A Beautiful Mess
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: Gabi McCoy comes to Palm Woods after Gustavo discovers her performing in Port Angeles and quickly bonds with Kendall, but she has a dark past no one knows about and a major secret that could ruin her career before it starts, what happens if it comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 1

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos walk into the recording studio.

As soon as they walk in, Gustavo notices them.

"Dogs," he barks at them "the reason I asked you here on your day off is because I want you dogs to meet the newest talent signed to Rocque Records, unlike most of you, you actually wants this,"

"I told you, I want this," James says.

"Shut it dog," Gustavo tells him.

James looks down at the floor.

"Now, she is from a small town, so L.A is new to her, she has talent, and can make it big time," Gustavo continues "you are to be nice to her and make her feel welcome at the Palm Woods,"

"How old is she?" Logan asks him.

"Sixteen," Gustavo answers him.

"Is she pretty?" Carlos asks hopeful.

"More importantly, is she single," James asks.

"Whoa, if you dogs think of even dating her or trying to impress her, you're fired," Gustavo says mad.

"Wait, why?" Kendall asks confused as he crosses his arms.

"She is a well mannered, small town girl with a voice as big as Texas," Gustavo says.

"Well, actually, Alaska is twice the size of Texas," Logan says trying to act smart.

"Zip it dog," Gustavo barks at him.

"Sorry," Logan says before looking down.

"As I was saying, she is a small town girl with a voice the size of Texas, I don't want you Monkey Dogs ruining her chance at stardom, because if Big Time Rush fails, she will defiantly make up for it," Gustavo tells them.

"Where is she even from?" Kendall asks him.

"Some town named Brinnon in that one state with that vampire book series," Gustavo answers.

"Never heard of it," Carlos says.

"That's why it's called a small town genius," Logan says. "So, she's from Washington, what part?"

"The part where it rains 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days of the year," Gustavo answers him.

"Wow, that must really be a change of weather for her," Logan says.

"It its, now back to what I was saying, don't even think about trying to get involved with her," Gustavo says annoyed.

"I cant, I already have a girlfriend," Logan says proudly.

"I wouldn't call Camille a girlfriend, more like a stalker," James jokes,

Logan glares at him.

"Monkey dogs," Gustavo says annoyed. "Just don't mess up her chance,"

At that moment, Kelly walks in the room with a five foot three, petite girl with blonde wavy, curly hair and big brown eyes with lily white skin and is absolutely gorgeous. She is wearing skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap black tank top with layers of just black, and black and white skinny stripes.

The four boys notice how gorgeous she is instantly.

"And look, she's here," Gustavo says with a smile "dogs, this is Gabi McCoy, Gabi, this is my new band Big Time Rush, that's James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos,"

"Hi, its nice to meet you guys," Gabi says with a smile showing off her pretty white teeth.

The guys are stunned by her beauty.

Kendall is the first to recover. He quickly sticks out his hand to shake hers,

"I'm Kendall," he says with a smile. "Nice to meet you,"

James suddenly recovers and sticks out his hand.

"James," he says.

Logan quickly does the same

"Logan," he says as he shakes her hand.

Carlos is still stunned and just staring at her.

"And this staring idiot is Carlos," Kendall says.

"Is he always like that?" Gabi asks.

"Most of the time," Kendall answers her.

"Ok, now that you know the money dogs, lets warm up your vocals with How Do You Like Me So Far," Gustavo says, he sits down at the desk thingy outside and puts the headphones one.

"Sure," Gabi answers.

She walks into the recording booth and puts the headphones on and gets ready by the mic.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James walk over to the window to the studio and wait to listen

Gustavo presses some buttons and starts the instrumental music.

Gabi waits for her cue and starts to sing.

_How do you like me so far?  
__How do you like me so far?_

_First impression  
__You must have thought  
__Typical and sweet  
__Glasses on  
__Hair pulled back  
__Very misleading_

_I'm not the girl  
__You thought I was  
__You've got no plus to hide  
__No place to run_

_How do you like me so far?  
__Did you think I was the girl next door?  
__Now you see I'm gonna be a big rockstar  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__I'm gonna play some of my guitar  
__I'm unpredictable from the start  
__You never know what's in store_

_First impression  
__Some believe read between the lines  
__A beautiful catastrophe  
__See it in my eyes  
__  
__I'm not that girl  
__You thought I'd be  
__Sometimes I'm shy  
__Sometimes I get crazy_

_How do you like me so far?  
__Did you think I was the girl next door?  
__Now you see I'm gonna be a big rockstar  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__I'm gonna play some of my guitar  
__I'm unpredictable from the start  
__You never know what's in store_

_I'm not what you thought at all  
__And I never will be  
__Don't look so surprised  
__What you get isn't always what you see_

_How do you like me so far?  
__Did you think I was the girl next door?  
__Now you see I'm gonna be a big rockstar  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__I'm gonna play some of my guitar  
__I'm unpredictable from the start  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__Did you think I was the girl next door  
__Now you see I'm gonna be a big rockstar  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__I'm gonna play some of my guitar  
__I'm unpredictable from the start  
__You never know what's in store_

_How do you like me so far?  
__How do you like me so far?  
__Tell me, how do you like me so far  
__Did you expect this?  
__How do you like me so far?_

The four members of Big Time Rush look at Gabi stunned by her amazing voice.

The only word out of any of their mouths is Kendall saying

'Wow'


	2. Chapter 2

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 2

The music stops.

"How was that?" Gabi asks Gustavo through the microphone in the recording booth.

Gustavo leans forward and presses the button so he can speak to her through a microphone.

"That was amazingly average," Gustavo says.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James look at him shocked

"Amazingly average," James says confused and shocked at the same time. "That was amazing,"

"Better then amazing," Carlos adds. "It was like whoa,"

"Wait, you want me to sing Like Whoa?" Gabi asks from in the recording booth. She can't really hear what they are saying besides Gustavo.

"Just one minute" Gustavo tells her. "I need to talk to the dogs,"

Gabi nods and Gustavo releases the button so she can't hear them from inside the recording booth.

"Dogs," Gustavo barks at them "If you cant see, I am busy, I am trying to get turn this ordinary girl with a big voice, into the next Miley Cyrus, I don't need you breathing over my shoulder telling my how to do my job and how to train her talent,"

"But, what she sang was just amazing," Kendall tells him "and you just told her it was average,"

"Because I know she can do better then that," Gustavo says "now stop questioning me, now you can either stay and be good dogs, or leave and let me do my work,"

"You should just at least let her know she is doing a good job," Kendall tells him.

"If you dogs want to stay, then just sit, watch, be quiet and let me do my job," Gustavo says mad.

The four boys stay silent and sit down in the chairs at the recording table thingy.

Good choice," Gustavo says.

He then presses the button and speaks into the microphone so Gabi can hear him in the recording booth.

"That was good, now do better with This Is Me," Gustavo tells her.

Gabi nods and Gustavo presses a button and it starts an instrumental track to another song

_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid her face  
__So afraid to tell the world  
__What I have to say_

_But I got this dream  
__Right inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__Now its time to let you know  
__To let you know_

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me  
__  
Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

_Do you know what its like  
__To feel so in the dark  
__To dream about the life  
__Where you're the shining star  
__I know it seems  
__Like it's to far away  
__I have to believe in myself  
__It's the only way_

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Gabi stops singing.

"Gabi, what's wrong, your supposed to sing 'your voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I got to find, I need to find you,'" Gustavo says as he stops the track and presses the button to talk to her from outside the studio.

"I wrote this song as a duet, that is where the guy is supposed to come in," Gabi tells him. "It sounds weird if I sing that part,"

"Ok, hold on a second," Gustavo says.

He takes his finger off the button so she can't hear them.

He looks to the four guys of Big Time Rush. They all look at him hopeful.

He looks from Carlos, to James, to Logan and then to Kendall.

"Lets see, Carlos, you still cant sing, Logan, you still cant sing or dance, James, I still cant stand you, that leaves Kendall," Gustavo says. "Kendall, get in there, temporarily you are singing the duet with her"

He shoves a lyric sheet into Kendall's hands

Kendall gets up and walks into the recording booth with the lyric sheet in hand and puts some headphones on and walks over to the microphone.

"Ok, lets start from the chorus second time around," Gustavo says as he starts the music

Gabi opens her mouth and starts to sing again.

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Gustavo points to Kendall, which is his cue,

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I got to find you_

_You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of my  
__I need to find you_

Then Gabi comes in and they sing together.

_I got to find you  
__This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

As Gabi sings

_This is me  
This is me Yeah_

Kendall sings at the same time

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I got to find you_

Then they both sing together

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

The song ends with the track playing about five more seconds and then ending.

Gustavo presses the button to talk to them and has his mouth open about ready to say something when he hears Griffin, the CEO of Rocque Records, and Gustavo's boss say:

"That was outstanding,"


	3. Chapter 3

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 3

Gustavo turns around in his chair to see Griffin in the doorway with a few of his employees behind him.

"that was magnificent," Griffin says as he walks in. "Gustavo, is that the girl you promised would be the next Miley Cyrus?"

"yeah," Gustavo says.

"well, I love her already," Griffin says "and that song, I want that on the first CD, that can be the first single, and especially with Kendall, they make a great duo,"

"yeah, I guess so," Gustavo says.

he then turns to Carlos, James and Logan.

"can you dogs excuse me and Griffin for a second, we need to talk business," Gustavo says to them.

"go ahead, just act like we aren't here," James replies.

"Dogs, I mean I need you guys to leave," Gustavo says "go back to Palm Woods, you're done for the day,"

"fine," Logan says.

he, James and Carlos get up and leave the recording studio and head back to Palm Woods.

Gustavo then presses the button to talk to Kendall and Gabi.

"you guys did great, just hold on, I need to talk to Griffin for a few minutes," Gustavo says.

he then takes his finger off the button.

Gabi takes off her headphones and Kendall does the same.

"um… thanks for taking over the part for the guy in that song," Gabi says "you have a good voice,"

"you too," Kendall says "your voice is amazing, I don't know Gustavo that well, but with talent like you, he is going to make you very famous, the next Miley Cyrus,"

"thanks," Gabi says. "everyone keeps telling me that I am the next Miley, but, I don't want to be the next Miley, I want to be the next Gabi, break out and do my own thing, people to hear Gabi McCoy and be like 'oh yeah, she rocks,'"

"Gabi, is that your full name or is it short for something?" Kendall asks her.

"its short for Gabriella," Gabi tells him. "but all my life I have been called Gabi, Gabriella just seemed to long,"

"cool, so you wrote that song?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah, actually I did, I wrote it for my freshman year talent show," Gabi answers him.

"its really good," Kendall replies "did you win?"

"no, actually I didn't get to perform," Gabi tells him "the day of the show I was in the hospital and didn't get released until after the show,"

"what were you doing in the hospital?" Kendall asks her.

"nothing serious, I am really clumsy and I accidentally skipped a step on the stairs and fell," Gabi tells him. "broke my arm, so I wasn't able to make it to the show,"

"did you have someone to sing it with you?" Kendall asks her.

"no, I was just going to sing it alone," Gabi says.

"well, to bad you didn't get to perform, you defiantly could have won," Kendall replies.

"Griffin, you can't just barge in when I am working with the Monkey Dogs or Blondie," Gustavo tells him

"I can and I will," Griffin tells him. "now to the subject of what I came in and heard,"

"yeah, that was a song she wrote as a duet, and I wanted to hear it and it was either Kendall or one of the other Monkey Dogs, and Kendall has the best voice," Gustavo says. "if it was going on her album, I will get some other celebrity to sing it with her, like Zac Efron, Joe Jonas or that Justin Beaver kid,"

"don't," Griffin replies. "I cant stand any of them, especially that Beaver kid, but when I came in, I loved what I was hearing, I want Kendall singing the duet with her,"

"you really want one of my Monkey Dogs performing with who could be the next Miley Cyrus?" Gustavo asks him confused.

"yes, they are great together," Griffin says. "just look at them, they're adorable,"

Griffin and Gustavo look into the recording booth and see Kendall saying something and them both laughing after it.

"I do suppose they're adorable," Gustavo says. "Kendall is the most well behaved of my Monkey Dogs, so what do you have in mind for them?"

"well, they could be the next Zanessa, or Niley" Griffin says. "I want them to record the song, then a music video, then release it, and I promise you, it will be a big hit, they will be a big hit, not to mention all the publicity they will get and how it will help you"

"what do you mean all the publicity will help me?" Gustavo asks.

"see, you got Big Time Rush, a great band or Dog Monkeys or whatever you call them, now you have Gabi McCoy, the next Miley Cyrus," Griffin explains to him. "and if they both make it big, it will get your reputation back as one of the biggest record producers out there, it will totally make up for not having a hit in ten years,"

"hey, Girl To My Heart was a hit nine years ago," Gustavo argues with him.

"well, anyway, it will also make up for producing Boy-Quake, Boy City, Boys In The Attic, Boy Blast, and all the other boy band flobs with all those songs that had the word girl in it," Griffin says. "Kabi can be the next big thing,"

"Kabi?" Gustavo says confused.

"Kendall, Gabi, Kabi," Griffin says. "so, I want these two to record the song, then we can make a music video, then release it on iTunes and they will be the next big thing,"

"ok then, I will have them start working on it right away," Gustavo tells him.

"good,' Griffin says.

he then walks out of the room.

Gustavo walks over to the recording booth and presses the button on the control pad to talk to Kendall and Gabi.

"guys," he says. "I have great news, you two are recording the duet and it will be the first single off of Gabi's record, how does that sound to you guys?"

"Awesome," Gabi says.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty cool," Kendall says.

"ok, be back tomorrow morning at eight and we will work on recording," Gustavo says "you are done for the night,"


	4. Chapter 4

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 4

As soon as Kendall enters the front door of his apartment Carlos, Logan, and James crowd him and bombard him with questions.

"what did Griffin and Gustavo want?" Logan asks.

"is she single," Carlos asks.

"more importantly, is she into me," James asks.

"can you guys back off for a second," Kendall says.

Carlos, Logan and James back off a few feet.

"ok, to answer your questions, Griffin wants us to record that song as a duet, which we are doing, I don't know if she is single and the conversation we had, you never came up in," Kendall says.

he walks towards the kitchen of the apartment and grabs a water bottle and heads towards the door.

"wait, where are you going?" James asks him.

"over to her place, we are going to work on rehearsing that song, we start recording tomorrow," Kendall says.

"wait, what about Big Time Rush," James asks him. "What about our band, we can't get anything done with you gone,"

"Gustavo says that we are going to get this recorded first, then we are going back to Big Time Rush," Kendall says "Griffin just really wanted to get this recorded, he says that this can bring Big Time Rush some really good publicity,"

"how long do you think you guys will take recording this?" Logan asks.

"I don't know, a week tops, it depends how we do at the recording studio, they also want a music video for it," Kendall says. "I will see you guys later,"

Kendall walks out of the apartment and heads over to Gabi's place at the Palm Woods.

"He is so lucky," James says "he gets to spend time with a pretty girl and gets to record a duet with her, that is like my dream, sing with a pretty girl,"

Gabi is looking in the mirror in her bedroom in her room at the Palm Woods. She rolls up the bottom of her shirt and turns sideways and looks in the mirror at her stomach.

It looks flat like normal.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out and pokes her stomach just to make sure its flat, which it is.

She then rolls it back over her stomach and heads into the kitchen and grabs a ginger ale out of the fridge and opens it and starts to drink it. She has been really nauseous the past few days. She didn't know why, but she just has.

It was probably just nerves because she was so far from home. Brinnon was thousands of miles away from L.A.

But that was not what was bothering Gabi. That was far from it.

There is a knock at the front door to Gabi's apartment and she goes to answer it. First she checks through the peephole and sees Kendall then quickly opens the door.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," Gabi says back. "Come on in,"

Kendall walks in.

"Wow, this is a nice place," he says as he looks at the bright blue walls and white woodwork along with nice white wick furniture.

"Thanks," Gabi says as she closes the front door. "Its just like every other place here though,"

"Not really, when James, Logan, Carlos and I got here, Mr. Bitters first tried to fit the four of us in a crappy apartment along with my mom and little sister," Kendall says "we had to trick them into giving us separate apartments,"

"How did you trick him?" Gabi asks him.

"It's a long story," Kendall says.

Gabi walks into the living room at her apartment and Kendall follows.

"Where are your parents?" Kendall asks her.

"They are still in Brinnon," Gabi tells him before she sits down in a chair near the coffee table. "They own a small restaurant, McCoy's Diner, it's actually the most popular restaurant in town, so they sent me up here while they still work there,"

Kendall sits down at the sofa at the coffee table.

"Then it must be really nice," Kendall says.

"Not really, its one of the only restaurants in Brinnon, so people come in for reasonably priced food," Gabi tells him. "They come for the pie, my best friends dad is the chef, and he makes pie that is to die for,"

"Sounds like a cool place," Kendall says.

"Yeah, Brinnon is a really cool town," Gabi says. "L.A is a huge change, I went from an 800 population town to a 3,000,000,"

"Wow, Brinnon was really a small town," Kendall says,

"Yeah, it was," Gabi replies. "basically, everybody knew each other,"

"must have been nice," Kendall says "you had a lot of freedom,"

"yeah, I was allowed to walk everywhere," Gabi says. "sometimes that's how I write songs, I just go for a walk,"

"is that how This Is Me was written?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah, I was walking in the rain, and it came to me," Gabi says. "speaking of This Is Me, we should probably be rehearsing that,"

Gabi gets up and grabs her acoustic guitar that is leaning against the wall and then sits back down.

"we should work on the transitioning, from the chorus second time around into the verse where you come in," Gabi says. "so I will start from the chorus and then when it's your cue, come in, you know the words right?"

"yeah, I do," Kendall replies.

"ok then," Gabi says "lets get started,"

she starts to strum her guitar.

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

She continues to strum a few chords and then Kendall comes in

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I gotta find you  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
__I need to find you_

Then Gabi comes in and they both sing

_I gotta find you  
__This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There is no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Then they go to singing different parts at the same time.

Gabi sings

_This is me  
__This is me  
__Yeah_

Kendall sings

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me_

Then the go into singing together

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me _

Gabi plays the guitar for another five seconds then stops.

"wow, you sounded great," she tells Kendall with a smile. "you really catch on fast, its like you've known this song for weeks,"

"Thanks, I guess its just in my blood to sing," Kendall replies also smiling. "And again, that is an amazing song,"

"Thanks," Gabi tells him "to me, it isn't that good,"

"well, to me, its amazing," Kendall says.

he looks up at her and their eyes meet. Gabi quickly looks away and down at the floor.

"lets try that last part one more time," she says before strumming the guitar again.

They start to sing again.

_I gotta find you  
__This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light_

_Shine on me__  
__Now I've found  
__Who I am__There is no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Then Gabi again sings

_This is me  
__This is me  
__Yeah_

While Kendall sings

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
_  
Then they both sing together

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_


	5. Chapter 5

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 5

Kendall, Carlos, and James are relaxing by the pool at the Palm Woods in those lounging chairs while Logan is on a date with his girlfriend Camille.

"so, what all do you know about her?" James asks Kendall.

Kendall looks up at him.

"what do you mean?" Kendall asks him.

"what do you know about that Gabi chick?" James says "like do you know what its like in that town Brandon that she's from and stuff like that?"

"she's from Brinnon," Kendall tells him "not Brandon, I don't even think there is a town called Brandon anywhere,"

"ok, well, do you know anything about her," James asks.

"why do you even care?" Kendall says. "Gustavo says none of us are allowed to date her or get involved with her or we're fired,"

"I don't care," James says "she is a pretty girl and I think I might have a chance with her,"

"if you even try, Gustavo will fire you," Kendall says "you are the one who wants Big Time Rush to be a success the most,"

"I can't help it if I am in love," James replies to him.

"in love, you barely said two words to her," Kendall says. "actually, you haven't even said to words to her,"

"hey, just because I don't know her that well yet, doesn't mean it couldn't work out," James says.

"you don't know anything about her," Kendall say "you don't even remember what town she was from,"

"I do," James says "wasn't it Buchanan,"

"Brinnon," Kendall tells him annoyed "cant you be crushing on one of the Jennifers instead?"

"ever since we got here to the Palm Woods they have blown us off," James says "that Gabi girl seems to actually not be stuck up like Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer. She actually seems like a nice person, not to mention how hot she is,"

"is that all you care about in a girl?" Kendall asks him.

"no," James replies "it also matters if they think I am hot,"

James then looks up and across the pool sees Gabi sitting alone strumming her guitar.

"oh my god, she is over there," James says. "should I go talk to her?"

"you are way over thinking this," Kendall tells him.

"your right," James says "I should just go over their say hi and something will come to me,"

James then gets up and starts to walk over to her.

Gabi is just strumming her guitar whispering lyrics to herself until James walks up to her. She stops strumming and looks up at James.

"hi, I'm James," he says.

"yeah, we met earlier today at the recording studio," Gabi says "can I help you with something?"

"no, I just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods" James tells her. "and I noticed you sitting alone over here and was wondering what such a pretty girl was doing alone,"

"I was just going over some of my song lyrics and seeing if they needed to be fixed, these few songs I am going to talk to Gustavo about tomorrow to see if he will put it on the album," Gabi says "he actually doesn't want many of mine, he is obsessed with these ones he bought from this guy who tried to produce this all girl group called Clique Girlz," Gabi says "I want to be able to write my own songs, so I am going to need to impress him tomorrow with a song I wrote,"

"After hearing This Is Me, I know you have what it takes to be a song writer," James says with a smile flirting with her, "I would love to hear the ones that you were going to show Gustavo,"

"Seriously?" Gabi asks him.

"Yeah, you have serious talent," James tells her.

"Ok, here is the chorus and first verse of Losing Grip," Gabi tells him.

She starts to play the guitar and opens her mouth and starts to sing

Are you aware of what you make me feel baby

_Right now I feel invisible to you_

_Like I'm not real_

_Did you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why did you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say_

_I was sitting outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care?_

_You weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

"That is amazing," James tells her with a smile.

"You really think so," Gabi asks him as she pushes a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Yeah, that song is awesome," James tells him "let me hear the beginning of the next one,"

"Ok," Gabi says.

She starts strumming her guitar and opens her mouth to sing again.

I couldn't tell you

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong?_

_What's wrong now?_

_Too many_

_Too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"Wow," James says. "That is amazing,"

"Thanks" Gabi says, "I just hope Gustavo will say the same thing,"

"If he doesn't, then he doesn't know good music when he hears it," James says.

"Thanks, I am just so nervous that if Gustavo doesn't like it, he will make me go back to singing this one song called Then I Woke Up, it was really cheesy," Gabi says

"well, if you are nervous that if Gustavo wont like it, I will come with you and argue with him on how good it was ," James says.

"aren't you worried that it could jeopardize your career in Big Time Rush?" Gabi asks him.

"nah, Gustavo already cant stand me, he even refers to us as Monkey Dogs," James says.

"Monkey Dogs?" Gabi says with a laugh "I don't think he could call me worse,"

"yeah, I don't think there is anything worse then a pack of Monkey dogs," James replies. "how did that Then I Woke Up go?"

"don't you know that I'm a hip-hop queen, a rock-n-roll dream, its all bling-bling, I'm the star of the scene, check me out, see what I'm all about, I'm the one that you want, the one you cant have, the girl that you call who doesn't ever call back, just look at me, I've got everything, then I woke up," Gabi sings in a cheesy voice.

"seriously?" James asks her.

"yeah," Gabi says "he wants me to sing something that cheesy,"

"hey, aren't you worried that he is making time with your girl?" Carlos asks Kendall.

"what are you talking about?" Kendall asks him confused.

"James is talking with Gabi," Carlos tells him "and if I know James, he is probably flirting,"

"Gabi isn't 'my girl'" Kendall tells him. "I barely know her,"

"where is she from," Carlos asks him.

"Brinnon," Kendall answers.

"what do her parents do for a living?" Carlos asks.

"own a restaurant," Kendall says.

"what is the population of her hometown?" Carlos asks.

"800, where are you going with this?" Kendall asks him.

"dude, you know where she is from, how many people live there, and what her parents do for a living," Carlos says "you are interested in her, why else would you remember all that stuff about her?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm a good listener," Kendall says.

"you are a terrible listener," Carlos tells him "you never remember anything that any of us tell you unless it has to do hockey, or the band, and occasionally, a hot girl,"

"that doesn't prove anything," Kendall says,

Carlos gives him the 'are you serious' look.

"ok, maybe it does," Kendall says "do you really think James is flirting with her?"

"when does James not flirt with girl," Carlos says.

"what do you think they are talking about?" Kendall asks him.

"I don't know," Carlos says "but, if I were you, tomorrow at the recording studio, I would try to impress her or something to hopefully get her interested with you and not sir-flirts-with-every-girl-he-sees,"

"wait, I don't even know if I like her like that," Kendall says "I'm am just going to take it slow and be myself, if a girl likes me, it has to be for me,"

"ok, just keep telling yourself that," Carlos says.


	6. Chapter 6

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 6

Gabi gets to the recording studio the next day before Kendall. Gustavo is sitting at the desk thingy outside the booth talking with Griffin.

"there she is," Griffin says as he sees her. "our next big thing, within the next few months, everyone will know who Gabi McCoy is, how are you today?"

"Good," Gabi answers him. "can I talk to Gustavo for a second?"

"of course you can," Griffin says "I will go talk to Freight Train about something and go get some warm pants,"

Griffin walks out of the room and down the hallway to go find Freight Train.

"what do you need Ms. McCoy?" Gustavo asks her.

"you know how for the album, you want to put that song Then I Woke Up along with How Do You Like Me So Far, The Difference In Me, You Think and Who Wouldn't Wanna?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah, what about it?" Gustavo asks her.

"well, I was wondering if maybe we could take those songs off the album and go with ones I wrote instead?" Gabi asks him nervous.

"give me one good reason why I should even considerate it," Gustavo tells her.

"well, when you found me in Port Angeles at the Washington State Singing Competition, you heard me perform This Is Me," Gabi says "a song I wrote,"

"yes, but, I haven't even heard any of the other ones, you have written," Gustavo says "and I know I like the way your voice sounds when your singing How Do You Like Me So Far, Then I Woke Up, and The Difference In Me,"

"but I could show you them now, I have two prepared to show you," Gabi tells him.

"ok tell you what," Gustavo starts "since that Monkey dog Kendall isn't here yet, I will allow you to show me one, if I don't like it, then, the whole idea is out the door, and back to Then I Woke Up,"

"ok," Gabi says "I am up for that,"

"do you have the track on you?" Gustavo asks.

"actually I do," Gabi tells him. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a CD and hands it to him.

"Which track?" Gustavo asks her.

"one," Gabi tells him.

Gustavo opens up some compartment in the really complicated recording equipment stuff and puts the CD in.

Gabi puts her purse down on one of the chairs and walks into the recording studio and puts the headphones on.

Gustavo gets the track started and leans back in his chair ready to listen.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel baby  
__Right now I feel invisible to you  
__Like I'm not real  
__Did you feel me lock my arms around you  
__Why did you turn away  
__Here's what I have to say_

_I was left to cry there  
__Sitting outside there  
__Grinning with a lost stare  
__That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
__Cause you weren't there  
__When I was scared  
__I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen,  
__I am starting to trip,  
__I am losing my grip  
__and I am in this thing alone. _

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
__to take somebody's place.  
__When you turn around  
__can you recognize my face,  
__you used to love me,  
__you used to hug me,  
__but that wasn't the case, _

_here's what I have to say,  
__I was left to cry there  
__outside there  
__grinning with a lost stare,  
__that's when I decided, _

_why should I care,  
__cause you weren't there  
__when I was scared,  
__I was so alone,  
__you, you need to listen,  
__I am starting to trip,  
__I am losing my grip  
__and I am in this thing alone, _

_crying out loud,  
__I'm crying out loud,  
__crying out loud,  
__I'm crying out loud,  
__open your eyes,  
__open up wide, _

_why should I care,  
__cause you weren't there  
__when I was scared,  
__I was so alone,  
__you, you need to listen,  
__I am starting to trip,  
__I am losing my grip,  
__I am in this thing alone_

Kendall gets out of the elevator at the floor of the recording studio at Rocque Records and sees Griffin waiting outside the door the recording studio.

"is Gustavo in there?" Kendall asks him.

"yes, but right now, Gabi is trying to convince him to let her write her own songs so she is performing one of hers," Griffin tells him.

"it any good?" Kendall asks.

"I don't know, Gustavo is listening to it through headphones," Griffin tells him.

As the song ends Gabi looks at Gustavo hopeful.

"how was that?" she asks him.

Gustavo hits the button to talk to her.

"that was amazingly average," Gustavo says "let me think about it and get back to you, now, I have to go talk to Griffin about some stuff regarding This Is Me"

Gustavo gets up and walks out of the room and meets Griffin in the hallway, who is still talking to Kendall.

"Monkey dog," Gustavo says to Kendall. "I need to talk to Griffin, go into the recording studio and talk to Gabi about something,"

"sure," Kendall says.

he walks into the recording studio room to see Gabi walking out of the booth.

"hey," She says as she sees him.

"hi," Kendall tells her.

He can't help but notice how pretty she looks today wearing an orange tank top with her blonde hair in a loose side ponytail.

Gabi notices him just looking at her.

"is everything ok?" she asks him.

"yeah, I was just thinking about something my friend Carlos said earlier," Kendall says.

"Carlos, which one was he?" Gabi asks him.

"the staring idiot," Kendall says.

"oh yeah," Gabi says. "sorry, I am still trying to make sure I have Carlos and Logan not mixed up,"

"just know Carlos is the one who is always wearing the helmet," Kendall tells her.

"why does he always wear a helmet anyway?" Gabi asks him.

"it's a long story," Kendall says "but, it used to be a goalie hockey helmet with a face guard,"

"why hockey?" Gabi asks.

"we're from Minnesota, we used to be hockey players," he answers her. "that's actually what I wanted to do with my life,"

"wow, I don't even think I have ever even seen a hockey game," Gabi says.

"wait, you have never seen a hockey game before?" Kendall asks her shocked.

"no, I haven't," Gabi says.

"ok, that is just sad," Kendall says.

"hey, the closest town was Duckabush, and that was like ninety miles away," Gabi says "and Seattle was all the way across the Puget Sound, and I had to work at my parents diner everyday after school, I didn't get out of town much,"

"Duckabush?" Kendall says "what kind of town name is that?"

"I don't know, I didn't come up with the names of the towns in Washington State," Gabi says.

"well, anyway, didn't you ever see a hockey game on TV?" Kendall asks her.

"no, I didn't," Gabi says.

"what do people in Brinnon do for fun then?" Kendall asks her. "dance in the rain?"

"yeah," Gabi says sarcastically "its actually a town sport to see who can dance the best in the rain, each year we have a contest to see who can do the best Moonwalk while its drenching rain, and then every Halloween, we dance the Thriller in the streets, we even video taped it and sent it into America's Funniest Home Videos, we even got on the show, but it was a huge flop, no one thought it was funny"

"ok, then what is it that you did for fun in a boring town like that," Kendall asks her.

"I would go on rain walks," Gabi says.

"ok, what the heck is a rain walk?" Kendall asks her.

"it's when it's raining, and you go walking," Gabi says "I would do it for hours and just walk around town in the pouring rain,"

"ok, back to the fact that you have never seen a hockey game," Kendall says "that is just sad,"

"ok, I get the fact that I haven't seen a hockey game is sad," Gabi tells him.

"and that is about to change," Kendall says "I got two tickets to a hockey game tonight, Los Angeles Kings Vs. the Jersey Devils, and you are coming with me,"

"you are seriously going to waste a perfectly good hockey ticket on me?" Gabi says "wouldn't you rather take one of your friends who really enjoy it,"

"nah, ever since we got to L.A from Minnesota we have been hanging out to much," Kendall tells her "right now, they are getting really annoying, so, tonight after we work on recording, lets go to that hockey game, and you will no longer be able to say you never saw one,"

"you are not going to give up on this, are you?" Gabi asks him.

"no, I am not," Kendall says.

"ok then, I will go with you," Gabi says "now, I will no longer ever be able to say I have never seen a hockey game,"


	7. Chapter 7

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 7

Kendall and Gabi are in the recording booth working on This Is Me. They are almost done for the day and are on the last part of the song where they are both singing.

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

The song ends and the music stops.

"you guys did great," Gustavo says through the microphone into the studio "your done for the day. I'm going to go talk to Griffin, Be back her tomorrow at seven fifteen,"

he then releases the button and walks out of the recording studio.

Gabi takes off her headphones and so does Kendall and hangs them on the microphone.

"you excited for your first hockey game?" Kendall asks her.

"to be honest with you, I am actually kind of nervous," Gabi replies.

"why are you nervous?" Kendall asks her.

"I don't know anything about hockey," Gabi tells him. "to be completely honest, I don't even know how points are scored and stuff,"

"again, that is just sad," Kendall says.

"yeah, I know, its sad," Gabi says "you have told me that like twenty times,"

"ok, what all do you know about it?" Kendall asks her.

"that its played on ice with a bunch of guys with hockey sticks skating around beating each other up when they feel like it," Gabi says.

Kendall laughs for a second.

"what's so funny?" Gabi asks him.

"just that that's all you know about hockey," Kendall says.

"I told you I didn't know anything," Gabi says. "are you sure you want me to go with you, I might be an embarrassment to you,"

"I doubt you could embarrass me," Kendall says. "I have been hanging out with James, Carlos and Logan for a long time, so I don't get embarrassed easily, once you go out in public with them, its hard to get embarrassed again,"

"sounds like they live up to there names as Monkey Dogs," Gabi says.

"yeah, when we first actually met Gustavo, we kind of got arrested," Kendall tells her.

Gabi looks at him for a second.

"you got arrested?" Gabi asks him "how?"

"well, its kind of a long story," Kendall tells her. "and sort of complicated,"

"I can keep up," Gabi tells him.

"well, James is the one that wants to be famous the most, so the four of us were watching TV when an ad came on for auditions, James freaked out about it and said we had to go, we needed a ride, so we all called our moms, none of them answered, so we got a neighbor to sit in the front seat while Logan drove, we got there, Kelly gave us all numbers so we could audition, even though we didn't want to, James got scared, Logan went first, Logan came up scared and then curled up in a ball and started crying, then Carlos went in, he came out happy that he was rejected, then James went in, auditioned, Gustavo told him he had no talent, that's when I came in, yelled at Gustavo, and then a fight broke out between me, James, Carlos, Logan and the security guards, then police took us home,"

"wow," Gabi says "that sounds like one eventful night,"

"yeah, it was," Kendall says. "so, anyway, lets get back to the Palm Woods and get ready for that hockey game,"

Gustavo walks out of the recording studio room of the building and walks down the hallway towards the elevator when he meets Griffin.

"Gustavo," Griffin says as he sees him. "I have great news involving our newest money makers,"

"ok, what is it?" Gustavo asks him.

"two words," Griffin says "Ellen Degeneres,"

"that one talk show host?" Gustavo says confused "what about her?"

"next week, Kendall and Gabi are going on her show, they will perform This Is Me and be interviewed," Griffin says.

"wait, you got them on the Ellen Show?" Gustavo asks. "how? You have to try to book on that show months in advance and she has to choose that she wants you on the show,"

"lets just say Ellen and I go back," Griffin says "and that Justin Beaver kid backed out at the last moment, something about Oprah had a better offer and she was more famous than Ellen and it would be better for his career. But anyway, I got them on the show for this Tuesday,"

"this Tuesday, that's in three days," Gustavo replies.

"I know, so, you better have them rehearse more because this is what is going to make both of their careers," Griffin tells him "kajillions of people watch her show, them being interviewed and performing This Is Me will make each of their careers, Gabi will get known as the next big thing, and it will also bring exposure to that band of Dog Monkeys you have,"

"its Monkey Dogs," Gustavo corrects him. "and I am pretty sure Kajillion isn't a number,"

"ok, your Monkey Dogs will get exposure and people will know the band," Griffin says. "so get them rehearsing a lot, they are Ellen's guest on her show Tuesday,"

"who are going to be guests on the Ellen show?" Kendall asks as he walks out of the studio with Gabi right behind him.

"Griffin got you two to be guests on the Ellen Degeneres show," Gustavo tells them.

"are you serious?" Kendall asks him.

"yeah," Griffin says.

"oh my god, I love her show," Gabi says excitedly "she is so funny, and she is everybody's favorite talk show host back in Brinnon, she has nothing on those people from the View, everyone loves her there,"

"ok, anyway you two will be performing This Is Me and Gabi will also be performing an original song," Griffin says "so, tomorrow, I need a original song with a good meaning or tune or something, something you wrote that could be a huge hit, so tonight, I need you to go over the ones you wrote that are the best, then tomorrow, we will go over them and I will choose which is the best,"

"I actually had plans tonight," Gabi says.

"well cancel them," Griffin says "we need to work on this because you are on the show on Tuesday, that's three days away, Ellen could possibly make or break your career,"

Griffin then walks away.

"what he said," Gustavo says before following Griffin.

"sorry, but it looks like I cant make it to that hockey game with you tonight," Gabi tells Kendall. "but thanks for offering to take me, I guess I will now still be able to say I have never seen a hockey game,"

"its fine," Kendall says. "don't worry about it,"

"well, I better get going, I have to go over some songs," Gabi tells Kendall. "they want the best and I have to make sure I can give them my best songs, so I have a lot to go over,"

"you need any help with that?" Kendall asks her.

"don't you want to go to that hockey game?" Gabi asks him.

"its just a hockey game, I have seen a lot them," Kendall tells her. "and I can give the tickets to Carlos and James,"

"you really want to help me?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah, why not," Kendall asks.

"ok, then lets get going," Gabi says.


	8. Chapter 8

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 8

Gabi walks down the hallway of the Palm Woods with Kendall only a few steps behind her.

"Seriously, live in Washington State and have never been to Seattle?" Kendall asks her.

"Pretty much," Gabi says "but I have been to Forks,"

"Is that where that one vampire book takes place?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah, I have a twilight obsessed friend," Gabi answers "one day last summer she's like 'hey Gabi, lets go drive to Forks,' so we went there, then she embarrassed me by going down to La Push beach and screaming for Jacob Black,"

"And he's the werewolf?" Kendall asks her as they continue to walk.

"Yeah," Gabi says. "Everybody looked at her like she was ins…"

Gabi stops talking as she walks to the front door of her apartment and notices it is halfway open and looked like it was kicked in.

"What the heck," she says as she looks at it.

Kendall instantly notices, but before he can say anything Gabi walks towards it and pushes the door open and starts to walk in, Kendall stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks her in a whisper.

"To see if anything is missing," Gabi responds.

"For all you know the Zodiac Killer could be in there," Kendall tells her.

"The Zodiac Killer is dead," Gabi says.

"You still cant go in there, someone could be robbing you" Kendall tells her.

"So what do you expect me to do then?" Gabi asks him. "Stand outside my apartment while the imaginary Zodiac Killer is in there robbing me?"

Before Kendall can respond Gabi pushes the door fully open and walks inside and Kendall follows her.

Instantly you can here a crash from inside the kitchen.

"You stay here," Kendall says. "I'm going to go check it out,"

He looks around and grabs the first thing he sees to use for a weapon and grabs can of air freshener and a lamp of an in table by the door.

"What are you going to do to whoever's in there?" Gabi asks him in a whisper "beat him to death with a lamp and then make him smell like a springtime meadow,"

"You have an other ideas?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi answers.

She opens the door to a closet by the door and grabs two wooden baseball bats out of the closet and hands one to Kendall, who puts down the lamp and can of air freshener and grabs one she is holding out to him.

"Why do you have two baseball bats in a closet?" Kendall asks her.

"My mom wasn't really for letting me live on my own in LA," Gabi tells him "I told her I would have a baseball bats in my apartment in case of an emergency and have one right by my bed when I was sleeping,"

"So, your mom was ok with you moving out here as long as you had baseball bats in case of emergencies?" Kendall asks her.

"Not really, what made her let me was me saying as soon as I made it big time I would buy her and dad a nice house on Lake Chelan to retire in and maybe get her a autograph from Orlando Bloom," Gabi says.

They hear another crash coming from inside the kitchen.

"Ok, just stay here," Kendall tells her.

He starts to walk off towards the kitchen with the baseball bat and Gabi follows him not listening to what he said about staying put.

He slowly walks into the kitchen and turns the light on to reveal no one, just that the window above the sink is wide open and two water glasses smashed on the floor.

"looks like whoever was here is gone," Gabi says.

"what did I tell you about staying back there?" Kendall asks.

"I am not defenseless, if I ran into 'the zodiac killer robbing my apartment' I could handle it," Gabi tells him.

Something by the window catches Gabi's eye but she ignores it not showing she noticed it.

"whoever it was might still be in here, just stay here and let me make sure he isn't still here," Kendall tells her. "seriously stay here this time,"

Gabi nods and Kendall walks out of the kitchen. As soon as he is gone, she goes over to the window and grabs a piece of paper that is taped to the glass. She rips it off and reads it.

Her heart nearly stops as she sees the words;

'You will ALWAYS be MINE'

as she hears Kendall coming back she quickly shoves the note into her purse and puts it on the counter.

"its all clear," he says. "why don't you call the police to report it,"

"it doesn't look like anything is gone," Gabi tells him. "for all we know it could have been a raccoon, come to think of it, before I left to go to the studio today, I think I left that window open, so a raccoon must have gotten in and knocked the glasses off the counter,"

"you sure you don't want to call the police?" he asks her.

"yeah, nothing is gone, it was just a raccoon," Gabi tells him.

Kendall can tell she is lying and that something is wrong. And what about how the door was kicked in? how could a raccoon do that? What did it have, super strength?

"are you ok?" he asks her.

"yeah, fine," Gabi lies.

"you sure?" Kendall asks. "you look like you saw a ghost,"

"positive," Gabi answers him. "I should probably get to cleaning up this broken glass, you should probably get going, I am pretty sure I can choose the song myself,"

"ok, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the studio," Kendall says. he then hands her the baseball bat and walks out of her kitchen and leaves her apartment.

Gabi takes her purse and the baseball bat and walks into the bedroom and leans it against the wall. She then takes the note out of her purse and just stares it before she breaks down crying. She sits down against the wall and just lets the tears flow out of her eyes.

After five minutes of crying she finally stopped and walked back into the kitchen and cleans up the broken glass.

Kendall opens the door to apartment 2J and walks inside very confused and knowing there was something Gabi wasn't telling him. That was very obvious.

"how was rehearsal or whatever," he hears James ask as he gets a soda out of the fridge,

"fine," Kendall answers him. "where are Carlos and Logan,"

"Logan is somewhere with Camille and I have no idea where Carlos is, probably down at the pool," James answers him. "So, did that Gabi chick at all mention me?"

"no," Kendall answers him "she hasn't,"

"how could she not, I talked to her yesterday," James says.

"it may be hard for you to understand, but not all girls are in love with you like you think," Kendall tells him.

"I know," James says "some think I am too pretty to date them like Mercedes, Griffin's daughter,"

"ok, right now can we not have this argument, there is something Gabi isn't telling me," Kendall says.

"there are probably a lot of things she isn't telling you, like the fact she is into me," James says.

"ok, can we just forget about you liking her for a minute," Kendall says. "when we came back from the studio someone broke into her apartment,"

"are you serious," James asks him.

"yeah, the door was kicked in, no one was in there, but the window was open in the kitchen and there was broken glass on the floor," Kendall says. "I checked out the rest of the apartment to make sure no one was there, there wasn't, then when I came back into the kitchen, she looked like she has seen a ghost,"

"well, her apartment was just broken into," James says. "she was probably a little on edge,"

"well, when I suggested reporting it to the police, she said that it didn't look like anything was gone," Kendall replies "and that she remembered leaving the window open, so a raccoon must have came in and knocked some drinking glasses on the floor,"

"how could a raccoon break in a door?" James asks.

"that's what I was thinking," Kendall replies. "then, she basically kicked me out,"

"yeah, she is defiantly hiding something," James says. "maybe she is a spy,"

"she isn't a spy?" Kendall says.

"how do you know?" James asks "she could be hiding that, and a rival spy could have been the one who broke in,"

"I know because there was this look on her face, I have never seen it before," Kendall says "it was like fear mixed with shock,"

"she is shocked and afraid that this rival spy broke in," James says.

"you have been watching way to many spy movies," Kendall tells him. "and you have been hanging out with Carlos way to much,"

"Whatever, but when you find out what she is not telling you, and it's a spy, I get to say I told you so," James says. He walks away.

Kendall was right, Gabi wasn't telling him something.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing, tell me what you loved, hated, thought was funny, thought was lame, and what you want to see happen next! i will update when i get three reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 9

Gabi awakes the next day to her cell phone going off. She sits up in her bed and grabs it off her bedside table and checks the caller ID. Her mom.

Gabi flips her phone open.

"Hey mom," Gabi says as she answers.

"Gabriella Grace McCoy," her mom says on the other end of the line "you said that you were going to call last night to let me know how things were going there in L.A, why didn't you, is everything ok?"

"Relax mom, I'm fine," Gabi lies. "Everything here is great, you freak out way to easily"

"Then why didn't you call me?" her mom asks her.

"I was going to, but I was busy last night, I lost track of time and I didn't when I was going to call you, it was around eleven and I knew you and dad would be sleeping," Gabi tells her.

"What did you do last night," her mom asks.

"Well, after working in the studio last night, I went to see a hockey game with a friend," Gabi lies.

"Was it a boy?" her mom asks.

"Mom," Gabi replies annoyed.

"It is," her mom says "is it the same one you are recording This Is Me with?"

"mom," Gabi says annoyed again "I don't have time for this, I need to get to the studio,"

"Gabriella, just tell me," her mom tells her.

"yeah, it was the same guy," Gabi says. "what's the big deal, he is really nice,"

"is he cute?" her mom asks.

"mom," Gabi says still annoyed.

"just answer the questions Gabriella," her mom says.

"yeah, he's cute," Gabi says. "but before you ask, no, we are just friends, besides, a guy like him, he probably already has a girlfriend,"

"wow, you seem to be getting over Justin fast," her mom says.

Gabi flinches as she hears the word 'Justin'. A few tears fall down her cheeks and she wipes them away immediately.

"Gabriella, you there?" her mom asks.

"yeah, sorry," Gabi says.

"speaking of him, he has been asking about you a lot," her mom tells her "he is wondering how you are doing up there in L.A, I know you didn't want to do a whole long distance relationship thing with him, which is why you broke up, but you should still call him and let him know how your doing, he comes to the diner everyday for lunch and his first words are how much he misses you and wishes you the best of luck, Gabriella, you are so lucky you started going out with him when you did, he really cares about you and loves you,"

more tears pour out of Gabi's eyes as she thinks of him.

"mom, if we are going to talk, please, not about him," Gabi says.

"still to soon?" she asks.

"yeah," Gabi says. "still way to soon,"

"then what do you want to talk about?" her mom asks her.

"well, you know how much you love the Ellen Degeneres Show?" Gabi asks her mom.

"yeah what about it?" her mom asks her.

"well, Tuesday, you better watch it," Gabi says. "Gustavo Rocque and Griffin got me and Kendall to be on it, we are performing This Is Me, and then I will be performing an original song,"

"oh my gosh, are you serious?" her mom asks excited.

"yeah," Gabi replies. "so, you and dad better watch it,"

"oh my gosh, we will," her mom says excited. "we will tell everyone,"

"mom, don't go around town telling everyone that I will be on the Ellen show," Gabi says "people probably have better stuff to do then watch TV anyways,"

"Gabriella, you are going to be on the Ellen show, that is a big deal," her mom tells her "everyone has to know,"

"ok, at least tell them in a humble way, not go around town saying 'my daughter is going to be on the Ellen show,'" Gabi tells her.

"ok, I will do it humbly, I will be sure to tell Justin also,"

"mom," Gabi says. "please,"

"oh sorry," her mom tells her.

"Its ok," Gabi says, "have you heard from Dante at all since he left for Iraq again?"

"No," her mom tells her "I haven't, but don't worry, I know you are nervous about him leaving to go there, but you have to have faith in your older brother, he is specially trained, he survived a year there,"

"I know, but I cant help but be nervous about him being there," Gabi says.

"He is a trained soldier in the United States army," her mom tells her "he can manage to survive there,"

"Ok," Gabi says.

She then glances to the clock on the bedside table.

"Mom, I got to go, time to get to the studio, Gustavo and Griffin want to hear a few songs to decide which one I will perform on Ellen," Gabi says.

"Ok, bye," her mom says.

"Bye," Gabi says before hanging up.

She puts her cell phone down on the bedside table next to the clock and more tears pour out of her eyes. She quickly wipes them away but they keep coming out. Gabi then quickly jumps out of bed and goes to her closet and grabs a pair of skinny jeans and a gray tank top with a pink heart of the front and says 'Sweet' on the front.

She then lays them out on her bed and goes into her bathroom and takes a quick shower and gets dressed, then blow-dries her hair and brushes her teeth and finishes her morning routine.

She walks into the kitchen and goes to her fridge and opens it and grabs a bottle of Sprite Zero and starts to drink it.

Usually, Gabi never drank soda before noon, but the past week, she has been nauseous in the morning.

The words of her conversation with her mom keep coming back to her. She didn't mind talking about her brother, Dante, she missed him of course, who wouldn't miss their older brother who was in Iraq?

The two-syllable name is what bothered her.

Justin.

**A/N: let me know what you guys think, i like to here your opinions and theories about what you think will happen. i will update when i get two reviews (the reviews help me know if anyone is reading them)**


	10. Chapter 10

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 10

Gabi walks through the doors of the studio with a tear stained face. She takes a CD out of her purse then quickly puts her purse down on one of the chairs and walks over to Gustavo and Griffin who are talking with Kendall by the recording booth.

She hands the CD to Gustavo.

"I have three songs prepared to show you and Griffin, after both we can decide which I will perform on Ellen," Gabi tells him.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Griffin asks her "you look like you have been crying,"

"I'm fine," Gabi lies. "I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep so I watched Michael Jackson's This Is It, it always makes me cry in it, I am a fan of him and its just so sad what happened to him,"

Kendall can tell she is lying through her teeth.

"Ok, well, get into the booth and show us what you got," Griffin tells her.

Gabi nods and heads into the recording booth. Gustavo and Griffin sit down outside and get there head phones on while Gustavo starts the instrumental.

Kendall just stands back with his arms crossed trying to figure out what Gabi is trying to hide.

Gabi puts her headphones on and gets ready by the mic.

_Please tell me what is taking place  
__Cause I can't seem find a trace  
__Guess it must have got away somehow  
__Probably cause I always forget  
__Every time someone tells me their name  
__It's always got to be insane  
__In my world_

_Never wore cover up  
__Always beat the boys up  
__Grew up in a eight hundred population town  
__Made my money by cutting grass  
__Got fired by Chevron gas  
__All in small town Brinnon_

_I always stay up with out sleeping  
__Thinking to myself  
__Where do I belong forever?  
__In who's arms  
__The time and place_

_I can't help it if I space in a daze  
__My eyes tune out the other way  
__I cant help I'm day dreaming  
__In this head my thoughts are deep  
__Sometimes I can't even speak  
__Will some one be not pretend?  
__I'm off again in my world_

Kendall hears the door open to the studio room, so he turns around and sees James walk in. Kendall then walks over to him after he walks in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asks him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if she mentioned me yet?" James says to Kendall.

"Will you just give up on that," Kendall says to him annoyed.

"Relax, I am really here to help you find out what she is hiding," James tells him. "And possibly prove my spy theory,"

"How are you going to help?" Kendall asks him.

"Where did she put her purse?" James asks him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kendall asks him confused.

"Just where is it?" James asks him.

"She put it on that chair when she came in," Kendall says as he points to it.

James starts walking to it.

"I still don't see what this has to do with anything," Kendall says as he follows him.

"One thing I learned about from dating that one girl Monique back in Minnesota is that you can learn a lot about a girl with what she keeps in her purse," James explains.

"You are not going to go looking through her purse," Kendall says, "if she found out she would kill you, then she would never want to date you, and when she mentioned you, it will be on how much she hates you,"

"Not if it fell over while we were talking and I was putting the stuff back in it," James says.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asks confused.

James quickly answers him by knocking Gabi's purse onto the ground from the chair and spilling its contents.

"Now, I will have to put the stuff back in her purse," James says. "And I can't help it if I look at some of the stuff,"

James bends down to the ground and Kendall does the same.

"You are not seriously going to go through her purse," Kendall says to her.

"I am," James says.

He grabs her wallet from off the ground and opens it.

"Ok, she has a school ID, it says she went to Brinnon High School," James says. "She has about forty bucks cash in here also,"

He pulls her school ID out and behind it is a picture of her and a dark haired guy with brown eyes and olive skin.

"Who is this guy?" James asks as he looks at it.

He flips the picture over to the back and sees writing. He reads it aloud to him and Kendall

"Gabi, whatever life deals to you, you can handle, you are the strongest person I know, take care of yourself, I love you, -Dante,"

James looks at the picture again.

"Oh my god, she has an older boyfriend," James says as he looks at it. "This guy looks like he's 21,"

"For all you know that could be her cousin," Kendall says.

"Then why does it say 'I love you,'" James asks him.

"Because they could be close," Kendall answers him. "Come on, we are not looking through her purse,"

James then puts the picture back in the wallet and grabs a small notebook from it and opens it up.

"You tried to lock the door with me forever, but I broke my own way out, you tried to build a wall and tell me never, but I was never backing down, you tried to take my wings, but I kept on flying, fighting, fighting, fighting for my life" James reads. "Must be a song she is working on,"

He flips to the next page.

"You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be, you were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it, all the memories so close to me just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending," James reads "yeah, these are defiantly songs, if were lucky, this is about her breakup with this Dante guy so she is now single,"

"Like I said before, for all we know Dante could be her cousin, brother or best friend,"

He then puts it down and grabs her cell phone and flips it open.

"You are seriously looking through her phone?" Kendall says, "That just shows loads of class,"

James ignores him and goes into recent calls.

"She recently talked to her mom," James says "this morning,"

He goes into text messages,

"She has a huge inbox, so she texts a lot," James says "mostly to someone named Emma, so not a Dante, which helps my theory about he is an ex-boyfriend,"

"What girl would go around with a picture of her ex-boyfriend in her wallet?" Kendall asks him.

"A girl that is hurting and needs someone to lean on," James answers him "which should be me,"

Gabi's phone ringbones goes off. It's the chorus for the song The Real Slim Shady by Eminem.

"Someone's calling her," James says freaking out "what do I do?"

"Who is it?" Kendall asks.

James looks at the screen of her phone.

"Dante," James answers "what do it do?"

"Click the ignore call button," Kendall tells him.

"Which button is that?" James asks still freaking out.

Kendall grabs the cell phone from his hand and clicks a button that sends the caller to voicemail then hands it back to James.

"That button," Kendall says.

James just stares at the phone for a second before he puts her phone down and grabs a slip of paper and unfolds it.

"I think I found something," he says to Kendall as he stares at it.

"What?" Kendall asks him.

"This," James says.

He hands Kendall the piece of paper and Kendall reads the five words on it.

'You will ALWAYS be MINE'


	11. Chapter 11

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 11

Kendall just stares at the words on the paper.

"you will always be mine," Kendall says confused "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," James says "but it definately means something,"

"but what?" Kendall asks.

"you said yesterday, someone broke in to her apartment, kicked the door in, maybe they left this," James says.

"that's possible, but lets not jump to conclusions, remember what happened last time you did," Kendall tells him.

"hey, its not my fault," James says "when you see a guy in a skirt, you automatically think gay,"

"not if he is holding bagpipes and performing them on in a street parade that is for the Scottish community," Kendall says "you shouted 'gay guy' and everyone stopped and stared at you,"

"excuse me for not being freaked out by seeing a dude is a skirt," James says.

"it wasn't a skirt, it was a kilt," Kendall tells him annoyed.

"you would know," James says to him.

Back in the recording booth, the song ends.

"good job Gabi," Griffin tells her through the mic to the booth. "Onto the next song,"

Gustavo starts the instrumental version for the next song.

_Don't tell me that I'm out of line  
__Or that I'm shooting way to high  
__Don't know any other way  
__For me to play it  
__I've gotta give it everything_

_Call it just a crazy dream  
__But I can feel it getting closer  
__Everyday  
__I'm not afraid of working hard  
__And there'll never be a gaurantee  
__But I believe I can be anything  
__That I want to be_

_Yeah_

_Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me_

_People say I'll crash and burn  
__Well that's the way I gotta learn  
__But I know its only gonna  
__Make me stronger  
__Doesn't matter what it takes  
__Cause I'm not gonna run or break  
__Everything in me is saying I belong here  
__I believe I can give  
__a little bit of something more  
__you can try to shut me out  
__but I'll just break down that door_

_Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me_

_I can't live in a box  
__I gotta show em what I got  
__Its never my way to play it safe  
__You see I got big plans  
__I gotta take the chances  
__I'll get there if I can  
__I'm not afraid of working hard  
__And there will never be a guarantee_

_But I believe I can be anything I want to be  
__Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me  
__Can't stop me_

Griffin turns to Gustavo after the song ends.

"I want that one," Griffin tells him "I want her to sing that song on the Ellen show, it is perfect, it can be about her rise to fame, it has catchy lyrics, a catchy tune, it will be a number one hit,"

"This is the one?" Gustavo asks him.

"Yeah, this is the one," Griffin tells him. "This is what will get her noticed, sometimes, the very first single is what gets them noticed, what gets them out there, besides This Is Me, that song will get her noticed. Like Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats, Evanescence's Bring Me To Life, Jackson 5's ABC,"

Gustavo presses the button to talk to Gabi on the inside of the booth.

"this is the song," Gustavo tells her. "this will be what you perform on Ellen, so, you are done in there for now, so come on out, we need to talk about some stuff,"

James and Kendall hear what Gustavo tell her that she is done in the recording booth and to come out. James suddenly freaks and starts shoving the stuff back into her purse including the note after he rips it out of Kendall's hands. He quickly then puts it back on the chair and stands up like he didn't just look through Gabi's purse.

Kendall stands up also.

"I can't believe you just went through her purse like that," Kendall says to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," James says to him.

Gabi walks out of the recording booth and over to Gustavo and Griffin.

"So, Just Watch Me is the one?" She asks them.

"Yeah," Griffin replies "it is, that will be the song you perform first alone, then you and Kendall will perform This Is Me, and if all goes well, you could possibly start to get a fan base, how does that sound?"

"Great," Gabi replies with a smile "and I just want to say thank you for the opportunity you guys are giving me, my brother, Dante is over fighting in Iraq and this is defiantly something to keep my mind off of it,"

"No problem Gabi, you have a serious talent," Griffin tells her "and what is it that your brother does over there, army, navy, air force?"

"U.S Marine," Gabi answers him.

"So, he's one of the tough guys, huh," Griffin asks.

"Yeah," Gabi answers him. "He is defiantly one of the tough guys,"

"Is that why you were upset earlier?" Gustavo asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi lies "I just miss him, he and I were really close, you know, when you grow up in an 800 population town, family is who you are really close too,"

Gabi's phone then starts ringing from her purse, which is back on the chair because James put it there.

Gabi walks over to it and grabs it from her purse.

"I got to take this," she says to Gustavo and Griffin.

Gabi walks out of the studio room and flips open her phone.

"Hey Dante," she says as she answers.

"Hey little sis," says her brother from the other end of the line, "how are you doing?"

"Great," Gabi lies, "never been better,"

"Gabi, you're lying," Dante says. "Tell me the truth,"


	12. Chapter 12

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 12

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabi lies.

"Gabi, I am your big brother, I can tell when your lying," Dante tells her. "Please tell me the truth,"

"Ok, everything is not great," Gabi says with tears escaping her hazel eyes.

"ok, G, tell me what's going on," Dante says.

Gabi thinks about it for a second. She really wants to tell Dante everything, starting from when he left for Iraq. Every single thing that happened. Starting from the beginning and ending at last night when she found the note. There is nothing she wanted more then to tell Dante.

"so much," Gabi tells him "so much, remember Justin Wilson?"

"yeah," Dante replies "I talked to mom earlier, she said you were upset about the breakup you had with him. G, I know it hurts, you two were together for a year and you broke up because you don't want a long distance relationship is that what's bothering you?"

Gabi pauses for a second before speaking.

"yeah," she lies. "that's it,"

"just know you can call him and fix it with him anytime," Dante tells her.

Gabi thinks for a second wanting to reply "what if I don't want to fix it with him? What if he made my life a living hell? What if he beat me up all the time? What if he did something to me that can never be taken back? Ever since you left for Iraq last year, nothing has ever been the same"

But, she doesn't.

"ok," Gabi replies simply. "but, I still think its best if we don't have a relationship being so far apart, so I think I am going to keep it the way it is,"

"ok G," Dante says. "sounds good, so what are you doing in LA right now,"

"just got done choosing the song I am gonna perform on the Ellen show," Gabi tells him.

"wait, you're going to be on the Ellen show?" Dante asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi replies. "I am going to perform on the Ellen show,"

"oh my god, G, that's great," Dante tells her excitedly. "you are going to be on the Ellen show, you are going to perform on the Ellen show, when is this happening,"

"in a few days," Gabi answers him "Griffin got me and Kendall, this guy I am working with on a duet who is in an upcoming band on the show, he and I will perform This Is Me and I will perform Just Watch Me,"

"oh my god, Gabi, that is great," Dante tells her. "my baby sister is going to be on the Ellen show, I am so proud of you, I remember back when you were singing along with the Thriller music video, and now, your going to be on the Ellen show, that didn't seem so long ago"

"Dante, that was ten years ago," Gabi tells him.

"has it really been that long?" Dante asks her "I remember it like yesterday when you would put on the tape of Michael Jackson's Greatest Hits and would sing along with him on Thriller, Black Or White, Beat It and Bad,"

"what are we doing, taking a stroll down memory lane?" Gabi asks him with a laugh. "that was so long ago, everything has changed since then,"

"yeah," Dante replies "you are now sixteen and in LA working on your singing career,"

"and now your twenty-one and in the marines," Gabi says. "not that I am surprised, you did get into fights a lot with Jared Peters, looks like you are using your fighting for good use now,"

"hey, I only got into fights with Jared Peters because he kept dissing my little sister," Dante tells her. "and only I could do that,"

"so, it was ok for you to be mean to me, but no one else?" Gabi asks him.

"correct," Dante replies. "listen, G, I got to go, I don't know when I will be able to call you again, but just know I love you,"

"ok, love you too big brother," Gabi replies.

She flips her phone closed and she wipes her eyes as a few tears escape them. She shoves her phone in the front pocket of her jeans when she feels a wave of nausea hit her.

You know that feeling when your heart starts racing like a marathon runners and you get that extra saliva in your mouth, then you feel like your over heating and you can feel the hot flash coming up from the back of your neck and you feel your stomach doing back flips, yeah, That's how she was feeling right now.

Gabi dashes down the hallway from the recording studio to the bathroom where she opens the door of the first stall and empties the contents of her stomach (which was just a piece of toast and the Sprite Zero) into the toilet.

It takes a moment for Gabi to catch her breath after literally being sick to her stomach. She tries to stand up but she doesn't much sense of balance so she puts her hand to the wall of the stall in the bathroom as she tries to regain her balance.

After about a minute, she is able to and she quickly flushes the toilet getting rid of the evidence that she was sick and quickly walks out of the stall and over to the sink where she washes out her mouth before taking more deep breathes still trying to get her heart rate down to where it was manageable and she could breath normally. It takes a moment for that to happen, but it eventually does and she steps out of the bathroom and walks back into the recording studio where Gustavo and Griffin are waiting for her.

"sorry about that," Gabi says "that was Dante on the phone, I rarely hear from him, so when I do, I really need to talk to him,"

"oh, its fine," Griffin tells her. "just go get in the recording booth and rehearse Just Watch Me,"

Gabi feels her stomach doing back flips again and the nausea comes back.

"Actually, I am sorry, but I am not feeling to well, do you think I could head out, for the day," Gabi asks. "I am pretty sure I will be back tomorrow and I can rehearse Just Watch Me and This Is Me then,"

"sure, be back tomorrow," Griffin tells her.

"I will," Gabi replies. "I will be back tomorrow,"

"see you then," Gustavo says.

Gabi nods and turns around and grabs her purse off the chair she put it on and walks out of the recording studio to her apartment at the Palm Woods thinking she just has an upset stomach, not knowing what was really going on.


	13. Chapter 13

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 13

As soon as Gabi gets back to her apartment at The Palm Woods, she quickly heads into her room and changes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before going into her bathroom and brushing her teeth really well.

The whole time her heart pounding in her chest. Why did Dante have to bring up Justin? She didn't want to talk about him. She just wanted to get away from him. That's why she jumped at the chance of moving to LA. To get away from him. back in Brinnon, everyone thought that Justin was the perfect boyfriend. That he treated her perfectly and put her up on a pedestal and he loved her so much. But that defiantly wasn't true. Justin didn't love her and he definitely didn't put her up on a pedestal. That was the last thing he would do for her.

When you get beat up all the time, it definitely doesn't show love. Whenever he was pist off at anything, she would be who he would take it out on. He then told her if she told anyone, he would kill her. And Gabi believed him. She was afraid of him. She was deathly afraid of him. Afraid of him because of the way he acted when he beat her. He was so mad. He yelled. He yelled really loud and it was scary. And he definitetly didn't love her, or even like her. He hated her and made sure she knew that all the time. During every beating. The only reason she was around was because he needed something to get his anger out on.

If Dante hadn't been in Iraq, it wouldn't have happened because he would have known something was bothering her. She wasn't acting normal. She was acting secretive and her parents were way to busy at the diner to even notice. So it left her no choice, but to stay in an abusive relationship.

The night she was leaving to come here, he beat her so bad that night. Her parents came home from the diner and found her unconscious of the floor of her bedroom. She had a black eye, split lip, bloody nose and so many bruises. She looked like a war zone. When the paramedics finally showed up, she was pronounced dead, as they were getting her on the stretcher to the morgue is when they realized that she was still alive and found a pulse in her neck. Because of having a hard time finding that pulse, she was in such bad condition that the local hospital wouldn't have good enough doctors to save her so they called in for a helicopter to air lift her to a hospital in Olympia where they had good enough doctors that could save her life. And luckily they did. She was looking really bad when she got in there. When she woke up, police were there wanting to know who attacked her. She was to afraid to say that it was Justin because of how much she was afraid of him, so she lied saying that she didn't have the back door locked and someone broke in. luckily she was a good liar and the police believed her and there was no evidence of Justin's presence at her house at the time of the beating. The reason he beat her was because she was leaving to come to LA to live out her dream, Justin didn't want to lose his punching bag so he flipped out and beat her so bad she almost died.

After Gabi brushes her teeth she walks into the living room of her apartment and sits on the sofa and just thinks about how she is always nauseas every morning for the past few weeks. She figured she just had some kind of stomach bug. She was too blind to release what was really going on.

After a five minutes of just sitting there and thinking about her life back in Brinnon with and without Justin and the good old days when Dante was home and they were a happy family with their parents, she sits up and grabs a her guitar and sits back down and starts strumming it.

All this time I was wasting

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances_

_All the time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And its taken me this long_

_Baby I've figured you out_

_And you'll thinking we'll be fine_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you_

_If I didn't know_

_Could have loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me_

_Waiting in the cold_

_And you've got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it worked each time before_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, no, no_

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And it never would have gone away no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched it all fade_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, no, no_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

Gabi just sits there thinking about that song for a moment. She wrote it back about Justin and how much she hated him for what he did to her. A few more tears fall down her cheeks and she quickly wipes them away and puts her guitar down and lies down on the sofa and closes her eyes for nap.


	14. Chapter 14

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 14

Gabi awakes from her nap with a terrible headache and to the sound of someone knocking on the door of her apartment. She sits up and yawns and then stands up and goes over to answer the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to be face to face with Kendall, who is holding a Styrofoam bowl of soup.

Gabi looks at him confused for a moment.

"Why aren't you at the studio?" Gabi asks him "and why are you holding a bowl of soup,"

"Its not just any bowl of soup," Kendall tells her "its Chicken Noodle Soup,"

"Ok, what are you doing at my apartment holding a can of Chicken Noodle Soup when you should be at the studio?" Gabi asks him as she crosses her arms.

"Well, earlier you said you weren't feeling very well, and I thought that if you weren't feeling so great, after I got done at the studio, to come and keep you company because it would be lonely for you to be here all alone," Kendall tells her.

"And, the soup?" Gabi asks him.

"It's a old Knight recipe, it's a chicken noodle soup that has cured even the nastiest colds and flu's," Kendall tells her "and I figured how ever you were feeling you could probably use some soup,"

"Wow, that was very thoughtful," Gabi says. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Kendall says to her with a smile. "Are we um… just going to stand at the door, or are you going to either invite me in or send me to go somewhere else and bother someone else like Carlos, or Logan,"

"Uh…yeah, why don't you come in," Gabi says.

She steps back and allows Kendall to enter her apartment and she closes the door behind them and they walk into the living room and Kendall hands her the soup.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah, a little," Gabi tells him "I now have a killer headache,"

"That sucks," Kendall tells her. "I wish I could say the soup helps with headaches, but I cant,"

"Its fine, I was going to go get an ibuprofen anyway," Gabi tells him. "Um… do you mind if I save the soup for later, I am not really hungry right now due to this headache,"

"Yeah, that's fine," Kendall tells her.

Gabi walks into the kitchen and quickly puts the soup in the fridge before going to one of the cabinets and grabbing a pill bottle that is marked ibuprofen and quickly puts one in her mouth and swallows hoping it will help with the headache. She then walks back out of the kitchen.

"You can take a seat," Gabi tells Kendall and he sits down on the sofa.

Gabi then takes a seat in one of the chairs next to the sofa. She feels another wave of nausea, but it quickly passes.

There is a moment of awkward silence before Kendall says something.

"I couldn't help but over hear you tell Griffin and Gustavo about your brother, Dante," he says. "He's a marine, that is really cool,"

"Yeah," Gabi replies, "it is really cool, my mom was so proud that 'her baby' is serving his country, I guess I am proud to have a marine as a brother, but, I miss him a lot,"

"Well, at least he is doing something good for his country," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember, Dante has always loved standing up for what he believed in and fighting for what's right," Gabi tells him. "Whether it was defending me from a bully or defending Michael Jackson,"

Kendall looks at her for a second.

"Michael Jackson?" he says confused.

"It's a long story," Gabi tells him.

"I have time," Kendall says. "And I would love to hear it,"

"Growing up, my mom was a huge Michael Jackson fan, so as Dante and I both grew up, we were also huge fans, I cant even count the times that I would watch his Greatest Hits tape and dance along to Thriller but failing miserably. Anyway, Michael Jackson is huge in my family. My mom even went to one of his concerts when he came to the Everett Event Center, it's a arena in Everett which isn't too far from Seattle, she was one of the people that literally passed out and had to be taken to out to those giant tents they have out back, so, growing up in a Michael Jackson supporter environment, my brother and I love him and also know the truth about his trials," Gabi explains to him

"And what would the truth be about his trial?" Kendall asks her.

"That he was innocent, that people only said that so he would pay them off to help try to save his reputation," Gabi tells him. "I am not into arguing as much as he is, so I wasn't bothered by people saying other wise, but, if you wanted to piss Dante off, insult Michael Jackson. I don't blame him though; Michael Jackson was one of his hero's. He is also mine, my inspiration for music, I wouldn't be here in L.A today if it wasn't for Dante always watching that Greatest Hits tape and getting me into music. I remember when I would be singing Bad, live from the living room our home,"

Gabi looks at him for a second before her cell phone beeps on the coffee table. She quickly grabs it and flips it open. She simply reads the words

'You can't stay away from me forever'

She quickly flips it shut and tries to keep her face emotionless and not let Kendall see her fear.

"It was um… nice having you," Gabi tells him as she stands up. "But, I think I am going to go take another nap, I am really tired, so, I am going to have to ask you to leave,"

Kendall can tell she is lying again. Obviously the text message she just got was something to do with it, but she was to scared to say anything. So Kendall also doesn't. Instead he just nods and walks out of Gabi's apartment.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing. i know this chapter is kind of boring and not my best. but the next one is already written and when i get two reviews i will update it. so let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 15

Positive or negative. Addition or subtraction. Plus or minus. Very simple terms.

Positive, addition, plus, they all meant the same thing. That you would be gaining something whether it was money, shoes, or even hope.

Negative, subtraction, minus, they all also meant the same thing, which was the exact opposite of positive, addition and plus. That you would be losing something.

Usually in life, all they had in common was a math equation. Simple or complex. Whether it was 6-4+7= or 6n(25)+34X= math was a very simple thing they had in common in life. There was a few other times those symbols came in though.

One was a pregnancy test.

Positive, addition or plus meant that the person who took that test would be given the gift of life. That in nine months, they would have a child that was half of them, and half of the one you love. That the person who took the test had a little life growing inside them that they needed to protect for nine months until its grand entrance into the world.

Negative, subtraction, or minus meant that the person who took the test would not be given the gift of life. In nine months, they would not have a child that was half them, and half the one they love. That person who took the test didn't have a little life growing inside them that they needed to protect for nine months until its grand entrance into the world.

Sometimes, when the person saw the negative, subtraction, minus sign on the pregnancy test, they felt sad because they really wanted to welcome that life into the world. To care for it. nurture it. Raise it. Be a loving parent to that child and share the job with that one person they love most in this world.

But sometimes, when the person who took the test sees the negative sign feels a different emotion then sorrow or unhappiness. They felt relief.

They could have felt relief for one of many reasons. The person who took the test could not be happy with who the father of her child would be. That she wasn't ready to be pregnant, or simply because they couldn't do it now. They were way to young to be a mother and bring a life into this world and protect it while its in there stomach or out in the real world. To them, it would be like being grounded for eighteen years. That it would change there life forever.

All Gabi McCoy knew was that this simply couldn't be happening to her. Her life was just turning around and starting to be great. She just got out of the abusive relationship she had been in for a year. She was in LA working on her first CD that breakout her singing career. She had met a really nice guy who has been working with and seemed like a decent guy. Right after rehearsing at the studio today with Kendall for them performing This Is Me on the Ellen Show tomorrow, Gabi stopped by a drug store and picked up a pregnancy test.

Now this. Now all this. Her brother was already in Iraq fighting for his country, which made her worry a lot about him. but now, she was possibly pregnant with her ex-boyfriend who treated her like a punching bag's baby.

Its like her whole world was coming down. It was crashing down around her and there was not a single thing she could do about it.

She thinks back to a year ago when everything was perfect. She wasn't dating Justin, she was home in Brinnon with her family and her brother hadn't been deployed to Iraq yet. She would spend time with her best friend Emma. She would always be writing music or playing her guitar or piano. The simple things in life turn out to be what you miss the most.

None of this would have ever happened if Dante never became a marine and got deployed to Iraq. He was so protective of his baby sister as he called. He never would have let her go on that date with Justin, let alone be in a relationship with him. he would have noticed the bruises she had. He would have noticed the way she was acting. He would have connected the dots unlike her parents who were way to busy to notice that she was acting different and always seem to have hurt herself. They would have noticed that she hadn't been hit by a can of soup while trying to get it from the cupboard. They would have noticed she didn't walk into a door. They would have noticed she didn't tumble down the stairs due to texting and walking at the same time. They would have known everything if they weren't to busy with the diner and making it very successful and worrying about Dante over seas hoping he was still alive.

But, there was no way she could blame Dante for this. He went to Iraq to defend his country and fight for it. How could she be mad at that?

She just wished that Dante was here. To her, that was all that mattered. Having her big brother home. He would help her through this. Make her feel better. Be the best big brother he could be. He would even possibly kill Justin. Ok, that might possibly be a little harsh, he kind of did deserve it.

Tears escape Gabi's big hazel eyes as she thinks about all the possibilities of how her life will change if the test is positive. She would lose her career before it even starts. Griffin even said that she could be the next Miley Cyrus. She could be the next big thing. That's what she wanted. To be famous and known for her singing voice. Be the next Miley Cyrus. Minus the scandals and crap that was going around about Miley now. This was her chance. Her shot. You only get one chance. One shot. One opportunity to get everything you ever wanted. You can't just let it slip. You have to capture it. This was her shot. This was her opportunity to something good with her life, and it could possibly be ruined because of one bad thing that happened to her.

Gabi looks down at her phone to check the time. It's been two minutes since she took the test. It was time to know the truth. Time to know if there was a little life growing inside her. A little life that would be half her, half Justin, her abuser that raped her. Gabi glances down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

She sees a little pink plus sign.

**A/N: you guys know the drill, two reviews before i update. please check out the poll on my profile and let me know who you think Gabi should end up with, Kendall or James. and, please become a fan on my facebook page where you will hear about updates sooner, go to .com/#!/pages/JoluJasamSkate-Fanfiction/112457102115497?ref=sgm **


	16. Chapter 16

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 16

Gabi awakes the next morning hoping that it's all dream. Not just the pregnancy part. Her past with Justin and him using her as a human punching bag. Dante being in Iraq. But Gabi looks and sees the pregnancy test on the bedside table and knows it isn't a dream. It is real. It was reality. She was pregnant.

And today, was the day she and Kendall were supposed be on the Ellen Show and perform This Is Me and she will perform Just Watch Me. She couldn't even think about both at the same time. It really made her feel sick to her stomach. Or was that just the morning sickness? She didn't even want to know, she just wanted this to go away. She wanted to be back in Brinnon with Dante and her parents and be a normal teenager where the hardest decision she had to make was what store she and her best friend Emma should go to at the Olympia mall first or which president to do her U.S History project on.

Now she had this growing life inside of her. The decisions she made didn't just affect her now. It affected the growing life inside of her. She couldn't just make decisions for herself no; she had to make decisions for the baby inside her. And that scared Gabi to death. She was only sixteen and she had been given the responsibility of a baby that would be growing inside her stomach for nine months where she had to protect it. She was way to young for this.

A lot of people were but they were given the responsibility because they were stupid and made a mistake that they really had to pay for it.

But, it wasn't Gabi's choice. She didn't want to. That's what happens when you are stupid enough to get in an abusive relationship. Gabi knew that for a fact.

How was she going to do this? Be pregnant and try to start her career. How long could she hide it? What was she going to do? She had to tell someone soon because someone would eventually find out. But who would she tell. What was she going to do? This was her big break and it is now ruined. How could she be the next big thing with a baby on the way? She would lose fans because of that. They would think that she was a slut and that she wanted to have sex, which was the exact opposite of what really happened. And if she told her story, there would always be those people who thought it would be a cover up to what really happened.

Gabi quickly looks at the clock on the bedside table and notices the time. She had to get ready to do the performance and interview. She couldn't just not show up. That would be career suicide. So today, she was going to go to the Ellen Show and perform and be interviewed. After that, should would worry and figure out what to do.

Gabi stands by the entrance to the stage rocking back and forth on her feet nervous holding the microphone. She loved to perform, but she hasn't performed for live TV before. Millions of people watched the Ellen Show daily. This is her chance to make a name for herself. But, she just couldn't help but be nervous. She new the routine though. Yesterday, Gustavo took her and Kendall there and they rehearsed This Is Me a bunch of times, and then she rehearsed Just Watch Me. She knew this. She just had to wait for Ellen to introduce her and Kendall, then walk on stage and she knew the rest by heart

"palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti, nervous on the surface, looks calm and ready, to drop bombs but keep on forgetting what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud, the clock runs out, over bloah," Gabi says to herself. "you better lose yourself in your music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go, you got one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime,"

Gabi always said that to herself before a performance. Always quote Eminem. It helped calm her down and get ready. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, that's when she hears Ellen introduce her and Kendall and the music starts.

She then takes her first step on stage and continues to walk on but has her back faced to the audience for the beginning of the song.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid her face  
__To afraid to tell the world  
__What I got to say_

Gabi continues to walk up some steps up on the stage towards this platform at the top.

_But I have this dream  
__Right inside of me  
__Now its time to show  
__To let you know_

Gabi swiftly jumps around and faces the audience.

_This is real  
__This is me  
__This is exactly where I am supposed to be  
__Now I am gonna let the light  
shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Gabi then starts walking down toward the edge towards the audience.

_Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark  
__To dream about the life  
__Where you're the shining star  
__Even though it feels  
__Like it's to far away  
__You have to believe in yourself  
__It's the only way_

_This is real  
__This is me  
__This is exactly where I am supposed to be  
__Now I am gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Kendall then makes his way on stage and over to her and faces her.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I gotta find you_

Kendall stops a step away from her and looks into her eyes as he continues to sing and they start swaying to the music.

_You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
__I need to find you_

Gabi then starts sing with him.

_I gotta find you_

Kendall then closes his mouth and waits until his next part in a few moments.

_This is real  
__This is me_

Kendall then comes in and sings with her.

_This is exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm going to let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

As Gabi sings

_This Is Me_  
_This Is Me_

Kendall sings

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me_

Then they both come together for the ending of the song

_This is real  
__This is me  
__This is exactly where I'm supposed to be  
__Now I'm gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_


	17. Chapter 17

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 17

The crowd in the studio audience goes wild after the song ends. Kendall and Gabi both put there hands down to their sides that are holding the microphones and take a deep breath. Ellen comes over excited and dancing like the lovable dork she is.

"ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Gabi McCoy and Kendall Knight," Ellen says, "that was there song This Is Me which will be released soon, so if I were you, watch out on iTunes and Amazon "

the crowd goes wild again and Gabi cant help but smile at how much they loved it. At this moment, she totally forgot she was pregnant. She was just focused on the rush she was getting from the performance. She forgot all the bad things that had happened in the past year. For the moment, everything felt perfect, just like it was supposed to be.

"now, Kendall and I will be over in the interview area while Gabi performs her next song solo titled Just Watch Me, which will also be available for download soon on iTunes and Amazon, so keep watching for these two songs" Ellen says. "now, lets get ready to listen to her next song, which I am sure is amazing just like the one she and Kendall performed. So come on Gabi, show us what you got,"

Ellen escorts Kendall to the interview area and she and Kendall sit down in the interview chairs and lean back as the instrumental track for Just Watch Me starts and Gabi gets ready to sing.

_Don't tell me that I'm out of line  
__Or that I'm shooting way to high  
__Don't know any other way  
__For me to play it  
__I've gotta give it everything  
__Call it just a crazy dream  
__But I can feel it getting closer  
__Everyday_

_I'm not afraid of working hard  
__And there'll never be a gaurantee  
__But I believe I can be anything  
__That I want to be  
__Yeah_

_Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me_

_People say I'll crash and burn  
__Well that's the way I gotta learn  
__But I know its only gonna  
__Make me stronger  
__Doesn't matter what it takes  
__Cause I'm not gonna run or break  
__Everything in me is saying I belong here  
__I believe I can give  
__a little bit of something more  
__you can try to shut me out  
__but I'll just break down that door_

_Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me_

_I can't live in a box  
__I gotta show em what I got  
__Its never my way to play it safe  
__You see I got big plans  
__I gotta take the chances  
__I'll get there if I can  
__I'm not afraid of working hard  
__And there will never be a guarantee  
__But I believe I can be anything I want to be_

_Just watch me  
__I'll do it  
__Don't matter what you say  
__I'll prove it  
__Just watch me  
__I'm flying  
__And no one's ever  
__gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds  
__If I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me  
__Can't stop me_

As the song ends, the crowd in the audience goes wild again and cheer. Gabi smiles again knowing that they were cheering for her.

That's when she gets another wave of nausea.


	18. Chapter 18

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 18

Luckily for Gabi, the wave of nausea passes with in five seconds and she is feeling great again. She gets that rush back for being on stage and pulling off a good performance. The last thing she needed right now was to vomit on the Ellen Show, which is live everywhere, and millions of people are watching it. Gabi pushes that thought to the back of her mind again refusing the think about that now. She just couldn't.

Ellen gets back up and walks over to her excitedly.

"that was amazing Gabi," Ellen says excitedly. "just as amazing as This Is Me, now, I know I don't just speak for myself when I say you better get those songs available for download soon,"

the audience in the studio cheers in agreement with Ellen.

"ok, now first, we are going to have a conjoint interview with both Gabi and Kendall, then, after a commercial break, I will just have an interview with Gabi," Ellen says. "but first, we are going to have one commercial break, we will be right back,"

one of the camera men does a signal to Ellen that they are off the air.

"now that was abosolutly amazing," Ellen tells her. "did you write that song?"

Gabi opens her mouth to answer Ellen's question when Ellen interrupts her.

"wait, don't answer that, lets wait to we are live again and in an interview," she tells her. "lets go get ready for it,"

"um… what do I do with the mic," Gabi asks referring to the microphone in her hands that she previously used to sing.

"here, hand that to me," Ellen says.

Gabi hands it to her.

"hey Chuck, catch," Ellen says as she then tosses the microphone to a african American middle aged guy who works backstage.

Chuck quickly turns around but gets hit with the microphone instead of catching it.

"sorry Chuck," Ellen calls to him.

she then escorts Gabi to the interview area where Kendall is already at sitting in one of the chairs. Ellen motions for her to sit down next to him and Gabi does. Ellen then sits down across from them and then one of the camera dudes calls out her name.

"Ellen,"

Ellen then looks to him.

"ten seconds," he tells her.

Ellen nods.

"you guys are doing great so far," Ellen tells Gabi and Kendall

"in five…four…three…two…" the guy behind the camera says.

"and we're back," Ellen says "for those of you just joining, I am sitting here with Gabi McCoy and Kendall Knight who are two of the newest talents signed to Rocque Record, Gabi is a solo artist while Kendall is one fourth of the new boy band Big Time Rush. They just performed a duet titled This Is Me and Gabi performed a song called Just Watch Me solo, so, I am going to ask you guys how you guys got here and are sitting here with me today, how did you two get chosen to sing This Is Me?"

"well… it was my first day here in LA and Gustavo, the guy who signed me wanted me to rehearse a little bit at the studio, he wanted me to rehearse and meet the guys of Big Time Rush," Gabi explains. "the second song he wanted me to rehearse was This Is Me, a song I had written back home for a school talent show as a duet, and I had no one to sing it with, so Gustavo was looking back and forth between Kendall and the other three guys in Big Time Rush, James, Carlos and Logan, and sent Kendall in the recording booth with me with the lyrics, and Griffin came walked in mid song, and he just loved it, next thing we know, he is wanting to build our careers with this song, saying that this could make my solo career and help get Kendall known out there so Big Time Rush will get publicity,"

"how long have you guys known each other before you had to get in the recording booth and rehearse an emotional song like that," Ellen asks.

"I think it was five minutes," Kendall answers. "it was a spur of the moment thing, Gustavo was looking at Me, James, Carlos and Logan, and chose me because he still cant stand James, Carlos still cant dance, and Logan still cant sing, so I was like the only qualified for it,"

"so, if Gustavo can't stand James, and Logan cant sing and Carlos cant dance, how did you guys get signed with Rocque Records in the first place?" Ellen asks Kendall.

"well, Carlos, James, Logan and I were all best friends back home in Minnesota, we had been playing hockey together for years, James really wanted to be a singer, and we were watching TV and an ad came on for being discovered and being the next big thing," Kendall explains to her "so, we rushed James there, he auditioned, Gustavo insulted him like five hundred times, I got mad at him because James is a pretty good singer, I jumped up on the judges table and sang insults at Gustavo and then a fight broke out, the four of us were actually taken home by the police,"

"wow, sounds like you guys got into some trouble, were you charged with anything?" Ellen replies to him.

"no, weren't charged, but when we got home, like five minutes later, Gustavo shows up saying that I could be the next big thing, I turn him down, but his assistant gives me her card. And they next day at work, Carlos, Logan and James show up and tell me to change my mind and call him, so I finally do, Gustavo shows up and we talk and I say if I am only going to do it if he made Carlos, Logan, James and I a band, so to make long story short, here I am,"

"wow, sounds interesting," Ellen says. "now, I have a question for you guys, are you dating,"

there is an awkward silence between her and Kendall.

yeah, like that was ever going to happen. She was pregnant. That is what really made guys turn away. She barely knew Kendall, he seemed really nice and a decent guy and she did feel safe with him. she hadn't been safe in so long. She barely remembered what it felt like to be safe the whole time and not worry about getting hurt, physically or verbally or emotionally. And to be honest, that sounded so good right now for her, but once the truth came out, Gustavo would most likely drop her and she would have to go home back to Brinnon and face her parents and be back in the abusive relationship with Justin, who would probably beat her again to the point of a coma if he found out she was pregnant, just to get rid of the problem his way. That really scared her. But Gabi again pushes that to the back of her mind, refusing to think about it now.

"no," Gabi answers her. "we are not dating,"

"why do you ask," Kendall asks her.

"its just, during your performance of This Is Me, I couldn't help but notice the undeniable connection you two had, not to mention how cute you are together," Ellen says "you guys could be the next Niley, Zanessa or Jemi,"

"well, I just came to LA not even a week ago," Gabi tells her. "we have only known each other since then, so, there is no relationship other then friends between Kendall and I,"

Ellen looks at Kendall.

"what she said," he answers her.

"ok, sorry if that question brought up some tension," Ellen says. "and Kendall, our interview with you is over, and Gabi, I will keep talking with you after the commercial break,"

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing! i will update when i get two reviews. and i need your opinons. and thank you to all u guys who are great reviewers, you rock!**


	19. Chapter 19

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 19

"and, we are back again," Ellen says. "I am sitting here with Gabi McCoy, newest talent signed to Rocque Records, just performed a duet with Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush and a solo, Just Watch Me, now here to be interviewed, but before I dig into the interview questions, I have one that has been bugging me for a while,"

"What would that be?" Gabi asks her.

"The way you spell your name," Ellen says "you spell it G-A-B-I instead of G-A-B-B-Y like a lot of people do, may I ask why is that?"

"That is a good question," Gabi answers her. "Well, my full name is Gabriella Grace, but my parents wanted to call me Gabi, my brother Dante was five when I was born and he was in kindergarten, he didn't know how to spell Gabby when he was making my mom and I a welcome home card after she got released from the hospital with me to come home, so he just winged it on the spelling and spelt G-A-B-I and it kind of just stuck"

"That is really interesting," Ellen says. "So, what a lot of people who are here and probably wondering is how you got signed, how you got your record deal,"

"Well, for as long as I can remember, I always loved to sing, it was something that came really natural to me, my mom actually has a home movie of me when I was four singing Thriller," Gabi answers her "so, by the time I was ten, I had learned to play the guitar at age twelve and by thirteen I was writing my own songs, I would sing in my school talent shows and stuff, I signed up for the Washington State Singing Compotation, I made it to Regionals, which was at Port Angeles, Gustavo saw me performing This Is Me solo and he just knew then he really wanted to sign me, so after my performance, he approached me and my parents, talked to them about it, and here I am,"

"Wow, that is probably every musicians dream, to be seen performing, a record producer or someone high up there sees, and then on the spot, he wants to sign you," Ellen says. "How did you react?"

"I actually was in shock, I stayed cool until we were back at the hotel then I was like freaking out," Gabi says with a laugh "I nearly had a heart attack, I was so excited that I couldn't even stay in there, I went out for a rain walk,"

"What is a rain walk?" Ellen asks her.

"It's a Brinnon thing," Gabi says. "I am from a small town on the Washington Peninsula where it rains all the time, when I get bored, or just need to calm down or clear my thoughts, I just go outside and walk for a while in the pouring rain,"

"I am not familiar with Brinnon, is that anywhere near Forks or Port Angeles?" Ellen asks her.

"No," Gabi says. "Its closer to Olympia, but its kind of isolated, just an eight hundred population town,"

"Wow, so you are a small town girl," Ellen asks.

"Yeah," Gabi answers her "I loved growing up there, it was awesome, everybody knew each other,"

"That is interesting," Ellen says. "So you mentioned the song Thriller before, does that mean you're a Michael Jackson fan,"

"Yes," Gabi answers with a smile "I am defiantly a Michael Jackson fan, he is actually my biggest influence, my mom was a huge fan of his, so I grew up listening to his music all the time. I became a fan at an early age, in fifth grade, my Night Of The Notable's project was actually on him while all my friends were on George Washington, Benjamin Franklin and Theodore Roosevelt,"

"So, I take it he is your favorite artist," Ellen says.

"Actually, I am also a huge Eminem fan," Gabi says. "Its weird, but he is an amazing rapper and I really look up to him on how he became famous, he struggled through his whole life, and he always had rap to fall back on, he is amazing at what he does, his daughters Hailie, Lainey, and Whitney should be really proud of him, he did all so they could have a good life, a lot better then him, and he defiantly succeeded at that which is what he really wanted,"

"Yeah, I have to admit, Eminem does have rapping brilliance, have you seen the movie 8 Mile?" Ellen asks her.

"Yeah, it is my all time favorite movie, besides This Is It," Gabi says. "Its really weird that I like Michael Jackson and Eminem, but that's who I am,"

"That is really cool," Ellen says. "But you are aware in his song Just Lose It, he made fun of Michael Jackson about the trial, his nose and his hair catching on fire,"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Gabi says. "I personally don't like that song by him, and I didn't like what he did, making fun of Michael, but he's Eminem, it was a joke, its what he does,"

"Ok, you mentioned that you have a big brother, Dante," Ellen says "is he here today?"

"No, sadly not," Gabi answers "he is a U.S Marine and is in Iraq right fighting for our country,"

"That is really cool, you got a Marine for a brother," Ellen says.

"Yeah," Gabi replies, "my mom is always making a fuss about how her baby is growing up and now he is serving in the military,"

"Does he know you are on the show today?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah, I talked to him a few days ago, but he is probably busy," Gabi says. She then turns to the camera "but Dante, if you are watching right, now, I love you big bro, and stay in one piece so you can come home soon,"

Ellen laughs a little.

"When did your brother get deployed?" Ellen asks.

"About a year ago," Gabi answers her. "It was actually really hard for me, growing up, Dante and I were super close,"

"Ok, I have heard from someone that Griffin from Rocque Records keeps saying that you could be the next Miley Cyrus," Ellen says "is that true,"

"Yeah, he has said it, but, honestly, I don't want to be a Miley, I want to do my own thing, I would to be as famous as Miley, she is really famous and well known, but I don't want to be just like her, if you know what I mean," Gabi says. "Just want to be me,"

"Ok, that is really understandable," Ellen says. "so, where do you stand on the controversy about her, the new look, the girl on girl moment people are saying that happened"

"I honestly don't judge people," Gabi says "I don't know her, I don't know what her life is like, but she is growing up, she probably doesn't want to miss teen queen forever, she wants to move on,"

"has anyone ever told you that you seem like a great person, you are not judgmental," Ellen says. "back home in Brinnon, did you have a boyfriend,"

oh no. she had to bring that up in the interview. How was she going to answer? She couldn't just go out there and tell the truth and burst into to tears. That would make her look terrible, and Gabi never really liked crying in public places. So, she does the only thing that comes to mind. Lie, which in an arguably way is the truth that she has told for a while that is a lie. Yeah, I know that didn't make sense.

"I used to, we were together for a year, but we broke up before I came to move out here and start my career," Gabi answers. "that was a few months ago,"

"ok, you hear that you guys, she has a good heart, and single," Ellen says. "now watch out for her to hit scene of being the next big thing. I am Ellen Degeneres, and this is the end of my show today, I will see you all tomorrow,"

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing! i love reading them! so two reviews and i will update**


	20. Chapter 20

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 20

Both Ellen and Gabi stand up from the chairs they were sitting in on the stage.

"it was very nice having you here today, Gabi," Ellen tells her. "it was nice meeting you, good luck in your future career,"

"thank you for having me," Gabi replies "the whole experience was amazing, and it was also very nice meeting you,"

Ellen smiles at her before walking away. The people who were to studio audience start to stand up and walk out of the room. Gabi just stands there taking it in a moment. Knowing this would be her first appearance on TV and last. She just knew Gustavo was going to drop her once he found out about the pregnancy. No one would want to listen to her music because of that. No parent would want their kid to have her for a role model. She just needed to enjoy this until it lasted. As soon as she couldn't hide it anymore, it was back to Brinnon. Where her parents would think she wanted to sleep with Justin and Dante would be ashamed of her, and she wouldn't even be able to keep the baby. Justin would beat her until a miscarriage.

How would she hide it this time?

When she had to be airlifted to a hospital that one time he beat her so bad she lied and said someone broke in and attacked her. Would she use that same excuse this time?

Gabi puts her hand to her stomach as she thinks about it. She just found out she was pregnant yesterday and she already loved her baby. Even though it was half his, it was still half hers and she loved it.

Could she give it a good life if she carried to term? Would Justin abuse their child? To him it wouldn't be theirs. It would be a stupid human life that he hated.

They way she saw it, she had only two options. One would be to go home to Brinnon, continue living a lie about how Justin never abused her. Or runaway. Go somewhere new and start fresh. Be someone else and have the baby.

Option two would be the best for the little life growing inside of her. She had to put her baby first now. That's what was important. She had that growing life inside of her and she had to protect it for the next nine months. She has that responsibility now. She was going to be a mom in nine months its what she had to do.

Kendall walks up to her and interrupts her thoughts.

"is everything ok?" he asks her.

"yeah, fine," she lies. "just taking it all in, its hard to believe not to long ago, I was sitting in a small town now I am in LA and I have a record deal and I am working on my first CD,"

"well, you did great," Kendall tells her "right now, a lot of people know who Gabi McCoy is and know how good her voice is,"

"yeah," Gabi says. "that is pretty cool,"

truth was, it wasn't cool. Right now, she just wanted to go hide and never see the light of day again. Just get her problem solved without worrying.

"are you sure everything is ok?" Kendall asks her. "you seem kind of distant,"

Gabi looks down and notices she still has her hand on her stomach and quickly puts it down to her side.

"I am fine," Gabi lies. "everything is fine,"

Kendall looks at her for a second. For a moment, Gabi hopes he can see through her lies, so she could tell someone everything.

"are you sure?" he asks her one more time.

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"no, everything is actually not ok," she says. "there is something that is bothering me, and it is bothering me like crazy,"

"I know you don't know me as well as you could, but sometimes its easier to talk to someone you don't know about personal stuff," Kendall tells her.

Gabi looks at him for a second thinking about what to say. Should she tell him everything? Would he think she is a freak?

More importantly, would he see her a different way. Would he see her as a different person cause she let the abuse happen. A weaker person.

"you sure you want to hear it?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah," Kendall says.

"ok," Gabi says "it all started a year ago when Dante was deployed to Iraq…"

Gabi is interrupted by noticing Griffin walking over to them followed by a guy who is wearing camouflage and looks like he is in the military. He has tan skin and dark brown hair and looks just like Dante did when he was deployed.

Kendall notices she is looking at them and he looks too.

"there she is Sergeant," Griffin tells him.

"thank you," the man says. he then looks straight at Gabi.

"Are you Gabriella Grace McCoy?" he asks her.

Gabi looks back at him nervous too afraid to answer that question.

Military officers never came in person unless they had to notify a family member of someone in the military if their family member was missing or dead.

"yeah, I am," Gabi replies nervous. Her heart is racing in her chest.

At the moment, she totally would take the pregnancy and everything that came with it, she just wanted Dante to be ok. That's all that mattered to her right now. The safety of her big brother. She would marry Justin right now and take every beating from him if it meant Dante would be safe right now and alive.

"Ms. McCoy, I am Sergeant Tanner with the United States Marines," he says to her. "and I am here to inform you on new information regarding your brother, Dante Ryan McCoy,"

ok, new information, that didn't mean he was dead. Exactly. For all she knew they could have arrested him for being a terrorist. Not that Dante was a terrorist. That is the last thing he do, but maybe it was better then being dead. Maybe he was mistaken for a terrorist. Yeah, that sounded stupid, but Gabi couldn't help but hope that he was ok overseas.

"Ms. McCoy, I am sorry to inform you that yesterday, Dante's helicopter was shot down by an unknown plane," Sergeant Tanner tells her. "there were no survivors,"

**A/N: you know the drill, two reviews and i will update.**


	21. Chapter 21

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 21

The words 'no survivors' bounce back and forth in Gabi's head as she takes in what she just heard Sergeant Tanner say. Dante's helicopter was shot down and there were no survivors. That means Dante was on it when it went down. Which only meant one thing. Dante was dead.

But how did she even know if this Sergeant Tanner was for real. For all she knew, he could be an actor. Someone hired him to scare her. Probably Justin because he was after her for leaving Brinnon. It was some sick joke. Even he knew how much Gabi loved and looked up to Dante. He was her brother for crying out loud. Practically her hero. But how would Justin hire a guy who looked so official. He had all the badges and medals on his uniform. And his uniform did look a lot like Dante's before he left. That meant he was legit. He was for real. Dante really was dead.

Sergeant Tanner just stares at her and Kendall looks shocked.

"Ms McCoy, again, I am sorry to inform you, but your brother is dead," Sergeant Tanner tells her.

Gabi just stays silent as her heart races in her chest and her eyes start to tear up.

"please tell me this is a joke," Gabi says as a few tears go down her cheeks. "Dante cant be dead, he cant,"

"this is no joke Ms. McCoy," he tells her. "yesterday, your brothers chopper was shot down by an enemy plane, we have salvaged remains, his fingerprints were still in readable and in a good condition, we matched them to his fingerprint card. But, to tell you that the only remains we have are his arms, everything was blown away in the explosion, so we have no remains to send your family for burial, your parents will only be able to do a memorial service for you brother, I am sorry for you loss,"

"no, you don't understand, Dante cant be dead," Gabi says frantically in tears "he told me that he would make it back alive, Dante said he would, he would be back in time for my first CD release, he said he would be fine and make it out of Iraq alive,"

"Ms. McCoy, I am sorry, but your brother is dead," he tells her. "he died on duty, he will greatly be missed,"

Sergeant Tanner then turns around and leaves. Griffin was already gone. As soon as he showed him where she was, he left to go find Gustavo.

Gabi just stands there in shock with tears spilling down her cheeks. Dante was dead. Her big brother was dead. The one person she trusted most in this world and could turn to for everything was now dead. She would never see him again. She was hoping that if he came back soon she could talk to him about her pregnancy problem. Tell him everything about what happened while he was gone. Now she couldn't. she had no one. No one to talk to.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Kendall asks her nervous. He knew that was a stupid question. Obviously she was not ok. She just found out that her brother was killed yesterday in a helicopter explosion over in Iraq. She said she was really close to him growing up. he knew that this had to be like a nightmare for her. He knew that if he found out that his little sister Katie died he would be a mess.

"I don't know," she manages to get out. "did that really just happen?"

"yeah, it did," Kendall tells her, "I am so sorry,"

"I just cant believe he is gone," Gabi says as more tears fall out of her eyes. "I talked to him two days ago,"

Kendall notices she is getting shaky.

"why don't you sit down," Kendall says.

Gabi nods and Kendall puts his hand on her back and leads her down the steps of the stage and over to seats of the studio audience for the Ellen Show. She sits down and more tears start to pour out of her eyes. Kendall takes a seat next to her.

"its ok if you cry more," Kendall tells her. "you don't have to act tough, its only me here,"

as soon as those words come out of his mouth, Gabi breaks down. She starts sobbing. Kendall does the only thing he can think of and that is putting his arm around her holding her close to him to let her cry on his shoulder. It felt awkward at first because he hasn't known her for as long as he would have liked to. But after a moment, it doesn't feel so awkward, kind of like she belongs in his arms. And he couldn't help but notice how good she smelt. Must have been her perfume, but right now, he was defiantly feeling attracted to the girl in his arms who was crying her eyes out over her brothers death.

Was he falling for her?

Gustavo did say that none of them were allowed to date her or get involved like that with her or else they were fired. But that didn't stop James, who would probably kill him for being her shoulder to cry on right now because he couldn't. but at the moment, he didn't care. Gabi needed someone right now and he was the closest thing she had to a friend here in LA. Actually, he did seem like a friend to her. And they did seem to click when they were together. Maybe there was a possibility for a them to be together.

Wow. James would totally kill him for thinking about her that way because how much he liked her. But, he didn't care. She needed someone and he was there for her.

"Kendall, Gabi, lets get going, the limo is ready to take us back to the studio," Gustavo says as he walks over. He then notices that Gabi was sobbing in his arms.

"why is she crying?" Gustavo asks as he walks over "Monkey dog, what did you do,"

"nothing," Kendall replies "a guy from the military was just here, her brother died yesterday,"

"monkey dog," Gustavo says getting mad. "what really happened?"

Gabi sits up a little and wipes her tear stained face and Gustavo notices right away, her make-up is smeared.

"its true," Gabi says in tears. "Dante is dead,"

she then notices that there is a huge stain on Kendall's shirt on the shoulder from her eye make-up,

"oh my god, I am so sorry," Gabi says as she looks at it.

"its fine," Kendall tells her "don't worry about it, my mom will be able to get it out,"

"ok, I understand she is depressed but, we need to get back to the studio, Ellen may be awesome, but she probably wants us out of her studio," Gustavo says. "and we need to go over some stuff, there is a possibility we are going to shoot a music video for This Is Me,"

"I cant do that right now," Gabi says "I just found out my older brother is dead, I need to get back to the Palm Woods and call my mom, see how the memorial arrangements are going to be made, I may be going back to Brinnon soon, I need to be there,"

"Gabi, we are in the middle of making you a star, you cant just pack up and leave because your brother died," Gustavo tells her "we have stuff to work on, like recording the song, and getting ideas for a music video,"

"did you just hear me?" Gabi asks him mad. "my brother is dead, he died yesterday,"

"yeah, I heard you," Gustavo replies. "but I need you at the studio,"

Kendall stands up.

"her brother just died," Kendall tells him mad. "her big brother just died, and she just found out, she needs to go back to her apartment and rest, she isn't in any shape of discussing a music video,"

"guys, get in the limo now," Gustavo instructs mad.

"no," Kendall replies, "I am taking her back to the Palm Woods, I will call a cab or something,"

before Gustavo can protest, Kendall helps Gabi up and they walk out of the studio for the Ellen Show to head back to the Palm Woods.

**A/N: i would love your opinon, let me know wat you think of the story so far, wat you like, wat you hate and want to see happen next, do that by reviewing! two reviews and the next chapter will be posted!**


	22. Chapter 22

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 22

Gabi walks through the front door of her apartment at the Palm Woods with Kendall right behind her. She has finally stopped crying hysterically about the death of her older brother, but she still had a few tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks every now and then. Her cell phone also kept going off. Her ringtone The Real Slim Shady was getting annoying now. She wouldn't answer it because it was her mom. She didn't need to hear the news about Dante's death again, especially from her mom who would have a hard time telling her because she would be sobbing too. Gabi didn't want to have to listen to her mom cry because it would her start sobbing hysterically again. Anyway, her mom had her dad to talk to. She had too much on her mind right now and just couldn't talk to her mom because somehow she might blurt out that she is pregnant, and that is the last thing her mom needed to worry about right now. Her son was dead and her daughter was pregnant with an abusive mans baby. Yeah, what a totally not messed up family she had.

Gabi sits down on the sofa in her apartment and just sits there. She pushes one of her blonde curls behind her ears. She curled it nicely for the Ellen Show because it would be her first TV appearance and a lot of people's first time seeing who Gabi McCoy is.

Kendall looks at her for a second.

"Do you want to talk about it," he says after a moment, "it might make you feel better,"

Gabi looks up at him with her tear filled brown eyes.

"My dad died when I was seven, I felt better after I talked to someone about it," Kendall tells her.

Gabi nods a little and Kendall takes a seat next to her on the sofa.

"It seems it was just yesterday when we were kids having snowball fights in the backyard," Gabi says. "Or he was beating up Jared Peters because he kept saying that having brown eyes and blonde hair was stupid, I guess…I just cant believe he's gone,"

"I know this wont help you feel any better, but I just want you to know that I am sorry that he's dead, from what you have told me about him, he seemed like a really cool guy," Kendall tells her.

"He was a cool guy," Gabi tells him "he was the best big brother anyone could ask for, he was always there for me when I needed him most, day or night, mom and dad were always busy at the diner, I remember that one day when I was fourteen and he was nineteen, this one guy made a nasty comment about me and Dante punched him square in the nose, he broke it on impact,"

"Wow, he seemed like he always stood up for you," Kendall says.

"Yeah, he always did, according to him, he was the only one who could mess with me," Gabi tells him. "It may sound cheesy, but Dante is my hero,"

"That doesn't sound cheesy at all," Kendall tells her.

"Seriously?" Gabi says, "That always sounded cheesy to me,"

"It doesn't sound cheesy at all," Kendall says. "He seemed like a great person, but, you should be proud of him, he died bravely fighting for his country,"

"Yeah," Gabi says. "He did. But, now, I really wish I would have talked him out of joining the army and becoming a Marine when I first found out, so he would be alive now,"

"Gabi, you couldn't have predicted he would die," Kendall tells her. "It was possible cause the job is dangerous, but no one could have predicted that he would defiantly die and how,"

"Yeah, I guess, but I remember the last thing he said to me before he left, he wrote it on the back of a picture that I always keep with me so I could look at it and feel a little better with missing him," Gabi says. "I have it memorized 'Gabi, whatever life deals you, you can handle. You are the strongest person I know, take care of yourself, I love you, Dante,' ever since he left I had always read that every night missing him. He promised me that he would come back in time for my first CD release, so he could be there me; he said he was so proud of me because I was making it big time with my voice. He was going to be there as it all came together,"

Gabi takes a deep breath as a few tears fall from he eyes and she wipes them away with her hands.

"It gets easier," Kendall tells her. "Its gonna be hard at first, but it will get better,"

"You sure about that?" Gabi asks him "because right now, I feel like I was just shot in the heart and then ran over by a bus 20 times,"

"Yeah," Kendall tells her, "it will, just trust me on that,"

Gabi looks at him again with her big brown eyes and Kendall meets her gaze, and for a moment, she feels some comfort. Something she hasn't felt in a while.

She blinks and another tear falls from her eyes and Kendall slowly puts his hand to her face and wipes away the tear. There is an awkward silence between the two of them.

That's when Kendall slowly moves his lips towards hers and he kisses her gently. Gabi doesn't try to stop it. She kisses him back putting her hand around his neck pulling him closer to her.

The kiss lasts a while before Gabi can hear Justin's voice in her ear.

'You will always be mine,'

Gabi then pushes Kendall away.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I cant do this," Gabi says as she stands up. "Not right now, I'm sorry, but I need you to leave,"

Kendall stands up.

"Gabi, I am sorry I shouldn't have kissed you," Kendall says to her.

"Kendall, I really need you to leave," Gabi says. "Please,"

Kendall looks at her for a second, seeing her tear filled brown eyes and seeing the fear in them, he then nods and walks to the door to exit her apartment. But before walking out of her apartment, he turns around and looks at her,

"Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here," Kendall tells her. "Doesn't matter what about, just know that I will listen,"

Kendall then opens the door and walks out of her apartment. As soon as the door closes, Gabi breaks down again and starts crying again, but not just about Dante's death, but because she just couldn't get free of Justin now matter how much she wanted to move on.


	23. Chapter 23

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 23

Kendall stands outside the door to Gabi's apartment and just thinks about what just happened. He listened to Gabi mourn over her brother. They talked, and again, he felt a connection with her. Then he kissed her, she kissed him back at first, then all of a sudden, she pushed him away. She said that she couldn't do this right now, that she was sorry, and that she needed him to leave.

Did this have something to do with the fact that her brother just died, or that note she had in her purse at the recording studio and that someone broke into her apartment and she blamed it on a raccoon, and how when he brought her soup the day she was sick, she got a text message and looked like she saw a ghost after she read it.

There was defiantly something that she wasn't telling anyone. It must be something big if it was effecting her like that. Something back home maybe.

Kendall starts walking back to apartment 2J still thinking about it. Hoping that maybe he could figure it out if he thought about it enough.

As he walks into 2J he sees James behind the kitchen counter admiring his reflection in a handheld mirror. He puts it down as he notices Kendall walk in.

"how was the Ellen Show," James asks him

"it went pretty well," Kendall answers him.

"she was awesome singing," James says "and she looked very hot,"

"since when do you watch the Ellen Show?" Kendall asks him confused "I didn't think you like talk shows like that, no guy really does,"

"I only watched it because I wanted to see how good her voice was again," James replies. "its amazing, and she rocked, she should be partying right now from how well she did,"

"she isn't really in the partying mood right now," Kendall tells him.

"why, what happened?" James asks him "did Gustavo not think she did good enough? Because she totally was, she did an amazing job,"

"no, it wasn't that," Kendall answers "Gustavo didn't say anything,"

"that's what made her a mess?" James asks.

"no, that wasn't it," Kendall answers him.

"then what happened?" James asks him.

"Dante died," Kendall tells him "she just found out,"

"her ex boyfriend died?" James says "wow,"

"no, Dante is her older brother," Kendall says "he died in an helicopter explosion,"

"what the hell was her brother doing in an exploding helicopter?" James asks him.

"he is in the U.S Marine's," Kendall answers him "he was in Iraq when someone shot down his helicopter,"

"how do you know that?" James asks him. "what are you doing, stalking her? Because that's what I am supposed to be doing,"

"no, I was standing next to her when a guy from the military came and told her," Kendall tells him. "she was a mess, she broke down and starting sobbing,"

"damn," James says mad "I knew I should have gone to watch the show, I could have been her shoulder to cry on,"

"you wouldn't have wanted to be her shoulder to cry on," Kendall tells him "she would have ruined your lucky white v-neck with her eye make-up,"

James notices the stain on Kendall's shirt from Gabi's eye makeup.

"wait, you were her shoulder to cry on?" James asks him.

"I was the only one there," Kendall tells him "and she just found out her brother died, she needed someone,"

"you should have brought her to me," James says mad.

"I highly doubt she would have wanted me to take her all the over to you so she could cry on your shoulder," Kendall says. "Gustavo wanted her to go back to the studio and discuss a possible music video, so I had to call a cab to bring us back here,"

"and you couldn't have brought her by here so I could be her shoulder to cry on," James asks him "that was so nice of you,"

"James, forget about being her shoulder to cry on," Kendall tells him "she is hiding something, remember the note?"

"yeah, it said 'you will always be mine,'" James says. "what else is unusual?"

Kendall knew that if he told James he kissed her, it would get him mad at him, but right now, he had to figure out what was going on with Gabi. James might be able to help him with that.

"well, after I took her back to her place, I told her that it might make her feel better, so she talked to me about it," Kendall tells him.

"what happened after that?" James asks him.

Kendall hesitates for a moment,

"I kissed her," he says.

"you kissed her?" James asks mad. "how could you kiss her?"

"I knew I should have asked Logan to help me figure out what was wrong," Kendall says. "just calm down, that doesn't matter right now,"

"well, did she kiss you back?" James asks him.

"at first, she did, but then she pushed me away saying she couldn't do this right now, and that she was sorry," Kendall says.

"ok, so there is still a chance she likes me," James says relieved.

"will you shut up about that," Kendall says.

"fine," James says. "what else was weird that happened,"

"a few days ago, I was hanging out with her when she was sick, she got a text message then kicked me out," Kendall says. "I need to find out what is going on,"

"ok, think back to something she has said in the past," James tells him. "something that might have sticken out, maybe an injury she had or something,"

Kendall thinks back to the first day he met her at the recording studio. They were talking in the booth while Gustavo and Griffin were talking about them singing This Is Me, they were discussing how she wrote it. For her Freshman year talent show. But she said she couldn't perform it, she was in the hospital, she fell down the stairs.

"back when she first got here and we were discussing This Is Me and how she wrote it," Kendall tells him. "she said it was for her Freshmen year talent show, but she couldn't perform it because she fell down the stairs and was in the hospital,"

"and, when people say they fell down the stairs, what does that usually mean?" James asks him.

"that she fell down the stairs," Kendall says.

"ok, in CSI or on any soap opera, what does it usually mean?" James asks him.

"that she was pushed," Kendall says. "but who would push her down that stairs?"

"on CSI, its usually a family member," James says "mostly a abusive parent,"

**A/N: i know this chapter sucks. but as soon as i get two reviews, i will update with an awesome chapter that will be amazing**


	24. Chapter 24

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 24

It's been three days since Gabi has found out about the death of Dante. Those three days, she just sat cooped up in her apartment at the Palm Woods. Not leaving at all. She ignored it when someone knocked on the door or when she got a text message or phone call. She just needed to be by herself. Take it all in.

Gabi now sits on her bed in her bedroom just thinking. Thinking about all that's going on in her life. How her whole world is crashing down around her and how there is nothing she could do about it. Her brother was dead and she was pregnant with her abusive ex-boyfriends baby.

Gabi puts her hand to her stomach in tears. Inside of her there was a growing life that would be welcomed into the world in nine months with only a mother to take care of it. It didn't help that the mother was a confused teenage girl who would probably have a hard time looking at it because it would be a constant reminder of what Justin did to her the night she left for LA to live it big time.

She then looks up to the doorway to her living room when she sees Dante standing there wearing casual clothes like he would wear home in Brinnon.

"Hey Gabi," Dante says to her.

Before she can even think about how this doesn't make sense, Gabi jumps off her bed and runs to her big brother who engulfs her in a hug and she hugs him back.

"I missed you so much," Gabi says in tears as she hugs her big brother.

"I missed you too, G," Dante says back to her.

"how are you here?" Gabi asks him as they unhug. "your…"

she cant even finish the sentence without bursting into tears.

"dead," Dante finishes her sentence. "yeah, I am dead, but I am also here, I am not going to leave my baby sister with no one to watch over her,"

"you don't know how much I missed you while you were in Iraq," Gabi tells him "nothing has been the same since you left,"

"I know," Dante tells her. "and it wont be the same ever again, and I am so sorry for that,"

"no, things were different right when you left for Iraq," Gabi says in more tears.

"what happened," Dante asks her.

"its all my fault," Gabi tells him as the tears fall from her eyes.

"what's all your fault?" Dante asks her. He is starting to get worried and Gabi can hear it in his voice.

Gabi walks over to her bed and takes a seat on the edge and Dante sits down next to her.

"Remember Justin Wilson?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah," Dante replies. "Joey and Shawna's son, you dated him for a year after I left, mom told me all about it, I think we even talked about it a few times,"

"well, as you know, I was stupid enough to go on a date with him," Gabi says in tears. "he was using me to get his ex-girlfriend jealous, and when that didn't work, he hit me,"

"that little son of a bitch hit you?" Dante asks her getting mad.

"yeah," Gabi replies to him. "he did,"

"oh my god," Dante says as he stands up. "he is going to pay, no guy gets to lay a hand on my baby sister and get away with it, I will find and punch him so hard in the face, his nose will break worse then Jared Peters, better yet, when I find him, I will beat him into a coma, and then as soon as he wakes up from that coma, I will beat him back into another one, I don't care how long I will have to wait, I don't care if it's twenty years, but as soon as he wakes up, bam, back into the coma…"

"Dante," Gabi says. "there is more I need to tell you,"

Dante sits back down next to his crying baby sister.

"what is it?" he asks her nervous.

"he continued doing it to me, beating me," Gabi tells him. "after the first time, he said that if I told anyone, he would kill me, so I didn't, I was to afraid, and the abuse kept on happening, there was no way out, that's when Gustavo found me and wanted to sign me, I thought it was the perfect way to get away, but on the night I was gonna leave for LA…"

"wait a sec, G, is he the one that beat you so bad that you had to be airlifted to Olympia to get medical help?" Dante asks her. "no one really broke in, that's what you said so no one would know,"

"yeah," Gabi says "he was mad I was leaving,"

"why didn't you tell anyone?" Dante asks her confused. "someone could have helped, or given this punk what he deserved,"

"I was to afraid to," Gabi says in more tears. "he said if I did, he would kill me,"

"man, I swear to god, I will beat this punk into so many coma's, it wont even be funny," Dante says as he stands up again.

"there's more," Gabi says through her tears. "and I really need you right now, Dante,"

Dante sits back down next to her and takes a deep breath.

"about four weeks before I was able to leave for LA, after I was released from the hospital and the doctor said I could leave," Gabi says "he showed up again,"

"what did he do to you this time?" Dante asks her.

Gabi wants to come out and say it, but she cant. The words wont come out. She is too ashamed to tell him. she didn't want Dante to look at her differently. She has never said it out loud before. She didn't want the first time she said out loud to be to Dante, her older brother and hero.

"G, please tell me what happened," Dante tells her. "I need to know,"

Gabi looks down,

"he raped me," Gabi says in a small voice as the tears cascade down her cheeks. "and I took a test, and I am pregnant,"

Dante looks at her for a moment to see if she is lying, which even though he hated when she lied, he was hoping that she was. But the tears kept falling more and more. Which made it hard for him to believe she was lying.

"please tell me that you are lying to get attention," Dante tells her. "please tell me that,"

"I'm not," Gabi says as more tears cascade down her cheeks, "I wish I was, but I'm not,"

she cant hold it in anymore, Gabi then starts to sob and Dante holds his crying, pregnant, baby sister close to him.

"don't worry G, I am here," he tells her in a calming voice. "this guy is going to pay for what he did, no man should ever lay his hand on a girl except in a loving way, never violent,"

"Dante, what should I do?" Gabi asks him in tears. "I am carrying a life inside of me that is half mine, and half an abusive guys,"

"ok, G, the way I see it, you have three choices," Dante tells her.

"what are they?" Gabi asks him as she wipes her eyes.

"option one, you have the baby and raise it on your own," Dante tells her. "option two, you have the baby, and give it up for adoption or find a family that will give it a good life, then option three, you terminate the pregnancy by having an abortion, now we need to weigh your options out and see what would be the best for you and your child,"

"I cant have it and raise it, Dante," Gabi tells him as the tears continue to fall "I am only sixteen, I am not ready, I cant do that yet I am way to young,"

"ok, that leaves option two and three," Dante tells her.

Gabi looks down at her flat stomach that has a little life inside of it.

"there is no way I will be able to kill it," Gabi replies. "I am not a killer, and I would not be able to live with myself knowing I ended the life of an innocent child,"

"ok, that leaves adoption," Dante tells her "is that what you want to do?"  
"it seems like its my only choice," Gabi tells him. "so, that's what I am going to do,"

"G, I am very proud of you," Dante tells her. "you are making a great decision,"

"thanks," Gabi tells him.

"none of this ever would have happened if I never joined the army and became a marine," Dante says. "if I just would have stayed home and worked at the diner with mom and dad, I would have been able to tell what was going on, or at least be with you right now helping you along the way, not to mention beat this kid into a million comas,"

"but you cant, because your dead," Gabi says.

"yeah," Dante says "I will not be able to visit you anymore, this is the last time you will see me until its your time, which I will make sure isn't any time soon, it will be after you have lived a good long life,"

"Dante, please don't leave me, I feel so alone," Gabi says in more tears.

"I wish I could stay, but I cant," Dante tells her. "its my time to leave this earth, I may not be here physically, but I will be watching over you,"

"so, I am going to be alone in this?" Gabi asks him.

"no," Dante tells her. "you wont, that guy Kendall, he really cares about you, he is a great guy and will treat you right, unlike how Justin did, I trust him completely, he will keep you safe while I am gone, he really cares about you, you need to tell him your story, he will be there and help you through this,"

"Kendall really cares about me?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah, why else would he listen to you mourn over me dying, bring you soup when you said you were sick and bring you back here when Gustavo wanted you to go work at the studio, not to mention, kiss you," Dante tells her "he thinks that you are the most amazing girl in the world, I don't blame him, you are pretty cool, he will treat you right, he actually cares,"

Dante stands up.

"Now, I have to go," he tells her.

Gabi gives her big brother a hug.

"I love you," she tells him.

"I love you too," Dante tells her "and remember, I will always be watching over you,"

Gabi nods through her tears.

Dante walks to the door of her bedroom and looks back at her.

"Goodbye, G," Dante tells her.

"Goodbye, Dante," Gabi replies through tears.

Dante then turns around and leaves the room and disappears.

Gabi wipes her eyes as she realizes she will never see her older brother again until it's her time to die.

And that is what kills her.


	25. Chapter 25

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 25

Dante was gone. Gabi would never see him again until her death later in life, which he told her, wouldn't be anytime soon. She felt so alone in this world. Dante was dead and he was the person she was closest to besides her friend Emma who was home in Brinnon and she hasn't talked to her for a while because of the whole Justin thing and Emma kept telling her how lucky she was to be dating him. she had no clue about the beatings he gave her and he still seemed like the popular cool guy at school with a great life.

Dante told her that Kendall cared. That she could trust him. Dante was gone and she needed someone. A shoulder to lean on. She just couldn't go to her parents about this. Her mom would look at her differently. Not to mention her dad, he would have a heart attack for sure because his baby wasn't 'pure' anymore. It wasn't her choice though. But her dad would still freak. Which results with her not telling her parents because of that.

She did need someone right now. Kendall did tell her that if she needed someone to talk to, that he was there. The offer may have only been for talking though. But it was worth a shot. She did need someone right now. Looks like that was her only choice.

Gabi stands up from the edge of her bed where she was sitting and previously talking to her brother who was visiting her from the beyond. She takes a deep breath and lets it out before she walks to her closet and grabs an old concert t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into out of her sweats. She wanted to at least look a little decent when she told Kendall her who abusive story so she quickly changes into the blue skinny jeans and a Evanescence concert t-shirt from when she saw them live two years ago and runs a brush through her messy blonde hair so it wont look as bad as she felt right now. She then takes another deep breath and walks out of her bedroom and into the living room of her apartment and grabbing her purse off the sofa before walking out the front door of her apartment and heading over to 2J where she knew Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush lived.

She waited outside the apartment door for a few minutes before knocking because how nervous she was. After she does knock, Kendall opens the door almost immediately and sticks his head out. He is shocked to see her

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" Kendall asks her. "you haven't talked to me for three days, since Dante died,"

"and you…and you um…kissed me," Gabi replies.

"yeah, that too," Kendall says. "its not that I don't want to see you, its great that you have left your apartment, I just wasn't expecting you,"

"yeah, I know that," Gabi says. "are you busy right now?"

"no, not really," Kendall says. "I was just going down to the pool, why?"

"I really need to talk to you," Gabi tells him. "its something really important, are you alone?"

"yeah, my mom and sister are shopping, Logan's with Camille, James is at the pool, and Carlos is wherever Carlos is," Kendall answers her. "why don't you come in,"

Kendall opens the door fully and Gabi walks inside and he shuts the door behind her.

"what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kendall asks her.

"its actually, something I really need to tell," Gabi tells him. "and it's a long story,"

"then lets take a seat," Kendall says as he points to the sofa in the living room.

He and Gabi walk over and take a seat. She looks at him for a moment.

"I honestly don't know where to begin," Gabi says.

"start from the beginning," Kendall tells her. "that way I will be able to understand,"

Gabi takes a deep breath before pushing her hair back, reaches into her purse and pulls out a water bottle. She opens it and pours a little into her hand and then puts her hand to her right eye and wiping away makeup revealing a purple bruise. Kendall looks shocked as he sees it.

"I got this the night before I came here," she tells him.

she pauses and takes a deep breath and begins to tell her story.

"after Dante left for Iraq, I was missing him and this guy who went to my school, Justin Wilson asked me out," Gabi tells him as she caps the water bottle and puts it down. "Justin was this really cool guy at my school, so I thought it would be a good idea, you know, to help me get my mind off my big brother being in Iraq and I was worrying about him. that was the stupidest thing I ever did. He was using me to get his ex girlfriend, Alyssa jealous because she dumped him because he just wanted to sleep with her. And when it didn't work at getting her jealous, he took his anger out on me, he hit me so hard that I thought that I might have loss consciousness,"

Gabi pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"I thought that it would have been a one time thing, he got his anger out, he only dated me to get her jealous, that I was free, but when I went to school the next day, he was all nice to me, he acted like nothing happened, that he never hit me or used me, I was confused, but once school was out, he hit me again, then again." Gabi says as a few tears fall. "he was pissed his plan failed, so he told me that it was my fault, and that if I told anyone, he would kill me. I was afraid, for the first time in my life, I was afraid for myself,"

Kendall looks at her.

"you didn't tell anyone, did you?" he asks her.

"no, I didn't," Gabi replies "I was scared, so I kept hiding it every time he hit me, I wanted to leave so much, I hated him, but I was so afraid of what he'd do to me, so I stayed in the relationship and let him use me as a human punching bag. I wrote song after song on how I felt. Nobody's Home is defiantly about how I felt then. Then I entered in the Washington State Singing Competition and made it to Regionals at Port Angeles. The winner of the competition got a record deal, I was so determined to win so I could get away from him. Gustavo came when I was doing my performance of This Is Me, right after it, he found me and said that he wanted to sign me, I was so excited, not because I was being signed, but because it was the perfect way to get away from him,"

"let me guess, it wasn't the perfect way out," Kendall says.

Gabi nods.

"no, once again, I was wrong," she replies "did you know I was supposed to be here two months ago. Now, I should be working on recording me first CD. But I am still working on trying to convince Gustavo to let me right my own songs. you know why that is?"

"no," Kendall says.

"the night I was supposed to leave, my parents were at the diner, I was waiting for them to get home to drive me to the Olympia airport," Gabi tells him "he showed up, and to say he was mad, would be an understatement, the beating lasted so long, but I remember nothing after going unconscious, I was beaten so bad, I had to be airlifted to an Olympia hospital to get medical attention because I was so beaten, I almost died,"

Gabi pauses again and takes another deep breath and wipes away a few of her tears.

"I said that someone broke into the house. I was too afraid to tell the truth, that it was him," Gabi tells him "that I never saw his face and I had no clue what he looked like. I was so scared of what he would do next,"

"Gabi, I am so sorry that this happened to you," Kendall tells her "this guy is some sick twisted son of bitch. If I could see him now, I would beat him into a coma,"

"will everyone stop it with the beating him into the coma," Gabi says frustrated. "I know, I want to beat him into a coma too, but hearing that is getting old,"

"who else said that?" Kendall asks her confused.

"it doesn't matter, but what does is what he did to me a week ago, before I came here," Gabi says.

"what did he do?" Kendall asks her.

Gabi struggles again with being able to say it out loud. She did not want Kendall looking at her differently. Dante said he cared and right now, she needed someone who cared. Dante didn't look at her differently, so hopefully Kendall wouldn't.

"he…he raped me," Gabi says in tears.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing! i love reading them! let me know what you liked, hated and want to see happen next! two reviews and i will update**


	26. Chapter 26

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 26

Kendall looks at her shocked for a moment.

"that sick twisted son of a bitch raped you?" Kendall asks her shocked.

"yeah, and that isn't even the worst part," Gabi says as more of the tears fall.

"what can be worse than that?" Kendall asks her, "what he did was unforgivable, this Justin kid is going to rot in Hell,"

"what can be worse then that is that he got me pregnant," Gabi says to him. "I am carrying inside me a part of him that will be a reminder of what he did to me, this bruise on my face, he hit me so hard after that to scare me so I wouldn't tell,"

After she says that she looks down avoiding eye contact with Kendall. She is too afraid of what he will say or how he will react to what she just told him. After a moment, she can feel his hand on the side of face and lifts it up so he is looking into her eyes and he wipes away a few tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"just so you know, I am not looking at you differently," he tells her in gentle voice "and I wont,"

"how can you not look at me differently," Gabi says. "I just told you my whole story of how I was abused by my ex boyfriend and I am now carrying his baby inside of me, most people would see that and turn around and run the other way as fast as possible, they see a confused teenage girl who has a baby on the way who is being punished for something"

"well, I am not like most people, as you know," Kendall tells her "I play hockey up in Minnesota, got arrested for starting a fight with Gustavo at auditions, and is friends with the staring idiot, and they guy who is obsessed with his hair"

he pauses for a moment and then continues.

"I don't see a confused teenage girl who has a baby on the way who is being punished for something, I see a strong girl who has gone through a rough patch in her life who is going to stand up and be strong,"

"you honestly think I can stand up and be strong through all of this?" Gabi asks him. "I just lost my brother, and now I am going through all of this, I just got away from him and I will be carrying a part of him inside me for nine months, this baby will be a reminder of what he did to me,"

"I haven't known you for long, but you seem like a strong person, and I believe that you can get through this," Kendall tells her, "the worst part is over, the abuse has stopped, there will be no more physical pain, you just need to let those bruises to heal, and when you need someone, a shoulder to lean on, I will be that shoulder,"

"why, I am just some girl you met barely over a week ago?" Gabi asks him "why would you want to help me?"

"like I said before, I care," Kendall tells her. "I care about you, the past week, we spent a lot of time together rehearsing and recording, I got to know you, and I learned to care, which I really do,"

"Dante said that you cared, I guess I didn't think a guy like you would care about me," Gabi says as she looks down.

Kendall looks at her for a moment confused.

"what do you mean Dante said that?" Kendall asks her.

Should she tell him? would he think she is insane for saying that her dead brother came to visit her from the beyond after his death. A normal person would think she was crazy and hallucinating do to the stress she was having due to the trauma she was going through with the being pregnant with abusive ex boyfriends baby mixed with the sudden death of her brother.

"its nothing, you would think I am crazy," Gabi says.

"probably not, I practically live on crazy with the friends I have," Kendall tells her. "so, it probably wont seem that crazy,"

"yeah, it would," Gabi tells him "it will seem really crazy,"

"just tell me," Kendall says.

"ok, before I came over here to tell you all this, I was crying in my room, and when I looked up, I saw Dante standing in the doorway," Gabi tells him "I was shocked but to happy to see him to think about how none of it made sense with him being gone, he said he was dead, but also here, I really needed him so I told him everything, after he threatened to beat Justin into so many coma's that it wouldn't be funny, he said that you care and to come tell you my story, and that he would be watching over me but he couldn't come back"

"some people believe that when a loved one has past away, that they can be in contact with their spirit," Kendall tells her. "I remember reading that somewhere online, and that spirits of loved ones could visit someone only once and people have reported that they were able to hug the ghost, that happened to me after my dad died. He came to visit me once, said that he would be watching over me and that he couldn't visit me, I thought it was a dream until I researched that,"

"I am such a mess, aren't I?" Gabi asks him.

Kendall looks back at her.

"yeah, but you're a beautiful mess who just needs a shoulder to cry on and someone to help you through a tough time," Kendall tells her with a smile

After Kendall says that, Gabi smiles. The first genuine smile in a long time since before Justin came into her life and Dante was home. And for the first time in a very long time, she felt totally safe.


	27. Chapter 27

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 27

Gabi sits on the chair in the living room of her apartment at the Palm Woods with her guitar leaning against the chair writing some stuff on a note pad before crossing it out.

She has her blonde hair up in a high pony tail and is wearing skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt that says HEY! HEY! HEY! On the front.

"Stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all coming down," Gabi says to herself as she writes something else down.

After a moment, she crosses that out also.

"What about stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down?" she says as she writes that down.

She thinks about that for a second.

"stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down," she says to herself. "sounds good,"

she continues to write stuff down on her notepad.

"hmm…" she says to herself. "it feels like its all coming down, or it feels like its all falling down?"

she thinks for moment before crossing something out.

She then grabs her guitar starts to strum in it.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
stand through the pain  
I won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_so stand in the rain_

Gabi is interupted by a knock on her apartment door.

"it's open," she calls out before continuing to strum her guitar.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
stand through the pain  
I won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_so stand in the rain_

the front door to Gabi's apartment and Kendall walks in closing the door behind him. he walks into the living room where Gabi is at.

"you ready for you first day back at the studio?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah," Gabi replies as she looks up at him.

it has been five days since Dante's death, and two days since she came clean with Kendall about all that's going on in her life, making it a total of eleven days she has been in LA and away from Justin. That made her sixty-six days pregnant with Justin's baby, and possibly eleven days of him stalking her including the time he broke into her apartment, leaving the note and sent her that text message.

"you feeling ok?" Kendall asks her. "any nausea or anything?"

"I'm fine," Gabi says as she stands up. "I feel great for my first day back at the studio since I found out about Dante's death,"

"that's good," Kendall says. "but I was asking about that for your pregnancy,"

"oh, that is feeling fine too," Gabi answers him. "I am feeling better today, I guess, I am just nervous that Gustavo will find out. I don't even want to think about that now or what he will do, he could drop me and not go through with the record deal,"

"Gustavo is not going to drop you because of what that sick son of a bitch did to you," Kendall tells her. "don't worry, if anything happens at all, he will put your career on pause until your pregnancy is over and you do whatever you are going to do with the baby,"

"you sure about that?" Gabi asks him nervous.

"yeah," Kendall answers her. "just trust me on this,"

"ok," Gabi replies. "we should probably get going and gete to the studio, today is my last day to plead my case to Gustavo with letting me write my own songs,"

"which one will you be performing for him?" Kendall asks her.

"that will be a surprise," Gabi tells him with a smile.

twenty minutes later, Kendall and Gabi walk into the recording studio where Gustavo waits for them.

"you ten minutes late," Gustavo says mad.

"there was traffic," Kendall tells him.

"ok, fine," Gustavo says "Gabi, what is the song you will be showing me?"

"Fighting For My Life," Gabi says. she reaches into her purse and pulls out CD case with a CD in it and hands it to Gustavo before putting her purse down. "its track four."

"ok, show me what you got," Gustavo says.

Gabi nods and heads into the recording booth and gets the headphones on and ready by the mic.

"she seems to be doing better," Gustavo says to Kendall. "has she cried over David's death lately?"

"its Dante," Kendall corrects him "and she just lost her brother, she is doing a little bit better, but its still hard for her,"

"ok, whatever," Gustavo says.

he sits down at the table thingy outside and starts the instrumental track for Gabi so she can start singing. He doesn't have his headphones on, he has it so Kendall can hear her too.

_You stole my words_

_And twisted them_

_To yours_

_And there was nothing_

_Left to say_

_You were the chill in the air_

_Whenever I turned away_

_Honestly you had to know_

_How much it was killing me_

_I had no choice_

_I just had to leave_

_You tried to lock the door_

_With me forever_

_But I broke my own way out_

_You Tried to build a wall to tell me never_

_But I am never backing down_

_You tried to take my wings_

_But I kept flying_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_For my life_

_You did your best to twist the lie_

_And hold me under_

_Till I couldn't see_

_You tried your best to_

_Take and break the voice_

_I have deep inside of me_

_I cant pretend _

_I didn't learn the hard way_

_But never again_

_You had your chance_

_But it just had to end_

_You tried to lock the door_

_With me forever_

_But I broke my own way out_

_You Tried to build a wall to tell me never_

_But I am never backing down_

_You tried to take my wings_

_But I kept flying_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_For my life_

_No you wont take me crying_

_No more tears falling on the floor_

_All the pain that I'ved survived_

_Made me stronger then before_

_Yeah_

_You tried to lock the door_

_With me forever_

_But I broke my own way out_

_You Tried to build a wall to tell me never_

_But I am never backing down_

_You tried to take my wings_

_But I kept flying_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_For my life_

_You tried to lock the door_

_With me forever_

_But I broke my own way out_

_You Tried to build a wall to tell me never_

_But I am never backing down_

_You tried to take my wings_

_But I kept flying_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_For my life_


	28. Chapter 28

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 28

As the song ends, Gabi looks up at Gustavo with her big hopeful brown eyes. She didn't like to brag, but that song was amazing. It was one of her best besides Nobody's Home, Losing Grip, My World and This Is Me. She just hoped Gustavo thought the same and let her write her own songs. She wanted to have her own style and not be like every pop star out there with the same songs like Vanessa Hudgens or Miley's old stuff from her Breakout CD.

Gustavo looks at her for second before pressing the button for the microphone so she can hear him inside the recording booth.

"I made up my mind, get out here," he tells her through the microphone.

Gabi excitedly takes off the headphones off and rushes out of the recording booth.

"so, do I get to write my own songs?" Gabi asks him.

Gustavo looks at her for a moment.

"I will allow you to write your own songs," he tells her.

"yes," Gabi says excited.

"but…" Gustavo interrupts her. "I have to approve of them, and you don't just get to write one and put it on the CD, I have to hear it, approve and maybe make some changes,"

"ok," Gabi says still excited "thank you, you wont regret this Gustavo, I promise,"

"ok," Gustavo says.

he turns around to look at Kendall.

"monkey dog," Gustavo says to him "I don't need you in the studio today, come back tomorrow, I am working with Gabi on what songs should be on her CD,"

"ok, I will see you later then," Kendall says. "bye Gabi,"

he turns around and walks out of the room.

"ok, so, we have that song, Fighting For My Life, along with This Is Me and Just Watch Me," Gustavo says. "I need other good ones,"

"you have also heard, Losing Grip and My World," Gabi says.

"which ones were they?" Gustavo asks her confused.

"Losing grip went, why should I care, cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone, you, you need to listen, I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm this thing alone," Gabi says singing the part.

"and My World?" Gustavo asks.

"I cant help but space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I cant help I am daydreaming, in this head, my thoughts are deep, sometimes I cant even speak, will someone be not pretend, I'm off again in my world," Gabi sings for him.

"I think I remember another one, No One's Home or something," Gustavo says.

"Nobody's Home," Gabi corrects him.

"yeah, how did that one go?" he asks her.

"she wants to go home, but nobody's home, its where she lies, broken inside, with no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside," Gabi sings for him.

"ok, I remember hearing those ones, do you have another one to show me right now?" Gustavo asks her.

"yeah, Take Me Away, its track seven on the CD," Gabi tells him.

"ok, get in the recording booth, lets hear it," Gustavo tells her.

Gabi heads back into the recording booth and gets the headphones on and waits for Gustavo to start the music.

When he does, he notices it is different from the instrumental he has heard before that were part of the songs Gabi had shown him. it sounded more grungy and punk rock then any of her other songs. Definitely different then This Is Me and My World

_I can not find a way  
__To describe it  
__It's there  
__Inside  
__All I do is hide_

_I wish that it  
__Would just go away  
__What would you do  
__You do if you knew  
__What would you do_

_All this pain  
__I thought I knew  
__All these thoughts  
__Lead me back to you  
__Back in forth  
__Inside my head_

_I cant handle this confusion  
__I'm unable  
__Please come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone  
__All by myself  
__I need to get around this  
__My words are cold  
__I don't want them to hurt you  
__If I show you  
__I don't think you'd understand  
__Cause no one understands_

_All this pain  
__I thought I knew  
__All these thoughts  
__Lead me back to you  
__Back in forth  
__Inside my head_

_I cant handle this confusion  
__I'm unable  
__Please come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere  
__On and on and  
__I'm going nowhere  
__On and on and  
__I'm going nowhere  
__On and off and off and on_

_All this pain  
__I thought I knew  
__All these thoughts  
__Lead me back to you  
__Back in forth  
__Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion  
__I'm unable  
__Please come and take me away_

The music stops and Gustavo looks at her for a moment before pressing the button to be able to talk to her in the recording booth.

"that is different then most of your other music," Gustavo says. "why is that?"

Gabi takes a deep breath. She defiantly didn't want to tell him the truth about that song. About what it really meant to her. That would bring up the whole topic she didn't want to talk about to Gustavo before she found a way to deal with it involving Gustavo not dropping her and leaving her jobless and having to go home to Brinnon and face her parents through this mess. They always thought they had a strong daughter, they would defiantly think she was weak for letting it go on that long to the point where she did get pregnant.

"um… I was going through a rough patch last year after Dante left for Iraq," Gabi tells him. that wasn't a whole lie, she did right it then and did go through a rough patch last year, part of it was because Dante left for Iraq, so she wasn't completely lying.

"that defiantly is a different sound," Gustavo says. "I might have to talk to Griffin about it, and by the way, your cell phone has been going off for the last two minutes, your ringtone is highly annoying,"

Gabi takes the head phones off and quickly gets out of the recording booth and walks to her purse which has her cell phone in it. It was going off again. She needed to get a new ringtone, The Real Slim Shady was getting pretty old.

As she grabs it, she looks at the caller ID, her mom. She did eventually get a hold of her after Dante's death. Gabi finally did answer the phone. They talked for a little bit and her mom told her she would call later with the memorial arrangements. Sadly, her mom didn't get to watch her on the Ellen Show, that was when the news of Dante's death was delivered to her and Gabi's father.

"I got to take this," Gabi says to Gustavo. "its my mom, probably about the memorial arrangements for Dante,"

Gabi walks outside the room and into the hallway before flipping open her phone.

"hey mom," Gabi says as she answers.

"Gabriella Grace McCoy, we need to talk," her mom says mad.


	29. Chapter 29

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 29

Oh My God is all that ran through Gabi's mind at the moment. Did her mom know? If her mom knew, how much did she know? Was it the whole abusive story or the rape part, or just the fact that she was pregnant? What if Justin had gotten to her first? Would her own mother believe him over her? She did believe that Justin was this perfect kid that never did anything wrong. Truth was he was a spoiled pretty boy who was used to getting whatever he wanted that when he didn't get it, he would take his anger out on the nearest person, which was always Gabi. But if Justin did tell her, how the hell did he know? She only told two people, Dante, well, his ghost anyway, that whole thing really confused her, and Kendall, who had no idea what Justin looked like or anything. And would he even tell anyone? She hasn't know him for long, but he said she could trust him.

"Gabriella, did you hear me?" Her mom asks still mad.

"yeah," Gabi replies "sorry, what is this about? What did I do?"

"why didn't you tell me that you talked to Dante two days before he died," her mom asks her.

She feels relief. Her mom had no clue about what Justin did to her. She needed it to stay that way for a while until she could figure out what to do.

"oh," Gabi says "I didn't think it was a big deal, he called me, so what,"

"but why just you?" her mom asks her annoyed.

"I don't know," Gabi says. "he just called. He hadn't talked to me in a while, so he probably figured I should have been his next call, he and I are super close and you know that,"

"ok, its just I wished you would have told me," her mom tells her.

"I'm sorry mom," Gabi replies to her. "I didn't really want to talk about it when you called, I was a mess that day, I was a mess he day after, and am still a mess today, but I have recovered a little, I didn't feel like talking about Dante,"

"ok, I understand," her mom says. "what are you doing at the studio today?"

"going over songs to go on the album," Gabi tells her "so far we have My World, Just Watch Me, Nobody's Home, This Is Me, Losing Grip, Fighting For My Life and possibly Take Me Away, what is it that you need?"

"I need you to leave LA as soon as possible," her mom says. "I need you home tomorrow for the memorial service, I need you to get on a plane and be in Olympia by late tonight, and take a cab to Brinnon and be there by tomorrow morning,"

"its tomorrow, why didn't you call me before?" Gabi asks her shocked "I cant just pack up and leave and head back to Brinnon, Gustavo has stuff he needs me to work on, I need to finish getting This Is Me recorded then start on the full album, Gustavo also wants a music video for This Is Me,"

"I thought I told your father to call you yesterday," her mom tells her "he forgot to, Gabriella, we need you at his memorial service, you were his little sister, you looked up to him, we need you there,"

"mom, I want to be there, you know I do, Dante and I were super close, and I miss him so much," Gabi tells her. "I will do my best to be there, you know how much I want to be there,"

"Gabriella, just be there," her mom says before hanging up on her.

Gabi flips her phone closed and takes a deep breath. She defiantly did not want to go back home alone to face her parents. It might slip about her pregnancy. She did not want to have her parents thinking of her as slut who got pregnant in the first place. They wouldn't blame Justin, they would blame her, that could not happen. She could not face them alone. But she knew she had to go to Dante's memorial. She needed to be there for her dead brother.

Gabi turns around then walks back into the studio room and sees Gustavo waiting for her.

"um…Gustavo, I have a problem," Gabi says as she walks over to him.

"what would that be?" Gustavo asks her.

"my brother's memorial service is tomorrow," Gabi tells him. "my mom just called, and I have to be in Olympia by tonight, and in Brinnon by tomorrow morning, so I have to go,"

"are you serious?" Gustavo asks her mad "I need to get the songs chosen to be on the record and you need to finish recording This Is Me with that Monkey Dog, Kendall,"

"yeah, I am sorry," Gabi says. "I know its last minute, but I got to be there, he was my brother, they probably want me to be speaking there, and I got to go, I will be back in a few days. Tuesday at the latest,"

"Gabi, I need you here," Gustavo tells her.

"I am sorry, but I have to be there, Dante was my brother and I have to be there, just put this on hold for a while," Gabi tells him. "take a two day break or work with Big Time Rush, but I have to be there, and I am going,"

"fine," Gustavo says annoyed "but be back by Tuesday, and I want another song when you get back,"

Gabi goes over to her purse and pulls out a notebook that was in it. She hands it to him.

"make a choice," she says. "five more are in there, including the one that I am currently working on called Stand In The Rain, the other ones in there are Nobody's Fool, Complicated, Hero, See You Again and He Wasn't"

she then grabs her purse and turns around and walks out of the studio and heads back to the palm woods.

She arrives there in twenty minutes and is walking through the lobby when Kendall stops her.

"hey, what are you doing back so soon?" he asks her.

"my mom just called, Dante's memorial service is tomorrow, I need to be in Olympia by tonight, and in Brinnon by tomorrow morning," Gabi tells him. "I need to quickly pack and get to LAX and on a plane to Olympia,"

"wait, your going back to Brinnon?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah, I have to, if I don't, my mom will kill me," Gabi tells him. "I need to be there, even though I already said goodbye to him, when he or his spirit came to visit me a few days ago, that whole thing is still confusing to me, but my mom wants me to be there, so I have to go,"

"are you ok?" Kendall asks her. "you look pale, maybe you should sit down,"

"Kendall, I am fine," Gabi lies, "I just need to go,"

"are you sure?" Kendall asks her.

"ok, no, I am not ok," Gabi tells him. "but I need to get going,"

"you don't need to be there until tonight, and last time I checked, it was only a seven hour flight to Olympia from LA," Kendall tells her. "just tell me what's going on,"

"I guess I am just nervous about going back home," Gabi tells him "I just don't want to face my parents right now, its going to be hard enough being there because Dante is dead, I could take lying to my parents about Justin and what he did to me, but, I don't know how well I will be able to keep the fact that 'their baby' is having a baby a secret, if they find out, I am worse then dead, they will freak, scream, my dad will have a heart attack, and then my mom will possibly disown me, not to mention bring up the whole 'I promised I wouldn't have sex while still being a teenager,' thing and…"

Kendall notices she is just rambling on.

"Gabi, just calm down," he tells her as he gets her to stop rambling. "take a deep breath,"

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"do you feel calmer?" he asks her.

"not really," Gabi answers him impatiently. "but I got to get going, I called the airport on the way here and I am going to get on a plane to Portland, then take a flight to Olympia, and get a cab to Brinnon which it takes like three hours at least to get there, and I have to be there by tomorrow,"

"hold on a second," Kendall tells her.

"I don't really have a second," Gabi tells him impatient. "I need to get going,"

"hold on a second," Kendall repeats. "I got an idea,"

"and that would be?" Gabi asks him.

"I am coming with you," Kendall tells her.

**A/N: you know the drill, two reviews and i will update**


	30. Chapter 30

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 30

Gabi looks at Kendall for a second trying to figure out if he is serious.

"Ok, um… you have already done enough," Gabi tells him "you listened to me when I needed to tell someone, I do not need you following me to a small town on the Washington Peninsula where it rains twenty four seven, you have already done enough, I don't want you to be bored at my brothers memorial service,"

"Hey, I said I would be your shoulder to lean on," Kendall tells her. "You said it was going to be hard for you to face your parents, so maybe you need that shoulder to lean on to come with you,"

"Yeah, I don't think my mom expects me to be bringing a friend to my brothers memorial service," Gabi tells him. "She expects me to be grieving worse then I am, she has no clue that I talked to Dante before he 'went to the other side' or 'went to the light' or however they say it on Ghost Whisperer, so I don't think bringing a friend will make my mom and dad the happiest,"

"True," Kendall tells her. "But didn't Dante tell you that I was supposed to watch over you,"

"No, Dante told me that you cared and I could trust you," Gabi tells him. "And lower your voice a little, I don't want people thinking I am talking to my dead brother, when I only saw him for like ten minutes, he said he was going to be watching over me from heaven or something, I am still confused over what happened, all I know is that I wasn't hallucinating and that I really saw him…"

"You're rambling again," Kendall interrupts her.

"Ok, sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea if you come," Gabi says. "You are going to meet a lot of grieving people who are probably not going to want to meet you,"

"Come on Gabi," Kendall tells her. "Do you think you should be traveling alone in your condition?"

"I don't have a condition," Gabi says "I am almost two weeks pregnant, I am barely affected by it, I got morning sickness like twice and some headaches"

"Ok, but still," Kendall tells her. "You said it was going to be hard for to face your parents, even if you keep this a secret, and I said I would be your shoulder to lean on, so, I think I should go with you,"

"Ok, I don't have time to argue about this, so if you insist on coming with me, go back to your apartment and pack a little and meet me here in five minutes, if you aren't here in seven minutes, I am leaving without you," Gabi tells him. "We will be there for two days, and it rains all the time and is mostly cold, its June, so it will be in the fifties and sixties, so you might want to bring a sweatshirt with the other stuff you are packing, and even though Brinnon is only sixty one miles from Olympia, it will take a few hours because of the traffic coming from the airport and the fact that Olympia is a huge city, crowded with many people,"

"Wait, is it going to be a huge formal memorial service?" Kendall asks her.

"It's a eight hundred population town," Gabi tells him. "Its not even going to be an official memorial service, just a back yard one with half the town there, just bring something black to wear,"

Gabi turns from Kendall and goes to the stairs to get to the second floor instead of an elevator and gets to her room there and quickly unlocks the door and walks in and goes into her bedroom and sits on the end of her bed for a moment thinking.

She was going home. What did she really need to pack? All her stuff was there except for her clothes she bought for LA at a mall in Olympia was at home. After a moment of thinking, she grabs her green backpack from under her bed and opens it and puts in a notebook and pen. She then walks over to her closet and grabs a pair of jeans and puts them in there along with a few shirts. She puts her backpack down as she comes across her old Eminem t-shirt she got when she was ten. It wasn't hers at first, it was Dante's. but she just loved it so much that Dante gave it to her. She would always be stealing it from his closet. So he gave her his.

Gabi looks at it for a moment before putting it in her backpack and zipping it up.

Kendall walks through the doors of 2J and rushes into his room and grabs a duffle bag and quickly shoves random clothes into it before zipping it up and grabbing his iPod touch and cell phone and walking out of his room.

He sees his mom grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge when he gets there.

"bye mom, going to a small town on the Washington peninsula, be back by Tuesday or Wednesday" Kendall calls as he walks by where she is.

Mrs. Knight turns around quickly.

"whoa, whoa, whoa," she says "you think your going where?"

Kendall stops walking and turns towards his mom.

"a small town on the Washington Peninsula," Kendall answers her.

"and why would you be going there?" she asks him.

"Gabi's brother died in Iraq so she is going to his memorial service in her hometown," Kendall answers her "and I am going with her,"

"who the heck is Gabi?" Mrs. Knight asks him confused.

"she's that blonde girl that Gustavo recently signed to his record label, the girl that James wont shut up about and keeps talking about how pretty she is," Katie answers her from where she is in the living room watching TV. "the girl he was on the Ellen show with five days ago,"

"ok, why would you be going with her to her brothers memorial service?" Mrs. Knight asks him.

"she really needs a friend right now and I am kind of all she has," Kendall tells her.

"Kendall, I do not like the idea of you going all the way to Washington State with some girl I don't even know to a family of hers I don't know to some town I haven't even heard of," Mrs. Knight tells him.

"relax," Kendall tells her. "nothings going to happen except a memorial service for her dead brother,"

"Kendall, I don't even know this girl's last name," Mrs. Knight says.

"McCoy," Katie calls from the living room again.

"thank you Katie," Mrs. Knight calls to her "why don't you go hang out at the pool while I am talking to your brother,"

"no thanks, Criminal Minds is on," Katie calls back.

"Katie," her mom calls to her sternly.

"Fine," Katie replies.

She gets up off the sofa and walks out of the apartment. As soon as she is gone is when Mrs. Knight says

"there is no way in hell I am letting my son go to some town I never heard of with some girl I don't know,"

"mom, she is going through some stuff right now and really needs a friend," Kendall says. "I am all she has right now,"

"when she gets home she will have her family," Mrs. Knight tells him asks she crosses her arms.

"her parents and her aren't really getting along right now," Kendall lies.

He knew that wasn't true. They were just never home or around when Gabi needed them.

"another reason for you not to go," his mom tells him. "a fight could break out,"

"mom, nothing will happen," Kendall tells her "it's a memorial service for a dead marine, a fight isn't going to break out,"

"Kendall, I do not like the idea at all of you going," Mrs. Knight tells him.

"mom, I need to do this," Kendall tells her. "Gabi really needs someone right now and I am all she has,"

Mrs. Knight looks at him for a moment.

"you always had to be the caring one," Mrs. Knight says to him. "so, I am going to let you go, but, you will call me as soon as you get there and answer your phone when I call,"

"Deal," Kendall tells her.

He then rushes out of the apartment to go find Gabi in the lobby to leave for Brinnon, Washington.

**A/N: you know the drill, two reviews and i will update**


	31. Chapter 31

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 31

"Did I ever mention that I hate flying," Gabi says to Kendall as they sit in there seats on the plane. "I don't know why, but I just am, I only fly when necessary,"

Kendall and Gabi are on the way to Portland from LA and the plane has been in flight for about an hour and a half and it has been a smooth flight so far.

"Well, its faster then driving," Kendall tells her.

"I know," Gabi replies "but I just always feel on edge whenever I am in one,"

Kendall notices she is shaking a little.

"Planes want to stay in the air," Kendall tells her. "Just don't think about it,"

"That's not why I am shaking," Gabi tells him. "I am shaking because of seeing my parents, and going home, if its raining, which it always is, it will be hard to hide the bruise by my eye, its not healed all the way. They will want to know how I got it, and I don't think that a can of soup fell out of the cupboard and hit me will work again, or I ran into a door, or walked into a wall,"

"It can't be that bad anymore." Kendall tells her.

"It will still show up and they will notice," Gabi replies. "I can just feel it,"

"If it does show up, just say that you don't remember," Kendall tells her "or that when you were getting your suitcase from the overhead compartment, some else's fell and hit you,"

Gabi stays quiet for a moment.

"I cant believe I am at the point where I cant even think up of excuses on how I got injury," Gabi says "what will my excuse be when they find out I am pregnant?"

"Tell them the truth," Kendall replies. "You know what they say, the truth will set you free,"

"Do I tell them it was rape before or after my dad has the heart attack?" Gabi asks him. "Because he will,"

"I am not going to push you to tell them," Kendall tells her. "But I think you should,"

"If I do, there is a chance that they don't believe my story," Gabi replies "and that they make me marry Justin,"

"Don't worry, I will be the one to object at the wedding," Kendall tells her.

Gabi stays quiet for a moment and looks down at her stomach.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what you're going to do?" Kendall asks her.

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"When Dante visited me from the in between place or whatever, he told me that they way he saw it, I had three choices," Gabi tells him. "Abortion, adoption, or keeping it,"

She pauses for a moment before turning to look Kendall in the eye.

"I am not a killer," she tells him. "So abortion is an automatic no, so, at the moment, I thought adoption was the best option, but at the moment, I am only about two months along, and I already love her,"

"How do you know it's a her?" Kendall asks.

"I can feel it in my gut," Gabi answers him. "I know it may sound really cheesy, bit a few nights ago, I couldn't sleep, so I was thinking about names,"

"What did you come up with?" Kendall asks her.

"Sabrina," Gabi answers him "Sabrina Nicole, Nicole is my moms name, so I figured I wanted my mom to be in there, I also came up with Kassidy Nicole or Juliana, I even thought about Hailey, but if I do it Hailey, I will spell it H-A-I-L-I-E, I don't know why, but I kind of want to have a unique spelling of the name, like mine is G-A-B-I, so Kassidy would be with a K,"

"That is pretty cool," Kendall tells her "any other names?"

"I also thought about Aurora, but I would call her Rory, but that didn't last long, I don't love it as much as Sabrina or Kassidy or Hailie," Gabi answers him. "I also like Spencer if it's a girl, that would be a unique name for her, or I even like Desirae, but right now, its Sabrina Nicole McCoy, Kassidy Nicole McCoy or Hailie Nicole McCoy,"

"You went through a lot of thinking," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah," Gabi says. "I know its way to early to even think of names, but I couldn't sleep, and my mind was wandering,"

"Well, at least your prepared on naming," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah," Gabi replies. "But that's all I am prepared on, I am a confused teenage girl who will have to be mommy to a baby in nine months and will have no idea what she is doing, its weird that I already thought up of names, but have no idea what I am going to tell my parents when they find out,"

"I still think you should tell them the truth," Kendall tells her.

"And like I said before, there is a chance they wont believe me when I say the truth," Gabi replies. "Can we not talk about it, I just want to get my mind off this,"

"Yeah, sure," Kendall says.

"I think I am going to try to get some sleep, I didn't get much last night," Gabi replies.

"Ok," Kendall says.

Gabi grabs her iPod touch from her backpack and puts the headphones in ears before going to her Eminem playlist and putting on Dante's favorite song, The Way I Am.

She then closes her eyes and leans back in the chair and just focuses on the lyrics so she could get her mind off all the stuff going on. Dante's death, her pregnancy, getting raped by her crazy ex boyfriend, but most of all, her developing feelings for Kendall.


	32. Chapter 32

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 32

"It's not to late to back out and go back to LA," Gabi says to Kendall "because the best time to meet people usually isn't when their grieving over a dead son,"

She and Kendall are sitting in the back of a yellow taxicab out on an old twisty road surrounded by trees and bushes where no other cars are driving in the pouring rain.

"How is it not too late?" Kendall asks her. "We are five minutes from Brinnon in a taxi out on a street with no cars in the middle of what looks like nowhere,"

"We are on Bickford Lane and we are not in the middle of nowhere, we are five minutes from Brinnon and about eighty miles from Duckabush and fifty five miles from Olympia," Gabi tells him matter-of-factly.

"Then, how is it not to late to turn back?" Kendall asks her.

"I don't know," Gabi says "I just still think that it's a bad idea for you to come with me to my older brothers funeral, if we are lucky my parents will be to busy grieving to be mad that I brought a friend,"

"Relax, adults always love me," Kendall says. "Except for Gustavo when he first met me, and possibly still now,"

"Yeah, but this is kind of different," Gabi tells him. "You will going into a house with two people who just lost their son who died in action in Iraq. They are mourning. Have you heard of the seven stages of mourning? First is shock and denial, then pain and guilt, then anger, next is depression, then after that you adjust to the life without them and finally, then you work through it, and you accept it, they are probably at stage two or three, pain and guilt, or anger, and you don't want to be around when my dad gets mad, he lashes out and yells, and it is just scary,"

"He cant be that bad," Kendall says.

"When Dante was seventeen, he accidentally landed my dads car on a rock, he was grounded for six months," Gabi tells him.

"How do you land a car on a rock?" Kendall asks her confused.

"It's a weird story," Gabi says. "He was driving and he was turning into the town pizza place and missed the turn and drove up onto the little garden thing by the curb where bushes are and landed his car on the rock right there, since it was my dads car, he freaked out and grounded Dante for six months, imagine if he finds out what Justin did to me?"

"He will find out the truth, and know what really happened and how it wasn't your fault," Kendall tells her before lowering his voice. "And know that you didn't want to have sex and get pregnant,"

"Ok, um…as soon as we get there, this discussion will not be happening," Gabi tells him.

"Ok, but don't worry, it will be fine," Kendall tells her. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Gabi opens her mouth to answer that question before Kendall interrupts her.

"Don't answer that,"

The cab driver turns around and looks in the back seat.

"What was the street I was supposed to turn on again?" he asks Gabi.

"You will be turning left on Brinnon Lane up here," Gabi says as she leans forward. "Yeah, that left turn right there,"

The cab turns left and enters a street that goes on for two minutes surrounded by woods before entering into a open area with a sign that says Welcome To Brinnon and behind it lays a small town with some buildings and a few strip malls.

"Ok, after the Pizza Shack, you will be turning right and head to the residential area which will be straight that way and a turn left on second street," Gabi instructs the cab driver.

"Wow, this is smaller then I imagined," Kendall says.

"Its an eight hundred population town, what do you expect?" Gabi tells him. "There is a small downtown area, the rest is residential and the schools,"

"I turn left here?" the cab driver calls back.

"No, the next left," Gabi tells him.

they start passing by a few small houses that look a little old for about thirty seconds before the cab driver takes the next left and turns onto a street where the houses start getting farther and farther apart.

"what's next?" the cab driver asks Gabi.

"you will turn right on Brinnon Drive and that will be a dead end and you will turn into the only house back there's driveway," Gabi tells him.

the cab driver follows the direction and turns right on Brinnon Drive and goes to the end of the dead end and turns up the driveway that leads to a big green Victorian house that is three stories tall and around it in nice green grass.

The cab parks near the house Gabi quickly jumps out and goes to the trunk and grabs her backpack from it. Kendall is right behind her and grabs his duffle bag and then closes the trunk. Gabi shifts her hair around her face making sure it is covering the skin near her eye where she has the bruise that Justin gave her. She then hands the cab driver the money through his open window and he then drives off.

"ok, this isn't much of a really small town house," Kendall says as they walk to the front door.

"I may have neglected to tell you that my great grandfather on my dads side help invent the tape player," Gabi says as they walk up to the door.

"if he invented it, why are you still living in a small town?" Kendall asks her.

"because my mom likes it," Gabi replies. "she is a small town person,"

Gabi gets up to the front door stands there for a moment not knowing whether to knock or walk right in. she hadn't been there in a while and the last memory she had here wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She knocks on the door.

"why are you knocking on the door to your house?" Kendall asks her.

"I forgot the key back in LA in my purse," Gabi tells him. "I forgot to grab because I was in such a rush to get here,"

on the inside of the house you can here a female's voice call out that she is coming.

This was it. Kendall was finally going to meet the parents of the girl he was falling for, who were too oblivious to realize their daughter was in an a relationship and was too scared to leave.

**A/N: i know this chapter really sucks, and i was going to update last night, but i had writers block so i had to work on it today. anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing. two reviews=Next Chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 33

After a moment, the front door opens and a blonde women in her early forties wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. She has piercing blue eyes. Obviously she is Gabi's mom, Nicole McCoy.

"Gabriella, its good to see you," Mrs. McCoy says to her daughter. "But you're hours late, its five PM"

"There was a delay for the flight from Portland to Olympia, it was like a seven hour wait and it was hard finding a cab," Gabi tells her mom.

"Why didn't you call?" Mrs. McCoy asks before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was going to but my phone died," Gabi tells her.

She glances to Kendall who is right beside her holding his duffle bag.

"I can take her bag from here," Mrs. McCoy tells him. "how much do we owe you for the cab drive here from Olympia,"

Kendall looks at her for a moment confused.

"mom, this isn't the cab driver, he is already gone," Gabi tells her mom. "this is Kendall, he is the one I was recording This Is Me with and was on the Ellen Show with,"

"oh," Mrs. McCoy says. "sorry, but Gabriella, why is he with you, here in Brinnon, not LA,"

"he was with me when I got the news about Dante," Gabi explains. "he is a really good friend and insisted he came to be here for me,"

Mrs. McCoy looks at Kendall for a moment.

"Well, he does seem like a great friend if he would come all the way here to your brother who he hasn't even met's memorial service," Mrs. McCoy says. "He can stay in the guest bedroom tonight next to Dante's old room. Since you were late, we rescheduled it to tomorrow morning, it isn't supposed to rain, today is actually supposed to be the last day of rain for a week, the sun is possibly going to be out tomorrow,"

"Ok," Gabi says.

"Now, come on in." Mrs. McCoy says.

She moves out of the way and Kendall and Gabi walk inside.

"Jim, she's here," Mrs. McCoy calls out in the big house as she shuts the door behind them.

A man in his mid forties walks out of a room down the hallway. He has tannish skin, brown eyes and black hair and is wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. Gabi's father, James McCoy, or simply just Jim.

"Gabi, its great to see you," he says as he walks over. "Glad my little girl could make it,"

"Good to see you too dad," Gabi replies to him.

It was good for her to see her parents. This was probably the last time she would ever see them to the point where she could hide her pregnancy. Next time might end terribly.

Gabi's dad notices Kendall standing next to her.

"And you brought a friend," he says.

"Dad, this is Kendall," Gabi says "the guy I was recording This Is Me with, and performed it on the Ellen Show with,"

"And he is here why?" Mr. McCoy asks.

"Wow, you two are so welcoming," Gabi says sarcastically to her parents. "if I brought Orlando Bloom to Dante's memorial service you two wouldn't be like 'what's he doing here,' instead mom would be excited to see her favorite movie star, and you would be busy being jealous of him,"

"Gabi, I am just asking a question," Mr. McCoy replies "I have the right to know what people I don't know are doing in my house,"

"sir, I am a good friend of Gabi's, I was with her when she got the news, I just wanted to make sure she got it here safely," Kendall replies "you know how many creepers hang out at airports, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay, she is a really good friend of mine,"

Mr. McCoy crosses his arms.

"were just friends," Gabi says to her dad.

He looks at her for a moment.

"just friends," Kendall says.

"ok," Mr. McCoy says. "Gabi, your mother and I need to go to the Diner and stop by the drug store, but now I am thinking that I should stay here,"

"and why would that be?" Mrs. McCoy asks him as she crosses his arms.

"you honestly think it's a good idea to leave our sixteen year old daughter home alone with a boy?" Mr. McCoy replies.

"Jim, she isn't going to do anything," Mrs. McCoy says. "two weeks ago she broke up with her boyfriend of a year, if I know anything about something like that, she is still heartbroken over that and not even thinking about other guys,"

"mom, still a soar spot," Gabi interrupts.

"sorry, but that's evidence," Mrs. McCoy says. "Jim, lets just go, nothing is going to happen,"

"nothing better happen," Mr. McCoy says before walking out the front door with his wife.

"and you said they would be mad," Kendall says as soon as they are gone. "they seem nice,"

"yeah, because they are grieving over the loss of their son who died fighting for our country," Gabi says. "they are probably still in stage two, pain and guilt, you got lucky,"

"what do we do now?" Kendall asks her.

"let me show you the guest room where you will be staying," Gabi says.

she starts to walk down the hallway and Kendall follows her. They reach a staircase and Gabi goes up and Kendall follows up until they reach a door near the end by a window seat that faces the backyard.

"this would be your room for the next few days," Gabi tells him.

"if you need me, I am down the hall and to the left," Gabi tells him. "I need to go check on something in my room since I left, I will be right back,"

"ok," Kendall tells her.

Gabi walks off down the hallway to her room. Once she gets there she stops by the door for a few moments and just holds her breath, a little nervous.

She opens the door and walks in. its looks just like the way she left it. Everything was the same. Her parents never touched anything.

One thing she knew was that there was no way in hell she was sleeping in her own room tonight.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing! tell me what you liked, hated, want to see happen next, and even some predictions. two reviews=next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 34

Gabi sits against the door to her bedroom on the inside of it. She has on Dante's old Eminem t-shirt that she brought with her and blue plaid pajama pants. She knew she couldn't sleep in her room. Too many terrible memories happened in here. It was where she was beaten so brutally to the point where she had to be air lifted to a hospital in Olympia. It is also where several of the beatings happened.

The only light in her room was the digital clock she had. The red numbers on it read one AM. Everyone should be asleep by now. Especially her parents. That means it was safe to leave her room and go somewhere else for the night. She didn't care where. She just needed to get out of there.

She quickly stands up and opens her door slowly and closes it behind her trying not to make a noise. Even though her parents were on the third floor and had a fan on high while they were sleeping, she was just used to leaving her room quietly at night because she didn't want to wake up Dante, who slept in his room without a fan. He liked it silent when he fell asleep. But Dante wasn't here anymore. He never would be.

The only light in the hallway was the moonlight coming from the window down the hall where there was a window seat. She continues to walk down the hallway until she gets to the window seat where she sits down on it and hugs her knees to her chest. This house had way to many memories in it for her to sleep. Since her parents were never home, this is where she got all her beatings from him. This is where he hurt her the most. Took something from her that can never be given back.

Tears cascade down her cheeks from her big brown eyes as the memories come back. The pain she went through here was coming back. Its like she never escaped it when she did. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to come. She told her mom it was work, but it was because she didn't know how she would do back at the place where the abuse happened. Where she let the abuse happen.

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and takes a deep breath trying not to start sobbing. That's was the last thing she needed right now.

The sky was clear tonight and there was a beautiful full moon in the sky. It looked so peaceful. So calming. If only that's what life could be. Peaceful and calming where no one had to worry about anything. Where life wasn't complicated. Nothing bad happened. Everyone was happy and no one was being punished for being to scared to leave an abusive relationship.

"Can't sleep either?" a voice asks.

Gabi looks away from the window to see Kendall standing next to the window seat where she was.

She responds by shaking her head as more tears fall.

Kendall sits down next to her on the window seat.

"I always have a hard time sleeping in a new place," Kendall says. "Somewhere I am not used too, I had a hard time getting used to the palm woods, I only got a few hours of sleep my first week there,"

Gabi looks at him for a moment before looking down as more tears fall.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Kendall asks her.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out as more tears fall.

"This is where the abuse happened," Gabi tells him. "Where it started, and where it ended,"

"You mean this is where he…" Kendall starts.

"Yeah," Gabi answers him in tears. "It is, in my own bed,"

Kendall looks at her as more tears start falling from her eyes.

"That's why I can't sleep in my room," Gabi says. "It's filled with too many memories, none that I want to relive again,"

"That guy is some sick twisted son of a bitch," Kendall says to her.

Gabi nods.

"Yeah, and it is all my fault," she replies in more tears.

"How is it your fault," Kendall asks her. "What that guy did to you, none of it was your fault,"

"How is it none of my fault, I let him use me as a human punching bag," Gabi replies to him. "I let him do that to me,"

"He threatened you," Kendall says "you were scared, a lot of people would be if they were in the situation you were in,"

"I should have told someone," Gabi says. "I should have known that if I did, it would stop, that the police would stop him or something, I should have known that,"

"Gabi, no matter what people say, this isn't your fault," Kendall tells her "it isn't, there was nothing you could have done, this guy threatened you with physical violence,"

"I could of stood up and be strong enough to handle it," Gabi replies to him "I could have tried to fought him off when he decided to rape me,"

"Gabi, if you would have tried to fight him off, he only would have hurt you more," Kendall replies "you can not blame yourself for this, there was nothing you could do, he a son of a bitch who deserves to rot in hell,"

"I just cant help but think that if I said something I wouldn't be in this situation," Gabi says. "I might not be pregnant,"

"Don't worry, I will be with you every step of the way during this pregnancy," Kendall tells her. "You wont have to go through this alone,"

Gabi wipes her eyes again.

"Thank you," she says to him. "That means a lot considering that you have only known me for two weeks,"

"You look like you could use a hug," Kendall tells her.

Gabi nods before throwing her feet over the edge of the window seat and scooting over closer to Kendall who wraps his arms around her giving her a hug. Gabi quickly hugs him back as more tears fall.

After the hug, Gabi just sits there with her head on his shoulder trying to stop herself from bursting into tears and he has his arm around her holding her close to him while there is a few minutes of silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asks breaking the silence.

"How this is going to be the last time I ever see my parents before they get mad and ground me forever," Gabi says. "What about you,"

"How I could really go for a cheese puff right now," Kendall says back.

Gabi looks up at him confused.

"Your not serious, are you?" Gabi asks him.

"No," Kendall tells her. "I am not,"

"Then what are you really thinking?" Gabi asks him.

Kendall looks down at her.

"How much I really want to kiss you right now," he replies to her.

"What's stopping you?" Gabi asks him.

"The fact that your parents are upstairs and would kill me if I even tried," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah, but they sleep with a fan on and once they're out, they're out for the night," Gabi says. "They slept through the fire alarm for ten minutes, until Dante ran back in the house to get them, and then he had to slap my dad awake,"

"Your not serious, are you?" Kendall asks her.

"No," Gabi answers him. "I'm not,"

Kendall leans down and kisses her gently.

"I care about you Gabi McCoy,"


	35. Chapter 35

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 35

_Cuz the day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't ever be the same_

Gabi quickly writes that down in her notebook as she sits in the window seat and looks outside to her back yard. She looks at the back patio and the surrounding woods and remembers when Dante took her out there to explore it when she was eight. He tricked her into believing Bigfoot lived out there and that he was going to come and eat her the next full moon.

She didn't believe him…at first. He made fake footprints and faked a picture. She was scared.

She missed those days so much. She missed it when the hardest decision she ever had to make was which crayon to use to make her moms birthday card.

"how are you feeling today?" Kendall says as he sits down next to her.

"like I want to get out of this house so bad and get as far away as humanly possible," Gabi says. "possibly Antarctica, I heard its great this time of year, I could go live there alone, no one to hurt me but the penguins, maybe I could be a penguin and befriend the other penguins, kind of like on that episode of SpongeBob when he joined the jelly fish, I could join the penguins,"

"that's not a good idea," Kendall tells her "I have heard penguins can be very vicious at sometimes, I heard one ripped a scientists face off,"

"with what, its beak of doom?" Gabi asks him sarcastically.

"ok, maybe that was a chimpanzee," Kendall says. "but, don't go to Antarctica, I would miss you and you might freeze to death, which I have heard isn't very fun,"

"yeah, it doesn't sound fun," Gabi replies.

Mrs. McCoy starts walking down the hallway.

"Gabriella, I need to speak to you, in your room now," she says sternly before walking into Gabi's room.

"what was that about?" Kendall asks her.

"I don't know," Gabi answers him "I will be right back,"

she stands up and puts her notebook down and walks to her room down the hall. She hated going in there, and now she had to, hopefully she wouldn't break down crying in front of her mom and be forced to tell her the story, it was already hard saying to Dante and Kendall, she did not want to retell it to her mom.

She opens the door to her room and walks in and closes it behind her. Her mom is sitting on her desk in the room.

"what is it mom?" Gabi asks her as she walks forward.

"nothing serious, I just thought I would tell you that Justin cant make it to the funeral today, he is in Nebraska visiting his great uncle on his beat farm," Mrs. McCoy says.

of course he wasn't here in Brinnon, he was in LA possibly stalking her by sending her threatening text messages and breaking into her apartment and leaving notes.

"ok," Gabi says. "is that it?"

"no, Emma also couldn't make it," Mrs. McCoy says. "she is in Olympia, since she plays volleyball for Capital City Ice Volleyball Club, she is helping with their volleyball camps this summer,"

"ok, so no Emma today and no Justin," Gabi replies "anything else?"

"um…yeah," Mrs. McCoy replies. "why don't you tell me more about your friend you brought with you, what's his favorite sport, is he allergic to shellfish?"

Gabi looks at her mom confused.

"Kendall is from Minnesota so he loves hockey and out of all the conversations we've had we never talked about if he was allergic to shellfish or not," Gabi replies. "what is this about?"

"I don't know, I just want to know more about the guy friend my daughter brought to her brothers memorial service," Mrs. McCoy says "how long have you known him?"

"a few weeks," Gabi answers her. "mom, seriously, what the heck is this about?"

"nothing, I just wanted to know how much of a slut my daughter was, how long she knew a boy before hopping in bed with him," Mrs. McCoy says as hops down from the desk she was sitting on and crosses her arms.

Gabi looks at her mother speechless. How did she know about her pregnancy? Why did she think she had sex with Kendall? Why did she think she wanted to?

"that's right Gabriella, I know about your pregnancy," she says sternly to her daughter. "I know everything,"

"you know everything?" she asks her mom. "how the hell did you find out,"

"last night I got thirsty around one fifteen, I was on my way downstairs when I heard voices," Mrs. McCoy says "looks like I got there just in time to hear you say you were pregnant and he would be there every step of the way with you,"

"mom, it isn't what it looks like," Gabi says in tears "I promise you that,"

"how the hell is it not what it looks like?" Mrs. McCoy says mad. "I am standing here looking at my slut of a daughter who got pregnant by a guy she has only known for two weeks,"

"I didn't sleep with Kendall," Gabi tells her.

"then what the hell happened that resulted in you getting pregnant," Mrs. McCoy nearly yells at her.

"a year ago, after Dante left for Iraq, I went on a date with Justin as you know," Gabi starts as more tears fall "he used me to get his ex jealous, and when that didn't work, he hit me,"

"oh, so, Justin hit you," Mrs. McCoy says sort of sarcastically "and you magically got pregnant,"

"no, mom, he beat me all the time, I was afraid to tell anyone," Gabi tells her mom. "he used me as a human punching bag, all those times I said I walked into a door, or a can of soup fell out of the cupboard and hit me on the head, or I walked into a wall, or slipped on the stairs while texting, that was him, mom, he hit me all the time,"

"then you magically got pregnant," Mrs. McCoy says mockingly. "I don't see it Gabriella,"

"no, the night when I was first supposed to leave, he is the one who beat me so bad I had to be airlifted to Olympia to get medical attention," Gabi replies to her mom in tears. "no one broke in,"

"no, Gabriella," Mrs. McCoy replies meanly. "none of that happened, because if it did, my daughter wouldn't have been a coward and stayed in a relationship with an abuser, she would have stood up and been strong,"

"he threatened me, I was to scared to tell anyone," Gabi replies to her mom in tears.

"ok, get to the part where you sleep with your new boyfriend," Mrs. McCoy says mad. "because I know for a fact, that Justin Wilson wouldn't hit a girl, he is from a church going family who is traditional and old fashion and respect women and everyone,"

"well, everything wasn't how it always seemed mom, it never was," Gabi tells her in tears. "a little over a month before I left LA, he showed up, and he raped me mom,"

Gabi couldn't hold it in, the tears just kept flooding out of her eyes.

"he raped you?" Mrs. McCoy replies with fake concern in her voice,

"yeah, he did," Gabi replies "here, in this room, in my own bed,"

"liars go to Hell Gabriella, you know that," Mrs. McCoy replies.

"I am not lying," Gabi replies mad.

"no, you are," Mrs. McCoy says mad. "because if it was really rape, you would be getting an abortion,"

"I am not a murderer," Gabi replies mad. "I can not just kill an innocent child who has a chance of a good life,"

"how are you going to give it a good life Gabriella?" Mrs. McCoy replies mad. "support it with your singing career and have your new boyfriend adopt it,"

"at least Kendall supports my decisions," Gabi replies mad "and so does Dante,"

"how the hell would your brother know you are pregnant?" Mrs. McCoy nearly yells at her.

"he came and visited me before he passed on," Gabi tells her. "he told me that I needed to choose what was best for me and my baby, he said he would support whatever choice I made,"

"that's bull and you know it, Gabriella," Mrs. McCoy replies.

"well, that's what happened," Gabi replies. "and I am going to have this baby, I might give it up for adoption to have a better life, or I might raise it myself, I will do what is ever best for my child,"

"I can't believe this is happening," Mrs. McCoy says before running her hands through her blonde hair. "my daughter is pregnant and trying to pin crimes on her ex boyfriend who only cared about her and loved her,"

"Justin didn't care," Gabi says mad "if he did he wouldn't have beat me, and raped me,"

"yeah, and my daughter would have stood up and been strong, not a coward too afraid to leave him," Mrs. McCoy nearly yells at her.

"I was scared," Gabi tells her as more tears fall.

"I just can't believe you are lying to protect that guy you haven't even known for two whole weeks," Mrs. McCoy replies.

"I am not lying," Gabi replies. "I am telling you the whole truth,"

"you are not," Mrs. McCoy says mad. "and you are defiantly not the daughter I raised, I want you and your little boyfriend to get out of my house now, you are not my daughter anymore,"

"so, what, I get abused and you disown me?" Gabi replies.

"no, I am disowning you because you are a slut," her mom says. "Now get the hell out of my house,"


	36. Chapter 36

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 36

Gabi looks at her mom for a second in more tears.

"I said get the hell out of my house," Mrs. McCoy says mad.

"Mom, please believe me on this," Gabi says to her. "I really need someone to believe me other then Dante and Kendall,"

"Dante is dead," Mrs. McCoy replies "and he didn't visit you on his way to heaven, now stop making up lies, you are only digging yourself into a bigger hole,"

"Mom, please," Gabi replies in more tears.

"Stop calling me mom," Mrs. McCoy says. "You are not my daughter,"

"Gabriella Grace, get your stuff, and get out," Mrs. McCoy yells.

"Will you just listen to me for just one second," Gabi begs her "and try to believe my story,"

"Your story?" Mrs. McCoy yells. "You mean your lies?"

"I am not lying," Gabi yells back.

At the moment Kendall bursts through the door.

"Ok, what is going on in here," Kendall says, "It sounds like you two are having a screaming match,"

"Gabriella here, told me everything," Mrs. McCoy says to him. "I know everything, so why don't you tell me your side of the story,"

"He is going to tell you the same thing," Gabi says in tears to her mom.

"Let me hear it from him," Mrs. McCoy says to her. She then turns to Kendall "tell me everything you know about my daughter's pregnancy from the beginning,"

"He will tell you the same thing," Gabi says mad to her mom.

"Shut up," Mrs. McCoy says to her daughter.

"Gabi came to the palm woods about two weeks ago," Kendall tells her. "She has an amazing voice and I met her at the studio, we became good friends and were gonna record This Is Me, the day we were on the Ellen Show, she found out Dante died, Gustavo wanted her to work so we got a cab and went back to the palm woods, we talked for a while, I could tell she was hiding something, I confronted her about it, she told me to leave, the next day she came to my apartment and told me her story,"

"And what was her story?" Mrs. McCoy asks him.

"That after Dante got deployed to Iraq, she got in an abusive relationship with this Justin guy," Kendall tells her. "She told me that he beat her like a dog and used her as a human punching bag, and that he beat her so bad once that she had to be airlifted to a hospital in Olympia to get the right medical attention because she was so badly beaten, and before she came here, he raped her, resulting in her getting pregnant,"

"Wow," Mrs. McCoy says. "She really trained you with the cover up story. But, tell me, how long did you know my daughter before you slept with her,"

Kendall looks at her confused.

"What?" he says confused.

"She thinks you're the father and I am lying about what Justin did to me," Gabi tells him. "Which I am not,"

"No, this makes tons of sense on why you brought him to your brothers funeral," Mrs. McCoy says. "So you could have your baby's father with you,"

"Ok, mom, will you just stop," Gabi says getting annoyed "Kendall is just a friend who cares about me and was there when I needed someone, I had a complete breakdown, he is guilty of nothing but being a good friend,"

"Wow, that was almost convincing," Mrs. McCoy tells her.

"it is what really happened," Gabi replies mad. "why don't you believe me for once over some reputation of a guy who beat me, if you took me to the doctor, you would find out that this baby was conceived before I even meet Kendall,"

"ok, fine," Mrs. McCoy says. "I believe you,"

Gabi looks at her mom for a moment.

"you do?" she says confused.

"yeah," Mrs. McCoy says "I do, now you go grab your coat,"

"what? Where are we going?" Gabi asks her.

"there is an abortion clinic in Duckabush," Mrs. McCoy replies.

"what, no," Gabi says as she puts her hand to her small stomach.

"no, don't worry about surgery," Mrs. McCoy tells her "they have this new thing where if you aren't far along enough like you, they inject you with something and just like that, the baby is gone,"

"that's not what I am talking about," Gabi tells her mad. "I told you before I am not a killer, this baby has a future, I am not going to kill it,"

"Gabriella, that is what all teenagers say when they get pregnant," Mrs. McCoy tells her "its just cold feet, now go get your coat,"

"I am not going anywhere," Gabi says. "I am not getting an abortion, I am not taking the easy way out on this,"

"you don't know what you're talking about," Mrs. McCoy says "this baby will be a reminder of what you say Justin did to you,"

"I do know what I am talking about, and I am not going to get an abortion on this," Gabi says getting mad. "I am not taking the easy way out, anyone can choose to kill an innocent child, but I am going to be the one who chooses to have the baby. Choose the harder route because I have morals. I am not a killer, you might be, but I am not,"

"Gabriella, you have five seconds to go get your coat and meet me in the car," Mrs. McCoy tells her sternly.

Kendall steps forward to say something but before he can, Mrs. McCoy says something.

"since you aren't the father, you have no business being here,"

"he isn't going anywhere," Gabi says mad. "and I am not killing this baby mom, my baby will have a good life whether I can give it to her or not, I am not going to kill her,"

"you are making a mistake," Mrs. McCoy tells her.

"no, you are, you are making the choice to kill and innocent child who has a future, for all we know, this baby could grow up to be a president," Gabi tells her sternly "so, no, you are the one making a mistake, you are choosing to kill, I am choosing to save a life,"

"Gabriella, you are a confused teenager who has no idea what to do," Mrs. McCoy tells her. "you are not ready to have a baby,"

"I may not be ready," Gabi says "but I am not going to kill her,"

"you need to do the right thing," Mrs. McCoy tells her.

"I am doing the right thing," Gabi says "and Dante and Kendall both agree on that,"

"Stop going Melinda Gordon on me," Mrs. McCoy says "you cant talk to dead people, like she does, Dante didn't visit you, now, we are going to Duckabush and you are getting that abortion,"

"its my choice," Gabi tells her "not yours,"

"and there is my proof," Mrs. McCoy says happily.

"your proof of what?" Gabi asks her confused.

"that you are covering for you and your new boyfriend," Mrs. McCoy says.

"for the last time, I am telling the truth," Gabi says "every word of what I said was true,"

"Gabriella, you need to get your stuff and get out," Mrs. McCoy tells her. "you are so lucky that your father isn't home, that he is at the diner checking up on stuff, or he would kill you both, now get out of my house,"


	37. Chapter 37

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 37

Gabi walks up to the door of the diner and stops. Her heart racing in her chest. She could literally hear it louder then she ever has. She was surprised Kendall who was standing behind her couldn't hear it.

"You gonna go in?" Kendall asks her.

Gabi turns around to face him.

"Yeah, but do you mind if I go in alone," Gabi asks him. "There is no telling how he will react, and if he reacts like my mom did, you will not want to be there, he wont hurt me because I am his daughter, but you, there is a chance he would break both your legs,"

"Yeah, go ahead," Kendall tells her.

"thanks," Gabi replies. "I wont take to long,"

"take as long as you need," Kendall tells her.

Gabi nods before heading into the diner.

Her dad is working behind the register. He looks up when he hears the bell chime.

"Hey Gabi," he says as he sees her "what are you doing here? I was going to meet your guys at the memorial service,"

he then looks at what she is wearing a red Aeropostale t-shirt and blue jeans.

"but, it doesn't look like you are going to the memorial service," he says as he walks out from behind the counter.

Gabi looks at him nervous and starts to twist her peace sign ring around her finger.

"dad, I really need to talk to you about something," Gabi tells him after she takes a deep breath.

"ok," he says. "take a seat at a table, do you want a piece of pie, Emma's dad made a bunch for after the memorial service, I think he can spare a few slices,"

"sure," Gabi says. she walks over to one of the tables in the diner and sits down and a few moments later, her dad comes over with two plates each with a piece of pie on it and a fork. He puts one in front of her and takes a seat across her.

"what is it you need to talk to me about?" Mr. McCoy says to her as he takes a bite of his pie.

"uh… I really don't know how to say it," Gabi says to him nervous. "or how to tell you,"

before Mr. McCoy can answer her, his cell phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID.

"its you mother," he says.

"dad, please, I really need to talk to you right now," Gabi says to him "can you call her back,"

"sure," Mr. McCoy replies.

He puts his phone down on the table and lets it continue to ring,

"so, you need to tell me something, but you don't know to say it or tell me," he says after he takes another bite of pie.

"yeah," Gabi answers him.

"ok, lets do this like we did when you were younger and you didn't know how to tell stuff like a bad grade or you got in trouble," Mr. McCoy says. "so, just start talking to me about something, and it will come out eventually,"

"ok," Gabi tells him. she takes another deep breath before saying something. "so, I wrote a new song,"

"that's cool," Mr. McCoy says to her. "what's it about,"

"death," Gabi answers him "you know, how Dante…passed,"

"I bet it's really good, you have always written amazing songs," Mr. McCoy tells her. "so, how does it go?"

"cuz the day, you slipped away, was the day, I found it wont ever be the same," Gabi tells him.

"that's really awesome," Mr. McCoy replies. "you have always shown talent in music, those songs you wrote, they are amazing, you can even write from the point of view of someone in a hard place like in Nobody's Home,"

ok, now it looks like it was time.

"dad, I didn't write Nobody's Home about someone else," she tells him, "I wrote it about me,"

Mr. McCoy looks at his sixteen-year-old daughter who is just looking down at the piece of pie in front of her and repeatedly cutting it into small pieces.

"Gabi, that song is about a girl who doesn't feel like she has a place to go, she feels broken inside and is going through a rough patch," Mr. McCoy says to her "how is that about you,"

"first, I need to know that you will believe me," Gabi says. "and that you will not look at me different,"

"ok, Gab, I promise," Mr. McCoy says.

ok, her dad only called her Gab when he was nervous or worried, so, she might as well come out and say everything.

"I wrote after Dante left for Iraq, when I got into that relationship with Justin," Gabi tells him.

Mr. McCoy looks at her for a second.

"I am not quiet sure I understand," he says.

"dad, he was only using me to get his ex, Alyssa jealous," Gabi tells him. "it didn't work out and he was pist off…"

Gabi continues to look down as a few tears fall.

"Gab, tell me," Mr. McCoy says to her "you are starting to worry me,"

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"he…he hit me,"

Mr. McCoy looks at his daughter to see if she is serious. She is.

"Gab, that boy hit you?" he asks starting to get mad.

Gabi nods.

"yeah," she answers him. "and again, and again, and again, he used me as a human punching bag and told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me,"

Mr. McCoy looks at his daughter shocked.

"that little son of a bitch is so lucky he is on his stupid great whatever's beat farm right now, or he would be beaten into one huge coma," Mr. McCoy says mad. "I am going to call his parents,"

"dad, there is a lot more I need to tell you," Gabi says as she looks up at him.

"let me guess, he is the one that beat you so bad you had to be airlifted to the hospital in Olympia?" Mr. McCoy asks her.

"yeah," Gabi answers him as a few more tears fall. "you know, I couldn't sleep last night at all,"

"Gab, who could expect you to after all you have been through," Mr. McCoy says sympathetically, "I am going to have a talk with his parents, maybe even call the police,"

"there is no evidence," Gabi tells him "they wouldn't be able to make an arrest, but, I need you to no why I couldn't sleep last night,"

"Gab, why is that?" Mr. McCoy asks her nervous.

"the night before I left for LA and he showed up, he didn't want me to leave, and I thought leaving would be the perfect way out," Gabi says "but it wasn't, because while you and mom were at the diner that night, he showed up again, this time, he was madder then ever, and he…he…"

She can't even say it out loud to her dad, it was so embarrassing.

"Gab, its just me," Mr. McCoy says to her. "Please tell me,"

"He raped me and I took a test," Gabi tells him "I'm pregnant,"

**A/N: so, let me know what you think by reviewing. two reviews and i will update, also, i just want to make it clear that i do realize that when i try to spell Definatly, it goes to Defiantly, i just want to say that Microsoft word keeps changing it on me, so, whenever i try to spell Definatly, it changes it.**


	38. Chapter 38

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 38

Gabi looks down again too afraid to make eye contact with her dad. She had no clue if he was going to believe her on this. She could only hope so.

"Gab, please tell me you are trying to get attention again like that time back in fifth grade when you pretended to have the flu," Mr. McCoy says to his daughter "because you wanted attention because Dante just skipped a grade that year and we were always talking about that,"

"You don't know how much I wish I was making this all up," Gabi tells him as she looks up. "I would love to be making all this up, I would be so happy if I was making all this up"

There is another moment of silence between them.

"Gab, look at me," Mr. McCoy tells her calmly.

Gabi looks up at her dad.

"I know what you are thinking right now, and I want you to know that what happened was not a good thing," Mr. McCoy tells her. "But I need you to know that you are a strong person. You will get through this, but you need to make a decision on what you are going to do with your preg…"

"Abortion is not an option," Gabi interrupts him. "It isn't, there is no way I am going to kill this baby,"

Mr. McCoy looks at his daughter for a moment and then smiles.

"I am so proud of you," he tells her "anyone would have decided on that already because it's the easiest way out of this, you are being strong,"

"Anyone can get the abortion," she replies to her dad. "But not everyone can have the baby,"

"Do you know what you are going to do then?" Mr. McCoy asks her.

"No, not yet," Gabi replies. "I am going to do what's best for her though, whether I can give her a good life or not,"

"I know I say this all the time, but I am so proud of you," he tells her. "What you are doing, it takes someone really mature, and you are making a great decision,"

"I can't just choose to kill someone who has a future," Gabi tells him. "Anyone can choose to kill, but I'm not going to,"

"Gosh, I am so proud of you, and so will your mom," Mr. McCoy says. "I am going to call her so you can tell her…"

"Dad, don't," Gabi interrupts him. "Don't, please, do not call mom,"

Mr. McCoy looks at her confused.

"Why, your mom needs to know," Mr. McCoy tells her. "You can not keep this from her,"

"She already knows," Gabi tells him nervous.

"She does?" Mr. McCoy asks.

"Yeah, that's why she called you," Gabi says. "She called to tell you,"

"How is she reacting to this?" Mr. McCoy asks her "Is she supporting your decision to have the baby and not getting an abortion,"

"Before I tell you, I need to know that you believe everything that I have told you," Gabi tells him.

"Of course I believe you Gab," Mr. McCoy says. "You're my daughter, you wouldn't lie about this, you said it yourself, and you hate that this is true,"

"Ok, last night I couldn't sleep, so, I did what I always do when I cant sleep," Gabi tells him.

"Sit on the window seat in the hall and usually listen to the rain if it is raining out," Mr. McCoy says.

"Yeah," Gabi replies. "Kendall, who is just a friend couldn't sleep either, so we just sat there talking for a while, to pass the time"

She remembered to put the emphasis on Just A Friend. It may not be true, that was really confusing to her right now. But, it would really help her case right now if she told him that.

"He is the first person I told," Gabi says to her dad.

Again, that wasn't true, she first told Dante, or his ghost, or spirit or whatever. That was still very confusing to her also.

"And he is really being a good friend right now," Gabi continues. "He said he would be there for me during my pregnancy, then today, mom said she wanted to talk to me,"

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Mr. McCoy asks her.

"She called me out on this," Gabi tells him "she thinks that I wanted to…"

She did not want to say the word. She never talked to her dad about that stuff. Way to awkward.

"And that I was making up everything that I told you, that I was covering for someone that I wanted to…with, which I didn't," Gabi says "she said a bunch of mean things, and to sum it up, she disowned me,"

Mr. McCoy looks at her for a moment.

"Gab, did you just say that your mother, disowned you, she thinks that you wanted to and you made up this abuse story up?" Mr. McCoy asks her nervous.

"Yeah," Gabi says "pretty much,"

"Let me guess, she thinks that Kendall is the father?" Mr. McCoy asks her.

"Yes, she thinks that but he isn't," Gabi tells him. "I am too far along for that to be true, I even told mom that, but she wouldn't believe me, then she said she believed me, and she said that if it was rape, I was going to get an abortion, but I refused to, so she stopped believing me,"

"I can always tell when my kids are lying," Mr. McCoy tells her. "I believe you, Gab, but for the arguments sake with your mother, look me in the eye and say that you are not lying,"

Gabi leans forward. This is something that had always been something her dad did. When he wanted to make sure she was telling the truth or trying to figure out if she was lying, he would have her look him in the eye and tell him what he was trying to figure out was true or a lie. He said that when she was lying, her pupils always dilated.

"I am telling the truth about what Justin did to me," Gabi tells him.

Her dad looks at her pupils and they didn't dilate, they stayed the same.

"Just like I thought," Mr. McCoy says. "The truth, I will discuss this with your mother later, I cant believe she didn't believe you,"

He pauses for a moment.

"I just can't stop thinking that I am so proud of you," he tells her. "You are really standing in the rain,"

"Yeah," Gabi replies. "I learned to stand in the rain and stand my ground,"

"Just like the old McCoy saying," Mr. McCoy replies. "Stand In The Rain, Stand Your Ground,"

"Yeah," Gabi says. "I am actually turning that into a song,"

"I bet it's amazing already," her dad tells her.

"Yeah, stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down, stand through the pain, you wont drown, and one day one's loss can be found so stand in the rain," Gabi tells him. "Thanks for believing me dad, it's got your name for a middle name if it's a boy,"

"What would the first name be?" he asks her.

"Dante," Gabi tells him. "After my amazing older brother,"

"So, Dante James," Mr. McCoy says. "Or, you could just go with Dante Jim, since I go by that,"

"Dante James sounds better," Gabi tells him.

"What about if it's a girl?" Mr. McCoy asks his daughter.

"I don't know," Gabi replies "I was going to have the middle name be Nicole, after mom, but, no way after what she did and not believe me, for a name, I am leaning towards Hailie, Sabrina, or Kassidy, don't know what a middle name would be,"

"Well, you have a while," he tells her "nine months,"

"Yeah," Gabi replies.

She sits there for a moment in silence.

"Um… I got to get going now," Gabi says as she stands up.

"You aren't staying for the memorial service?" Mr. McCoy asks as he stands up.

"Mom made it clear that I was unwelcome," Gabi says. "Besides, I should probably get back to LA anyway, Gustavo was mad I ran off to come here, we are in the middle of choosing which songs to be on my first CD,"

"You sure you want to leave?" Mr. McCoy asks. "You just told me that you are pregnant,"

"Yeah, I can handle everything when I get to LA," Gabi replies. "I will call you when I get there,"

"Ok," Mr. McCoy says.

He walks over to the other side of her table and hugs his daughter goodbye.

"Bye dad," Gabi replies before walking out of the diner.

**A/N: you know the drill, two reviews before i update.**


	39. Chapter 39

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 39

Gabi walks out of the diner quietly not saying anything.

"How did it go?" Kendall quickly asks her.

"I will tell you in a minute," Gabi replies. "We need to get back to LA soon, but there is no way is am going back without stopping at one place first,"

She starts to walk down the sidewalk after she grabs Kendall's arm.

"I take it went well," Kendall says as he follows Gabi down the sidewalk. "So what happened?"

"I told you I will tell you in a minute," Gabi answers him.

"Then where are we going?" Kendall asks her.

"Wow, you sure ask a lot of questions," Gabi says annoyed.

She stops a few blocks away outside an ice cream parlor. She quickly walks in dragging Kendall along with her and the bell by the door chimes.

Inside is what looks like a small ice cream place.

"I will be with you in a moment," a male voice calls out from the back. "Just take a seat at the table,"

"Ok, what are we doing here?" Kendall asks her as Gabi walks over to a small table for two people.

"I'm sorry, but I am not leaving for LA without getting some ice cream from Lopez Ice Cream parlor here," Gabi tells him as she sits down. Kendall takes a seat across from her.

"Ok, so will you please tell me what happened?" Kendall asks her. "I take it went well, or else you wouldn't be getting ice cream,"

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"It went way better then well," Gabi tells him with a smile. "It went great, he believes every word I said. He kept saying how strong I was, and that he was proud of me, he said that I was really standing in the rain,"

"Standing in the rain?" Kendall asks her confused.

"Its an old McCoy saying," Gabi explains to him "to stand in the rain, is to stand your ground, but it got shortened to stand in the rain, stand your ground, its because we have always lived where it is always pouring rain,"

"Sounds like your family has lived here for a long time," Kendall replies.

"Yeah," Gabi replies "my grandparents lived here in Brinnon, but before that, my great, great grandparents lived somewhere else in a secluded place on the Washington peninsula that I cant remember the name of,"

At that moment, a Latino guy in his mid fifties walks over to the table they are sitting at.

"Hey, Gabi," he says surprised to see her.

"Hey Mr. Lopez," Gabi says with a smile.

"What are you doing in town, I thought you were up in LA recording your first CD," he says to her.

"Yeah, I was back in town for memorial service," Gabi replies to him.

"Right, that is today," Mr. Lopez says. "how are you holding up on that,"

"it gets easier everyday," Gabi tells him leaving out the part it got the hell of a lot easier after his spirit or whatever came to visit her. it did give her closure though.

"yeah, I remember you and Dante would come in everyday during summer when you were little," Mr. Lopez. "you would order the same thing, one ice cream sundae, two scoops vanilla, one scoop chocolate, chocolate syrup, whip cream and white chocolate chips,"

"yeah," Gabi replies to him "I will actually like to order that, two spoons,"

"of course," Mr. Lopez says. "for you and your friend,"

"oh my gosh, I am so rude," Gabi says with a laugh to him "Mr. Lopez, this is my friend, Kendall, he is also recording at Rocque Records with the rest of his band, Big Time Rush,"

"nice to meet you Kendall," Mr. Lopez says to him. "any friend of Gabi's must always be a nice person, there is not one person in town that she has been associated with that is a bad person,"

Gabi's hand tightens into a fist against the table but Mr. Lopez doesn't notice.

"yeah," Gabi replies "he is a great friend,"

"well, like I said, its nice to meet you," Mr. Lopez tells him before going to the back kitchen to make the ice cream sundae.

"he seems to know you really well," Kendall says to her.

"yeah," Gabi replies "like he said, Dante and I came here all the time when I was younger, we always ordered the same thing every time, but, when I turned thirteen, we stopped hanging out here on summer days, he was busy joining the military, and look where that got him, all the things that have happened after it,"

"don't think about that," Kendall tells her "tell me more about what happened with your dad, did he believe you right away? Is he going to talk to your mom?"

"he believed me right away," Gabi answers him. "he said he would discuss it with my mom, but once she makes a decision, there is no way to change her mind,"

"come on, she is your mom," Kendall tells her "your dad will change her mind,"

"you don't know my mom," Gabi replies "she hasn't changed her mind on anything, but the important this is that my dad believes me,"

"yeah," Kendall says to her.

Mr. Lopez, the ice cream shop owner walks over to the table with the bowl of ice cream Gabi ordered.

"here you go Gabi," Mr. Lopez says as he sets it down "and it is on the house,"

"are you sure?" Gabi asks him.

"of course, even after you stopped coming here with Dante, you would come here with your friend Emma," Mr. Lopez says "you guys came here everyday after school until last year, about the time Dante was deployed,"

Mr. Lopez walks away back to behind the counter of the store.

Gabi grabs her spoon out of the ice cream and takes a bite.

"who is Emma?" Kendall asks her.

"she was my best friend," Gabi answers him "when I wasn't hanging out with Dante, I would be hanging out with her, we were really close, like sisters, she even called me Gabs, I hated it,"

"Gabs?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah, Gabs, I hated it," Gabi replies.

"why did you hate it?" Kendall asks her "its kind of cute,"

"it was just so annoying," Gabi answers him "imagine being called Gabs all the time,"

"well, like I said, I think its kind of cute," Kendall tells her "I might actually start calling you that,"

"if you start calling me that, I might have to kill you," Gabi replies to him.

"ok, fine, I wont call you that," Kendall tells her "maybe,"

Gabi glares at him for a moment and he just smiles back at her.

**A/N: i am not quite back from Canada yet, but, i am going to update. i am going to be back soon, and as soon as i am, i will update. i am not sure when, but i will defiantaly be back by Friday. so, you know the drill, lets get some reviews, and as soon as i get back from the Canadatastic Canada, i will update**


	40. Chapter 40

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 40

"Thank god they had a flight straight to LAX from here," Gabi says to Kendall as the walk around the crowded airport in Olympia with people going every which way talking loudly. "That way we will get back to LA faster, I honestly, just want to get as far away from this state as possible,"

"Even though it went well with your dad?" Kendall asks her as they continue to walk.

"Yeah," Gabi answers him "my own mom disowned me, I honestly just want to get out of here, get back to LA, and focus on figuring out how I am going to tell Gustavo that is next big money maker is going to need to disappear of the spotlight for a while,"

"That would be the best idea," Kendall tells her. "To lay low for the next nine months,"

"Yeah," Gabi says. "So, he should hold out on releasing This Is Me and Just Watch Me, or anything, just work on recording and maybe you and your friends famous, Big Time Rush needs to get out there, because people are going to love you guys,"

"You never know, they could hate us," Kendall replies.

"Or, you guys could be the next Jonas Brothers or Justin Bieber," Gabi replies. "Hopefully steal all of Bieber's fans, that kid seriously scares me, I literally thought he was a girl when I first heard him on the radio,"

"Yeah, me too," Kendall replies to her. "I thought he was singing about being a girl making another one less lonely, it was very creepy,"

"Its sad he gets so many fans," Gabi says "kind of an insult to music,"

"Yes," Kendall replies "very insulting to music,"

"And people with that haircut," Gabi says.

"Yes, that too," Kendall says.

They continue walking through the crowd of people in silence for a few moments.

"What do you think of Hailie Jade?" Gabi finally asks him. "Or Sierra Rose, or Destinee Rae?"

"So, the middle name isn't Nicole anymore?" Kendall asks her.

"Why would it be?" Gabi asks him. "My mom disowned me, my daughter is not going to have anything to do with her, including having her name,"

"What if it's a boy?" Kendall asks her. "You don't know that, you are only a few weeks along,"

"Its not a boy, I have a feeling it's a girl, people say that moms can feel that when their baby is in there stomach, if it's a boy or girl," Gabi tells him.

"Yes, but what if it is?" Kendall asks her.

"If, it's a boy," Gabi starts making sure to put the emphasis on 'If' "his name will be Dante James, after his awesome uncle he never got to meet and my dad, but its going to be a girl, so, which sounds better, Hailie Jade, Sierra Rose, or Destinee Rae. Or possibly even Mackenzie Rae,"

"Well, Hailie Jade flows nicely and so does Sierra Rose, Destinee Rae and Mackenzie Rae also seem nice, but Hailie Jade and Sierra rose sound better," Kendall tells her.

"I personally am loving Sierra Rose at the moment along with Hailie Jade," Gabi tells him. "But then, I also like Brianna Claire or Starr, actually, Starr sounds the awesomest right now,"

"Starr?" Kendall says.

"Yeah, Starr, S-T-A-R-R" Gabi replies "but I don't know what a good middle name for Starr would be,"

"What about Starr Grace, or Starr Marie," Kendall suggests.

"Too common," Gabi tells him. "Anyway, Grace is my middle name,"

"Okay, Starr Rose, Starr Lynn, Starr Brooke, Starr Faith, Starr Claire, Starr Belle, Starr Annabelle, Starr Isabelle, Starr Hope, Starr Rosalie, Starr Mariah, Starr Melanie, Starr Ashley…" Kendall rambles on.

"Wait, go back," Gabi says.

"Starr Melanie, Starr Mariah, Starr Rosalie, Starr Isabelle," Kendall says backing up on the middle names he suggested.

"Starr Hope," Gabi says. "I like that, has a nice sound to it,"

"Yeah, Starr Hope," Kendall says "what made you even think of the name Starr,"

"I don't know, it just came to me," Gabi says. "I like the sound of it, kind of like how I like Hailie Jade, or Sierra Rose,"

"Well, it certainly will be unique, especially if you spell it with two R's," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah," Gabi says "I don't know, for some reason I like it, kind of like how people like that song Smooth Criminal, they don't know why, they just like the sound of it, how the music goes, they don't really listen to the lyrics, just the beat and rhythm,"

"What's that song even about," Kendall asks her.

"I really don't know, something about some girl, Annie who was hit by a smooth criminal and he is asking if she is ok, apparently she was struck by something that started with a G and was bleeding out on the carpet because there was blood stains, its hard to understand that song," Gabi explains to him.

The two of them keep walking through the crowded airport when Kendall's cell phone rings. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket.

"James, what is it?" Kendall asks as he answers it. "We are at the airport,"

"I just called to warn you that Gustavo and Griffin were getting mad at how long you were taking in Brandon or whatever," James tells him from the other end of the line. "So, they went through the stuff you and Gabi had recorded and put that song together, and its been released to iTunes and all those other downloading websites,"

"Wait, they released the song?" Kendall asks him.

"They released what song?" Gabi asks him nervous as she turns towards him.

"Yeah," James tells him "it has been up for three hours and its already got over a hundred thousand downloads, you guys are all over the music world at the moment, the song is on every radio station except the rap stations and oldie stations, as soon as Gabi gets back, she has an interview with Pop Tiger Magazine and Bop, Twist and those other teen girl magazine"

"Wait, they released the song already?" Kendall asks him nervous.

"Yes, that is what I have been telling you," James says "weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I got to go," Kendall replies "I am walking into a tunnel,"

Kendall ends the call with James and looks at Gabi.

"Gustavo and Griffin got mad at how long we were gone and went through the stuff we have already recorded and This Is Me has been released," Kendall tells her "it is very popular at the moment and when you get back LA, you have interviews with a bunch of teen magazines,"

"Are you serious?" Gabi asks him annoyed "great, so much for laying low for nine months, Gustavo is going to freak, I can not keep this a secret forever, he is going to notice when my stomach doesn't stay flat anymore, what am I going to tell him?"

"Maybe you should tell him your story," Kendall tells her.

"Yeah, he is going to believe me when my own mom didn't," Gabi says "he will freak, and then I will be jobless, and there is no way I am going back to Brinnon, or even Washington, I just need to actually not think about this right now,"

"Ok, then, don't think about it," Kendall says "but, can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me a question by saying can I ask you a question," Gabi tells him "but other then that, go ahead,"

"Ok, I don't know how to really ask it, so I am just going to come out and ask it," Kendall replies.

"Go ahead," Gabi responds as they pass some people wearing way too much UW football stuff for the University Of Washington Huskies.

Kendall takes a deep breath and turns to look at her.

"Are we just friends?" he asks her.

**A/N: YAY... I AM BACK FROM CANADA AFTER HAVING A CANADATASTIC TIME! Now i can update, so here is the next chapter... two reviews and i will update...**


	41. Chapter 41

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 41

Gabi closes her eyes for a moment and just thinks. She did not know how to answer that question because she had no clue if they were just friends. All she knew right now was that she was a confused teenage girl who was two weeks pregnant with her abusive ex-boyfriends child who just lost her older brother and had no clue what to do, so to avoid thinking about that, she has been thinking about names where she likes Starr Hope, Hailie Jade and Sierra Rose.

She honestly had no clue on how to answer his question. They have kissed twice, he said he cared about her and she was thinking about him constantly. But inside her was the growing life that was half hers and half her abusers that would be making an entrance into the world in eight and half months, and every time Gabi felt something for him, she was always reminded of the horrible thing that happened two weeks ago and how she would never forget it. Why did everything have to be so complicated!

"I…I don't know," Gabi finally answers him. "I honestly don't know,"

Gabi looks down as they walk not knowing what else to say. She feels Kendall's hand grab hers and instantly feels butterflies in her stomach. She looks up at him and they both stop walking.

"You know how I feel about you," Kendall tells her "like I said before, I really care about you,"

"You've only known me for two weeks," Gabi replies to him.

"But, I know more about you then I do someone I have known for two months," Kendall tells her, "I really care about you,"

Gabi takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Do you really want to be with someone who is pregnant with an abusers baby?" she finally asks him "someone who was too afraid to tell anyone what was going on, to afraid to get away, to weak to leave, someone who in nine months is going to be a teenage mom possibly raising a baby, possibly going through the trouble of giving her up for a adoption, going through the emotional trauma of not wanting to part with my baby but having to because I might not be able to give her a good life, do you honestly want to get mixed up with all of that, because if I were you, I turn the other way and run as fast as you can,"

Gabi starts walking forward leaving Kendall there as a few tears fall from her big hazel eyes, but Kendall hurries up and grabs her by the arm and turns her around.

"I do," Kendall says "you are a strong person, you just need a shoulder to lean on, and like I said before I will be that shoulder, I care about you, I am not going to turn the other way and run as fast as possible, that's the exact opposite of what I want to do,"

Gabi looks at him for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Can you just give me a chance?" Kendall asks her,

Gabi continues to look at him still not knowing what to say.

"I know that you are a really nice person," Gabi finally says "if you weren't, then you wouldn't have come all the way here to Washington with me, and you are being really nice about being here for me during my pregnancy, but, I still don't understand why, why do you care so much about me? What is it about me that makes you care?"

Kendall looks around for a moment at all the busy people in the airport before putting his arm around her and walking into a small café there at the airport.

"Can we just talk about this?" he asks her.

As soon as those words come out of his mouth, Gabi gets a terrible flashback.

_Gabi is standing in her room in Brinnon the night before she came to LA and Justin is a few feet away from her and you can tell by the look on his face that he is enraged. _

_Gabi just looks back scared not knowing what to do. _

_"Justin, please, can we just talk about this?" Gabi asks him scared taking a step back. _

_"No," Justin says getting madder. He just glares at her with his piercing blue eyes shaking his head. "You were planning on leaving me again, after what I did to you last time you tried to leave, you almost went into a coma, do you want that much pain again,"_

_"Its not my choice," Gabi tries to plead with him. "My parents want this, they wont let me stay,"_

_"After all I have done for you," Justin says a little calmer. "I have done everything so we could be together, you know I love you,"_

_Gabi knew better then to argue with him, if she did, it would hurt way more. _

_"Please just…please," Gabi says near tears. _

_"You are way past begging bitch," he yells loud. _

_He takes a step forward and punches her square in the jaw and she falls backwards and hits the ground on her side. She instantly puts her hand to her jaw where she was hit moments ago. She looks up at Justin as he walks closer to her in tears to afraid to say anything. _

_He just glares down at her. As she meets his gaze, Gabi just hopes this is just one of those one punch beatings that he gave her where it ended after the first punch. _

_If only she were lucky._

_Justin takes another step toward her where she is on the ground. _

_A few tears cascade down her cheeks as she just sits there to scared to move. _

_"You better be scared," Justin says coldly "you are in for a world of pain, this is going to make every other beating I gave you look like us having a cup of tea compared to this,"_

_As soon as those words escape his mouth, Gabi decides that she doesn't want what's coming. She was sick of the pain he put her through. She was going to fight back this time. Gabi quickly scrambles to get on her feet, but before she can she feels a sharp pain in her stomach and she hits the floor again out of breath. He had just kicked her. _

_"There is no way out of this one, bitch," Justin tells her mad. _

_He walks over to her and grabs her by her blonde hair and starts dragging her on the floor of her room. Gabi tries to grab his hand that has a tight grip on her blonde curls. She tries to loosen his grip by scratching him, but it doesn't work. He stops dragging her and puts his foot her stomach to hold her down._

_"Not going to help you," he says to her._

_He puts pressure on her stomach with his foot. Gabi grabs his foot and twists it and pulls him down to the floor and starts to crawl away and almost makes it to her feet when she feels his hands grip around her ribcage and pull her up. _

_"Like I said before, not going to help you," Justin tells her before pulling her off the ground. _

_He then throws her on her bed and reaches into his pocket and pulls out something from his pocket. Gabi quickly rolls over on her back only to look up and see Justin holding a knife leaning over her. _

_She looks at him more scared then before and her eyes stare at the knife. _

_"I told you it wasn't going to help," he tells her coldly. "I don't want to have to use this, so I am going to put it away, don't move a muscle,"_

_Gabi nods just looking back scared. _

_Justin flips the blade of the knife closed and shoves it back in his pocket before quickly ripping his red t-shirt off and throwing it to the floor of her room. _

_Gabi froze as she realized what was about to happen. Justin then grabs the hem of her black Aeropostale shirt and starts to role it to her ribcage. _

_"Please," Gabi says in more tears "please, no, I will do whatever you want,"_

_"Sorry Gab-Gab, this is what I want," Justin tells her "nothing you say can or will change my mind,"_

_"No, please," Gabi says in more tears._

_"Relax, just lay back and enjoy," Justin tells her in a calm voice. "It will be over before you know it,"_

Gabi looks up at Kendall with tons of fear in her big hazel eyes.

"Let go of me, Justin," Gabi says scared not realizing its Kendall in front of her, not Justin.

Kendall looks at her confused, as Gabi just looks back scared and in tears.

"Gabi, its me Kendall," Kendall tells her. "And I am not touching you,"

Gabi just looks back at him.

"I cant…I cant be here right now," she says in tears "I…I got to go,"

Gabi then turns around and rushes out of there leaving Kendall standing there confused.

**A/N: yeah, i updated twice in one day. i figured it would make up for me being in Canada. so, review and let me know what you think, two reviews and i will update**


	42. Chapter 42

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 42

Kendall just watches confused as Gabi quickly walks away in tears. He had no clue what just happened. All he did was say that they needed to talk about it and then Gabi freaked out. None of that made any sense at all.

Gabi just continues to quickly walk through the crowd of people at the airport not caring when she bumps into people or look people give her as they see a crying blonde teenage girl, instantly thinking runaway. She keeps her head down and just keeps walking. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Getting to close too Kendall, start feeling something for him and then get the bad flashbacks.

Why couldn't she be like one of those people who has something traumatic happen to them and they lose their memory of it? That would be awesome! If she could just forget the past year of her life and focus on what's happening now. But of course, that would mean focusing on her pregnancy and not really knowing how it happened.

Gabi takes a deep breath as she continues to walk in the airport not caring where she is even going. She just needed to think, relax and get her mind off of this.

She sees a bench against a wall and quickly walks over to it and sits down and puts her backpack down next to her and crosses her arms.

She sees a mom carrying a suitcase and holding the hand of her five-year-old daughter who is holding a stuffed teddy bear in her hand. The daughter has a tear stained face.

"see Maddie, that wasn't so bad, the plane ride was fine" the mom tells red haired daughter as they continue to walk.

Gabi sits on the edge of her bed using the sheets to cover her body. She looks down at the floor as tears fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

_ Justin is standing on the other side of her bed buckling his belt to his jeans without his shirt on just smiling. _

_ "see Gab-Gab, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Justin says to her with a smile. _

_ Gabi doesn't say anything. She just continues to stare at the floor of her room as more tears fall down her cheeks. _

_ "how do you know I wont tell?"_

_ at first, she didn't know if she spoke loud enough for Justin to here her, but that is quickly answered when he pauses for a moment as he bends down to grab his red t-shirt of the ground. He quickly stands up and walks over to the other side of the bed and looks down at her._

_ "because, if you do, no one will believe you," he tells her simply. "not even your own mom and dad, everything will be denied, you wanted it, I just gave you what you wanted, you are lying because your life is messed up, your parents are never there, your best friend and you are drifting apart and the only one that really cared about you is in Iraq. You and Dante were so close before he joined the military. No one will believe you over me,"_

_ "what if I tell them everything you have done to me?" Gabi asks him. _

_ "again, no one will believe you besides your pathetic brother who is two damn busy to call, email or write to his baby sister who must mean so much to him," Justin tells her in a mocking tone before pulling his shirt on over his head. "you call the police for one of those 'rape kits' they talk about on CSI, and if it comes back positive, I will just say you like it rough, and don't even think about telling anyone, what I told you the first time, that still counts for right now, I will kill you bitch,"_

_ Gabi looks down again too afraid to say anything. _

_ "hey look at the other bright side, I give you a solid C, you did well," Justin says to her "but don't you even think about ditching me for Taylor Lautner or whatever, or even that Beaver kid,"_

_ Gabi continues to look down._

_ Justin grabs her chin with his hand and makes her look up at him. _

_ "you understand that?" he asks her sternly. _

_ Gabi just glares at him with her cold hazel eyes. _

_ "I said do you understand?" he barks at her. _

_ Gabi nods._

_ "yeah," she says emotionlessly. "I understand,"_

_ "good, I better not hear about you and some other guy, because if I do, I will kill him. then you, possibly you first," Justin tells her. _

_ he lets go of her chin and looks down at her. _

_ "you will always be mine," he says slowly before lifting his hand up and punches her right in the eye and she falls back on her bed. _

"ok, can you please tell me what's going on?"

Gabi looks up to see Kendall standing in front of her. she quickly wipes her eyes.

"its nothing," Gabi replies.

Kendall sits down next to her.

"if it was nothing, you would have freaked out when I asked you if we could talk," Kendall says.

"its nothing," Gabi repeats as she looks down.

"like I said before," Kendall says "you can tell me anything,"

"I don't want to dump every little problem I have on you," Gabi tells him as she looks up.

"Gabi," Kendall says "I care about you, remember, you wouldn't be dumping every little problem you have on me, even if you were I wouldn't mind,"

"seriously?" Gabi asks him as she turns to look at him.

"seriously" Kendall assures her.


	43. Chapter 43

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 43

Gabi takes a deep breath before speaking.

"The last thing he said to me was you will always be mine," Gabi tells him "with an emphasis on always and mine. I thought I was free, you know, I got away, it was over, how would I always be his, I thought he meant physically, but he meant emotionally and mentally,"

She pauses for a moment and takes another deep breath.

"He was so mad because I was leaving, he was so mad I was afraid of him," Gabi continues. "I knew what was coming, a beating, I asked him if we could just talk about this, he refused. Kendall, when you asked if we could just talk about this, I got a terrible flashback,"

"Gabi, I am so sorry…" Kendall starts.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong," Gabi tells him "its my fault, everything that happened is my fault, I am just some stupid excuse for a human being who has way to many emotions who cant keep it together, half the time I think I would be better of dead, the world would be a hell of a lot better place without,"

"Don't even say that," Kendall tells her "because it's not true, the world would not be a better place without you, people would miss you,"

"Name five," Gabi replies stubbornly.

"Me, your dad," Kendall says quickly "your friend Emma,"

"We haven't spoken since I blew her off when we were supposed to go to the Fall Out Boy concert in Tacoma," Gabi says "well, she thinks I blew her off for Justin, but I wanted to go, but he said that night I was all his for a beating,"

"Ok, what about that Mr. Lopez guy from that Ice Cream place," Kendall says. "Or…"

"Kendall, my dad and you are the only people that care about me right now," Gabi replies. "And the world would be better off without me, it's the truth,"  
"stop thinking like that," Kendall tells her "the world would not be better off without you, you need to stop saying that,"

"Why should I?" Gabi says, "I am just a too emotional, why can't I be normal? What cant I just forget all this has happened? Why cant I just get over it?"

"Gabi, you went through something really traumatic," Kendall tells her "you are still dealing with what happened. No one expects you get over it right away, it happened two weeks ago, what happened was traumatic and scary. It shouldn't have happened to you, it shouldn't happen to anyone,"

"But why can't I be like those people who have something traumatic happen to them and they lose their memory of the event. Have no idea what happened," Gabi says "better yet, go into a catatonic state where I just stare at the wall all the time like Laura on General Hospital after she thinks she killed Rick Webber. I would love to just stare at a wall all day and be in a catatonic state where I say nothing, do nothing, and see and hear nothing,"

"Because doing that would be taking the easy way out," Kendall tells her "it would be too easy, and you are stronger then that, you have the memory of it because you can get past this, you are strong enough to deal with it, and you will be able to deal with it and put it behind you,"

"How soon will that happen though?" Gabi asks him "because I don't know how long I can go around pretending everything is peachy fine, how long can I go without getting flashbacks. Hell, almost every night I have been in LA, I saw it happen again and again and again in my dreams. It just won't stops, no matter what,"

"Gabs, its going to be ok," Kendall tells her in a calm voice "like I said before, the worst part is over, there will be no more physical pain, he wont be able to touch you ever again,"

Gabi knew that wasn't true. He would find a way. He was probably stalking her in LA and left that note in her apartment that 'you will always be mine' with an emphasis on always and mine. He said that if she ditched him for some guy in Hollywood, he would kill him, then her. But was he capable of murder? He was definitely capable of beating a weak one hundred and ten pound teenage girl to the point of almost dying, but was he capable of killing her or Kendall. Well, he could kill her easily, but Kendall? Could he? Kendall was strong. He could take Justin in a fight and win. Definitely if Justin was trying to murder him.

"Yeah, but is that going to stop the nightmares?" Gabi asks him. "Is that gonna stop me waking up in the middle of the night, thinking I am back at the beating, back at that night, being scared to death if its going to happen again, or if he is here,"

"Its that bad at night?" Kendall asks her concerned.

"Yeah," Gabi replies to him. "I almost wake up screaming sometimes, and when I do, I cant sleep, I end up watching 8 Mile instead to get my mind off of it, I have memorized that movie, I know every word of every rap battle in that movie. Hell, I could recite Eminem's winning battle at the end of the movie,"

"Seriously, you could recite that?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah, I know it word for word," Gabi replies.

Gabi takes a deep breath before starting to recite the winning rap in the last rap battle.

"now everybody from the three one three, put your mother effing hands up and follow me, everybody from the three one three, put your mother effing hands up, look, look, while he stands tough, this man can not have his hands up, this free world got you gassed up, now who's afraid of the big bad wolf? One, two, three and the four, one Pac, two Pac, three Pac to the four, one Pac, two Pac, three Pac four, four Pac, three Pac, two Pac, one, you're Pac, he's Pac, no pacs, none. This guy ain't no mother effing MC, I know everything he is going to say against me, I am white, I am a effing bum, I do live in a trailer with my mom, my boy Future is an Uncle Tom, I do got a dumb friend named Cheddar Bob who shoots himself in the leg with his own gun, I did get jumped by all six of you chumps, and Wink did eff my girl, I am still standing here screaming eff your free world, don't try to judge me dude, you font know what the eff I have been through, but I know something about you, you went to Cranbrook, that's a private school, what's the matter Dawg, you embarrassed, this guys a gangster, his real name is Clarence, and Clarence lives at home with both parents, and Clarence's parents had a real good marriage. This guy don't want to battle, he's shook, cause there is no such thing as a halfway crook, he's scared to death, he's scared to look in his yearbook, eff Cranbrook, eff the beat, I go acapella, eff Papa Doc, eff the clock, eff a trailer, eff everybody, eff y'all if you doubt me, I am a piece of effing white trash and I say it proudly, and eff this battle, I don't want to win, I am outtie, here, tell these people something they don't know about me,"

Kendall looks at her for a moment.

"Wow…you do have that memorized," Kendall says "and, if it doesn't work out for you as a singer, you could always be a rapper,"

"Yeah, I don't think they want white blonde skinny girls on a stage rapping, people had trouble accepting Eminem because he was white," Gabi replies. "And, good job keeping my mind of that for a minute,"

"hey, it worked for a minute," Kendall says with a smile.

Gabi just looks back at him seriously.

"ok, maybe if you want, I could stay with you for a while until the dreams stop if that will help," Kendall tells her.

"yeah, you would want to camp out on my sofa at night just so I could feel a little safer," Gabi asks him. "why would you want to do that?"

"because, like I said before, I care," Kendall tells her.

"and why do you care so much about me?" Gabi asks. "I am just some weak, scared teenage girl with a baby on the way who had something traumatic happen to her,"

"I can see past that," Kendall tells her. "I can see past the weak, scared teenage girl with the baby on the way, I can see who you really are, a strong, beautiful girl who just needs to stand in the rain as you would say,"

Gabi looks up at him.

"you really mean that?" she asks him.

"of course," Kendall tells her. "I wouldn't make that up, I care to much to make that up, you know how I feel about you, I don't want to be just friends,"

Gabi takes a deep breath. She was afraid this would come up again. She didn't know if she was up for a relationship after what just happened to her. she did have feelings for Kendall.

"Kendall, I really like you," Gabi says after a moment of thinking and trying to fight the sudden urge she had to kiss him, "in that way too, but, after what I have been through, I don't know if I could be in a relationship right now. I just need to recover, but maybe, in a while we could try,"

"ok," Kendall says. "I can wait, and I will,"

"I am not worth waiting for," Gabi tells him "go and live your life,"

"you are worth the wait," Kendall tells her. "and I will wait,"

Those words only made Gabi want to kiss him more.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing. i will update when i get three reviews. yeah, i went up a review, because i just love reading your reviews. i would like to thank Jeni56790 who's reviews always make me laugh. and i would also like to thank FrenchVanilla207, EmberDarla, and ChristianGirl56 for always leaving nice reviews. so review, and i will update**


	44. Chapter 44

A Beautiful Mess  
Chapter 44

Kendall walks behind Gabi as she walks down the hallway at the Palm Woods to her apartment.

"You know, I am capable of walking to my own apartment," Gabi tells him. "I am not getting any flashbacks at the moment, I am perfectly fine at the moment for what I have been through,"

"Just making sure you get in ok," Kendall tells her. "Make sure nothing happens on your way to your apartment,"

"What's going to happen?" Gabi asks him. "I am going to slip and fall and have a flashback?"

"Hey, I am just making sure you get home ok," Kendall tells her "then, if you want, I will leave,"

Gabi roles her eyes and reaches into her backpack for the keys to her apartment as they approach the door. When she gets there she notices a flyer on there.

Instantly she sees her picture on it. She quickly grabs it off the door and gets a closer look. It takes a moment for her brain to comprehend what it says.

"Oh my god," Gabi says as she stares at it.

"What is that?" Kendall asks her as he grabs the flyer from her hands.

He freezes as he sees what's on it,

"What the hell," he says as he looks at it.

On the flyer is a picture of Gabi, above her picture are the words 'have you seen me' under the picture reads Gabriella McCoy and has her appearance information:

Height: 5'2.

Hair: Blonde.

Eye: Hazel/Brown.

Age: 16.

Weight: 108 lbs.

"What the hell is that?" Gabi asks him.

"Probably some prank," Kendall tells her.

"Who would think this is funny?" Gabi asks him.

As soon as those words come out of her mouth, she knows the answer. Justin. He would totally find that funny.

But somehow, this whole thing seemed familiar. A missing flyer for someone who wasn't missing at all, where had she seen this before?

"Don't worry, its probably a prank," Kendall tells her.

Gabi quickly unlocks the door to her apartment just wanting to get inside quickly. As soon as she does, she turns on the light to her apartment. But as soon as she does, she freezes and nearly drops her backpack to the floor.

The flyers were everywhere in her apartment. On the walls and all over the floor. She feels her heart racing in her chest faster then before. She thought it was impossible for her heart rate to be faster then when she talked to her dad about what happened. But, right now, it was ten times faster then it was then.

"Kendall, I don't think this is a prank," Gabi says nervous.

Kendall walks through the front door to her apartment and sees it filled with those flyers.

"Holy…" Kendall says slowly as he sees it.

Gabi then remembers where she remembers this from.

Criminal Minds.

They had this one episode where there was this serial killer who taunted his victims with the missing flyers before that person actually went missing. He scared them half to death. The first person thought it was serious so she went to the police and they told her it was probably just a prank because Halloween was close. Then that night, the serial killer came for her, the same police officer thought nothing of it until they found her floating face down in a river two days later. Then the second person found the flyers and bought a gun and went and hid out in a motel room. She then called the police and they came but by the time they got there, the killer already came. She never saw the ending to that episode. It crept her out too much. Even though she just loved Spencer Reid on the show along with Agent Derek Morgan, she just couldn't watch the ending to that episode. Way too creepy.

"Ok, last time I saw this, it was on Criminal Minds and it didn't end well for the person who's face was on the flyers," Gabi says panicky. "They all were abducted and killed, they found one floating face down in a river,"

"Just relax," Kendall tells her.

"How can I relax?" Gabi asks him panicky. "This doesn't happen all the time and I am pretty sure it isn't normal,"

"You didn't let me finish," Kendall tells her calmly. "Just relax, and be calm, I am going to go call the police,"

Ten minutes later Gabi's apartment at the Palm Woods is filled with at least ten uniformed officers. A few are photographing the flyers while others are taking them down.

Gabi is leaning against a wall in the living room and an officer is talking to her and writing stuff down. Kendall is somewhere else talking to some other cops

"So, tell me, exactly what happened," he says to her.

"I already told you guys three times," Gabi says annoyed.

"Just one more time Miss," the officer replies to her.

"I just got back from Brinnon, it's a small town up on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State, I was there for my brothers memorial service," Gabi tells him annoyed.

"Who is your brother," the officer asks as he writes down some stuff on the notepad.

"Dante," Gabi answers him.

"Last name," the officer replies back without looking up.

"McCoy," Gabi spits back annoyed.

"How is that spelled?" the officer replies.

"D-A-N-T-E space M-C-C-O-Y," Gabi says annoyed.

"And how did Dante die?" the officer asks her.

"How the heck is that relevant to the flyers in my apartment that say I am missing?" Gabi asks him annoyed still.

"Ms. CoyMic, just answer the question," the officer says back.

"Its McCoy," Gabi replies still annoyed. "He was a marine in the U.S Army, he was in a helicopter in Iraq and it was shot down,"

"Ok, how long were you in Brandon," the officer replies still continuing to write stuff down on his notepad.

"Brinnon," she corrects him "and I was only there one night with my friend, we came back the next day due to work,"

She did not want to tell the cop the real reason; she did not want it to get out about what happened to her. This Is Me was already out, she did not need it to get out what she had been through.

"And what is your job Ms. McCoyan," the officer says.

Gabi looks up at him. He looked like he was in his mid fifties and was bald. If he weren't a cop, she would have punched him by now.

"McCoy," she says trying not to show frustration "and we are recording artists at Rocque Records, Gustavo needed us back, he just released the song This Is Me by me and my friend Kendall,"

"Ok, Ms. Coyan," the officer says.

Gabi doesn't correct him this time, it wasn't worth the time. This cop would just forget it again.

"we have filed a report," he tells her. "we, the LAPD want to make sure its citizens are safe…"

"where are you going with this?" Gabi asks him annoyed.

"Tom, I am done with the boy," a cop yells from the kitchen and Kendall walks into the living room where Gabi is.

"ok, tell Forensics' to get what they need, we are leaving in two minutes," the annoying cop calls back.

"wait, what do you mean you are leaving?" Kendall asks as he goes to stand next to Gabi.

"look kid, we have no evidence that this is leading to anything criminal, all that happened is someone broke in and left you paper," the officer tells him. "we have no reason to give you police protection on what is a prank,"

"this isn't a prank," Gabi says mad.

"well, name the person who would do this and why," the officer says "exactly why,"

Gabi pauses for a moment. A police report. That would be a record of this. A public record. A police report is a public record, right? She did not want to tell the abuse story, and everything Justin did to her. it would be a public record. That is something she didn't need. People would be able to access it anytime. Even when she was famous. Well, if she made it to that. A police report would mean that they would investigate her abuse story, which no one would believe, just like he told her weeks ago. The only thing that would be proved is that she is pregnant and Justin got her pregnant.

"no," Gabi lies "I don't know anyone who would do that,"

"ok, forensics, lets get going," the annoying officer calls. "we need to get back to the lab, we have a homicide to get to,"

Gabi just watches as all the cops file out of her apartment until they are all finally gone only leaving a few of the flyers.

"ok, why didn't you tell them?" Kendall asks her confused "they are the police, they can help with whatever's going on,"

"Kendall, these flyers weren't made by some random guy," Gabi tells him as she grabs one of them that's left off the wall. "only Justin would think this is funny, and guess what, he is the one who did,"

"then why didn't you tell the police?" Kendall asks her mad.

"its just like he said when I asked what would happen if I told," Gabi tells him. "there is no evidence, all the police will find is a pregnant teenage girl who is pissed at her ex boyfriend for leaving after she got pregnant, there is no evidence of what I say to be true, which is only to be great for him, not me, so, its not even worth the try,"

"Gabs, you cant just let him get away with this," Kendall tells her. "he could come back,"

"well, I cant tell the police what would really happened," Gabi tells him "it's a he said she said thing, the police wont be able to do anything,"

"so you aren't if going to try?" Kendall asks her.

"it's a waste of time," Gabi tells him. "it will only make him madder, so I am just going to live my life and if he comes back, I will deal with it, I need to work on getting over this, it is what's good for me and Hailie Jade, so I am going to do my best to get over it,"

"you decided on a name?" Kendall asks her.

"I really like Hailie Jade," Gabi tells him. "so at the moment, she is Hailie Jade, now, if we are done talking about this, I would love to just sit down and relax, maybe go over some new lyrics I have going through my head,"

"Wait, if you are not going to tell the police about this, then maybe I should stay with you for a few while to make sure he doesn't show up and follow through on what that one person did on Criminal Minds," Kendall tells her. "and you said that the nightmares were happening, maybe it would be a good idea,"

Gabi looks at him for a moment. He really did care about her. maybe she could get over this sooner then she thought, maybe she did have a future with Kendall.

"ok," she tells him. "you can camp out on my sofa for a while if that makes you feel better about me staying here alone and until the nightmares stop,"

**A/N: you know the drill, three reviews and i will update**


	45. Chapter 45

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 45

The first night back in LA wasn't very bad after the Justin thing with the taunting flyers. To help get her mind off of it, Gabi just watched 8 Mile four times until she eventually fell asleep. She fell asleep right after Rabbit, Sol George, Cheddar Bob, and DJ Iz were going to jump the Free World guys, which was Papa Doc and his posse and found Wink there with them and Cheddar Bob shot himself in the leg with his own gun. He definitely wasn't the smartest of Rabbit and his friends. Because of that, she didn't have a nightmare, instead she just dreamt about Rabbit and Papa Doc rap battling all night. And then Cheddar Bob shot himself again on accident.

The next day, as soon as she got to the studio for work, Gustavo said that she had a interview with Pop Tiger Magazine that day but it got canceled by the magazine do to the fact that they wanted to interview Justin Bieber more and he cleared his busy schedule, then after that they were doing a feature on Dak Zevon.

But, that didn't bother Gabi at the moment. The less publicity, the better right now until she figured out what she was going to do. She was still debating on whether or not to tell Gustavo and if she was, when was she going to tell him. she had no clue if right now was a good time or not. So she was going to wait a few days and then give it a try on telling him.

"ok, I went over the songs you left with me while you were in Brandon or whatever," Gustavo says to Gabi outside the recording booth in the studio as he looks through the notebook she left him. "I think that the best two are Stand In The Rain and He Wasn't, I want to hear He Wasn't right now, Stand In The Rain isn't fully complete yet, so that will be your mission for the week, finish the lyrics to that song, get it written, so you wont come in to the studio until it is finished. I will be working on other stuff, possibly with my monkey dogs,"

"ok," Gabi answers him. "I will work on finishing the lyrics for Stand In The Rain,"

"not that I am mad, but why are you back so early from your brother's memorial service?" Gustavo asks her.

"um… I just couldn't be there," Gabi tells him. "it hurt to much, Dante was my brother and I just couldn't take being at the memorial service, it hurt way to much,"

"ok, I am glad that you are back then," Gustavo says "and you have probably heard This Is Me has been released?"

"yeah, James called Kendall while we were at the airport," Gabi tells him.

"yeah, and so far, it's a hit," Gustavo tells her. "just like I predicted, so that will be the first single off the album, then Just Watch Me, and I am still choosing a third, its in between a few that you have showed me, Nobody's Home or My World,"

"ok," Gabi replies to him.

"yeah," Gustavo says "then we need to get tracks down so we can figure what will be on the CD, so far its Nobody's Home, My World, Losing Grip, This Is Me and Just Watch Me, I want at least nine songs on it, which means you need to start writing more or find ones that you have already written,"

"ok, besides Stand In The Rain, I am working on another one, Slipped Away," Gabi says.

"what would that one be about?" Gustavo asks.

"death," Gabi replies "the loss of a loved one,"

"ok, so, get Stand In The Rain done as soon as possible, then work on that one," Gustavo says "now get inside the booth, I want to hear He Wasn't,"

Gabi nods before walking into the recording booth and getting the headphones on while Gustavo starts an instrumental track which is just electric guitar chords.

_There's not much going on today  
__I'm really bored  
__Its getting late  
__What happened to my Saturday  
__Monday's coming the day I hate_

_Sitting on my bed alone  
__Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted  
__He wouldn't even open up the door  
__He never made me feel like I was special  
__He isnt really what I'm looking for_

_This is where I start to bite my nails  
__And clean my room when all else fails  
__I think its time for me to bail  
__This point of view is getting stail_

_Sitting on my bed alone  
__Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted  
__He wouldn't even open up the door  
__He never made me feel like I was special  
__He isnt really what I'm looking for_

_Nah nah nah nah  
__We've all got choices  
__Nah nah nah nah  
__We've all got voices  
__Nah nah nah nah_

_Stand up make some noise  
__Nah nah nah nah  
__Stand up make some noise_

_Sitting on my bed alone  
__Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted  
__He wouldn't even open up the door  
__He never made me feel like I was special  
__He isnt really what I'm looking for  
__He wasn't what I wanted_

_He wouldn't even open up the door  
__He never made me feel like I was special  
__Like I was special  
__Cuz I was special_

The track for about twenty more seconds before stopping. Gustavo then presses the button to talk into the recording booth so Gabi can hear him.

"I like it, but its more of a rock song then your normal sound, like that one you showed me before you left," Gustavo says "again, why is that?"

"like I said before," Gabi says "I went through a rough patch last year when Dante left for Iraq,"

"but, it sounds like its about a boy," Gustavo says.

"I had a rocky relationship last year," Gabi says. which again, that wasn't a total lie, "we went out for four months, he cheated, it ended, I wrote a song about it,"

why did Gustavo have to ask about all that stuff? Couldn't he just be happy that he got the song. It doesn't matter what the song was written about. Did he always want the story behind the song? Because if he did, she was definitely gonna run out of excuses.

"ok, Gabi, you are done for the day here, go back to the palm woods and work on finishing Stand In The Rain for me," Gustavo instructs her.

**A/N: let me know what you think by reviewing, the song used is He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne. three reviews = Update**


	46. Chapter 46

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 46

The first few nights back in LA went ok. After the first night, she had been working on the song so much that she had a dreamless sleep. It has been three days since Gabi got back from Brinnon. Three days since the flyers showed up in her apartment scaring her half to death. And three days since Kendall has been camping out of her sofa in the living room just in case Justin showed back up and if the nightmares continued. They weren't happening right now, surprisingly, because Gabi thought that they would be happening after he broke in leaving the flyers.

Now, it is one in the morning and Gabi is fast asleep in her room and she didn't know that tonight, the nightmares would come back. But this time, in a different way.

_"Ok, can we get Papa Doc to the stage along with B-Rabbit?"_

Gabi was standing in a crowd on people all squished together which she quickly recognized the place as The Shelter in 8 Mile. On the stage she saw Future holding to microphones. Two people get up on stage that Gabi instantly recognizes as Papa Doc and Eminem who plays B-Rabbit. They are a few feet away glaring at each other. Gabi was standing right next to Cheddar Bob, Sol George and DJ Iz near the stage.

Eminem has his hair dark, just like the movie and before he dump peroxide on it when he was high once and Papa Doc looks exactly the same. Short buzz cut black hair, same dark skin and piercing brown eyes.

"Now, this is the championship round, I cant even stress how important this is," Future says into both the mics. "We have the defending champion, Papa Doc and my boy B-Rabbit. Now, since Papa Doc is the defending champion, he chooses it, heads or tails,"

Papa Doc doesn't take his death glare of Rabbit.

"Heads," he says coldly.

Future transfers both of the microphones into one hand and throws a coin up into the air and catches it before flipping it over and putting it on the back of his other hand.

"Heads," Future says, "now who goes first,"

"Let that bitch go first," Papa Doc says coldly.

"ok, Rabbit, you know what to do," Future says to him.

Rabbit grabs the microphone from Future and glares at Papa Doc for a moment before walking to the edge of the stage and beginning to rap.

"now everyone from the three one three, put your mother fucking hands up and follow me, now everyone from the three one three, put your mother fucking hands up, look, look, while this man stands tough he can not put his hands up, this free worlds got him gassed up, now who's afraid of the big bad wolf? One, two three to the four, one Pac two Pac, three Pac, four, four Pac, three Pac, two Pac one, you're Pac, he's Pac, no Pacs, none, this guy ain't no mother fucking MC, I know everything he's got to say against me, I am white, I am a fucking bum, I do live in a trailer with my mom,"

Rabbit turns around to face Papa Doc.

"my boy future is an Uncle Tom, I do have a dumb friend named Cheddar Bob who shoots himself in the leg with his own gun, and I did get jumped by all six of you chumps, and Wink did fuck my girl, but I'm still standing here screaming fuck your free world,"

Rabbit then turns around to face the audience, but as soon as he does, his face morphs into Justin's and he stares right at her glaring and taking Rabbit's place in the rap battle.

"The free world does have you locked up, you pathetic little bitch, you, its your fault you got hurt, you got me mad, you caused all the pain, its your fault bitch, you don't belong on the stage, you belong in ground in your own grave, and that's where I am gonna put you, you better watch your back girl, I'm after you, you gonna get buried alive, I'll be sure to that you to you, just when you let your guard down, I will show up, you wont get away with anything you stupid bitch, you gonna die and get buried alive,"

Gabi awakes scared and her heart racing in chest. She quickly sits up and starts to take deep breaths as she realizes it was just a dream. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair before reaching to the bedside and turning on her lamp. As soon as the lamp is on, she looks to the front of her room and freezes as her heart almost skips a beat in her chest.

Right in front of her, standing near the door to her room, was Justin.

He just stands there smiling at her before he brings his pointer finger up to his mouth and starts to whisper 'shhhhh,' telling her not to say anything.

Then, in the blink of an eye Justin is gone.

Gabi quickly blinks a few times. And takes a another deep breath. This was getting way to out of hand. Why couldn't she just not think about it? Why did this keep happening? What the hell did it take to get over it?

She looks down at her stomach and suddenly remembers why. Her baby. The permanent reminder she had of what Justin did to her. but, she didn't care at the moment that it was half his. It was half hers too. This would be her child. She would bring it into this world. And if he gut instinct was right, it would be her daughter. Hailie Jade, or Sierra Rose or Starr Hope. It would be part of her. there was no way she could hate her baby because Justin was the father. She would be her baby's mother and that was enough. Justin didn't need to be a part of her baby's life. Neither did her mom after she disowned her. she just needed to have the people in her life that cared about her. right now that was two people. Her dad and Kendall.

Kendall. He seemed to care so much about her. he went all the way to Brinnon with her to her brother's memorial service. He told her he cared about her. when she told him that she didn't think she was ready for a relationship, he said he would wait for her. he wanted to wait for her. was she being stupid about this?

That she didn't know. But she knew two things right now. One was that, she did not care how it hurt her career or personal life, she was going to have Justin's baby, she was going to have her baby and she was going to raise her. she didn't care what people thought about her. it was going to happen.

The second thing she knew, tomorrow, as soon as she got to the studio to show Gustavo the finished song, she was going to tell him everything. Starting from the beginning, and ending at the end. It was the only thing that she could do. It was her only choice. And she would deal with the consequences.

**A/N: so sorry it took so long, but this chapter was really hard to right, what i had orignally planned for the chapter didnt work. i just couldnt write it right, so here is the next chapter, three reviews and i will update. also, i would like to thank those of you who do review such as FrenchVanilla207, FallForAnything25, Jeni56790, EmberDarla, and ChristianGirl56, u guys rock! and Jeni56790, i just love reading the monologue's you put in each review. they are so funny.**


	47. Chapter 47

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 47

Gabi walks into Rocque Records the next day prepared to tell Gustavo everything. She had to tell him. It was the right thing to do and the only thing to do.

As she walks into the studio she sees him in there waiting for her.

"Glad you finished the song," Gustavo says to her as she walks in. "I can't wait to hear it,"

"Yeah, I think its pretty good," Gabi says as she puts her purse down on a chair in there.

she takes a deep breath.

"ok, Gustavo, there is something I really need to tell you," she says to him.

"great, you can tell me after I hear the song," Gustavo replies.

"its really important," Gabi tells him. "its something I need to tell you now, like, right now,"

"Gabi, whatever it is, it can wait," Gustavo tells her. "I need to hear the song,"

"I can assure you that this can't wait," Gabi says.

"And I can assure you, that this song needs to be heard, and whatever it is can wait," Gustavo tells her "now go get in the booth and let me hear it,"  
"Gustavo," Gabi says to him "this is severely important and could effect everyone for months,"

"Listen, Gabi, just let me hear the song," Gustavo says annoyed.

"I am trying to tell you something really important," Gabi tells him "this could affect many people for the next nine months,"

"Everyone as in you, me, Griffin everyone, or everyone as in the Monkey Dogs too?" Gustavo asks her.

"Everyone as in a lot of people," Gabi tells him.

"Gabi, just let me hear the song, I don't have time for this," Gustavo tells her.

He turns around and walks over to the table thingy outside the recording booth, which has all those complicated buttons and stuff.

"Gustavo, you need to hear this," Gabi says to him as she walks over.

"No, what I need to hear is the song," Gustavo tells her. "Now get in that booth and start to sing when the music starts,"

"I need to tell you something," Gabi says "its super important,"

"Tell me later," Gustavo says.

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"I have been lying about everything," Gabi says.

Gustavo pauses and turns around to face her.

"What do you mean you have been lying about everything?" he asks her.

"Well, not everything, but most of it," Gabi tells him.

"Does any of this involve the song?" Gustavo asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi says. "But there is some stuff I really need to tell you that is super important,"

"You have sixty seconds," Gustavo tells her he turns around and starts working on the complicated stuff on the table.

"I will need more then sixty seconds," Gabi says.

"Just start and tell me," Gustavo tells her mad as he continues to work on the stuff, "I don't have time for this,"

"I lied about how I wrote those breakup songs," Gabi tells him. "I never went out with a guy for a few months and it ended because he cheated. That didn't happen, something else did, something horrible and awful happened that is going to effect me for the rest of my life…"

"Thirty seconds," Gustavo says.

"But, its not just going to affect me, its going to effect everyone I know, its going to affect you, Griffin, and a lot of people, but mostly me, its effecting the rest of my life," Gabi continues nervously. "My life will never be the same again,"

"Ten seconds," Gustavo says.

"ok, I am just going to come out and say it," Gabi says nervous.

"five seconds," Gustavo says "four…three…two…"

"I'm pregnant," Gabi blurts out.

Gustavo turns around to face her.

"surprise," Gabi says nervously as she shrugs her shoulders.

Gustavo just stares at her for a minute.

"ok, that is definitely something I didn't expect to happen," Gustavo tells her. "and I would appreciate it if you would say just joking before you give me a heart attack,"

"I can't say just joking because that would be another lie," Gabi says. "Gustavo, I am so sorry about this,"

"ok, um…" Gustavo says a little shocked. "this is definitely effecting not just you,"

"I know, and first thing I want to say is that I didn't want this to happen," Gabi says "I mean, I really didn't want this to happen, I didn't have a choice, and now I am pregnant,"

"you didn't have a choice?" Gustavo asks her.

"no, I didn't," Gabi replies still nervous. "it happened back home, I had an abusive boyfriend who didn't take no for an answer…"

"ok, so, you don't like who the father is?" Gustavo asks her.

"right," Gabi replies to him.

"then you will not have a problem getting rid of your problem," Gustavo says. "which if, you are going to continue to peruse your career through Rocque Records, needs to be taken care of before you start to show,"

"are you saying that if I don't get an abortion, I don't get to make my CD, I don't get a record deal, I don't get a recording contract," Gabi asks him nervous.

"pretty much," Gustavo says to her. "and I hear if you can get one by a certain time, u don't have to have surgery, you get an injection instead,"

"I cant," Gabi says.

"oh, you have a fear of needles, don't worry, James went through that too," Gustavo says. "I wont have Kelly take you to that same doctor, he seemed insane,"

"no, I mean I can't get the abortion," Gabi says "I can't do that,"

"why not?" Gustavo asks her. "if you aren't happy with who the father is, who is an abusive ex boyfriend, you should get the abortion,"

"its not that simple," Gabi tells him "I can't just kill her…"

"her? how far along are you," Gustavo asks her.

"two months," Gabi tells him.

"then you can," Gustavo replies.

"no, you don't understand what I mean," Gabi tells him. "I am not going to get an abortion because I am not going to kill this baby,"

"Gabi, I am sorry to inform you, but, we can not go further with your CD or your career unless you get the abortion," Gustavo says.

"why?" she asks him.

"because this will ruin your reputation," Gustavo says. "you cant be an upcoming artist with a baby in your stomach,"

"why?" Gabi asks him frustrated as she crosses her arms.

"because no one will buy CD's from you because of your condition, no parents will let there kid buy music from a terrible role model," Gustavo says.

"ok, if that was true, then why the hell would Eminem be so popular, along with all those other singers and celebrities who are on drugs or are terrible role models? Paris Hilton is a freaking mess and people love her," Gabi asks him.

"Gabi, I can not sign you to my record label if you are pregnant," Gustavo tells her.

"oh, so, this is about you, this is your record label and you cant sign or have your talent be pregnant?" Gabi asks him. "can't we just put my career on hold for seven months, that would be best for everyone,"

"I already released This Is Me, its number three on iTunes, its more popular then any of that Justin Beaver kids work," Gustavo tells her "you cant just go MIA for nine months, your future is starting here, your career is starting now, and you cant be the next big thing and be pregnant at the same time,"

"I am not killing my baby," Gabi tells him near tears. "I am not getting that abortion,"

"Gabi, if you don't get that abortion then you are fired," Gustavo barks at her.

"you don't have to fire me," Gabi says stubbornly "because I quit, I would rather be a nobody and have this baby then be famous knowing that I ended the life of an innocent child, and I am gone, and taking my songs with me, you will never be able to get rich off of them,"

Gabi turns around and grabs her purse off the chair she put it in before heading toward the door. Before she opens it, she speaks up.

"you should be ashamed of yourself, you are trying to convince a teenage girl to kill an innocent child,"

right after she says that, she opens the door and walks out of the room leaving not caring how Gustavo would react to that.

Her career was shattered and so was her future, but she has never been more proud of herself then before for standing up for what she believed in.


	48. Chapter 48

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 48

Gabi walks back into the Palm Woods lobby with tears in her eyes but not crying fully. She was sick of crying. It's the only thing she has been doing for the past three weeks. It was time for her to toughen up. work on getting over this. But now that she had no job, what was she going to do? She couldn't go home. Her mom made it very clear that she wasn't welcome there. Even if her dad said she was, she did NOT want to get in between them right now and be the reason they fight. They just lost Dante, they were already on edge.

Maybe if she just stayed there until the record company stopped paying for the room, she could then ask her dad to wire her money to stay. But, why would she stay? Her career was over. She wasn't a recording artist at Rocque Records. Gustavo made it very clear that if she did not get the abortion, she was fired. So she quit to prove to him that she wasn't a killer.

That's when it hit her.

Kendall.

Was he really the only reason for her to stay? She wasn't signed to Rocque Records anymore. He cared so much about her. he said that.

She didn't really have anywhere else to go. So, looks like the Palm Woods was the only place for her. so she had to stay.

Kendall sees her in the lobby from where he is at the pool and starts to walk over to her.

"Gabi," he says to her as he walks over.

Gabi turns around as she hears his voice and instantly feels butterflies in her stomach again as soon as she hears his voice.

"hey," she says simply as she sees him.

"why are you back from the studio so early?" Kendall asks her "did Gustavo not like the song,"

"Gustavo never heard the song," Gabi tells him.

"why didn't Gustavo hear the song?" Kendall asks her.

Gabi takes a deep breath and just looks up at him.

"last night I saw him," Gabi tells him.

"what do you mean you saw him?" Kendall asks her confused.

"The nightmares went away for a while," Gabi explains to him. "I thought they were gone, then one minute I am at the Shelter in Detroit with Sol George, DJ Iz and Cheddar Bob and Rabbit's on stage proving to Papa Doc that he is a better rapper then he is…"

"The shelter? Sol George? Cheddar Bob?" Kendall says confused.

"8 Mile," Gabi explains to him. "Anyway, one minute Rabbit is rapping about Wink doing it with his girl and yelling eff the free world, then he turns around and he is Rabbit anymore, he is Justin and he's rapping about how he is going to kill me, when I woke up, I saw him in my room, then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, so I made a decision last night,"

"And that was what?" Kendall asks her.

"I told Gustavo everything," Gabi tells him nervous. "I told him that I was pregnant, how I got pregnant and that I was sorry,"

"What happened after that?" Kendall asks her.

"He said that people that were signed to his record label needed to be good role models, and that I was not a good one so I had to make the choice of getting an abortion or being a signed artist working for him," Gabi says "so, before he could fire me, I quit,"

"Wait, back up a second," Kendall tells her "he said that if you wanted to be signed to Rocque Records, you had to get an abortion?"

"Yeah," Gabi answers him. "So, I quit, and now, I am a jobless, pregnant teenage girl who might possibly be a high school dropout, wow, I sure have an amazing life,"

"Wait, you are going to give up so easily?" Kendall asks her.

"I am not killing my baby," Gabi tells him "I don't care if I lose my job because of that, I really want to have my baby and raise her, I want to see her grow up, I want to be there for her the first time she walks, the first time she speaks, her first day of school, hell, I want to be there when she gets her first pimple, I want to be there because I love her so much already, and I am not going to kill her, and if Gustavo thinks that I would be bad role model to fans, and that I need to get an abortion then I don't want to work for him,"

Kendall grabs her by the arm and starts walking to the exit of the Palm Woods lobby.

"Where are you taking me?" Gabi asks him annoyed.

"To get you your job back," Kendall replies.

"Wait, Gustavo doesn't want me working there," Gabi tells him. "He is not going to give me my job back until I get un pregnant, which we both know is NOT going to happen"

"Yeah, well, Gustavo has issues, we all know that," Kendall tells her "but firing you because of what happened, that is going to far,"

"So, what are you going to do, yell at him for firing me," Gabi asks him "that's only going to get you fired,"

"I hate to break it to you, but the moment I started having feelings for you, I practically got myself fired," Kendall tells her "Gustavo said none of us were allowed to get involved with you, but, that's not happening, so, lets get to Rocque Records, and get you your job back, you have an amazing voice and you deserve for something get to happen after all you have been through,"

Gabi just looks up at him.

"Thanks," she says.

Griffin walks into the recording studio at Rocque Records.

"Gustavo, you said that Gabi had a song prepared for us. Where is she?" Griffin asks him.

"Griffin, about that," Gustavo tells him "we aren't going to be hearing that song today, or ever,"

"And why is that?" Griffin asks him. "We need to get the song approved so it can go on the album,"

"About the album," Gustavo says, "that's not going to come out, ever,"

"And why is that?" Griffin asks him as he crosses her arms.

"Gabi quit," he tells him.

"Why did she quit?" Griffin asks him mad.

"She quit because I was going to fire her," Gustavo replies.

**A/N: yeah, i am extremely mad right now because of what the stupid writers did to my favorite character on General Hospital. they turned him into a PANSY! anyway, you probably dont want to hear me rant on about how much General Hospital made a mistake firing the hot Drew Garrett and hiring the pansy Chad Duell as Michael Corinthos III, so you know the drill, three reviews and i will update. and, if you are wondering exactly what the original characters in this story look like, such as Gabi, Dante or Justin, the links are on my profile, and also, please vote on the poll, if Gabi's baby is a girl, what should she name her. yeah, sorry for taking up to much or your time, i am probably rambling right now**

**-Kristen**


	49. Chapter 49

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 50

Griffin looks at Gustavo for a moment before speaking.

"And why were you going to fire her?" Griffin asks him. "She has an amazing voice, she is going to be the next Miley Cyrus, even bigger, This Is Me is the number three song on iTunes and it's only been out for a few days. She is going to be huge,"

"I was going to fire her because of something that she told me," Gustavo says. "She isn't Rocque Records material anymore, if we go any farther with her career, it will shatter and bring bad publicity to the record company,"

"And what could that possibly be?" Griffin asks him mad "what did she do, illegal Chihuahua fighting in Mexico, where they fight to death? Or maybe she killed her cousin? Maybe she is behind the whole 9-11 thing, or for all we know; she could be the Zodiac Killer! So what is it Gustavo,"

"Griffin, how do I put this lightly?" Gustavo says calmly. "In nine months she is going to be in a lot of pain for what could end up being from hours to a few days to what end up being a few weeks,"

"Gustavo, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" Griffin asks him. "Because I really hope you aren't,"

"When does nine months and being in severe pain for what could last days have in common?" Gustavo asks him.

"Ok, this isn't the best thing," Griffin says.

"I know," Gustavo says back. "That's why I gave her the choice, her job, or having the baby, and she wouldn't make the choice of getting un pregnant,"

"Wait, you fired her because she wouldn't get an abortion?" Griffin asks him mad.

"No, she quit because I was going to fire her if she didn't get the abortion," Gustavo tells him.

"Ok, and you did that why?" Griffin asks him mad. "She didn't need to do that! We could have just put her career on hold for nine months, until she had the baby and did what she was going to do,"

"We already released This Is Me," Gustavo replies "we cant just put her career on hold,"

"We can for the right reason," Griffin replies mad.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out before speaking again.

"Is the father in the picture?"

"She said back home she was in an abusive relationship and didn't have the choice," Gustavo says "she claims he made her,"

"And you want her to kill and innocent child who has the possibility of doing something great with their life?" Griffin asks him. "She shouldn't have to get the abortion if she doesn't want one, having the baby is the best choice there is,"

"It will bring terrible publicity to record label," Gustavo says "we do not need terrible publicity, we already got that with the Belgian Waffles incident, we are never going to sell any CD's in Belgium,"

"That is your fault," Griffin tells him. "You went on Scuttlebug and said you hate Brussels,"

"I was talking about Brussels Sprouts," Gustavo says annoyed. "It was a typo,"

"Ok, we need to get back to the subject," Griffin tells him mad. "Gabi shouldn't have been fired,"

"She is pregnant," Gustavo says.

"Yeah, and that situation will go away in nine months," Griffin says.

"But she will have the emotional trauma of being raped still," Gustavo argues. "And the trauma of either being a teenage mom, or giving her baby up for adoption,"

"We can get her a therapist," Griffin argues back "Gustavo, you don't have a teenage daughter, but I do, and if Mercedes got in a abusive relationship, and that happened to her, I would support every choice she made on what to do with that baby, so Gustavo, you are going to call Gabi, get her back in here, and you are going to tell her you made a big mistake, she can have her job back and not get the abortion,"

"Griffin, are you sure you want that?" Gustavo asks him.

"Yes," Griffin says through gritted teeth "call her now,"

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Kendall bursts through the door with Gabi right behind.

"Gustavo," he says mad "we need to talk, what you just did to Gabi, that isn't right,"

Griffin and Gustavo both turn to Kendall who is dragging Gabi right behind him.

"Thank you Kendall, you brought Gabi to us, now Gustavo doesn't have to make the phone call," Griffin says. "Gabi, Gustavo has some stuff he needs to tell you,"

Gabi steps out from behind Kendall.

"Yeah, what would that be?" she asks him.

"Gabi, I am sorry for firing you," Gustavo says in an insincere voice "you can keep your job, and you don't have to do that thing we discussed that I would say if the Monkey Dog weren't here,"

"He knows," Gabi replies to him. "he knows everything, he was the first person I told,"

"ok, well you don't have to get the abortion," Gustavo tells her "it was wrong of me to make you choose between having your baby or your job,"

"and," Griffin says.

"that you do not have to get the abortion, and you career," Gustavo says "just ignore everything that I said earlier, that never happened,"

"and," Griffin says.

"and what else?" Gustavo says "we pretty much covered everything right there,"

"Gustavo, give her fifty bucks," Griffin says.

"why give her fifty bucks?" Gustavo asks him.

"because, I figured you caused her enough trouble for the day," Griffin says "and she deserves something out of it,"

"and that has to be my fifty bucks," Gustavo asks him annoyed.

"yes," Griffin tells him.

Gustavo reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and opens it grabbing a fifty-dollar bill and he hands it to Gabi.

"Um…thanks," Gabi says as she grabs it from him. "So, are we done here?"

"No," Griffin says. "We need to discuss what we are going to do for your career during the pregnancy,"

**A/N: UH... I am extremely mad again! today, i sit down to watch my favorite show, General Hospital, and i missed most of it because i had friends over and we were making weird music videos because we were bored, anyway, i turn on the TV to see Warren Bauer shoot Ethan and Maya in the hospital and after Kristina next who is with Michael (or as i call it now, The It, since he's played by Chad DULL) thats when it hit me. that was ALMOST EXACTLY the same as something I wrote. so, i got mad about that. anyway, yeah, i will stop rambling about stuff that you probably dont care about, so anyway, you know the drill, review telling me what you liked, hated, thought was funny and all that stuff, and i will update after three reviews**


	50. Chapter 50

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 50

"Gabi, we need to know what you are going to do with the baby," Griffin says "what are your plans?"

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"I am going to have her," Gabi answers him simply. "And I want to raise her, be there for her during her life, I don't want to put her up for adoption, I don't want anyone else raising her but me, I don't care if its career suicide"

"Ok, so, how do you want to do this," Griffin asks her "your career, do you just want to put everything on hold and pick it up after your baby is born, keep working through your pregnancy, what do you want to do?"

"How about, we work on the songs for the album, keep on going with that for a while, give me my maternity leave and we release the album after that and go on with my career," Gabi says "maybe take the publicity down a notch for now, just work on the album until then, that way when I am ready to be back, the album will be ready,"

"I like that idea," Griffin says "why didn't I come up with that? Gustavo, give Gabi another fifty dollars,"

"What, why?" Gustavo asks him annoyed.

"Because, that was a great idea of hers," Griffin says "and I don't think the other fifty dollars fully covers for the trouble you caused her,

Gustavo grumbles something to himself as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet again and hands Gabi another fifty-dollar bill before putting his wallet back in his pants.

"Ok, now the girl has a hundred dollars, my hundred dollars and we have discussed this, what else is there for us to do?" Gustavo asks Griffin.

"Gabi, what do you plan on telling the fans," Griffin asks her as he ignores Gustavo grumble to himself about his hundred dollars that he doesn't have any more.

"Do I have to come out and say it?" Gabi asks him. "Can we just not say anything and let them wonder?"

"You could do that, but the problem is, people will ask you all the time," Griffin tells her. "You will be hounded with questions,"

"Why don't we just make it clear that I had a baby, and the rest people can gossip about," Gabi asks.

"Wait, I got an idea," Griffin says ignoring what Gabi just said. "Remember how after Rihanna went and talked about domestic violence after Chris Brown beat her up?"

"Ok, what does Chris Brown being a scumbag abuser have to do with me?" Gabi asks him.

"She went and spoke out about it, she went and talked about the domestic violence thing, brought it into a light, made people aware of it," Griffin says "you could do that,"

"What, you want me to go and make people aware of what happened to me is serious," Gabi asks him. "You want me to go out and say 'Hi, I am Gabi McCoy, last year I was stupid enough to get into a relationship with a guy that used me as a human punching bag and he eventually raped me resulting in me getting pregnant with his baby, I am here to warn you to not be a stupid idiot like me, if you are in a relationship with even the slightest hint of abuse, break it off, if you are wondering what the signs are go to .org for help, remember, when you are dating someone, that person is never supposed to be violent or abusive,"

Gabi then crosses her arms.

"How do you know about ?" Griffin asks her.

"My mom watches soap operas, she cant watch them during the day, but she watches them at night on soapnet. I walked in the room when she was watching General Hospital, and this dude just hit his girlfriend across the face and the episode ended, the girl then came on the screen and said stuff about abuse and said to go to the website," Gabi answers him.

"Speaking of your mother," Griffin says, "does she know about this,"

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"You don't want to get into that," Gabi says. "You don't,"

"Why is that?" Griffin asks her.

"When she found out, she kicked me out of the house and disowned me," Gabi says. "She is definitely not in the picture, neither is the father ok, I do not want to talk about that part right now,"

"Ok, ok," Griffin says. "but at least think about speaking out later,"

"ok, I will think about it," Gabi says "but, honestly at the moment, I am against it, to much publicity, I just think that we wait and see what happens, make the decision then,"

"ok, fine," Griffin says. "sounds fair enough,"

"ok, so, now are we done here?" Gabi asks him. "cause I would really like to get back to the Palm Woods and rest,"

"wait, do you have the song?" Griffin asks her.

"yeah," Gabi replies.

"then, lets hear it, then you can leave and come back to work tomorrow," Griffin answers her.

"are you serious, you want to hear the song now?" Gabi asks annoyed.

"yes," Griffin says "so go get into the recording booth and sing it, but first, give me the instrumental track,"

Gabi reaches into her purse, pulls out a CD and hands it to Gustavo before heading into the recording booth and putting the headphones on.

"start the music so we can just get this over with," she says.

Gustavo does what he is supposed to do and starts the track.

_I never slow down.  
I don't know why but  
__I know that when I'm all alone,  
__feels like its all coming down  
I won't turn around  
The shadows are long andI fear if I cry that first tear,  
__the tears will not stop raining down__so stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
stand through the pain  
I won't drown  
And one day,whats lost can be found

_I won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with myself and  
the fears whispering if I stand I'll fall down_  
_I want to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything  
I'm running from want to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_stand through the pain_  
_I won't drown_  
_And one day whats lost can be found_  
_So stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_I won't drown_  
_And one day whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_stand through the pain_  
_I won't drown_  
_And one day  
__whats lost can be found_  
_so stand in the rain_

_**A/N: i honestly hate this chapter...i just couldnt get it written the way i wanted, so, three reviews and i will update and it will be better then this, i promise**_


	51. Chapter 51

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 51

It's been a month since Gabi had told Gustavo and Griffin about her pregnancy. A month since Gustavo told her to choose in between her job or pregnancy. A month since Griffin told her she didn't have to make that choice. A month since Griffin had Gustavo give her a hundred dollars. A month since the stupid flyers showed up in her apartment at the Palm Woods saying she was missing.

Its also been three months since the most traumatic thing she has been through had happened. Which made her three months weeks pregnant. And Seven weeks since she came to LA. And seven weeks since she met Kendall. And six weeks since she started having feelings for him that confused her so much.

There had been no signs of Justin at all. Nothing since the flyers. Gabi felt a little better about that. Kendall had finally stopped camping out on her sofa in her living room. But they still hung out a lot at the Palm Woods.

She wrote a song about that. Called Right Here. Kendall was amazing to her during this whole thing. He did really like her and she knew that. She really liked him. but that also scared her so much right now. She had only been in one relationship before, well, if you called what she had with Justin a relationship. But still, she was scared about falling for someone. She did not want anything that happened in her past to come back when she was around Kendall. That already happened at the airport and that didn't end well. She was doing her best to fight off her feelings for him, and so far it was sort of working, but she didn't know how long she could keep that up. the only thing she had been good at hiding was all the bruises Justin gave her.

Gabi walks down the hallway of her apartment grabbing her purse off of her sofa and heading towards the door.

"I smiled as you softly sang me to sleep, when I woke from a bad dream you hushed and held me, promised there was nothing to fear, because you were right there," Gabi whispers to herself as she walks towards her front door.

Once she gets there she opens it to see Kendall on the other side.

"wow, give someone a heart attack, would you?" Gabi says sarcastically as she sees him.

"haha," Kendall says sarcastically back. "I was just about to knock when you opened the door, and I was wondering if you were busy before going to the studio today? Maybe we could catch a movie or something?"

"I actually am," Gabi answers him. she looks at him nervously. "I have my first doctors appointment and ultrasound, I will get to see Hailie Jade for the first time and I am kind of freaking out,"

"that's today?" Kendall asks her.

"yeah, since I am so thin, I am getting a small baby bump already but, seeing her is different, its gonna be amazing, scary, and exciting all at the same time," Gabi answers him awkwardly. "actually, I need to be at the doctor in fifteen minutes, it's not to far from the Palm Woods, only a ten minute drive, so I kind of need to get going,"

she walks out of the door and closes it behind her before locking it.

"I will see you a little bit later today," she says.

she turns to start to walk down the hallway when Kendall grabs her wrist to turn her around.

"hey, I don't really know how to ask you this," Kendall says "but, a while back I said that I would be here for you during this pregnancy…"

"yeah, you can come," Gabi says knowing what he is asking. "I was kinda hoping you would ask. I really do not want to go in there alone, but if you are coming, we need to get going,"

ten minutes later, Gabi and Kendall are sitting in the waiting room at a doctor's office. Gabi just sits there nervous and notices that some older people are staring at her because she is a teenager and here which meant to a lot of people that she was 'irresponsible,' or a 'slut,' she couldn't help but look down and keep twisting her peace sign ring around on her right pinkie. But Kendall just sat there calmly.

"how can you act so calm?" Gabi whispers to him without looking up "people are staring, they think are two irresponsible teenagers,"

Gabi glances up to the lady at the front desk who is in her mid fifties and is heavy set with short blonde crazy hair and has her finger nails painted a ridicules shade a neon pink. She is staring at Gabi with her pale blue eyes.

"I have learned to not care what people think," Kendall whispers back simply. "for all I care, they can think I am a gang banger who just gunned down the pope,"

Gabi looks up at him.

"the pope, seriously?" she asks him.

"hey, some people like him, some people don't," Kendall replies "I bet you somewhere in the world, there is a gangster who is just planning on gunning him down in front of a lot of people,"

"ok, you find that one gangster person," Gabi replies, "because if a gangster was really planning on gunning down the pope, I doubt he would tell you,"

"hey, it may be a shock to you, but some people just so happen to find me very charming," Kendall replies.

"and a gangster would just think that, see you and tell you their plan to gun down the pope?" Gabi asks him "I honestly don't think so,"

"hey, you never know, the most random people talk to me sometimes," Kendall replies.

Gabi quickly looks down again as a person walks by the waiting room and glances at her.

"seriously, just blow them off," Kendall tells her. "don't care what they think,"

"that's easy for you to say, you aren't the pregnant teenager here," Gabi replies still nervous "they aren't thinking you are a slut who was stupid, they just see you as a teenage guy who was stupid,"

"and that is somehow better?" Kendall asks her.

Before Gabi can answer that, a nurse walks out of the hallway and into the waiting room holding a clipboard.

"Gabriella McCoy," she says.

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"you ready to see your baby?" Kendall asks her.


	52. Chapter 52

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 52

Gabi walks into the room with Kendall right behind her and behind him. The same nurse that called her name is right behind him. After they get in the room the nurse closes the door behind her.

"Gabriella, please take a seat," the nurse instructs her as she points to two chairs "first, I will just ask you some questions, then the doctor will come in and you get to have your first ultrasound and see your baby for the first time,"

Gabi sits down in one of the chairs nervous and Kendall sits next to her.

"So, first, hi, I am nurse Robbins," the nurse says. "And Gabriella, you made this appointment for the ultrasound, so you already know for sure that you are pregnant,"

"Yeah," Gabi answers her "I took an at home test,"

"And, how old are you?" Nurse Robbins asks her. "In other words, when is your birthday,"

"March 11, 1994," Gabi answers her. "in other words, I am sixteen,"

Nurse Robbins writes that down on a paper on the clipboard.

"so, Gabriella, this was an unplanned pregnancy?" Nurse Robbins asks her.

"obviously," Gabi answers that. "I can't really think of a sixteen year old girl who would want to get pregnant,"

"I have actually seen a few," Nurse Robbins tells her "teenagers who want to trap their boyfriend in the relationship, or really want a baby and don't want to wait until getting married, well, anyway, next question, do you know the date of conception? If not, during the ultrasound, Dr. Lee will be able to…"

"June 1st," Gabi answers her quickly.

"are you sure…" Nurse Robbins asks.

"positive," Gabi answers her "it's the only possible day,"

"ok, may I ask about the father?" Nurse Robbins asks her.

"he is out of the picture," Gabi answers her quickly.

"and this would be?" Nurse Robbins asks as she glances to Kendall who is sitting next to her.

"a really good friend," Gabi answers her.

"ok, but, I need to know some information about the father," Nurse Robbins asks her. "like, what is his name,"

"Justin Nicholas Wilson, born December 3, 1992," Gabi answers her. "I have no information on his family medical history, all I know is his name, who he is, who his parents are and where he lives, I don't know anything about his medical well being,"

"ok," Nurse Robbins says as she writes some stuff down on the clipboard. "but what about your family medical history? Anyone have cancer, tumors, or severe diseases?"

"my grandmother had a brain tumor," Gabi answers her "that's it, other then that, my family is perfectly healthy,"

"ok, what about mental illness?" Nurse Robbins asks. "depression, anxiety, OCD, anything like that?"

"depression, my dad had that for a while, but nothing else really," Gabi answers her.

"and what about the fathers family?" Nurse Robbins asks

"like I said, I don't know," Gabi tells her "he isn't in the picture, he probably doesn't even know that I'm pregnant,"

"Gabriella, I really think it would be a good idea if you tell Mr. Wilson he is going to be a dad," Nurse Robbins tells her. "the father deserves to know,"

Gabi just looks at her for a moment.

"he won't want anything to do with this," Gabi tells her. "he made it clear he didn't care about me, and he will not give a damn about my baby, and just because he is biologically related, doesn't make him the father in my book,"

"ok," Nurse Robbins says. "now, since you are a teenager, the subject of terminating the pregnancy will come up,"

"that isn't an option," Gabi tells her annoyed, "I made up my mind on that,"

"ok," Nurse Robbins says awkwardly "Dr. Lee will be in with you in minute for the ultrasound, and you will see your baby for the first time,"

Nurse Robbins walks out of the room. As soon as she is gone Gabi stands up and takes a deep breath as she leans against the examining table.

"I am really sick and tired of people telling me to abort this pregnancy," she says annoyed and getting mad. "first my own mom, then Gustavo, and now some freaking nurse who doesn't even know me,"

Kendall stands up and walks over to her.

"like I said before, don't care what they think," Kendall says "for all I care…"

"yeah, for all you care they can think you are a white gangster who just gunned down the pope who could be planning to assassinate the president next, then after that you are going after the ambassador of Japan," Gabi finishes. "but that's easy for you to say, you are not a pregnant teenage girl who is going to be judged, I have gotten past the scared part, but confused and nervous, that's what I still am,"

Before Kendall can respond, the door opens and a petite long black haired, brown eyed, Japanese Dr. walks in with a smile on her face carrying an identical clipboard that Nurse Robbins had.

"hi," she says warmly "I am Dr. Kelly Lee, you must be Gabriella McCoy,"

"yeah," Gabi replies.

"do you go by Gabriella, or Gabi or what?" Dr. Lee asks her.

"Gabi," Gabi replies.

"and you," Kelly says as she looks at Kendall, "you must be…"

"a really good friend," Gabi interrupts her.

"ok, well, Gabi are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Lee asks her.

"yeah," Gabi answers her.

"ok, then I need you to lie down on the examining table and lift your shirt up a little," Dr. Lee instructs her.

Gabi gets up on the examining table and lies down on her back as Dr. Lee turns on the monitor for the ultrasound that is next to her before she puts on latex gloves. Gabi then pulls her shirt up over her baby bump. Dr. Lee then grabs a bottle of a jelly liquid and pours a little on Gabi's stomach before putting the bottle down and spreads the jelly stuff around her baby bump. After that she grabs a censor and puts it to Gabi's stomach and moves it around and a black and white image appears on the monitor.

Inside what looks like a two black circles connected with a somewhat what outline.

"Gabi, that is your baby," Dr. Lee tells her with a smile as she points to the circles.

Gabi just looks up at the monitor at the picture and cant help but smile at her baby. There it was.

"and Gabi, your baby looks like it is healthy at the moment and looks perfectly fine for how far along you are, which, according to you is three months which makes it about the size of a softball," Dr. Lee tells her.

"yeah," Gabi replies as she continues to stare at the monitor. It may have only been a two circles the size of a softball, but to her, it was beautiful.

"do you have any questions?" Dr. Lee asks her.

"um… yeah, when will I be able to feel her move?" Gabi asks her.

"you will be able to feel your baby move or nudge around fifteen weeks, but, some people have felt it as early as thirteen weeks," Dr. Lee tells her. "and you wont feel a kick until twenty weeks or later, it mostly depends on the person because everyone is different, and around the fourteenth week mark, I want you back in because that will be when you can hear the heartbeat, and around 17 weeks, you will be able to figure out if you are having a boy or a girl, but, some moms can argue that they just felt it, they just knew if they were having a boy or girl,"

Gabi nods as she continues to look at the screen.

"would you like a printout of the ultrasound?" Dr. Lee asks her.

"yeah," Gabi answers her.

"ok, I will get that for you in a moment," Dr. Lee tells her.

she takes the censor off her stomach and puts it down before grabbing a tissue and removing the jelly stuff from her stomach.

"Congratulations, Gabi," Dr. Lee tells her before walking out of the room.

Gabi pulls her shirt down over her stomach before sitting up.

"was that, amazing, scary or exciting?" Kendall asks her.

"beautiful," Gabi answers him. "that was beautiful, she is beautiful,"


	53. Chapter 53

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 53

Gabi walks into the recording studio with Kendall right behind her. Griffin and Gustavo wait for them inside the room. As soon as they walk in, Griffin stands up from the chair he is sitting in.

"great to see you Gabi," Griffin says.

Gustavo stands up.

"why did you bring the monkey dog?" he asks annoyed.

"I just got done at the doctors and Kendall was with me, and I came straight here afterwards," Gabi answers him.

"how did your appointment go?" Griffin asks her.

"it went fine," Gabi answers him. "I got to see her for the first time so it was really exciting for me,"

"you had your first ultrasound?" Griffin asks her.

"yeah," Gabi says as she nods.

"that is awesome," Griffin tells her. "do you have a picture?"

"yeah," Gabi replies.

She reaches into her purse and pulls out the picture and hands it to Griffin and she cant help but smile.

"there she is, that's my baby," Gabi tells him.

Griffin looks at it.

"that is amazing," he tells her. "right there is the miracle of life, a very beautiful thing,"

Gustavo walks over to him and takes the picture from his hands.

"that looks like two circles," he says. "how is that beautiful,"

Griffin grabs the picture from him.

"it is the miracle of life," Griffin says to him.

he hands the picture back to Gabi.

"how exciting was that for you?" he asks her.

"it was awesome," Gabi replies.

"ok, to break up this talk," Gustavo says annoyed "I would like to know why the monkey dog is hanging out with you so much, because I remember stating something the day you came to LA, that the monkey dog needs to remember,"

"relax Gustavo, we are just friends," Kendall tells him.

"yeah," Gabi replies.

She honestly did not know how long she could keep saying that. Every time she was with him she didn't know how she could deny her developing feelings for him. they just got stronger. She had no idea what to do. It was so confusing. If Dante was alive, she definitely knew she could talk to him about this. The only person she had to talk to was Kendall, and she couldn't really talk to Kendall about her feelings for him. that just wouldn't work, and not to mention it would be awkward. But he felt the same way about her. why did everything have to be so complicated?

Well, that was kind of just her luck. Sixteen and already pregnant and going to be a single mom. Why did her love life have to be so confusing? Why couldn't real life relationships be like the ones in those movies Dear John, or The Notebook. Why couldn't she have one of those relationships like all those famous couples in history had. Why couldn't her life be like what Luke and Laura had in the early years?

Why couldn't she be more like Sam McCall on General hospital. She knew who she loved, whether it was Lucky or Jason and she rarely fought her feelings off. but no, she had to be like Lulu when she first met Dominic she was pushing him away.

Why couldn't she have her big brother to talk to? Why did he have to die?

"ok, just remember, I want it to stay that way," Gustavo says.

"and why would you want to do that?" Griffin asks him. "they are just so adorable together, like I said before, they could be the next Niley or Zanessa,"

"Griffin, their careers are more important then a relationship," Gustavo tells him. "they can't get rich or get me rich by dating,"

"but, like I said before…" Griffin starts.

"Gustavo, Griffin," Gabi says interrupting them. "don't worry, we are just friends, nothing more,"

well, as long as she could fight her feelings for him. stupid Justin.

"ok, well anyway, now that you are here," Griffin says. "you said you had another song written, do you have it on you?"

"yeah," Gabi replies. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a notebook and hands it to Griffin and puts the picture back in there.

Griffin opens up the notebook.

"Right Here?" he asks.

"yeah," Gabi answers him.

Griffin looks over the lyrics.

"do you have an instrumental track with you?" Griffin asks her.

"no," Gabi answers him. "I just finished it like last night,"

"sing the chorus for me," Griffin says as he looks over the lyrics.

"right now?" Gabi asks him a little hesitantly.

She did write this song about Kendall, she did not expect him to hear it this fast.

"right now," Griffin says not looking up.

"I smiled as you softly sang me to sleep, when I awoke from a bad dream you hushed me and held me, promised me there was nothing to fear, because you were right here," Gabi sings for him.

"awesome, now the first verse," Griffin tells her.

"seriously, right here, right now?" Gabi asks him.

"yes," Griffin tells her.

"I'm not the one anyone wants, if you asked me I would say I am a train wreck waiting to happen, I fall apart too easily and take to long to put back together, you know full well, but your still standing here," Gabi sings for him.

"good, second verse," Griffin says.

"I admit that I am the first to fall, I admit I am the first to resist, but you take my struggling fists and kiss me slowly, ever so slowly and quietly come clean," Gabi sings for him.

"and third verse," Griffin says.

"you're watching my walls start to fall apart, when they finally break down and I am totally exposed, I hope you're still standing in front of me," Gabi sings.

"I love it," Griffin says. "Gustavo, write the music for that, now, I am going to go get some warm pants,"

Griffin turns to walk out of the room when Kelly walks in.

"Gustavo, there is someone here who demands to meet with you right away," Kelly tells him.

"I am busy right now," Gustavo says "tell him that,"

"he says it's urgent," Kelly tells him "he is not going to leave,"

"who is it?" Gustavo asks annoyed.

"someone by the name of Marshall Mathers," Kelly tells him.

Gabi turns to her.

"Marshall Bruce Mathers The Third, born October 17, 1972 to Debbie Nelson and Marshall Bruce Mathers junior, in St. Joseph, Missouri, currently one of the best rappers in the world, founder of Shady Records, currently has seven albums out, The Slim Shady LP, The Marshall Mathers LP, The Eminem Show, Curtain Call, Encore and Relapse, that not including his earlier work The Slim Shady EP and Infinite and is currently working on his next album Recovery, founder of rap group D12, long time best friend of deceased Rapper Proof who was shot and killed in a after hours club, married Kim Scott twice and has three daughters, one biological one, Hailie, an adopted niece Alaina who goes by Lainey, and adopted step daughter, Whitney, was a high school drop out after he repeated the ninth grade twice making a total of three tries at his freshman year, used to work at a Little Caesars pizza place, and poured peroxide on his hair when he was high and that's how he got his look for alter ego Slim Shady," Gabi quickly says. "that Marshall Mathers,"

"tell him I am busy," Gustavo says ignoring everything Gabi just said.

"he wont leave until he talks to you," Kelly says.

"fine, send him in," Gustavo says.

Kelly walks into the hallway before walking back in the room again with a five foot eight Caucasian male in his late thirties with dark brown hair wearing baggy jeans, and a black hoodie.

Gabi nearly passes out as she sees who it is.

Standing in front of her, was Eminem.


	54. Chapter 54

A Beautiful Mess  
Chapter 54

Eminem was standing seven feet away from Gabi and to say she was freaking out would be an understatement. Seven feet from her was one of her biggest inspirations for music because he came from a terrible neighborhood in 8 Mile Detroit and made it all the way to the top just so he could give his daughter a better life. Way better then his because of what he went through, his uncle's suicide, his mother having that one thing where she kept saying he was sick so people would feel sorry for her and him, he was brilliant at rapping, no one was like him at it. The song Lose Yourself was amazing. One of her favorites by him along with When I'm Gone and The Way I Am. He was best when he was mad.

Her favorite recording artist was standing in front of her.

"can I help you?" Gustavo asks as he walks over to Eminem with his arms crossed.

"are you Gustavo Rocque?" Eminem asks him.

"yeah, and who are you?" Gustavo asks him.

how could Gustavo not know who he was? He was an internationally known rapper! He has three number one singles in the United States, seven in Australia! His most successful songs were Lose Yourself, Crack A Bottle and The Way I Am in this country quickly followed by Without Me and The Real Slim Shady! He was the star of 8 Mile! That movie was super successful! It won like twenty awards! Gustavo not knowing who he was, that was just insane.

"my name is Marshall Mathers, but people know me as Eminem or Slim Shady," Eminem replies to him as he puts his hands in his hoodies pocket.

"how may I help you Mr. Shady," Gustavo replies.

"I hear you have signed the recording artist Gabi McCoy," Eminem tells him.

oh my god, he was asking about her!

Gabi nearly falls backwards after she hears him say her name but Kendall puts his arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

"yeah, what's it to you?" Gustavo asks him.

"you honestly have no clue who I am, do you?" Eminem asks him.

"sorry, not a clue," Gustavo replies.

"well, like I said, my name is Marshall, but you may recognize this 'hi, my name is Slim Shady,'" Eminem says.

"sorry, not ringing a bell," Gustavo replies.

"what about this. 'cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Slim Shady, all the other Slim Shady's are just imitating so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,'" Eminem quickly raps.

Oh my god, he just rapped in front of her! Eminem just doesn't go places and rap for everyone! He wanted a normal life. He rarely left his house except for work and stuff for his daughters. He only left the house to prove to his family he could.

"yeah, still don't know you," Gustavo says.

"how about this, 'I am whatever you say I am, if I wasn't, why would I say I am, in the paper, the news everyday I am, the radio wont even play my jam, I don't know its just the way I am," Eminem quickly raps again.

"yeah, no, I do not know who you are," Gustavo says.

"are you serious?" Eminem asks him "I said I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry through the night, so tonight I'm cleaning out my closet,"

Gabi about falls again but Kendall catches her before she can. Eminem was seven feet from her, rapping lines to his songs and he was asking about her! how awesome was that!

"this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me, cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me," Eminem raps.

"should I know that?" Gustavo asks him.

"ok, fair enough," Eminem says "his palms are sweaty, knees week, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti, he's nervous but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down the words wont come out, he opens his mouth but the words wont come out, he's choking now, everybody's joking now, the clock's run out, times up, over bloah, snap back to reality, oh, there goes Rabbit, he chocked, but he's so mad, but he wont give up on that, easy no, he wont have it, he knows his whole back's to the ropes, it don't matter, he dope, he knows that but he's broke, he's so stagnant that he knows that when its back to the mobile home, that's when it's back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody, he better capture this moment and hope it don't pass him, you better lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo,"

"am I honestly supposed to know any of this?" Gustavo asks him "because I honestly don't"

"ok, white America, I could be one of your kids, white Erica, little Eric looks just like this, white America, America loves my shit, I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get," Eminem raps. "white America, I could be one of your kids, white America, little Eric looks just like this, white America, Erica loves my shit, I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get,"

"ok, I am sorry, but this is all foreign to me," Gustavo says "its like your speaking Japanese with a German accent,"

"ok, my name is Marshall Mathers, my fans call Eminem or Slim Shady, I am a well known international rapper, I stared in the movie 8 Mile which was a semi-autobiographical about my life, I have currently have seven CD's out, The Slim Shady LP, The Marshall Mathers LP, The Eminem Show, Encore, Curtain Call and Relapse, I am working on my next album Recovery," Eminem says "I am the founder of Shady Records and I am very successful in the music business,"

"ok, now will you tell me what you are doing here," Gustavo says to him "I am very busy today,"

"like I said before, I heard that you signed the recording artist Gabi McCoy," Eminem says.

"yes, I have, and she is signed to Rocque Records, not this Shady Records…" Gustavo says.

"oh, I only produce Rap," Eminem says "I am not here to offer her a record deal with me,"

"then what are you doing here?" Gustavo asks him.

"I am interested in recording my new song, Love The Way You Lie with her," Eminem answers him.

**A/N: Wow...Two updates in one day. i rock! and so do you guys! i love your reviews!**


	55. Chapter 55

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 55

Gabi couldn't believe it! Eminem wanted to record his new song with her! her of all people! It was Eminem! He was practically the king of rap! He was the best rapper alive! Only one other person had a big impact on rap music and that was Tupac, who is dead (but, arguably still alive) Eminem wanted her! this was definitely something that didn't happen everyday. How often does an internationally known rapper who just so happens to be your favorite recording artist ask to record a song with you? Definitely not very often.

Gabi nearly falls again but Kendall keeps her standing again. This was all just way too exciting for her!

"what do you mean you want to record a new song with her?" Gustavo asks.

"Gustavo, can I just talk to her," Eminem asks. "she is right behind you and it looks like she likes the idea,"

Gabi still is in shock that he even knows her name, let alone wants to record a song with her.

"Gabi, Slim whatever wants to talk to you," Gustavo says as he walks over to a chair in the room and sits down because he is tired of standing.

Gabi tries to regain her balance and walks over to him with Kendall right behind in case she falls.

"Gabi, my name is…" Eminem starts.

"I…I know who you are," Gabi says still in shock. "you are the best rapper in the world,"

"so, I take it you're a fan," Eminem says.

"yeah," Gabi says. "a huge fan, you are my favorite recording artist, 8 Mile is my favorite movie, you are like my inspiration for music, what you went through as a kid and where you are now, that's just amazing. I grew up listening to two major music artists and that was you and Michael Jackson and to meet you Mr. Mathers is an honor,"

"call me Marshall," Eminem replies to her.

"ok, Marshall," Gabi says still in shock. "I just can't believe you are standing in front of me, this is something that I have only dreamed of,"

"well, its nice to meet you Gabi," Marshall says to her. (A/N: lets call him that instead of Eminem, it sounds more casual) "and your friend who looks like he is keeping you from fainting,"

Marshall sticks his hand out to shake hers and Gabi shakes his still freaking out.

The only thing going through her mind 'oh my god, I just shook Eminem's hand, he wants me to call him Marshall and wants to record a song with me, looks like my luck is picking up,'

"and you are…" Marshall says as he looks at Kendall.

"Kendall," he answers him.

"ok, nice to meet you Kendall and Gabi," Marshall says "now, I need female vocals for my new song Love The Way You Lie, and I was wondering if you were interested,"

"you want me to record a song with you?" Gabi asks him in shock. "this is so unreal, but, don't you hate popstars and stuff,"

"that's only people like Britney Spears and Christina Agulara," Marshall tells her. "my daughter Whitney really loves you,"

"your daughter, is a fan of me?" Gabi asks him still in shock.

"yeah," Marshall says "she saw you on the Ellen show and bought This Is Me as soon as it came out, she has been listening to it non stop ever since, I finally was wondering what that song was since she was always plugged into her iPod, so I heard the song and your voice is very impressive,"

Gabi nearly falls back again but Kendall holds her up by putting his arm around her waist.

"you…you think my…my voice is impressive?" Gabi asks him.

"very," Marshall tells her. "I really want your vocals for my new song, and I would like for you to consider the offer, you and your friend Kendall are already getting known for that song, but, this song is going to be the first single off my next album, and my manager is predicting that it will be a number one, and for you to have a number one song or be a part of one, that will really boost your fan base, and help you get known, if you know my song Stan,"

"I know that song by heart," Gabi says without thinking.

"well, when I used Dido's voice on it for the chorus, where I sampled her song Thank You, it really boosted her career," Marshall tells her "and if you would record the song with me, it could really boost yours,"

Gabi is still in shock.

"so, what do you say," Marshall asks her.

"I would love…" Gabi starts but then Gustavo stands up and walks over.

"what's in it for her?" he asks Marshall with his arms crossed.

"this would help her career," Marshall says "get her more publicity when my album comes out in a few months, she already has fans and stuff from This Is Me, this could be good for both of us, introducing some of my fans to her and her fans to mine,"

"ok, what is your reputation in the music industry?" Gustavo asks him.

"I am a well known rapper," Marshall tells him. "you can Google me, and that will come up,"

"no, I mean, what do people see you as, like people see Lindsay Lohan as drunk crazy, Miley Cyrus as a girl who wants to grow up to fast, that Beaver kid people see as a pansy who sounds like a girl,"

oh god, he better not look up his reputation as the homophobic, women hater who hates his mother and father. Of course none of that was true (well, except the stuff about his mother and father)

"I am known as a rapper with a big reputation," Marshall tells him. "I can help you get Gabi publicity,"

"Gabi doesn't want much publicity at the moment…" Gustavo says.

"no, I want this, I would love to record the song with you, that would be amazing," Gabi tells him. "this is a dream actually, I am still shock that someone as famous as you would want to do this with me, you are so famous, seven CD's, millions of fans, you are in like the most awesomest movie 8 Mile, I like watch that like everyday, I have it memorized line for line,"

"trust me," Kendall tells him "she does,"

"Gabi, remember what we discussed a month ago," Gustavo tells her. "what you, me and Griffin discussed earlier today, where you just got back from,"

"yeah, I know," Gabi says "but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, its not everyday your favorite rapper asks to record a song with you, I want to do this, I would love to record that song with you,"

**A/N: yeah, i am so awesome. i updated three times in one day! :) so, review letting me what you liked, hated, and want to see happen next. and also, i have been getting a lot of mixed feedback on whether or not Gabi and Kendall should end up im ma romantic relationship. some people want it, yet others say the Kendall belongs with that Jo girl on the show (who i honestly cant stand) and that Gabi is a stupid character, so, in the review, let me know what you think for that. peace.**


	56. Chapter 56

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 56

Gabi sits by the pool looking over the lyric sheets Eminem…wait; no…Marshall had given her for the song. It was amazing to say the least. He was a brilliant rapper and songwriter. He made writing raps so easy. He made rapping look easy, which it definitely wasn't. It took talent and a lot of hard work to be able to get the words right in the way you want to sound. People always said rapping looked easy, all it was, was shouting to a beat when you're mad. It definitely wasn't easy.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love you lie, I love the way you lie," Gabi says to herself as she looks over the lyrics.

She then looks down at the rap part.

'I cant tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like, and right now, it's a steal knife in my windpipe, I cant breathe, but I will still fight while I can fight, as long as the wrong feels right, its like I am in flight, high off of love, drunk off my hate, its like I'm huffing paint and the more that I suffer, I suffocate, and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fucking hates me and I love it, wait, were are you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't, come back were running right back, here we go again,"

This looked like it was definitely going to be one of his mad songs. And those were the best. The Way I Am, he wrote that when the record company kept pressuring him into writing a song that would top My Name Is. Cleaning Out My Closet he was mad and you could tell because he was getting his anger out about his mom. White America he was talking about the government,

She was holding in her hands, the lyrics to one of Eminem's songs that hasn't been recorded yet. That was just cool.

She glances down at the second rap part.

'You ever love someone so much you can barely breathe when your with 'em, you meet and neither one of you know what hit 'em, got the warm fuzzy feeling yeah, them those chills, used to get 'em, now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em, you swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, now you're in each others faces spewing venom in your words when you spit them,'

That made her wonder, was love really like that? Was it like one minute being so in love, and then later, you couldn't stand them. You got to the point where you went back on everything you said about being in love. You just couldn't stand them and you wanted to hurt them. If it was, it would sort of make sense on why Justin beat her and sometimes acted nice towards her.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie," Gabi sings lightly to herself. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie,"

Gabi notices Kendall walking over to her and she looks down at the lyric sheet again. She was kind of avoiding him. He heard the song she wrote. Kendall was smart. It wouldn't take him to long to connect the dots and realize it's about him. It was very obvious. He was the person she hung around the most in LA. He said he was here for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. He knows she's falling apart. So she was feeling safer here. She was falling for him. And she was pushing him away at the same time. He said he'd wait.

But, she did not want him hearing the song right away. She was still confused. She didn't know if she should act upon her feelings or not.

"Hey," Kendall says as he sits down next to her.

"Hey," Gabi replies casually as she continues to look at the lyric sheets.

She was too nervous he was going to ask about the song she wrote, so she quickly started conversation on something else.

"The song that Marshall wrote, its just amazing," she says "I can tell it will be one of his mad songs, and those are usually the best. You know, Cleaning Out My Closet, The Way I Am, White America, all amazing mad songs and to get to be a part of one of his songs, that is just amazing,"

"Yeah," Kendall says casually "that is pretty cool, but I need to talk to you about something,"

Oh no, he was going to ask about her song! That is not what she wanted to talk about right now.

"And what would that be?" Gabi asks as she puts the lyric sheets down.

"The song you wrote that you showed Griffin and Gustavo today," Kendall says "you talked about being the first to fall, and the first to resist, you also said some stuff about being a train wreck waiting to happen and you fall apart to easily, take to long to put back together,"

"Yeah," Gabi says, "the song did say talk about that stuff, good songs usually tell a story, like Mockingbird, or When I'm Gone, or Just A Dream,"

"Gabs, what I am trying to ask is, who did you write that song about?" Kendall asks her.

"I thought it was kind of obvious," Gabi replies.

"Yeah, it is," Kendall says "I just didn't want to sound self centered assuming it was about me,"

"it doesn't sound self centered," Gabi replies. "and the song is about you,"

she looks down to avoid eye contact with Kendall.

"so, you do feel the way I do?" he asks her.

"I don't know," Gabi answers him. "I guess… I guess I do,"

there is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"do you want to try?" Kendall asks her. "see if there can be a you and me,"

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I don't think there can be a you and me," Gabi says without looking up. "no matter how hard we tried, it wouldn't work out, because of who I am, what I've been through,"

"you don't know that," Kendall tells her.

Gabi looks up and meets his gaze.

"I do," Gabi replies "because no relationship ever works out. It always ends, and it always ends in heartbreak, if you think about it, every relationship ends, and it does end in heartbreak, no one stays together forever like they always say they will,"

"yes, that does happen, it doesn't always end in heartbreak," Kendall tells her.

"it does," Gabi replies "it will end in tears and heartbreak. Because no relationship has ever lasted, But no relationship ever works, it will always end, one way or another, but it will always end in heartbreak for one of the people in that relationship, and its going to be me,"

"you don't know that," Kendall tells her.

"Kendall, I am carrying my ex-boyfriends baby, that would only make things a hell of a lot worse if there was an us," Gabi tells him, "in less then nine months, I am going to have his baby, even though I will love her unconditionally, she will still remind me of what he did to me, and how weak I was because I didn't leave him soon enough, I will fall to pieces fast right then and there, and trust me, you don't want to be around when that happens, it will be ugly, and there will be no way anyone can put me back together,"

Gabi stands up and throws her lyric sheets in her bag.

"Gabi, you don't know that," Kendall says as he stands up to.

"I do," Gabi replies near tears. "And when I do fall apart, you will want to be as far away as possible,"

**A/N: ok... i dont really have anything to say... nothing to be mad about or ask you guys... so, three reviews and i will update...**


	57. Chapter 57

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 57

Gabi ignored Kendall for the rest of the day. She did not want to talk to him. so she stayed in her room all that day and watched 8 Mile and learned the lyrics for Love The Way You Lie. She didn't just memorize her part. She memorized the rap part that Eminem…no…Marshall was supposed to rap. Calling him Marshall was going to have to take a little getting used to. She was so used to him being Eminem, only his friends and family called him Marshall. That must mean that she was a friend.

But was love a lie? Was there such a thing? Only in those movies and romance novels. But was that true? That love really only existed there and there only? She couldn't even think of one real couple that really lasted. Together forever? Who was anyone kidding when they said that. No one was together forever. No one real anyways. Bella and Edward were because they were fictional characters. Anything could have happened in their story because of who was telling it. It could have ended anyway Stephanie Meyer wanted it to. She chose for Edward and Bella to be together forever. True love only existed in romance novels. There wasn't such a thing. That's what Gabi knew. Because if there was, it would be clear that it existed of not.

Now, Gabi was meeting Marshall for lunch at a restaurant called Mandini's. he wanted to discuss the song with her and figure out when they should start recording it.

Gabi walks into Mandini's and instantly sees Marshall already at a table but the dude who is supposed to seat you stops her.

"can I help you?" he asks her.

"yeah, I am here meeting someone," Gabi tells him "but I see him right there,"

"what's his name?" the seater person asks her.

"Marshall Mathers," Gabi tells him.

"sorry, we have no Marshall Mathers here," the seater person replies as he looks onto a list of people who have been seated because they have reservations.

"but he's right there," Gabi says as she points to Marshall who is sitting at a table with his back turned to the entrance.

"miss, I am sorry, but there is no Marshall Mathers here," the seater person replies.

"ok, maybe he made the reservation under something else," Gabi says. "but I see him right there,"

Gabi points to the back of Marshall's head.

"you mean Mr. Kaniff," the seater asks her.

"yes, Ken Kaniff," Gabi says as she remembers that skit on his CD The Marshall Mathers LP. "yes, I am meeting Ken Kaniff here,"

"Miss, I can't let you see him," the seater tells her. "he is a highly famous man as you know, and I can not just going to allow random fans go up to Mr. Mathers, that is bad for business, and trust me, he just wants to be normal,"

"tell him Gabi McCoy is here," Gabi tells him as she crosses her arms.

"Gabi McCoy?" the seater asks.

"yes, that is my name," Gabi tells him.

"may I see some ID," the seater asks her.

Gabi looks at him annoyed before reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet and showing him her school ID.

"just a school ID?" the seater asks her.

"I am sixteen, I don't have my drivers license yet, I just moved from Washington almost two months ago," Gabi tells him annoyed,

"ok, Miss McCoy, you can go see Mr. Mathers," the seater says. "he is expecting you,"

Gabi ignores her impulse which is the punch the guy because of his annoyance and being stupid and quickly walks past him and into the restaurant.

She goes over to the table Marshall is at and sits across from him.

"hey," she says.

"hey," Marshall replies. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I had the waiter just bring some water until you got here,"

"waters good," Gabi replies "I am fine with just water,"

"ok," Marshall says.

"this is a nice restaurant," Gabi says making conversation.

"yeah, Hailie, Whitney and Lainey love it, so when I take them to lunch, I always choose here," Marshall replies.

Gabi grabs her glass of water and takes a sip.

"speaking of my daughters, Whitney wanted you to sign this for her," Marshall says as he hands her a picture of her.

Gabi almost chokes on her water and starts coughing.

"you ok?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah, fine," she says after she finishes coughing. "your daughter wants my autograph?"

"she really likes the song This Is Me," Marshall tells her "as soon as your album comes out, she really wants it,"

Marshall scoots the picture, which looks like it was printed off the computer to her with a pin.

Gabi grabs the pin and quickly signs her name.

"well, tell her to not get her hopes up, the album wont be out for ten months give or take a year," Gabi tells him as she hands it back to him.

"why is that?" Marshall asks her.

"personal reasons," Gabi tells him.

"well, as soon as it is out, trust me, Whitney is going to have me at the store with her buying it," Marshall tells her. "what all is going to be on it?"

"um… This Is Me, the other song I performed on the Ellen called Just Watch Me, some other songs I wrote Nobody's Home, My World, Losing Grip, Stand In The Rain and Right Here, the other ones haven't been decided yet," Gabi tells him.

"ok, so, how did you like Love The Way You Lie?" Marshall asks her.

"I love it," Gabi tells him "its amazing, I can tell its going to be one of your mad songs and those ones are always hits,"

Gabi looks down at the table and takes a deep breath before looking up again. Maybe she should ask him about the song. Did love really end up like that? To where you are in love one moment and can't stand each other the next moment.

"can I ask you something about the song?" Gabi finally asks.

"yeah, go ahead," Marshall says.

"is love really like that?" Gabi asks him.

**A/N: meh... i hate the storyline they are about to put on my favorite show. they turned my favorite character into a pansy. its sad. anyway, three reviews and i will update.**


	58. Chapter 58

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 58

"like you said it was in the song?" Gabi continues "is it really like one minute your so in love and later you cant stand them. After a while when you think your in love you suddenly do want to hurt the other person, you just argue and you cant stand each other and you fight all the time?"

Marshall takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"how old are you?" he asks her.

"sixteen," Gabi replies.

Marshall leans forward a little.

"aren't you a little young to be asking that kind of question?" Marshall asks her.

"I have been through a lot more then most sixteen year olds," Gabi tells him "a lot more stuff,"

"ok, can I ask what this is about?" Marshall asks her.

"like I said before, its personal stuff," Gabi replies.

"I would like to know the full story before I give a sixteen year old girl advice on love," Marshall tells her. "what have you been through?"

"to much," Gabi replies. "to much for a sixteen year old girl to handle,"

"then why don't you tell me?" Marshall asks her.

"I don't want to dump a lot of stuff on you," Gabi tells him. "you have already been great to me, I am a huge fan of yours and you want me to record your new song with you, I really don't want to ruin this opportunity you are giving me, opportunities like this come around once in a lifetime,"

"trust me, you wont be ruining your opportunity," Marshall tells her. "And sometimes, it's easier to talk to people that you don't know that well about personal stuff,"

"ok, but can you promise me one thing?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah," Marshall says.

"please don't judge me," Gabi replies.

"I wont," Marshall tells her. "I promise you I wont judge you,"

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I am pregnant," she says.

This is definitely not one of the conversations she thought she would be happening with her favorite recording artist of all time.

Marshall just looks back at her emotionlessly.

"how far along are you?" he asks her as he sips some of his water.

"about three months," Gabi replies.

Marshall just nods.

"but, that is definitely not the whole story," Gabi replies to him.

"I am all ears," Marshall tells her.

"back in my hometown, growing up, my best friend was my older brother Dante," Gabi tells him. "he is my hero, but as soon as he turned eighteen, he joined the army, he was a U.S Marine, and a year ago, he got deployed to Iraq,"

"that had to be hard," Marshall tells her.

"it was, its an eight hundred population town, so we were super close," Gabi tells him "but anyway, a few weeks later, this guy who went to my school who is super popular asked me out, I thought it was a good idea, it would help me get my mind off Dante being gone and who knew, I might actually like him,"

"what happened after that?" Marshall asks her.

"he was using me to get his ex girlfriend jealous," Gabi tells him. "and when it didn't work, he took his anger out on me, he hit me?"

"are you serious?" Marshall asks her worried.

"yeah," Gabi replies.

"ok, I know I may have the reputation of a trailer trash homophobic women hater but that's not true," Marshall tells her "they are just lyrics, and you need to know that it isn't right for a guy to lay a hand on a girl like that,"

"I know," Gabi replies "I thought it was just a one time thing, he used me, it didn't work, it was over, he would leave me alone, but that wasn't the case, he continued to do it, and he said if I told anyone, he would kill me,"

"and you didn't tell anyone, did you?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah, I was too afraid to tell anyone," Gabi says. "so I stayed in the relationship and let him continue to beat me, when Gustavo Rocque wanted to sign me to Rocque Records, I thought it was the perfect way out, so, when I was going to leave to come to LA, he showed up very mad, and he beat me up so bad I had to be airlifted to a hospital in Olympia to get medical help, I almost went into a coma,"

"are you serious?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah," Gabi says. "It took me three months to recover and I was finally able to leave for LA, but he showed up again and gave me a farewell present,"

"and that was…is your pregnancy?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah," Gabi replies. "and to top that off, Dante was killed in an helicopter explosion over in Iraq, so I went back to my hometown for the funeral, and I told my mom, she didn't believe me, she believed him over me, she thinks that I wanted to…you know, and she doesn't even believe that Justin is the father, she thinks I am protecting the real father by making up this story,"

"are you serious?" Marshall asks her.

Gabi nods.

"yeah," she replies. "and now that I am in LA, I met this really nice guy, and I think I could have a future with him, he is really nice and has been there for me though this whole thing, now, can you please tell me if that is what love is really like or not,"

"ok, listen Gabi," Marshall says. "that song is about me and Kim, you know about her right,"

"yeah, you married her twice and she is birth mother of Hailie and Whitney and biological aunt to Lainey," Gabi says.

"then you know me and Kim never got it together," Marshall tells her. "Kim and me, we had it real complicated, it never really worked out, I married her twice, I killed her in my song Kim, I wrote 97 Bonnie and Clyde to get back at her, hell, I killed her in that song, but, we never had it together,"

"So, how is that answering my question?" Gabi asks him.

"Kim and me had it real complicated," Marshall tells her. "But, not all relationships are like that, I know a lot of people who have had perfectly fine relationships that last, not every relationship ends that way,"

"But how do you know that?" Gabi asks him.

"I don't," Marshall tells her. "But what I do know is that you have a fifty/fifty shot at love with the person your with, fifty percent chance you will fall in love, be with them forever and live happily ever after, and the other fifty percent chance is that you will fall in love and get heartbroken,"

"Is taking a chance worth it?" Gabi asks him.

"Do you think this guy is worth it?" Marshall asks her. "You may have got hurt in the past, but do you think this guy is better,"

"Yeah," Gabi says. "I know he a lot better then the guy who beat me,"

"Does this guy seem like a nice guy who would only treat you with respect and actually cares?" Marshall asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi answers him.

"Now, do you really like this guy?" Marshall asks her.

"Yeah, I really do," Gabi tells him. "I am constantly thinking about him and he is always on my mind, but I am too afraid that I will get hurt again, I don't want to go through the pain I was, or some different pain,"

"This guy? Is he the one who was at the recording studio with you?" Marshall asks her.

"Yeah," Gabi answers him "that's him,"

"Ok, let me tell you something, you can have two choices right now," Marshall says. "You could either close your heart up, and miss out on a relationship that could last a long time and miss your chance with being happy with this guy, or you could take your chance, and be happy with this guy, so, Ms. McCoy, what choice are you going to make, take a chance at happiness, or are you going to not be happy at all?"


	59. Chapter 59

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 59

Gabi takes a deep breath.

"ok, I have something I really need to fix," she tells Marshall. "um… can we discuss the song another time?"

"go ahead," Marshall tells her. "I'll call you when we can, now go fix what you need to fix,"

"Thanks," Gabi tells him before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"And Gabi," Marshall says.

"Yeah," Gabi replies.

"Good luck," Marshall tells her.

"Thanks," Gabi says before turning around.

She exits the restaurant and quickly calls a cab to take her back to the Palm Woods. She did not know how she was going to make things right with Kendall. He probably hated her right now for rejecting him like that. Hopefully he would understand that.

The funny thing is, she never thought that in a million years, she would talk about her love life with Marshall Mathers. Seriously, of all people, she talked about it with Eminem. She just really hoped he was right on this taking a chance thing. But really, all she needed was for one guy to prove to her that they weren't all the same. They weren't all abusive pigs that only used them. Well, all guys that she wasn't related to. Dante and her dad were really awesome.

Gosh, she missed Dante so much right now. She could talk to him about anything. But, she was doing better since his death. it was getting easier for her. she didn't cry about it. She just felt like something was missing in her life. Her big brother.

As soon as the cab got to the restaurant, Gabi quickly gets in.

"Where are heading," the cab driver asks her in a New Yorker accent.

"The Palm Woods," Gabi instructs him.

"Got it," the cab driver replies.

He starts to drive off and he turns on the radio and the first song that comes on the station is This Is Me. It is at the part of the song where she and Kendall are both singing. The cab driver quickly changes the station to a different one and the same song is on. He keeps changing the station until finally he finds the rap station.

"Sorry about that," he says to Gabi "I just cant stand that Gabi McCoy person. She is coming in trying to be just like those Disney stars Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Demi Lovato,"

Wow, she found her first hater.

"Rumor has it she is recording a song with Eminem for album Recovery. Love Eminem, but man, he is being stupid using that teeny bop girl for his song," the cab driver continues.

Obviously, he has heard of Gabi McCoy but had no idea what she looked.

"I even heard she was on the Ellen show, performed that song with some guy," the cab driver continues on. "I heard that they are dating,"

"Wow, if you really hate this girl, you sure know a lot about her," Gabi says.

"I have a ten year old daughter," the cab driver tells her "she is obsessed with this McCoy girl, it is so annoying, she goes around singing This Is Me and Just Watch Me all the time,"

"At least she isn't obsessed with some stupid star like Lindsay Lohan or Paris Hilton," Gabi replies.

"Hey, I would settle for Lohan or Hilton, at least they have taste," the cab driver replies.

Wow. What was it with people today and being so annoying?

"Well, I suggest that you don't talk bad about a person you don't know," Gabi says "you don't know what they've been through, or what their life is like, you need to walk in their shoes before you judge them,"

"Who are you? Oprah?" the cab driver asks.

"No, just a teenage girl," Gabi replies. "Who has been through a lot and knows you don't want to judge a person until you've walked in there shoes,"

"What's your name," the cab driver asks as he pulls up to the Palm Woods.

"Gabriella McCoy," Gabi says as the cab stops. "But people call me Gabi,"

She reaches into her purse and pulls out some cash and hands it to the cab driver before getting out and walking into the Palm Woods and quickly goes to the elevator and goes to the second floor and walks down the hallway until she finds 2J and knocks on the door.

Hopefully Kendall would talk to her. Hopefully he wasn't mad at her and never wanted to see her again. But, she wouldn't blame him if that was how he felt.

After a moment, the door to 2J opens up and she is face to face with James.

"Hey Gabi," James says with a smile as he sees her. "How can I help a pretty girl like you?"

"Is Kendall here?" Gabi asks him a little nervous. "I really need to talk him, its really important,"

"I don't know where Kendall is," James tells her. "I actually haven't seen him all day,"

"Are you sure?" Gabi asks him.

"Yeah, I don't remember seeing him, I haven't seen him since last night," James tells her.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Gabi asks him.

"No, no idea," James tells her.

"He's at the pool," Katie's voice calls from inside the apartment. "He's been there all day,"

"Thanks," Gabi calls back before she turns around to leave.

"Hey, Gabi," James says.

Gabi turns around.

"Yeah," she says.

"I know this is a bad time, but I was wondering, do you want to get dinner sometime or lunch, maybe tomorrow?" James asks her.

"Cant, tomorrow I am meeting Marshall Mathers," Gabi says. "And I got to go,"

She turns around and walks down the hallway.

"Did she just turn me down for a forty year old rapper?" James says as she walks away.

"Thirty seven year old rapper," Katie calls from inside the apartment.

"Dang it," James says to himself as he shuts the door to the apartment.

Gabi gets out of the elevator in the Palm Woods lobby and heads walks over to the entrance to the pool. But when she gets there, she sees Kendall across the pool locked in a kiss with Jo.

**A/N: ya... did you honestly think there wasnt going to be drama here? seriously? ya... so review and i will update...**


	60. Chapter 60

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 60

Wow…that hurt a lot more then Gabi thought it would. A heck of a lot more then she thought. She wasn't even dating Kendall and she just saw him kissing another girl and it hurt. It hurt worse then any time Justin hit her, slapped her or punched her.

Yeah, take a chance on a guy. Take a chance on happiness. Marshall was wrong. She was that fifty percent who got heart broken and she wasn't even in a relationship. How was that possible? She opened up her heart to the wrong guy.

But how could she be mad at him? she told him that she was not interested in being more then friends. Just friends. She was sure she was only going to get heartbroken. And look, she wasn't in a relationship and got heartbroken.

But did Dante lie? Dante told her Kendall cared about her. and if he cared about her in the way he said he did, he wouldn't be kissing another girl right now. Did Dante mean in a different way?

She couldn't even think about this right now, she was getting a wave of nausea. Was that from heartbreak, or morning sickness. It was afternoon, but she did read on the internet that morning sickness could occur any time of the day. Then why did they call it morning sickness?

Anyway, Gabi just needed to get out of there. She quickly turns around and heads back inside when she bumps into James.

"oh, sorry," Gabi says.

she turns to walk past him when James grabs her by the wrist.

"are you ok?" James asks her. "you look like you just saw a bag of puppies get ran over by a semi truck,"

"yeah," Gabi lies. "I am fine, just not feeling to well,"

Gabi walks inside the Palm Woods and James follows her.

"are you sure your ok?" he asks her. "you are looking really pale,"

"yeah, I'm fine," Gabi says.

she definitely wasn't fine. The guy she liked was kissing another girl and she wasn't feeling to great. Like she was getting small cramps.

"ok, but if you need anything…" James says.

"I'm good," Gabi says interrupting him.

she turns around to walk towards the elevator when she feels a stabbing pain in her stomach and she quickly puts her hand there to her baby bump, which isn't showing through her shirt because she has been wearing baggier clothes to hide that fact that she is pregnant, and winces in pain.

James rushes over to her.

"are you sure you are ok?" James asks her. "maybe you should sit down,"

"I said I'm fine," Gabi says as she continues to walk toward the elevator.

But she soon stops again due to more pain.

"ok, I don't think you are ok," James tells her. "you should really sit down,"

"I am fine," Gabi says annoyed.

She tries to walk away from James but ends up collapsing to her knees from pain. He rushes over.

"yeah, your not fine," James tells her as he bends down. "you look like your in searing pain, your pale white, what's going on?"

Gabi winces again in pain before she realizes what's going on. She is possibly having a miscarriage. She remembers when Marty almost had one on One Life To Live, her mom watched soap operas at night back home and she was bored for a while and decided to watch TV but couldn't find the remote and was too lazy to look for it harder so she watched that episode.

Marty was in severe pain. She was dizzy and pale, she also couldn't move.

"Oh my god," she says in pain.

"Ok, please tell me what is going on," James says to her freaked out.

Gabi puts her arms around her stomach in pain.

"I'm pregnant," she says in pain.

"You're…you're what?" James asks her freaked out.

"Pregnant," Gabi says in pain.

"Pregnant?" James asks again.

"Yes," Gabi says in pain again. "With child, baby on board, bun in the oven, how what else do I need to say for you to get it?

"Ok…um… what should I do?" James asks her. "Do I need to start counting something or go get warm water?"

"I am only three months," Gabi replies in pain "something's wrong,"

"Ok," James says panicky.

He looks up trying to figure out what to do.

He sees Mrs. Knight walk out of the elevator with Katie next to her.

"Mrs. Knight," James calls to her.

Mrs. Knight looks over to him crouched down on the ground next to Gabi who is in severe pain and she rushes over.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Mrs. Knight asks. "And who is she?"

"That's Gabi," Katie answers her mom as they both bend down. "She is who Kendall went with to her brothers funeral or whatever,"

"Ok, Gabi, what is going on?" Mrs. Knight asks her worried.

"She's pregnant," James tells her.

"Pregnant?" Mrs. Knight asks worried.

Gabi nods in pain.

"How far along are you Gabi?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"Almost three months," she replies in pain.

"Ok, on a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"Seven," Gabi manages to get out.

"Ok, James, I need you to help me get her up. We need to get her to a hospital, something's wrong,"

"You think," Gabi replies in more pain,

"Katie, get my car keys and get the car unlocked," Mrs. Knight instructs. "make room in the backseat, I am going to drive, James, you need to be in the backseat with her to make sure she isn't having a miscarriage,"

"how would I know that?" James asks panicky.

"you'll know," Mrs. Knight says.

she tosses Katie her car keys and she and James help Gabi up.

"can you walk?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"no," Gabi says in pain.

"James, I need you to carry her," Mrs. Knight says.

James nods and picks Gabi up bridal style and they quickly rush out of the lobby of the Palm Woods to take her to the hospital.


	61. Chapter 61

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 61

Jo sits down next to Kendall at the pool who is just staring into space.

"hey Kendall," she says.

"hey," Kendall says emotionlessly as he continues to just stare into space.

"um…is everything ok?" Jo asks him.

"yeah," Kendall replies still not moving.

"if everything was ok, you wouldn't be talking emotionlessly and staring into space," Jo replies. "so, tell me what the problem is,"

"its nothing," Kendall replies still not looking up.

"do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she asks him.

"listen, I really don't want to talk right now," Kendall tells her.

"oh, it must be about that Gabi McCoy girl," Jo says. "I take it you found out her little secret,"

Kendall turns to her and looks at her for a moment.

"what are you talking about?" Kendall asks her nervous.

"that she's pregnant," Jo says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"how do you know that?" Kendall asks her.

"ok, first of all, just look at her, you can just tell, and, she may be wearing baggier shirts trying to hide it, but is really obvious," Jo tells him. "and everyone is talking about it, well mostly everybody, your friends don't seem to know yet, well, James doesn't, she is lucky she has been busy the past few days with whatever she has been doing, or she would know that people know and that they think that she is a slut,"

Kendall just looks at her for a moment.

"of course, I don't think slut is the right word, its not dirty enough, back in her hometown she pressured her boyfriend to sleep with her," Jo continues "her own parents abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant,"

"ok, how do you know that?" Kendall asks her.

"there is this fan website ran by a guy, Justin Wilson, its all about her," Jo tells him. "it has all the personal stuff about her. she had a unusual attachment to her older brother, that's why he joined the army, to get away from her, its so funny, that girl is such a mess,"

"just stop," Kendall says.

"what, you don't want to hear about how messed up this girl is?" Jo asks him.

"she isn't messed up," Kendall says "what that website said isn't true,"

"how do you know that?" Jo asks him.

"because Gabi is a good friend of mine," Kendall tells her. "that doesn't sound like her,"

"or maybe you don't know her that well," Jo says.

"Gabi told me what happened," Kendall tells her. "what you are saying isn't true,"

"Kendall, face the facts, that girl is a slut," Jo tells him. "and you definitely don't want to get involved with her,"

"ok, you have no idea what you are talking about," Kendall tells her. "so, why don't you go away and find someone else to bother,"

"bother?" Jo says in a fake hurt face. "that was hurtful Kendall,"

"Jo, seriously, if I were you, I would leave now," Kendall tells her.

"Kendall, that is definitely not a way to treat a girl," Jo tells him. "especially one that you have a crush on,"

Kendall looks at her.

"ok, you have seriously lost it," he says to her. "because I don't have a crush on you, and right now, I am close to hating you,"

"Kendall, don't talk to me like that," Jo says. "its hurtful,"

"right now, I really don't care," Kendall tells her. "because Gabi is a really nice person, not a slut and definitely doesn't deserve this crap you are giving her,"

"come on Kendall," Jo says. "don't deny it, you have feelings for me,"

"I do not have feelings for you," Kendall says to her annoyed "and you are losing your mind if you think I do,"

Jo then kisses him.

Kendall stiffens for a moment before pushing her away. (Ironically, that is not the part Gabi say, she only saw them kissing)

"ok, you have lost your mind," Kendall tells her. "I don't like you,"

"are you serious, when I first came to the Palm Woods from North Carolina, you and your friends were all obsessed with me, you sang me that song Any Kind Of Guy," Jo says mad. "you wouldn't stop flirting with me,"

"yeah, and then you said you had a boyfriend, so we all backed off," Kendall says. "but of course you were lying about that, but, we have all moved on, Logan is dating Camille, Stephanie came to the Palm Woods a month ago and she and Carlos seem to be together, and James, well, James is James,"

"and you like Gabi," Jo says as she crosses her arms.

"yeah," Kendall says "I do, and you have lost your mind,"

Kendall then stands up and walks towards the lobby of the Palm Woods where he sees Logan talking to Camille. As Kendall walks by, Logan grabs him by the shoulder.

"what?" Kendall asks him.

"um…did you hear about what just happened with Gabi?" Logan asks him.

"if you are talking about what Jo is talking about, then yeah, I know, but it isn't true," Kendall says.

"no, dude, she just collapsed in here," Logan tells him.

"wait, what?" Kendall asks him worried.

"yeah, she was just walking, and James was talking to her," Logan says "and she was in some pain, and she just fell down, James called your mom over, they are on there way to take her to the hospital, turns out she's pregnant,"

"wait, she is going to the hospital?" Kendall asks him getting more worried.

"yeah, it sounded like she was having severe pain that could lead to a miscarriage or something," Logan tells him. "James had to carry her because she couldn't walk,"

"what hospital did they go to?" Kendall asks him.

"they didn't say," Logan tells him. "they were out of here in a rush,"

"I got to go," Kendall says before he turns around to leave, but Logan stops him.

"you have no idea where she is at, James, your mom and Katie aren't answering their cell phones," Logan tells him "what are you going to go to every hospital in LA ask if she is a patient there? That wont work,"

"dude, she could be having a miscarriage," Kendall says.

"wait, you knew she was pregnant?" Logan asks him.

"that doesn't matter right now," Kendall says "I need to find her,"

"you don't know where she is at," Logan tells him. "the best thing you can do is stay here and wait for her to get back or for your mom to answer the phone,"

**A/N: ok, now you know what really happend. so please, i would apriciate it if the death threats stopped, it would be nice... so three reviews and i will update.**


	62. Chapter 62

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 62

After getting to the hospital in a record amount, Gabi gets into the ER and the doctors do lots of tests to see what's going on and gave her medicine to get the pain to stop. Now she sits in a hospital bed scared and wondering if her baby is going to be ok. The last thing she wanted to happen was a miscarriage. She didn't care how she got pregnant and who's baby this was, but she just needed to know if her baby was ok, and not knowing was scaring her so much right now.

But the worst thing was, James, Mrs. Knight and Katie knew that she was pregnant. That really wasn't good. She barely knew them, and James sort of has a big mouth. For all she knew, he could be back at the Palm Woods telling everyone what just happened.

They probably all were back at the Palm Woods, why would they stay at the hospital with some stranger that they met at the Palm Woods that they knew nothing about except that she was pregnant. And a pregnant teenager was what people wanted to stay away from most of the time. Looks like keeping that a secret wasn't going to happen.

But she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to know if her baby was ok. That was all that mattered.

At that moment, there is a knock at her hospital room door. Gabi sits up a little.

"Come in," she calls.

The door to her hospital room opens and James walks in. definitely not someone she was suspecting to still be here.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her.

"Better," Gabi answers him. "The pain has finally stopped after they gave me some medicine, they said I should be out of here after they get my test results on if I lost her,"

"Ok, that's good," James says as he walks over to her bedside and takes a seat in a chair there.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but why are you still here?" Gabi asks him. "I thought you would be back at the Palm Woods with Mrs. Knight and Kendall's sister Katie,"

"no, we are all still here," James tells her.

"why?" Gabi asks him. "you guys barely know me,"

"well, we aren't just going to deliver a pregnant girl to a hospital in pain, and then drive off," James tells her. "that is highly rude, and, you're a good friend of Kendall's, so, he would probably kill us if you got hurt,"

"Kendall and I aren't really talking," Gabi says. "he probably hates me right now,"

"how could he possibly hate you right now?" James asks her. "it seems pretty impossible to hate you, you are to cute,"

"thank you, but Kendall probably really does hate me right now, and I honestly don't blame him," Gabi says.

"why would Kendall hate you right now?" James asks her.

"it's a really long story," Gabi says. "and I do not want to go into detail right now, I am still really freaking out about if my baby is healthy or even dead right now,"

"maybe, if you tell me without going into details, it will get your mind off of that for now," James tells her. "but, you don't have to if you don't want to,"

Gabi pushes her blonde hair out of her face as she thinks for a minute.

James already knew. Why not tell him truth. If he believed her he would be one less person that would think she is a slut, and when the news got out, if James believed her, other people might because he was really popular at the Palm Woods and he believed her. but she did already tell someone today, Marshall, and he gave her advice, and she was going to act upon that advice, but was stopped when she saw Kendall and Jo kissing. She never really did like Jo, there was just something about her that seemed fake, but now, she hated her.

So, should she tell James? She might as well because he knew. Maybe if she made it sound a certain way, James would finally leave her alone without asking her out all the time.

"ok," Gabi says.

she takes a deep breath.

"as you know, I am pregnant," she says. "and that did not just happen magically, obviously. Back in Brinnon, I had a boyfriend who wouldn't take no for an answer, and that's how that happened, why I am sitting here in the hospital praying and hoping that my baby is ok,"

"so he…" James starts.

"yeah," Gabi answers him. "and like I said, I do not want to get into the details, so I am just going to say that he put me through a lot back home, including almost killing me with his bare hands, or should I say fists because that is what he used,"

"and how could Kendall hate you for that happening to you in your past?" James asks her.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet," Gabi tells him. "

"oh, sorry for interrupting," James says.

"its fine," Gabi tells him.

she then comes up with the perfect way for her to get James to stop liking her. ramble on and sound like a fruitcake.

"anyway, Kendall knows everything, I told him after my brother died and arguably I was either hallucinating or I really did see my dead brother," Gabi rambles "but anyway, I told him, and he has been great to me ever since, even flying with me all the way back home where my mom found out about the pregnancy and accused me of lying about everything, and ever since then, I have been having feelings towards Kendall in the more then friend way, and he knows that, and I have been being a bitch and pushing him away, and yesterday, I was awful to him, I said that there could never be anything between us because I knew that it will only end in me getting hurt and heartbroken and I have been in enough pain, then today, while I was having lunch with Marshall, well, he's Eminem, but he wants me to call him Marshall because I am recording a new song with him Love The Way You Lie which is a brilliant rap written by him, but, then again, there is no one rap that he has written that hasn't been amazing, anyway, Marshall told me to take a chance, see if its worth it, and then I am about to go tell Kendall that we could try for there to be an us, then I saw him kissing that Jo girl, who I never really liked, I could just tell that there is something off with that girl, and now, here I am, confused in a hospital bed, wow, you are really easy to talk to, it feels great to have talked about it,"

James just looks at her for a moment.

"I am going to go talk to Mrs. Knight about something," James says as he stands up "I will talk to you later,"

James stands up and walks out of the hospital room.

Looks like she finally got rid of him. all she had to do was act like Maxie off General Hospital. A dumb, ditzy blonde.

After a few minutes, Dr. Kelly Lee walks in the room.

Gabi sits up nervous.

"how is my baby?" she asks scared.

Dr. Lee walks over to her bedside.

"Gabi, your daughter is fine," Kelly tells her with a smile.

"daughter? How do you know that?" Gabi asks her.

"we took a blood sample from you and the baby, and when we ran it to see if its ok, it's DNA came back female, so you are having a daughter," Dr. Lee tells her. "and your unborn baby girl is doing fine, and so are you,"

"then what happened?" Gabi asks.

"you just got to stressed out and had a panic attack," Dr. Lee tells her. "Just try to stay away from stress as much as possible, other then that, your pregnancy should be fine, and you are free to leave the hospital as soon as you want,"

**A/N: i dont really know what to say...just review and i will update**


	63. Chapter 63

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 63

"um…thanks for taking me to the hospital," Gabi says to Mrs. Knight as they walk into the Palm Woods through the main entrance.

"its no problem," Mrs. Knight tells her. "I am not just going to let a pregnant teenager have a miscarriage on the floor of the Palm Woods lobby, when she happens to be good friends with my son,"

"I was kind of hoping if I could talk to you right now, sort of about that," Gabi says to her.

"ok," Mrs. Knight says. "what is it?"

"I just kind of feel like I owe you an explanation," Gabi says.

"Gabi, you don't owe me anything," Mrs. Knight tells her. "your doctor said it was a stress thing, but, I do think you should call your parents and let them know what's going on,"

"I cant," Gabi says.

"why not, I think your parents deserve to know that you were just in the hospital," Mrs. Knight says.

Gabi stays silent for a moment.

"they don't know, do they?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"yeah, they actually do know," Gabi says. "my mom didn't believe my story when I told here so she made it clear that I wasn't welcome back home and I wasn't hers until the baby was aborted,"

Mrs. Knight looks at her for a moment full of sympathy.

"anyway, thank you for taking me to the hospital, I am going to head up to my apartment, I need to get some song lyrics memorized and studied," Gabi says.

she turns around to head to the elevators when Mrs. Knight stops her.

"Gabi, your parents, they abandoned you during this?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"well, my mom, my dad believed me, but I haven't heard from him in a month, so I think its safe to say my mom got to him," Gabi tells her. "he doesn't believe my story, he believes what my mom told him which is not what happened at all,"

"and what is it that happened?" Mrs. Knight asks her.

"listen, I have already told this story twice today," Gabi says. "to two people, I just think its best if I go and rest and get some song lyrics memorized, tomorrow I have a meeting with Marshall Mathers and we are gonna start recording a song that could really boost my publicity and when my album does come out this will really help, if you want to know my story, just ask Kendall or James, I just need to go rest, I almost lost my unborn baby girl today,"

"I understand that Gabi," Mrs. Knight tells her. "but, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know as a motherly figure or something, I will listen, or have any questions about being a mom,"

"ok, if I have any questions or anything, I will make sure to come ask you," Gabi says before walking to the elevator and quickly getting to her floor.

She just wanted to rest and get her mind off of this. She probably should call Marshall back and ask him if they were still having lunch tomorrow to discuss the song.

Gabi pulls her phone out of her bag as she walks down the hallway and dials a number before putting her phone up to her ear.

"hello?" Marshall's voice says from the end of the line.

"Marshall, its Gabi," Gabi says. "are we still having lunch tomorrow?"

"yeah," Marshall says "same place same time, is everything ok?"

"actually not really," Gabi tells him "I just got out of the hospital like twenty minutes ago,"

"wait, what were you doing at the hospital?" Marshall asks her worried.

"its nothing," Gabi tells him. "just some stress stuff and I had a small panic attack, but I am fine now,"

"ok, that's good," Marshall says. "how did that advice I give you work out, did you fix what you needed to fix,"

"not exactly," Gabi says "but I a made up my mind on what I was doing,"

"what do you mean not exactly?" Marshall asks her.

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out as she turns the corner on the hallway.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Gabi tells him. "I just want to relax and watch my favorite movie and calm down,"

"what's your favorite movie?" Marshall asks her.

"8 Mile," Gabi answers without thinking.

After those words leave her mouth she realizes how stupid that was. He was probably thinking she just saying that because its what he wanted to hear.

Marshall laughs.

"you truly are a huge fan," he says. "what's your favorite part?"

"the last rap battle Rabbit has against Papa Doc," Gabi answers him "he really shows him up there and its really awesome, 'eff the beat, I go acapella, eff the Papa Doc, eff the clock, eff a trailer, eff all if you doubt me, I'm piecing of effing white trash, I say it proudly, I don't care if I win, I'm outtie, here, tell these people something they don't know about me'" Gabi says quoting the last bit of his rap battle.

"making that movie was awesome," Marshall says. "there was this one scene they wanted to put in it about Rabbit seeing this horse, and I fought so hard to get that scene out,"

"yeah, I read that in your autobiography," Gabi says.

wow, she was really not thinking before she spoke.

"really, you read The Way I Am?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah, and Angry Blonde," Gabi answers him. "ok, I might as well come out and say it, I am a freakish stalker fan,"

"freakish stalker?" Marshall asks her.

"yeah," Gabi says. "my brother got me into your music when the Slim Shady LP came out, and I like to know the stories behind the songs, so after some of your more personal stuff came out like Mockingbird, When I'm Gone and Cleaning Out My Closet, I wanted to know the story, so I read into your past and stuff, and that probably sounds pretty stalkerish,"

"no, not as near stalkerish as some fans I met," Marshall tells her.

"Stan," Gabi says. "I know that he is a fictional character, but, you probably met some people like Stan, who worship you,"

"yeah, I met a lot of people like that," Marshall replies "so, I wrote Stan to help people know I understand them,"

"yeah, I remember that song, after my brother heard it, he was like in love with that song for three months," Gabi tells him.

"your brother sounded like a pretty cool guy," Marshall tells her. "sorry I never got to meet him,"

"its fine, he is probably happy that I am working with you though," Gabi says before sticking the key into her front door.

"ok, I got to go, I am taking my girls to a movie," Marshall tells her.

"which one?" Gabi asks him.

"Charlie St. Cloud," Marshall says "Lainey, Hailie, and Whitney really want to see it and have convinced me to take them, I would rather see Knight and Day or something else,"

"ok, let me know if its any good," Gabi tells him.

"ok, I will do that," Marshall says. "and I will see you tomorrow,"

"bye" Gabi says before flipping her phone closed.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door to her apartment and walking in. she quickly turns on the light and puts her bag down. But when she turns around, she is face to face with Kendall.

**A/N: i honestly dont like this chapter very much, but the next one will be better. so the faster i get four reviews, the faster the next chapter will come up.**


	64. Chapter 64

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 64

"Give a person a heart attack, would you?" Gabi says sarcastically as she sees Kendall. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?

"Relax, I heard that you collapsed and were taken to the hospital by my mom and James," Kendall tells her. "I couldn't get a hold of them to find out which hospital, so I thought that as soon as you got back, you would like to see a nice pizza waiting for you along with some popcorn and your favorite movie,"

She had been craving pizza a lot lately, but how did he know?

"And I know you want to be just friends, and I am totally fine with that…" Kendall continues.

"Just tell me how you got in," Gabi says annoyed.

"you left the door unlocked," Kendall answers her.

"so you think its ok to come on in?" Gabi asks him. "have you ever heard of breaking and entering which is illegal,"

"hey, I just wanted to make sure your place was comfortable to come back to since you were in the hospital," Kendall tells her. "when I heard about that, I was worried,"

Gabi walks past him into the living room annoyed.

"what makes you think you can just come into my apartment and have a pizza and popcorn ready for me when I get out of the hospital along with 8 Mile?" Gabi asks him a little mad.

"one of my good friends just got out of the hospital," Kendall says "I was worried about you,"

"because you care about me?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah," Kendall replies. "I think I have made that clear several times,"

"yeah, you care in some sort of stupid teenage boy way," Gabi replies "in a way that only hurts people, because you're a stupid teenage boy,"

"ok, I don't really think I deserve to be called a stupid teenage boy," Kendall tells her. "I haven't done anything except for care about you,"

"keep telling yourself that," Gabi says annoyed. "you care about one girl, then the next your making out with another girl, breaking the first girls heart,"

"ok, I have no idea what your talking about," Kendall says.

"yeah, that's what they always say," Gabi says. "then they continue be idiots,"

"wait, are you talking about when Jo kissed me earlier?" Kendall asks her. "because she has seriously lost her mind,"

"yeah, she kissed you," Gabi says sarcastically.

"yeah, she did," Kendall tells her. "she is insane,"

"you are going to have to be a better actor then that," Gabi tells him. "you know, when I was having lunch with Marshall today, I asked him if I was being stupid about this whole thing going on between you and me and if love was really like the way he wrote it to be in Love The Way You Lie. He gave me advice, and I was on my way over to you to tell you that I was being stupid about everything and apologize for everything. That I was ready to try for there to be a you and me, and after ditching Marshall at a restaurant and rushing here, and having to deal with your annoying friend James who wont stop flirting with me, I come to find you and I see you making out with Jo,"

"I wasn't making out with Jo," Kendall says defensively "she kissed me and I pushed her away, like I said she is insane,"

"you know, I was hoping that you would be the one guy that proved to me that not all teenage guys care about is sex, drugs and alcohol," Gabi says getting mad and near tears. "that they don't use their girlfriends for to get it, or hit them, or beat them up like an old potato…"

"old potato?" Kendall says confused.

"it's a Brinnon thing," Gabi says still near tears. "I just wanted one guy to prove that they weren't all the same, and you said that you cared about me, that you wanted to be more then friends, and I was believing that, I was going to tell you that I was being stupid about this whole thing and that if you still wanted to try for an 'us' that we could. And I see you making out with a different girl, and if you really cared, you wouldn't be kissing another girl the day after you told me that you really cared and wanted for their to be an 'us' you would be just hanging out by the pool with your crazy friends and hopefully working on getting your mind off of it,"

"for the last time, I don't like Jo, she kissed me," Kendall tells her. "I think she is insane. That girl has a screw loose,"

"so she just came up to you and kissed you?" Gabi asks him as she crosses her arms.

"no, not exactly," Kendall explains. "she came up to me and started a conversation about you and your pregnancy came up…"

"you were talking to her about me?" Gabi asks mad as a few tears fall "and you were talking about my pregnancy? I thought I gave you strict instructions to never tell anyone, you were the first person alive who I told what happened, I trusted you, you said you cared about me after that, you came all the way to Washington with me for my brothers memorial service, and you just have tell Jo like it's the score of some stupid baseball game that was on last night,"

"she already knew," Kendall tells her.

"how the hell did she know?" Gabi asks him getting madder, "let me guess, she just found out on her own,"

"no," Kendall says. "she said that she found some fan website ran by Justin Wilson, who I am guessing is your ex boyfriend and it said that you were pregnant and a bunch of other stuff that was gossip about you,"

"you expect me to believe that?" Gabi asks him.

"well, its what happened," Kendall tells her.

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out as more tears fall.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore," she says. "part of me wants to believe you, and the other part of me wants to punch you in the face right now,"

"then punch me," Kendall says.

Gabi looks at him confused.

"if it will get your anger out, and maybe have you believe me when I do say I care about you and Jo kissed me and I feel nothing towards her but annoyance and hatred" Kendall tells her. "I want to be with you because I care about you, I don't see you as that weak, vulnerable girl you see you self as, I see you a strong, beautiful girl who went through something terrible, but will get over it because of those reasons,"

"Please stop," Gabi says.

"Stop what?" Kendall asks her.

"Stop making me so confused on how I feel about you, stop making everything so complicated, stop making me want to kiss you," She replies as she wipes a few tears away.

Kendall replies to that by taking a step forward to her and gently putting his hand to the side of her face and wiping away a few of her tears with his thumb before leaning down and gently kisses her and Gabi kisses him back.

After the kiss, Kendall just looks into her big hazel eyes.

"I care about you Gabi, and only you," Kendall tells her. "and I want to be with you,"

**A/N: i dont really know what to say. i have nothing to be angry about and rant to you guys... so please review and i will update after four reviews.**


	65. Chapter 65

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 65

After Kendall kissed her yesterday, they worked everything out. She really believed he cared about her and she could tell he did and when she was with him, she felt safe with him. She hadn't felt safe in a while and it was amazing for her to feel safe again. She felt like Justin couldn't touch her. Like he was gone forever. Like she had nothing to worry about. Like she was free.

"Ok, which one is that guy?" Kendall asks.

He and Gabi are sitting on the sofa in her living room. Gabi has her head rested on his shoulder and Kendall has his arm around her. They are watching 8 Mile. Kendall wanted to see what the big deal was about that movie and why Gabi loved it so much.

"Which guy?" Gabi asks.

"The one next to the dude with the dread locks," Kendall answers her.

"There are three guys next to Future," Gabi says "narrow it down,"

"Who is Future?" Kendall asks her confused.

"The guy with the dread locks," Gabi answers him.

"Ok, the guy with the glasses next to Future," Kendall says, "Who is he?"

"That is DJ Iz," Gabi tells him. "And that is Wink on the other side of him

"But he isn't the DJ at the place in the beginning of the movie," Kendall says. "So why do they call him DJ Iz,"

"Because whenever Rabbit or Sol George raps, he gives them a beat," Gabi answers him,

"Ok, who is the white guy in the back seat bleeding?" Kendall asks.

"That is Cheddar Bob," Gabi answers him.

"Then which one is Papa Doc?" Kendall asks her confused.

"He isn't in this scene," Gabi answers him. "Cheddar Bob just shot himself in the leg, he was in the scene before this, they are now taking Cheddar Bob to the hospital,"

"How do you tell these guys apart?" Kendall asks her. "They look a lot a like,"

"Easy, Rabbit is Eminem, Sol George is the over weight guy who is now on CSI Miami as that Walter Simmons guy, DJ Iz doesn't talk much, Cheddar Bob is the one that doesn't seem mentally right, Future has the dreadlocks, and Wink is the one Sol George is yelling at," Gabi answers him. "And then Papa Doc is the one that they all hate with his posse The Free World,"

"And who is the girl played by Brittany Murphy?" Kendall asks her.

"That is Alex," Gabi answers him. "She and Rabbit have a fling in the movie, not really anything else,"

"Ok, can I ask you why you love this movie so much?" Kendall asks her. "All it is, is a bunch of guys who hate each other and one is stupid enough to shoot himself in the leg with his own gun, and then the one guy Eminem plays has a bad home life,"

"The rap battles," Gabi answers him. "They are amazing,"

"Then why don't you just watch the rap battles?" Kendall asks.

"Because then you don't get the full experience of the movie," Gabi replies. "You don't see how Rabbit overcomes the struggles he is in and how he comes out and beats Papa Doc at the rap battle, a great inspirational story,"

"And its inspirational because his mom is a drunk without a job and he got fired from a pizza place before getting a job at a factory and choking on stage in his first rap battle," Kendall asks her.

"Yes, but he overcomes the choking thing and kicks butt in the battles at the end of the movie," Gabi tells him. "And, he finishes his song Lose Yourself which he is seen writing throughout the movie,"

"You really love this movie, don't you?" Kendall says.

"Yes, I think I have made that very clear, 8 Mile is my favorite movie, Eminem is my favorite recording artist and I am recording a song with him," Gabi says. "We were supposed to meet today for lunch to discuss it, but he had something come up,"

"Ok, just one question," Kendall says as he looks down at her. "If Eminem wasn't in this movie, would you still love it?"

"Well, the movie is semi-autobiographical about his life before fame and his struggles in Detroit," Gabi answers him. "There wouldn't be a movie without him,"

"Of course there wouldn't be movie without him," Kendall says.

His phone beeps from on the coffee table and Kendall takes his arm out from around Gabi and grabs the phone and looks at the screen.

"And that is my alarm," Kendall says. "I got to get to the studio, since you are recording the song with Eminem, he wants to get some things down with Big Time Rush,"

"Ok, I will see you later then," Gabi says.

Kendall looks at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her before standing up and walking out of her apartment.

When he is gone, Gabi takes a deep breath before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

This was all new to her. A healthy relationship. It was very refreshing to not get hit all the time by her boyfriend. Having him actually genuinely care about her.

Gabi grabs her notebook off the table and flips it open to a page that had the song she had been working on. Actually, it wasn't really a song she had been working on, it was just where she wrote down random lines that came to her so maybe she could fit them in a song later.

"Found a place so safe not a single tear, for the first time in my life and now its so clear, feel calm I belong I am so happy here," she softly sings to herself.

She grabs the pencil from the coffee table and flips to a blank page and quickly rights that down.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling, this innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, this moment is perfect, please don't let it go away," she softly sings to herself before she writes that down.

'The happiness inside that you're feeling,'

"Your innocence is brilliant," a voice says from behind Gabi. "But, you definitely shouldn't be happy,"

She quickly turns around and realizes she is face to face with Justin.

**A/N: yeah, dont know what to say right now... so four reviews and i will update...**


	66. Chapter 66

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 66

All the times before she has seen him, Gabi has never been more afraid to see Justin in her life. She thought that he was gone. She hadn't heard from him in over a month. He was gone. He hadn't tried to contact her. Why was he here? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Hey Gab, how are you doing?" Justin asks her with a smile.

Gabi couldn't reply to that, she was frozen. Every muscle in her body tightened with fear. She had no idea what to do. Scream? Run? Call 911? Stay quiet?

"What are you doing here?" Gabi manages to get out in a shaky voice.

"Cant a guy stop by to see his girlfriend?" Justin answers her simply.

There was no way this was happening! That's all that ran through Gabi's head. There was no way in hell that this was happening! She couldn't move a muscle in her body. Its like they were all frozen in place. The only thing she could do was breath and speak.

"You look great," Justin says as he puts his hand to the side of her face and Gabi notices that she is shaking.

"Don't look so scared Gab," Justin tells her. "You look as hot as ever,"

She hated it when a guy called her hot. It showed that he didn't have much respect for a girl; he just thought she was hot and would use her for her hotness. When a guy said beautiful, he really meant it. He cared for her and saw her as a beautiful person inside and out.

Justin walks around and sits on the sofa next to her and Gabi gets tears in her eyes. This was super scary for her. Why did Kendall have to leave so soon? He would have been able to protect her right now.

"I haven't seen you in three months," Justin says as he pushes some of Gabi's blonde hair out of her eyes and she continues to shake and a few tears fall. "three months without my precious Gab-Gab, that was awful, sorry I couldn't make it to Dante's funeral, I had to be at my family's beat farm,"

Justin then strokes her cheek and Gabi continues to shake even more. She just wanted to runaway and hide.

"But you look hot," he tells her. "Amazingly hot, a lot hotter then when I left you,"

Gabi really wants to speak. She wants to tell him that he left her covered in bruises and scared and alone. He nearly killed her. Of course she would look better after being away from him for a while.

"What's that in your hands?" Justin asks.

She glances down and realizes she still has her notebook in her hands and Justin grabs it from her.

"Found a place so safe not a single tear," Justin reads. "You weren't safe before,"

It was so hard for her not to mouth off to him right now, but that would only get her a beating and that could not happen. She would not let him kill Hailie Jade. She would do everything to protect her unborn daughter.

Justin flips the pages in the notebook and Gabi stays still.

"Cause the day you slipped away was the day I found it wont ever be the same," Justin reads. "Must be about Dante, song writing was always how you dealt with tragic stuff,"

He flips the page.

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, stand through the rain, I wont drown, and one day one's loss can be found," he reads aloud again. "Since when were you scared?"

He flips the page again.

"When your heart cant stop like a runaway train, and it feels so good that you cant explain, it's a beautiful thing," Justin reads. "When you just cant think about anyone else, and you give so much that you lose yourself, it's a beautiful thing,"

Justin closes the notebook.

"Who is that song about," he asks her. "Obviously its not me,"

Gabi stays quiet, too afraid to speak.

Justin gives her a death glare as he moves his hand from the side of her face and it goes to her blonde hair on the side of her head.

"I said, who is the song about," Justin says through gritted teeth as his fist tightens around her blonde hair near the roots.

Gabi just looks back at him scared.

"If I told you, you would kill him," Gabi answers him.

"Gab, tell me," Justin says getting madder.

Gabi stays quiet. She was not going to tell Justin about Kendall. If she did, it would be like she killed him and she could not let that happen. Kendall was the only person that cared about her right now. She really needed him.

"Your wasting you're breath," Gabi says spitefully.

Justin then fights the urge to punch her so hard in the face.

"Yeah, you right I am," Justin says as his fist tightens around her hair. "I already know who he is, Kendall Francis Knight, born November 2, 1993, former resident in Minnesota where he played hockey with three best friends James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, has one sibling. A sister, Katie Knight. Got discovered by Gustavo when his friend James went to audition to be the next big popstar. His father died when he was seven, mother was a waitress back in Minnesota, but mostly importantly, he has kissed you four times,"

Justin says the last part full of spite and hate.

Gabi looks at him shocked. How did he know all that about him? She didn't even know some of that stuff like his birthday or middle name. This was just way to creepy.

"Yeah, I know about him," Justin tells her through gritted teeth. "But does he know about you? What you did, what you are carrying inside your stomach?"

Gabi stays quiet. If she said Kendall knew, then, that could be dangerous for Kendall. He had no idea what Justin was capable of and she really wanted it to stay that way.

"Yeah, Gab, I know that your pregnant," Justin says "and I know you refuse to kill it,"

"What do you want?" Gabi says scared and mad at the same time.

"I am going to give you twelve hours," Justin tells her. "By this time tomorrow, you better have dumped the loser, and be on your way to an abortion clinic, because that baby isn't going to come into this world,"

Gabi had no idea on how to respond to that. He was telling her to break up with Kendall and get an abortion. The two things that she was against. She was not killing Hailie Jade and she was not breaking up with Kendall. She finally wasn't being stupid about it anymore and she needed him. He was her shoulder to lean on right now.

"Do you understand that Gab?" Justin asks her. "Twelve hours to kill the baby and dump your boyfriend, because like I said before, I will kill him, you are mine and you always will be, think of this as me being nice, I am giving you the choice to save Kendall's life. All you have to do is break up with him,"

"I am not killing Hailie Jade," Gabi says through gritted teeth.

"You already named it?" Justin says mad "it's been seven weeks,"

"She is my daughter and I love her," Gabi tells him "I am not killing her,"

"You are," Justin says. "Or I will do it for you, and you are going to dump that new boyfriend of yours because you are mine,"

Justin then stands up after releasing his fist and letting go of her blonde hair. He looks down at her before punching her in the eye.

Gabi falls back on the sofa after the blow.

"Consider that a warning," Justin says before walking towards the door "you have twelve hours,"

Gabi puts her hand to her face in tears.

What was she going to do?


	67. Chapter 67

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 67

What was she going to do? He gave her twelve hours to break up with Kendall and get an abortion. If she didn't, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. She could not let that happen. She would not let Justin kill Kendall. Kendall is the only one who cared about her and she was not going to let him die because of her.

So what was she going to do? If she broke up with Kendall, that would save his life. Justin wouldn't be after him because of that. Then he would just be after her. But she was not getting an abortion. She refused to kill her daughter. Justin said that if she didn't get an abortion, he would kill her baby, which meant that he would beat her severely. That did not sound fun.

So, she had to break up with Kendall. It was the only way to save his life. It was the right thing to do. Make it sound like she didn't care about him. It would save him. She did not want an innocent person to get hurt because of her.

But what about her baby? She was not going to let Justin beat her to the point of a miscarriage. She couldn't let Justin kill an innocent child who had a shot at a good life where they would accomplish stuff and be happy.

Gabi can feel her eye throbbing from when Justin punched her. It hurt a lot more then she remembered. She guessed that that's what happens you don't get hit for over a month. She can feel some swelling coming in. she guessed that in about five to ten minutes, it would start to bruise resulting in a black eye.

She stands up and walks to the kitchen to grab a ice pack out of the freezer. After she applies it to her eye, she just thinks on how she is going to get out of this. She knew that she had to break up with Kendall, as much as it killed her, she had to do it. So, that was how she was going to protect him. But how was she going to protect Hailie Jade?

Maybe she just needed to disappear. Not be Gabi McCoy anymore. Be someone else, live somewhere else. But could she do that? Just disappear? Go somewhere else? Just sneak away from the Palm Woods. But how could she do that? She couldn't just leave. People would see her, and not to mention the security cameras at the Palm Woods. But maybe when Bitters was distracted by something she could go in and erase the tapes. Sounded easy enough. Spinelli on General Hospital did stuff like that all the time, except he was a trained computer hacker but still, all she had to do was get in and erase the videos and maybe figure out how to disable the cameras for a while.

But would just disappearing work? Justin would find her. Was there a way she could stall him to get a head start? A disappearance wouldn't really make anyone worry as much as a kidnapping.

But how could she stall him? What she needed was a plan. A plan that would work fast and before Kendall got back from the recording studio. A way to stall Justin? How was she going to do that?

Plant blood. Fake a crime scene. Kendall would automatically know something was wrong when he got back. There would be blood on the kitchen floor, a bloody handprint on the wall. She just had to make it look like a struggle and Kendall would tell the police everything she had told him and Justin would be the suspect. By the time they released him from police custody, she would be long gone, hopefully in Nevada by then.

But what would she do in Nevada? Find out where she was going to go. Montana seemed like a peaceful state. You don't hear much bad things happening in Montana. She could find a small town, get a job, change her name, die her hair black.

How was she going to get there? She couldn't take a plane obviously, not a bus, too many people would be around. She didn't have her drivers license yet though, only a learners permit. She was a cautious driver though. Looks like she would drive there. She didn't have a car though. Would she have to steal one?

She never liked breaking the law. She always followed the rules back home. She never broke them. Even when her best friend wanted to. Stealing a car sounded like committing murder to her. It was illegal and she hated illegal stuff. That was one of the things her mom was proud of her about. She never gave into peer pressure, even when it was hard. Drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, they were all something she would never do in a million years. Now she was thinking about stealing a car, faking a crime scene, running away?

This was so unreal. This morning she was watching 8 Mile with Kendall. Everything was going perfectly fine. She finally was giving happiness a chance and she had that 'warm fuzzy feeling' when she was with Kendall. He cared about her and she really liked him.

Why couldn't Justin just move on? Better yet, go die in a hole somewhere. That way he would be hurting no one. She would be free. She could be happy with Kendall. She could get on with her life. She could have her baby.

That's when it hit her.

Her baby, little Hailie Jade. She was just the size of a blueberry right now, but when her pregnancy was over and she had Hailie Jade in her arms, would Kendall still be there? She would be a mess struggling to take care of a baby.

Gabi quickly pushes that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't have time to think about that. She had to stage a crime scene. Leave blood behind and disappear.

She quickly puts the ice pack down from her eye on the kitchen counter and winces in pain as she puts her hand to it before she quickly goes to her room and grabs her backpack and shoves a bunch of clothes in it. T-shirts, shorts, jeans, everything. After she fills it up, Gabi quickly grabs her gray tank top off a hanger in her closet before taking off her white t-shirt and putting the gray tank on. Kendall would verify that this was the t-shirt she was wearing today when the police found it with blood on it.

She then walks into the kitchen with the t-shirt in her hand and puts it on the counter before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a knife. It had to be her blood they found. They would run it against her toothbrush by her sink in the bathroom and the DNA would be a match.

She looks at the knife in her left hand and her right wrist, which she has turned over. She wasn't going to make a cut too deep, just enough to get some blood to make the crime scene look convincing.

She glances at the few scars she has on that wrist from before. She cut herself before. It relieved stress when Justin beat her. It was the only thing she could control in her life. Back home she covered the scars with a long sleeved shirt. Here in LA she made sure to wear a lot of bracelets on her wrist, which made them a lot less noticeable.

Gabi takes a deep breath before lowering the knife to her wrist, but she is stopped when she hears a voice.

"What do you think you are doing?"

**A/N: yay, i updated twice in one day! I Rock! also, you awesome reviewers, you should become a fan of this story on facebook, the link to my profile is on profile, you can find it from there**


	68. Chapter 68

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 68

"What do you think your doing?"

Gabi turns around startled by the voice to see Kendall rushing over to her. He quickly takes the knife from her hand and puts it on the counter before putting his hand to the side of her face and Gabi flinches from the pain to her eye.

"What happened?" he asks her nervous. "I am gone for fifteen minutes and when I get back, you have a black eye and are holding a knife to your wrist, Gabs, what happened,"

Gabi looks at him for a moment too afraid to speak as she remembers how Justin threatened her. He would kill Kendall, then beat her to a pulp resulting in a miscarriage but not kill her because that would be too awesome for her. To finally end the pain, no, he would keep on letting her live and repeating the cycle. Beaten to a pulp. Recover. Beaten again. Recover. Beaten again. Recover. The only thing that would take her out of that hell would be sweet blissful death.

"Gabs, what is going on?" Kendall asks her. "What happened to your eye?"

Gabi takes a deep breath before speaking.

"What are you doing back so early?" Gabi asks him.

"I should be the one asking questions," Kendall tells her. "Like what happened to your eye, and why you were holding a knife at your wrist,"

She couldn't tell him. The less he knew the better.

"Please explain to me what's going on," Kendall replies "I would love to know why you are holding a knife to your wrist when you refuse to get an abortion, because killing yourself will also kill your baby,"

"I was not about to kill myself," Gabi says.

"Then please explain to me what is going on," Kendall says. "And what happened to your eye,"

He was not going to give up on this. She had no idea what to do. If she told him, he would go to the police and that would probably make things worse. Justin would get madder and he would hurt her worse. He would use her to get his anger out on and when he finally got bored of her, then she would finally be able to escape the abuse by sweet blissful death.

"Gabi, tell me what is going on," Kendall says worried. "Your eye looks awful,"

Kendall moves the thumb of his hand that is on her face up to her eye and Gabi winces in pain.

"Gabs, what happened," Kendall asks her.

Gabi removes his hand from her face and grabs the ice pack and applies it to her eye before looking down.

"Nothing," She answers him "nothing happened,"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Kendall asks her a little mad. "I come in here after fifteen minutes and you have a black eye and are about ready to take your own life,"

"I wasn't about to take my own life," Gabi argues back.

"Then please tell me what you were doing," Kendall says back. "Because I would love to know what is going on,"

Gabi takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I can't tell you," she says without looking up.

Kendall looks at her for a moment.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Kendall asks her confused.

"I mean that I can't tell you," Gabi replies.

"Gabi, why can't you tell me?" Kendall asks her.

"I just cant," Gabi says before turning around and walking over to the kitchen sink with the ice pack still on her eye. She puts her other hand on the edge of the counter and looks out the window hoping Kendall would just let this go.

"Gabs, whatever it is, you can tell me," Kendall says as he walks over to her.

"I cant," Gabi replies. "as much as I want to I cant,"

Gabi turns to walk out of the kitchen and is halfway to the living room when she hears Kendall's voice.

"I don't know what scares me more, the fact that you wont tell me, or the fact that you are too scared to me,"

Gabi pauses as a few tears fall and takes a deep breath.

"Gabs, please tell me what is going on," Kendall says.

she then turns around to face Kendall.

"I really wish I could," Gabi says. "I really wish I could,"

Kendall walks over to her and takes the ice pack out of her hand and puts it on the counter next to them and puts his hand to the side of her face.

"please, just tell me what happened," Kendall says in a calm voice.

Gabi had no idea what to do. She wanted to tell him. but she knew if she did, Kendall wouldn't let her run away. He wouldn't let her break up with him to protect him. he would want to go to the police and tell them everything starting from the beginning and they would think she is either lying and making this up or insane because any sane person who went through what she went through would have told someone a long time ago to get help.

"please, Gabs," Kendall says again.

Gabi takes a deep breath before speaking. There was no way she could keep this from Kendall. He cared about her. he was the only one who did.

"he was here," Gabi finally says.

Kendall looks at her for a moment confused until his mind comprehends what she said.

"please tell me by 'he' you don't mean who I think you mean," Kendall says.

"no, I mean Justin," Gabi tells him.

"what happened?" Kendall asks her worried "what all did he do to you?"

"he showed up, nearly gave me a heart attack, he acted clueless at first, just grabbed my notebook out of my hands and starting reading song lines," Gabi tells him. "he came across a new one that I am working on, asked who was it about, I wouldn't tell him, then he said he already knew, he knows everything about you Kendall,"

"what do you mean he knows everything about me?" Kendall asks her.

"he knew who you are, your birthday, your middle name, how Gustavo found you and your friends, he knows you played hockey in Minnesota, he knows that you have a sister, he knows what your mom did for a living back in Minnesota, he knew everything about you," Gabi explains as some tears fall.

"what else did he know?" Kendall asks her.

"he knew that I was pregnant," Gabi says in more tears.

"what else happened?" Kendall asks her. "why were you about ready to cut yourself?"

"he is giving me twelve hours to break up with you and get an abortion," Gabi says. "in twelve hours, if I haven't broken up with you, he is going to kill you and beat me to the point of a miscarriage,"

Kendall just looks at her in shock.

**A/N: not much to say... four reviews and i will update...**


	69. Chapter 69

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 69

"What, are you serious?" Kendall asks her shocked.

"Yeah," Gabi says in tears. "That's what he told me,"

Kendall looks at her in shock for a moment.

"Ok, we need to call the police," Kendall says before he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone.

"No, you can't call the police," Gabi says panicky.

Now Kendall was very confused.

"Why not?" he asks her. "The police can help, they can keep that maniac away from you, and you will be safe,"

Out of all the things she could do, Gabi knew that she could not call the police. That would just make it worse. Why would the LAPD believe her when her own mom didn't? They would think she is just some crazy insane teenage girl looking for attention and made up some random story. She was in too deep to tell the truth now. They would ask why she never told anyone when the abuse started. They wouldn't believe her that she was too afraid. No one is too afraid to get help when they are being used as a human punching bag. They would bring that up, then look into the timeline, realize that when this started, her brother was first deployed to Iraq and her parents weren't home and obviously would come to the conclusion that she wanted attention. Then they would dig in farther and realize her parents disowned her, and Dante was dead. No one would believe her. Why would anyone believe her? Her story sounds like some storyline off a cheesy soap opera like The Young And The Restless.

"It will make things a hell of a lot worse," Gabi explains to him.

For a moment she thought about telling Kendall the plan to fake a disappearance or kidnapping. What would happen if she told him? He would talk her out of it, saying that she wouldn't last as a runaway, only a worse thing would happen to her, and she wouldn't survive in Montana as a black haired girl who could possibly pass as emo. He would tell her she wouldn't make it to Montana, something terrible would happen on the way there. Like some crazy trucker dude would stalk her until he found her alone and then would come to attack, or some crazy dude with a chainsaw would find her, like something out of a horror movie.

"Gabs, please tell me why you had a knife over your wrist," Kendall says in a calm gentle voice.

She could tell he was really worried about her. It really reminded her of Dante when he was alive and how over protective he was of his baby sister. That thought made more tears fall. Dante said Kendall cared and she could really tell right now that he did.

"I was going to fake a crime scene," she tells him. "Make it look like there was a struggle, leave a bloody shirt behind and I was going to run away, Justin would be the first suspect, and if they convicted him, I would be free, but if not, by the time he was released I would be halfway to Montana with my hair died black and named changed to something like Carly Corinthos or Natalie Buchanan,"

"Why were you going to do that?" Kendall asks her.

"I am not going to kill my baby and I am not going to let him kill her, Kendall," Gabi tells him. "I cant do that, and I am not going to break up with you, and I will not let him kill you because of me, I wasn't going to cut myself deep, I just needed some blood for the shirt so it would be convincing, you could confirm that was the shirt I was wearing today and you would tell the police everything I have told you, and they would bring Justin into custody and I would be free, and you wouldn't get hurt because of me,"

Kendall glances down to her wrist and sees scars there that he didn't notice before. He grabs her wrist to get a better look at it.

"You cut before?" he asks her.

Gabi looks down not knowing what to say. She did not want to talk about how when the abuse started, she starting cutting her wrists to relieve stress, and the pain was one of the only things that she had control of in her life. The pain and how deep she cut her wrists, maybe hoping that one time she would cut deep enough to end her life so she could get away from it all, but she was too afraid to cut to deep on purpose. Death seemed like a good way out, but she was just too afraid to end it, she had no clue what death was like and where she would go, Heaven or Hell. Suicide was the biggest act of selfishness. She would be punished for that and an eternity in Hell did not sound very fun.

"Why did you cut before?" Kendall repeats bringing Gabi out of her thoughts and she looks up at him.

"It was the only thing in my life that I could control," she tells him. "I was scared and I heard that it relieved stress, it was the only thing I could control, how deep and how much pain I was in, so I cut my wrists,"

Kendall just looks at her really concerned.

"Now, if we are done talking about this, I have a crime scene to fake," Gabi says as she takes her wrist from Kendall's grip. "You came back from the studio and you found the bloody shirt, then called the police,"

"Gabi, you are not leaving," Kendall tells her.

"Do you want to die?" Gabi asks him. "Because that's what's going to happen if I don't disappear, Justin will come after you and kill you because I care about you, he is going to kill or hurt everyone I care about, for all we know, he could have been the one who killed Dante in Iraq,"

"Gabi, don't leave," Kendall tells her. "I can protect you from him, I wont let him lay a hand on you, if you leave, that is only going to hurt me more then whatever Justin is capable of, please Gabs, just stay,"

Gabi just looks at him for a moment staring into his emerald green eyes. She never really has seen someone care so much about her in the way Kendall did.

"What happens when my twelve hours are up?" Gabi asks him.

"I will come up with something," Kendall tells her.

**A/N: ok, so, i am sorry to tell you that i am on vacation for the rest of the week until next friday. but, its true. i can probably update every few days, but the internet here sucks and takes an a hour to load a web page. so, i will do my best to update a few times until i return home. remember. four reviews...**


	70. Chapter 70

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 70

"How will you come up with something?" Gabi asks him. "Twelve hours and you are going to be murdered, and trust me when I say it will be brutal and painful,"

"Oh, so you don't think there is any chance I could take him in a fight?" Kendall asks her.

"No, that's not what I mean," Gabi says. "I am sure you could totally beat him up in a fist fight, and I would love to watch you beat him up, its just that he will always find a way to make my life miserable, and he wont give up until he is either dead or in a straight jacket in one of those padded rooms where he cant move, he will not stop and leave me alone until everyone I care about is dead or gone and out of my life, I don't want you to have to go through what I did, I don't want him to hurt the people I care about,"

"Like I said, I will come up with something," Kendall tells her. "It will be ok, can you just trust me on this, you don't need to leave, I will figure something out, I don't care if its keeping you guarded at all times, I will not let him hurt you ever again,"

"Kendall, that is way easier said then done," Gabi replies to him. "As long as I am around, you are in danger, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me,"

"Like I said, you leaving would hurt me more then whatever Justin is capable of," Kendall tells her as he pushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me," Gabi tells him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself,"

"Just don't worry about that," Kendall tells her.

"You telling me to not worry about it is not going to help me not worry about it," Gabi tells him.

"Then just trust me on this," Kendall says.

"As much as I want to trust you on this, I cant unless I know what your plan is," Gabi says. "Because I can not be calm knowing that in twelve hours, you are going to be murdered,"

"You don't know that," Kendall tells her.

"Then tell me how you will come up with something," Gabi argues with him. "Because at the moment, in twelve hours, you are going to be dead and I am going to be in so much pain that I will wish I was, nothing will stop him, a broken hand didn't even stop him, the one time I was beaten so bad, he broke his knuckles in the punches and he still wouldn't stop until I was beaten badly, you not telling me how you are going to handle this and telling me to trust you is making me worry, so, will you just tell me the plan, I deserve to know since I am the reason all of this is happening, and if you die, its all my fault,"

"Stop saying that it's all your fault," Kendall says to her.

"How can I not when it is," Gabi argues back. "It is my fault, if I would have just listened to myself when I thought that what we have is to good to be true, none of this would be happening, it would only be me in danger and not you,"

"I am happy that you didn't listen to yourself," Kendall tells her. "Because if you did listen to yourself on that, then I wouldn't be here with you to help you through this and you would be hurt along with your daughter, which I am not going to let happen,"

As soon as Kendall said daughter, Gabi remembered what she was thinking about when she was getting ready to stage her disappearance or kidnapping. What would her and Kendall be like after she had Hailie Jade? Would he think that she was way too much to handle and way to much maintenance for a girlfriend and just ditch her on that and go be with that Jo girl who is like insane, or would he still be here, possibly helping her with Hailie? But who would want to help out with a girl and her baby if it wasn't even his? Thinking Kendall would stay with her through that was so stupid of her to even think of, was it? She needed to know what would it be like.

"Ok, before we go even farther into this discussion, I need to ask you something," Gabi says. "And I need to know the answer like right now,"

"Ok, what do you need to ask me?" Kendall asks her.

Gabi takes a deep breath. She didn't really know how to ask him.

"In eight months, when my baby…when Hailie Jade is born," Gabi starts. "I need to know, what will happen between you and me then, am I going to be old news, someone you want nothing to do with…"

"No, you wont," Kendall interrupts her. "I will still be here and still feel the same way about you as I do now, nothing is going to change how I feel about you, not now, not then, not ever,"

Gabi looks at him for a moment.

"You honestly mean that?" Gabi asks him.

"Yeah," Kendall tells her. "I do, and I am not going to let Justin hurt you again,"

"How can you be so sure of that?" Gabi asks him. "How can you be so sure everything is going to be ok?"

"Because, me and my friends, we are awesome at coming up with plans," Kendall tells her. "We tricked Gustavo into letting us go to the Palm Woods school, we came up with a way to get rid of annoying teachers at the school Gustavo made us go to, we came up with a way to get out of a space matador photo shoot with giant stuffy puppy thing, we kidnapped a chimp so we could train it to love Big Time Rush so we could stay in LA, we threw an awesome party while tricking Bitters into a super party box, we kidnapped a blogger and held him captive so he would write good stuff about Big Time Rush, I think we can come up with a way to keep a psycho path away from you,"

"Why would your friends want to help me, they don't even know me?" Gabi asks him. "Until yesterday, the only one who wanted to know me was James, I had to be all dumb blonde in his face to get him to leave me alone,"

"Trust me, Logan and Carlos will help," Kendall says. "We will come up with something,"

"Are you sure you will be able to come up with something?" Gabi asks him worried "because he is dangerous and will not let me be happy until he is dead or locked up,"

"Yeah, I promise you, I will be able to come up with something," Kendall assures her.

**A/N: good news! My dad got the internet fixed here so it isn't slow! Its actually pretty fast so I am updating again! YAY! And, I am so sorry to Jeni56790! She helped me write the last chapter and I forgot to give her credit for that! I am SO SORRY JENI56790! I had terrible writers block and she really helped me with that chapter. She actually kind of co-wrote it! The internet was being stupid so my authors note was small on the last chapter and I didn't get that in. but anyways THANK YOU JENI56790!**


	71. Chapter 71

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 71

"To prove to you how much I believe we will come up with something, lets go find Carlos and Logan right now, and they will help me come up with something," Kendall tells her. "Logan is a genius, he will definitely be able to come up with something,"

"How will he be able to come up with something that will keep a psycho path away?" Gabi asks him.

"Carlos's dad is a cop," Kendall says. "He can help,"

"Like I said before, cops will only make it worse," Gabi tells him. "They wont believe my story, it sounds like something off The Young And The Restless or Bold And Beautiful,"

"Carlos's dad has had to put up with Carlos for sixteen years," Kendall tells her "he knows all sorts of crazy, and Carlos is super crazy and full of energy and always gets in trouble for the stupidest things, your story wont sound as half as insane as some of the stuff Carlos has done and gotten in trouble with before,"

"Kendall, I do not want cops to get involved in this," Gabi says. "If they do, then a trial will happen and I am definitely not going to be able to sit in a courtroom on the stand and be able to tell a jury everything without sounding like either a fruitcake or a crazy person, the defense would say that I am an idiot or lying because I never told anyone in the first place, saying that he threatened me wont be a good enough excuse why I stayed and let myself get beaten daily,"

"Gabs, just trust me on this, Carlos's dad can help," Kendall tells her. "And like I said before, I am not going to let that animal hurt you ever again, he will have to go through me, and I will not give up easily,"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Gabi tells him trying to convince him not to call the police. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this, maybe it would be easier if I just disappear, you will be ok and have your job and be famous, and I will just go away and be nobody's problem and have Hailie Jade and be free for a while until he finds me, and then when he does, I can just disappear again,"

"You shouldn't have to run away from this guy," Kendall argues with her "you shouldn't have to disappear, you have the right to be safe and not be scared of him, he doesn't have the right to hurt you, and I am not going anywhere,"

Before Gabi can argue with him, Kendall pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly dials a number and puts his phone up to his ear. Gabi just looks back at him annoyed.

"Please, Gabs, trust me on this," Kendall just whispers to her.

Gabi closes her eyes as more tears fall and takes a deep breath hoping that Kendall is right on this.

"Yeah, Mr. Garcia, its Kendall," Kendall says into his phone once Carlos's dad answers on the other end. "I have a problem, and I need to talk to you about some stuff, are you on duty today,"

Kendall waits for a reply that Gabi cant hear.

"Ok, I need to talk to you," Kendall says "can I meet you at the Palm Woods Park?"

Kendall pauses as he hears the response.

"No, its not be who really has a problem, I just need to talk to you," Kendall replies.

He pauses for a moment again.

"No, its not about Carlos, he didn't break anything recently that I know of," Kendall replies to him.

He pauses again.

"No, its really about a friend," Kendall replies. "There is something going on that I cant explain over the phone, can you just meet us at the Palm Woods park so we can talk to you,"

After another moment of silence to Gabi, Kendall speaks again.

"Ok, thanks, see you there,"

Kendall then hangs up his phone.

"Come on," he says to Gabi before grabbing her hand. "He will help, I promise, please trust me on this,"

After a moment of just standing there looking at each other, Gabi finally speaks up.

"Fine, but this better work,"

"It will," Kendall says.

He then walks out of her apartment with Gabi right behind who is still hesitant.

"How do you know this guy would help me?" Gabi asks him. "He doesn't know me,"

"He knows me, Carlos is one of my best friends," Kendall tells her as they walk out of the palm woods and head for the park there. "He is also a cop, he took an oath to protect the people of the city, he'll help, I promise you that,"

"I just really hope your right," Gabi says as they continue to walk.

"I am right," Kendall tells her.

He grips her hand a little tighter and they stop walking. He turns to face her and uses his other hand to push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Like I said, I care about you and I will not let him hurt you ever again," he tells her as he looks into her eyes. "I care about you, and I will not let him hurt you,"

Gabi just smiles back at him and Kendall smiles at her.

After a moment, Gabi's smile quickly fades into shock and fear and Kendall just looks at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

Right after those words come out of his mouth, someone grabs him by the back of his shirt and turns him around and before Kendall can react, a fist slams into his jaw and Kendall stumbles to the ground in reaction from the blow.

Gabi takes a step back as she realized what just happen. In front of her, she sees Justin.

"Hey Gab," he says to her as a smile creeps across his face.

**A/N: yeah, i am just going to leave you hanging like that until tomorrow... because thats how i roll! lol...ok, four reviews and i will update...**


	72. Chapter 72

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 72

"Hey Gab," Justin says as a smile creeps across his face.

Gabi just looks back too scared to move. She had no idea what to do. Kendall was on the ground and just got punched in the jaw. She wanted to run for the sake of Hailie Jade, but she couldn't just leave Kendall there. Justin could kill him. She was not going to let Kendall die because of something she started and caused. That was not right. She cared about him. He was the only person who cared about her. Well, Justin cared in an evil selfish way, so he didn't really count.

Justin can see the fear in her big hazel eyes.

"Gab, don't look so scared," Justin tells her "we can be together now without this punk getting in the way,"

Gabi glances down to Kendall on the ground he puts his hand to his jaw before quickly getting up and glaring at Justin before quickly swinging a punch at him hitting him in the jaw. Justin stumbles back a bit before he regains his balance on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that," Justin says through gritted teeth.

"Gabi, run," Kendall tells her without taking his eyes off Justin.

"No, Gab, stay and watch me beat your new boyfriend worse then I ever beat you," Justin says.

"Gabi, run," Kendall repeats.

"I can't just leave you here with him," Gabi says. "He will kill you,"

"She's right," Justin replies as he continues to glare at Kendall.

"Run," Kendall repeats. "Don't do it for me, do it for Hailie Jade,"

"He even knows about that thing inside of you?" Justin asks disgusted. "And he knows what you are naming it,"

"Stop calling her an it," Gabi says spitefully through gritted teeth. "She's my daughter, she's your daughter,"

"That thing isn't mine," Justin says. "And it isn't coming into this world,"

Justin is about to leap at Gabi but Kendall stops him and tackles him to the ground.

Gabi just watches helplessly not knowing what to do, her ex boyfriend and current boyfriend were fighting and it was over her, one wanted to kill her; the other wanted to save her. One told her to stay to watch him kill the other one. The other one told her to run and get away. She would be trying to help Kendall right now, but she couldn't. Hailie Jade. She was responsible for that growing life inside of her. What would somebody else do? How would Carly Corinthos handle this? She was tough and always fought to help Sonny when they were married and stuff like that. How did she handle it when Sonny was being held hostage by an enemy, well, one time she was in labor and then got shot in the head on accident by Sonny, but she always argued that she could fight, in the hostage crisis, she said she could break a lamp over someone's head.

Too bad Gabi was outside. She had no clue what to do. She didn't want to let Kendall get killed and she didn't want to risk Hailie's life?

Gabi quickly looks down to what is happening in the fight, Kendall had a bloody nose and Justin had him in a headlock. Kendall quickly then elbows him in the stomach and turns around and punches him square in the face and Justin hits the ground from the impact on his back, Kendall tries to get to his feet and stumbles a little before Justin quickly jumps at him and pins him down the ground and starts throwing punches in his face.

"Justin, stop it," Gabi yells at him not knowing what to do. "Please, stop,"

Kendall then knees Justin in the stomach and gets him off of him.

"Gabi, run," Kendall repeats.

Gabi still had no idea what to do. She wanted to run, but she couldn't just leave Kendall there to get killed by Justin. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want to risk the life of her unborn daughter.

This was just way too much! Why was this happening?

"Justin, stop," Gabi yells again. "Please, leave him alone,"

Justin glares at Kendall from where he is on the ground and Kendall glares back.

"You must really care about that bitch," Justin says before he lunges at Kendall again. Kendall fights him off.

"Gabi, run," he yells as he and Justin continue to fight.

"I am not leaving you," Gabi says back. "He will kill you,"

Kendall punches Justin Square in the jaw causing him to fall back again. Kendall quickly jumps to his feet and rushes starts to rush over to Gabi when Justin recovers and tackles him to the ground again. Kendall roles over on his back and swings a punch at Justin but misses and Justin pulls Kendall up and grabs a knife from his pocket before putting it at Kendall's throat. Kendall stiffens and stops from fighting back.

"Wow, you picked a guy who is sure a fighter," Justin says with a laugh as he looks at Gabi.

"I swear to god, you lay a hand on her and I will kill you," Kendall says through gritted teeth.

"Says the guy with the knife at his throat," Justin says amused.

Gabi is just frozen; she has no idea what to do. She wished she could quickly come up with a way to handle this, but that was far from what was going on.

"What do you want?" Gabi finally asks him.

"I think the three of us know the answer to that," Justin says. "I want this punk out of your life, and I want you and that thing dead,"

"Not going to happen," Kendall says as he tries to get free.

"Wow, you sure don't give up and can take a punch," Justin says amused.

"I'm a hockey player, I am used to getting in fights on a daily basis," Kendall answers him before elbowing him in the stomach and Justin drops the knife from his throat but it still remains in his hand.

Kendall turns around to punch Justin but is interrupted when he feels a sharp blinding pain in his shoulder. Justin had just sunk the blade of his knife in his shoulder and then punches Kendall hard in the jaw and he falls to the ground in a heap in searing pain scaring Gabi so much.

Growing up in Brinnon, bad things didn't happen there very often. (Well, besides meeting Justin and the downfall from that) but, bad things like a place getting shot up, or an entire family being slaughtered in their home by some deranged serial killer that licked the knife and bathed in the blood of his victims and roasted their kidneys and ate them for lunch who was mentally unstable because of some thing he witnessed in his childhood that scarred him for life. Gabi had never witnessed anyone getting stabbed before. Especially someone she really cared about.

Justin then yanks the knife out of Kendall's shoulder, and instead of blood just gushing out of the wound, it comes squirting out going into the air. The blade had hit an artery.

Kendall then puts his hand to his shoulder in shock at what just happened and feels the blood squirt out. He had definitely never been stabbed before. Gabi stays frozen where she is shocked at what just happened. Kendall had just been stabbed because of her.

Justin then looks up at her with an evil smile on his face and he quickly gets to his feet and makes his way over to Gabi. She just looks at Kendall on the ground who is in way too much pain to move. Every time he tried, he would get a blinding pain and he would not be able to move a muscle.

She needed to think fast. She only had one option and that was to save Hailie Jade. She was responsible for her and she should have listened to Kendall when he first told her to run. She quickly turns around to run but before she can make it five feet, Justin grabs her around her rib cage and pulls something from his pocket and puts it over her mouth and within seconds, he drops the cloth that was put over her mouth to the ground as she collapses into his arms. Justin then throws her unconscious body over his shoulder and quickly walks off.

**A/N: dun...dun...DUN! yeah, i am that evil, you know the drill, four reviews and i will update...**


	73. Chapter 73

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 73

After a few minutes, Kendall loses consciousness from blood loss. The knife nicked the artery right open and blood just poured out, well not really poured, more like squirted (if you have seen the episode of LOST Season 1 episode 8 Confidence Man, where Sayid tortures Sawyer for the inhaler, and when Sawyer finally says he doesn't have it after he has kissed Kate, and Sayid is pist and decides to stab him, you know what I mean). If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would bleed to death on the ground in the empty Palm Woods Park and we all know, that that wouldn't be pretty. Especially since he is Kendall and is just way to awesome to die. Not to mention, he is the only one in LA who knows her whole story and can help the police find her now that Justin had her. He knew that Gabi had said cops would only make things a lot worse, but what choice would he have if he survived. Either let the police know everything and they could save her, or stay quiet and let her die.

He could not let her die. After the short eight weeks he knew her, she was the most amazing girl he ever met, and what she went through, that just made her stronger. To him, Gabi was the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out. He really wanted to be there for her during her pregnancy. He was falling hard for her. He needed to be able to tell the police everything. That was the only way anyone could save her from what Justin had planned for her. Possible death, the certain death on the innocent Hailie Jade who had no chance if Gabi wasn't found in time.

Innocent Hailie Jade would lose her life when she has done nothing wrong. She was an innocent bystander in this. Kind of like Gabi. She did nothing wrong. Justin just chose to terrorize her and treat her like dirt. Well, worse then dirt, dirt probably got treated a lot better then she did. The proper term would probably be treated like a human punching bag, or some dog that was abused its whole life by some scumbag loser who believed violence was the best thing since sliced bread.

Officer Garcia starts walking through the Palm Woods Park with Carlos next to him.

"What do you think he needs to talk about?" Carlos asks his dad as the continue to walk.

"I don't know, he is your best friend, shouldn't you know what he needs?" Officer Garcia replies.

"Kendall hasn't really been talking to us lately that much," Carlos replies to his dad. "He has been hanging out with that Gabi girl a lot, maybe its something about her, you know, she is pregnant,"

"How old is she?" Officer Garcia asks his son.

"Sixteen," Carlos answers him.

"And how do you know this?" Officer Garcia asks him.

"She had a panic attack yesterday and had to go to the hospital," Carlos explains to him. "She almost had a miscarriage,"

"And you know this how?" Officer Garcia repeats.

"James told me," Carlos answers him simply.

"And how does James know this?" Officer Garcia asks him son annoyed.

"She told him," Carlos says "he, Mrs. Knight and Katie were the ones that took her to the hospital, she collapsed in the lobby from severe stomach pain,"

"And why would she have told James?" Officer Garcia asks. "A lot of girls either find him charming or annoying, but mostly annoying,"

"I don't know," Carlos, answers him. "But James said a bunch of other stuff she told him,"

"Carlos, now is not the time to be talking about this," Officer Garcia says "why don't you go find Logan or someone to hang out with, I am busy,"

As soon as those words leave his mouth, he and Carlos walk out from behind some bushes in the park and stumble upon Kendall's unconscious body bleeding from a stab wound.

They both freeze as they see it.

**Beautiful~Mess~Beautiful~Mess**

Gabi's eyes slowly open and take in her surroundings, which is just a dark musty room with concrete as walls and floor that were damp with some water. She notices instantly that she is on her side and her head is resting on her right arm, but her left arm is achy and killing her. She tries to move it but notices that it can't move that far and that it is sticking up in the air. Her wrist keeps trying to move but it only goes a few centimeters until something metal catches it that is all the way around her wrist.

She then lifts her head up a little and her tired brain tries to remember what happened and where she is and why she has no memory of the last few hours. Last thing she remembers is watching 8 Mile with Kendall.

Then her memory comes flooding back. Looking over song lyrics. Justin showing up. Threatening her. Her plan to fake a disappearance or kidnapping. Kendall showing up and stopping her. Telling him everything. Him convincing her to get some help and call the police. Finally compromising with talking to his weird friend Carlos's dad. Going to the Palm Woods Park to talk to him. Justin showing up. Kendall and him fighting. Then Kendall getting stabbed.

As she remembers Kendall getting stabbed her heart rate starts to speed up. Kendall got stabbed because of her. He was injured because of her! He was possibly going to die because of her! She couldn't handle that. It was just way too much.

Gabi tries to sit up but notices her hand hits the mettle thing around it. She quickly looks at it and realizes she was handcuffed to a pipe of the wall of wherever she was.

Where the hell did Justin get handcuffs?

Gabi quickly shakes her hand around in it hoping somehow she will magically get free, but it was no use, she was stuck handcuffed to a pipe in a dark musty room where the air was heavy and humid while Kendall was out somewhere bleeding to death.

Tears cascade out of her hazel eyes as she continues to shake her hand in the handcuff still hoping she will magically come free.

That's when the door to wherever she was opens and she sees Justin standing there in the doorway. He just smirks at her.

"Glad your awake Gab,"

**A/N: yeah, i am really evil... four reviews and i will update**


	74. Chapter 74

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 74

More tears fall from her big hazel eyes as she sees Justin. She knew this wasn't going to end well, not for her, and definitely not Hailie Jade. She continues to yank on the handcuff hoping and praying that somehow it will break.

"Come on," she says quietly to herself as she continues to shake it as more tears fall. "Come on, come on,"

"That isn't going to break Gab," Justin says simply. "Those are police handcuffs, some of LA's most notorious criminals had worn that pair,"

Gabi ignores him and continues to yank on them just hoping somehow they would break or something. She needed to get as far away from Justin as possible.

Justin starts to walk toward her, which only scares Gabi even more. She wanted Justin as far away from her as possible. She didn't care if that was all the way in Antarctica freezing death being eaten by the cute cuddly penguins, she just wanted this to end so much.

"No, please," Gabi says in more tears. "please, just leave me alone,"

"sh… Gab," Justin says as he continues to walk toward her. "don't be afraid,"

"please, please just leave me alone," she says in tears. "why cant you just let me live my life,"

Justin just looks back at her coldly as he makes his way over to her.

"like I said before, you will always be mine," Justin answers her simply "and you cant be mine when you are with that punk,"

"no, Justin please," Gabi says in tears "I don't care what you do to me, just let it be in nine months after my daughter is born, she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this,"

"stop talking about that thing like it's a person," Justin says disgusted. "it isn't, it's a stupid excuse for a life just like you are,"

he keeps walking closer to her and Gabi continues to yank on the handcuff just praying somehow it will come apart and she will be able to escape this. What did she do to deserve this? The worse thing she had done was faking being sick or that one time she almost stabbed Dante with a fork and that was a total accident, she had no idea he was standing right behind her. she moved her hand back in a fast motion and hit Dante, it broke some skin by he didn't bleed.

"Justin, I thought you gave me twelve hours," Gabi says still yanking on the handcuff.

"I did give you twelve hours," Justin says as he stops a few feet away from her. "but, after your new boyfriend decided to help you, I decided that giving you the choice to save him was to nice of me, and I am not going to let you go that easy, remember what I told you the night before you came her, you better not leave me for some stupid guy in Hollywood, or I will kill him, then you, so I intervened,"

"is he dead?" Gabi asks him nervous.

"not yet," Justin says simply "bit I imagine he is close to death by now, bleeding out on the grass back at the Palm Woods, not to long until he bleeds to death,"

ore tears escape Gabi's hazel eyes as she realizes the mess that she has created, if it weren't for her, none of this would be happening. Kendall would be safe, definitely not bleeding to death on the ground, he would be in Big Time Rush, nothing bad would have happened to him. he never would have met her. why couldn't she have just stayed in Brinnon and not caused others pain? This was her mess and Kendall was just an innocent bystander.

"don't worry," Justin tells her. "Officer Garcia and his son Carlos have probably found him by now and got him to the hospital, he might make it out of this,"

"Justin, please, I will do whatever you want, just don't hurt Hailie Jade," Gabi begs him. "Justin, seriously, I will do whatever you want if you wait for my pregnancy to go to term and let Hailie be born, just please, don't hurt her,"

"I told you I wanted that thing out," Justin tells her through gritted teeth. "what part of that didn't you understand?"

"the fact that I am not a killer," Gabi tells him. "I am not going to take away the life of an innocent child who has a chance at a good life where she can accomplish things and be the best at whatever she wants to do with it, and I am not asking you to be any part of her life, you don't have to do anything for her, all you need to do is let her be born,"

"so, what are you going to do with it?" Justin asks her. "raise her with your new boyfriend? Have him adopt it,"

Gabi just looks at him in tears not knowing how to respond.

"I was planning on having her and being a single teenage mom," Gabi tells him. "raise her myself, she would never know her father, and when she was old enough, I would have told her that he died in a car accident while I was pregnant, I would have never told her the truth, she would never know about you,"

"but where does your new boyfriend come in?" Justin asks her still mad.

"he doesn't," Gabi tells him. "by the time Hailie is born, I think that he would be gone by then, who would want to stay around a pregnant teenage girl, not to mention when she has a crying baby around all the time,"

Gabi closes her eyes for a moment just hoping that Justin believed her on what she just said. She sure believed herself. She sounded really convincing.

Justin just looks at her for a moment.

"wow, Gab, I almost believed you for a moment," Justin tells her.

Gabi yanks at the handcuffs again.

"Justin, I was telling the truth, Kendall wont want to be around me when Hailie is born, no one will," Gabi tells him. "He wont be around, no guy will, it will be just me and her and then I have my job to support her and I will tell the public some lie about how I was in love with a guy back home and he died in a car accident after I got pregnant, nobody knows the truth,"

Justin looks at her for a moment again.

"Sorry, don't believe you Gab," Justin says as he takes a step toward her.

**A/N: not much to say here... but if you are going to add me on facebook like some of you have, in the friend request, tell me what your screen name is or reviewer name is, that way i no i am not adding a total creeper**


	75. Chapter 75

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 75

Officer Garcia quickly snaps back to reality after about ten seconds and rushes over to Kendall's unconscious body. A few seconds after that, Carlos comes back to reality and rushes over to Kendall also. He quickly puts his fingers to Kendall's neck to check for a pulse.

"is he alive? Does he have a pulse?" Carlos asks nervous.

"yeah," Officer Garcia answers him. "its weak but steady, it looks like he was stabbed,"

"how did he get stabbed? Who would stab Kendall?" Carlos asks his dad. "people just don't go around stabbing Kendall, people like Kendall, no one really has ever hated him, except for Gustavo, and that's really a love hate relationship, he never hated him enough to stab him"

"Carlos," Officer Garcia says interrupting his sons babbling. "call for an ambulance, it looks like whoever stabbed him hit him in an artery, we need to get him to a hospital soon or he will bleed to death,"

Carlos pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dials 911 as Kendall moves his head a little and groans in pain. Not to long after that his eyes open a little.

"Kendall, can you hear me?" Officer Garcia asks him nervous.

Kendall groans again from the pain of his bleeding shoulder before he speaks, but when he does, his voice only comes out in a whisper.

"Gabi,"

"Kendall, can you hear me?" Officer Garcia repeats.

"Gabi," Kendall repeats a little louder. "where is she?"

"Kendall, can you tell me what happened?" Officer Garcia asks him calmly.

In the background, Kendall can hear Carlos babbling on the phone with a 911 operator, most likely giving them a headache from his rambling.

"does he have her?" Kendall asks in pain ignoring Officer Garcia's questions.

"does who have who?" he asks Kendall confused.

Kendall doesn't answer him. instead he groans in pain again. His shoulder was killing him.

Carlos flips his phone closed and then bends down next to Kendall.

"an ambulance is on the way," Carlos says.

"is Gabi here?" Kendall asks him pain.

"no, why, should she, do you want me to go find her?" Carlos asks him.

"he has her," Kendall says in pain.

"who has who?" Officer Garcia repeats a second time trying to figure out what the hell Kendall was talking about.

"who has her?" Carlos asks him also trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Justin," Kendall says weakly as he is about to lose consciousness again.

"ok, Justin who?" Officer Garcia asks "and who is her?"

"Gabi," Kendall says weakly. "he is going to kill her,"

"who is Justin? Who is he going to kill?" Officer Garcia asks him still trying to figure out what was happening and what Kendall was talking about.

"her ex…he is gonna kill her," Kendall says weakly close to the point of going unconscious again.

"who is her?" Officer Garcia asks him a second time.

"Gabi," Kendall says weakly "and Hailie, he will kill them both,"

**Beautiful~Mess~Beautiful~Mess~~~**

Gabi knew it was no use to continue yanking on her handcuff, but it was all she could do. Just yank on it and hope that magically it would break or her hand would somehow not be in there. Maybe even disappear into thin air and magically appear somewhere safe. Like Australia! Nothing bad ever happened in Australia! You never hear about that on the news. No, the Australians are nice people. The worst thing you heard about in Australia was those giant sharks eating the scuba divers. That could easily be avoided. Don't go scuba diving and stay away from those reef things in the ocean. Better yet, don't go in the ocean at all. Just live there in peace and harmony and listen to those awesome accents and maybe even get one after a while. Wouldn't that be awesome? To have an Australian accent.

But sadly, Gabi couldn't just disappear and reappear in the awesome county of Australia and live among the Australians and get an awesome accent. She was stuck here in LA, in the moment where Justin was getting close to her as possible and giving her his death glare.

"oh please god," Gabi says in tears as she continues to yank on the handcuff. "please God, help,"

"God cant help you Gab," Justin tells her getting mad. "no one can, not even your pathetic brother Dante,"

"Dante wasn't pathetic," Gabi says back "he was strong and resourceful and could do anything he set his mind to,"

"that talk right there is why he joined the army, to get away from his crazy little sister," Justin tells her.

"Dante joined the Army so he could fight for his country," Gabi argues back while still yanking on the handcuff "he joined so he could help people, protect innocent lives, so he could serve our country,"

"if he wanted to do that, why did he just become a cop or a fireman?" Justin asks her. "why did he join the army and go all the way across the world,"

Gabi stays quiet for a moment not knowing how to answer that.

"see," Justin says. "you cant even come up with a reason why, you wont face reality that he joined to escape his overly attached little sister,"

"he became a marine because he was tough," Gabi says back through gritted teeth. "a lot of people can be cops or firemen, but marines, only the best get chosen to do that job, only the best can go over seas and defend their country and not freak out and be a coward,"

"that's what you think?" Justin asks her as he bends down a few feet from her and looks her coldly in the eyes with his pale blue ones.

"yeah," Gabi replies. "it is what I think, and its what's true, he is a hero, unlike you,"

"shut up," Justin says annoyed. "no one can hear you but me, and I don't care that you are in pain,"

"why?" Gabi asks him as she looks at him as tears cascade her out of her hazel eyes. "why don't you care, I am a person, just like you, I am not some object that is useless, I have a name, I have a life, I have a family, I have friends, I have people who care about me, I have feelings, why cant you just see me as that? I am a person just like you, not an object, not some pillow or potato you can throw around beat up, a person, with a soul, Justin, why cant you see that?"

**A/N: nothing really to rant about or say...four reviews and i will update...**


	76. Chapter 76

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 76

Justin just looks at her for a moment taking in her words on what she just said about being a person, and not an object. Having a soul and being cared about by other people. Having a life and having friends. Having a family and having a name. Why couldn't Justin see her as a person, not an object that he could get his anger out of?

Most abusers became abusers themselves because of something from their past. Like they were abused or witnessed abuse happen in their home to a sibling or their mother by a father or mothers boyfriend. Even their uncle on occasions. Why was Justin like this? Why did he need to beat up and innocent person? Did he witness something terrible when he was younger? Was he abused? Was his mother abused and beaten by his father?

But that couldn't be possible, his parents, Joey and Shawna Wilson, they never even yelled at all. His mom had no bruises or anything from abuse. She was healthy and never injured. She was one of the healthiest people in town. She never got sick or been to a doctor let alone a hospital. Rumor had it that she hasn't been to one since Justin was born seventeen years ago.

His dad was your average Joe. He was tall and thin, but not muscular. He had the normal strength of an average person. Not weak but not strong. He definitely couldn't beat many people in a fight. Justin was like ten times stronger then him. he would snap his neck like a skinny twig. Abusers had to be able to through a punch and control their victims. His dad was definitely not capable of abusing Justin. He never was. He had always been average and Justin had always been strong. And when he was younger, he never had signs of being abused. He never got injured at all. Well, there was that one time he broke his arm, but that happened at school in fourth grade. He fell off of the swirly slide on the playground at school. Gabi was there when it happened. She was talking to Emma across the playground. Emma was talking about Jesse McCartney and Gabi kept changing the subject back to Eminem's new album Encore and how The Eminem Show was probably his best because of the awesome songs Cleaning Out My Closet, White America, Without Me and Sing For The Moment.

What had caused Justin to become an abuser then? What was it that made him so violent. He didn't witness abuse and wasn't abused himself.

"You want to know why I treat you like this?" he asks her a little mad.

Gabi doesn't answer him. She just stays quiet to afraid that if she speaks, she will only get him madder. She had to think about Hailie Jade. She had to protect her daughter.

"I asked you if you really want to know why I treat you like this?" Justin asks her getting a little madder.

Gabi nods not saying anything.

"Ok," Justin says. "Because its fun,"

"How do you find beating up an innocent person fun?" Gabi asks him finally giving up on yanking on the handcuff. "How do you find hurting someone really bad fun,"

"To me, your not a person," Justin tells her. "You're an object, an object that infuriates me so I hit it to get my anger out,"

"Has it ever occurred to you that getting your anger out on a person you see as an object can really hurt the person?" Gabi asks him. "That this person has feelings and a life, and isn't an object at all,"

"Ironically, I don't care," Justin tells her. "And this is your fault anyway, you're the one who makes me so mad, you make it so easy and so fun,"

Gabi looks down not knowing how to respond to that. She did believe that it was her fault. Not the way Justin saw it though. He saw it, as everything he did was her fault. That she deserved it.

Gabi saw it as her fault because she shouldn't have let the abuse continued. She didn't get help when she could have. She was too afraid too. Having your life threatened was something that really scared her so she wouldn't tell.

"I am a person Justin," Gabi says in tears "I have feelings, I have a life, I have people that care about me, and you took that away from me when you decided that I was fun to punch and hit, when you started doing that, my parents talked to me less, when they were home, I would lock myself in my room and not come out except for meals, Dante, my big brother, as soon as he left, we started writing to each other and all that contact you can have with a marine over seas, but I stopped responding most of the time because of how scared I was of you, and Emma, my best friend who I have known like my whole life, after you came into the picture, you made me hang out with you all the time so you could hit me and everything, Emma stopped hanging out with me a lot because I always had to blow her off for you, do you see that Justin, I am a person with a life, with people who care, I am not an object,"

"Do you honestly think I care about how you feel?" Justin asks her. "Because I don't, I don't feel empathy, I don't feel sorry for anyone, and I have no conscience, something that I am very proud of,"

"So, you are proud of the fact that you will beat up a person with feelings, who has a life?" Gabi asks him. "People aren't objects, how would you feel if you were getting beat up by someone who has doesn't care about how much pain you were in,"

"Well, I am not in that situation," Justin says moving his face inches from hers.

"Just tell me what the hell you want from me?" Gabi says. "Why you I am here and Kendall is bleeding out on the ground and dying,"

"Like I said before, you will always be mine," Justin tells her through gritted teeth. "And I want that thing out of you,"

Gabi flinches at the way he says 'thing'. He said it full of hate and disgust. Hailie Jade was not a thing. She was a person. Her unborn daughter. The growing life inside of her.

"Hailie Jade didn't do anything," Gabi says in tears. "Just please, after my pregnancy, I will do whatever you want, just let her be born and not hurt her,"

"Like I told you, that thing isn't coming into this world," Justin says. "And I will make sure of it,"

**A/N: yeah... justin didnt have an abusive past. he is just one of those people you hear about on Criminal Minds whenever Reid is confusing and talks. he can not feel empathy and sees Gabi as an object, not a person with a life. i cant explain it, so lets just let Reid from Criminal Minds explain it because he is a like a super genious guy. he did graduate high school at age 12.**

**so, as Reid would say 'Justin didnt witness abuse as a kid, he wasnt abused either. that means the only explanation is he is phychologically ill. he cant feel empathy. he doesnt even see people as people. to him they are objects that are there solely for his convenence. he has a antisocial, pshycopathic, narrcisstic, sociopathic personality. he has anger and impulse control issues also which makes it easy for him to be an abuser. he gets gradifaction from each attack and beating he inflicts on a person or just the feeling of having power and control over his victims. any evil dictater is like that, take Suddam Hussain for example, he had that personality and look at all the damage he did because of that. when Justin gets control and is able to abuse, its like he his 'high' feeling.**

**yeah, i know that was confusing...anyway, four reviews and i will update. **


	77. Chapter 77

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 77

Kendall is walking toward the door to exit his hospital room. He is wearing his street clothes and a sling on his arm. It still hurt where he got stabbed but he needed to get to the police station or find Carlos's dad and tell them exactly what he knew about Gabi being kidnapped by Justin. Carlos and his dad got him to the hospital where the doctors He is fully awake and can't get his mind on what Justin could do to Gabi. He said he wasn't going to kill her, just beat her to the point where he killed Hailie Jade. But after what Gabi told him, about the time she was airlifted to the hospital and was actually close to going into a coma from that beating, he could not mean to kill her and actually end up being successful.

Hailie Jade was in danger here too. She was the one whose life would end first. Even though Gabi was only seven weeks along, she already loved her baby and she made it clear she would do anything to protect her. If Justin knew that, he would use that to his advantage. Make her go through something worse and Gabi had already been through enough. She didn't deserve any of this. Right now, she could be being beaten to a pulp or worse, lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding out. The thought of not knowing where she was, was killing him right now.

At that moment, a doctor walks in. he is in his mid thirties and has short light brown hair and a stubbly beard and is holding a clipboard. He looks at Kendall who is a few feet away from him.

"Um… Mr. Knight, I am doctor Jack Shepard, I am the one who repaired your artery and stitched up your shoulder," the doctor tells him. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Leaving," Kendall answers him.

"Ok, I just fixed your stab wound not even two hours ago, your artery got nicked by a sharp blade and it gushed open, releasing a bunch of blood from your body, I had to get you into the ER and fix the artery and the rest of the tissue damage, not to mention give you some blood because you were really low on that and almost bled to death where you were stabbed, you are not in any condition to leave this hospital, let alone this room," Dr. Shepard tells him. "You need to rest, so go get back in your hospital bed,"

"I have to get down to the police station," Kendall tells him.

"The police are looking into your attack already," Dr. Shepard tells him. "You have no need to go down there,"

"The reason I was stabbed was because I was protecting my girlfriend from her psychopathic ex boyfriend," Kendall tells him. "When I got stabbed, he grabbed her and made a break for it, now she is gone, he has her and does not plan on letting her go unharmed, he is going to beat her to a pulp,"

"Listen, Mr. Knight, I am not a fan of violence myself, but I honestly don't care about some stupid teenage love triangle, I don't care that this guy is pissed your girlfriend dumped him for you," Dr. Shepard tells him "just sit down, and I when you are released from the hospital, you can go punch the guy for stealing your girlfriend,"

"This isn't some stupid teenage love triangle," Kendall tells him. "This guy is going to beat her up,"

"Like I said, I don't care," Dr. Shepard tells him. "Now go get back in your hospital bed, you need to rest from your stab wound,"

Before Kendall can respond, Carlos's dad bursts into the room followed by a shorter dark haired guy who wore a badge at his belt but wore street clothes, no police uniform.

"Ok, what do you think you are doing walking into my patients room?" Dr. Shepard asks him

"I am Officer Garcia, this is Detective Lucky Spencer we are with the LAPD," Officer Garcia says.

"Ok, now what are you doing here?" Dr. Shepard asks him.

"I have a warrant to take Kendall Knight downtown for questioning in a case of a missing person," Officer Garcia tells him. "He is the only one who witnessed her getting kidnapped and knows what happened,"

"Kendall Knight is a patient at my hospital," Dr. Shepard tells him. "He is recovering from a knife wound, he is in no condition to be leaving this hospital,"

"Says a spinal surgeon," Detective Spencer says. "Not a proper consult for Kendall's case,"

"Ok, I am a spinal surgeon, performing surgeries on spines are my specialty," Dr. Shepard tells him. "But I am also a very experienced ER doctor, I have saved hundreds of lives, and performed hundreds of surgeries,"

"Ok, I will call you when one of my sons Jake or Cameron gets a spinal tumor and it needs removed, or if anyone I know has spinal deficiencies," Detective Spencer says. "But right now, we have a warrant for Kendall to be released into our custody so we can ask him questions about Gabriella McCoy's kidnapping,"

"Who the hell is Gabriella McCoy?" Dr. Shepard asks him.

Officer Garcia walks over to the TV set in the hospital room and turns it on and it goes straight to a news station.

"And in other news, local teenage girl Gabriella McCoy has gone missing," a news anchorman says "she is better known as Gabi and has landed a recording contract with Rocque Records and has been living at the Palm Woods until her career gets launched, there was only one witness to her disappearance who was stabbed by the alleged kidnapper. The police no nothing about who he is or any motives so all that is out now is an Amber Alert, if anyone has seen this missing teen, today in the last few hours, please call the police tip line,"

Officer Garcia then turns off the TV.

"Now, we have a missing girl to find and this is our only witness," Detective Spencer says. "We have a warrant signed by judge Peter Carroll that if a doctor has said he can leave that we can take him down to the station to answer questions, and if we cant get him there, there is a huge possibility this girl could die or never be found,"

"But I am not signing or saying another about this patient being released," Dr. Shepard says. "He can't leave this hospital,"

"Already done," Detective Spencer says. "We talked to Dr. Robin Scorpio who was also working on the surgery with you, she says as long as Kendall takes it easy, he can leave with us,"

"Your not serious, are you?" Dr. Shepard asks.

"We are serious," Officer Garcia says. "Now, if you don't mind, me and Detective Spencer will be taking him to the police station now,"

**A/N: yeah...this chapter sucks and is unrealistic. i know... but... soon as i get four reviews, i will update...and... HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY JENI56790! **


	78. Chapter 78

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 78

Gabi lays unconscious against the wall of the room where Justin was keeping her. Her one arm is still raised because of the handcuffs, but her other lays limply at her side. Her face is pretty bruised, she has a split lip and blood stains on her face from when he gave her a nosebleed.

Right after Justin told her he would make sure that Hailie Jade would never make it into this world, a beating started. She begged him to not. But when has Justin ever listened to her? There wasn't much fighting back Gabi could do. She was a five foot two hundred and ten pound pregnant sixteen-year-old girl. He was a six foot three one hundred and seventy-five pound seventeen-year-old guy who works out at a gym. There was no way anyone could expect her to win that fight unless she had a weapon of some sort. Gabi didn't have a weapon and she was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. Not much fighting back she could do.

She slowly opens her eyes hoping that everything was just a dream and she was back at the Palm Woods hanging out with Kendall or working on recording Love The Way You Lie with Marshall. What was Marshall doing now? They were going to go to Shady Records today and work on it. Dr. Dre was even going to be there. She was going to meet Dr. Dre, the man responsible for Marshall becoming famous and letting her get this opportunity. How would Marshall take it when she didn't show up? Would he get mad and choose someone else to record the song with him, like Rihanna, Beyonce, Fergie, Kate Voegele, Katy Perry, or even Ke$ha. Would he get like super mad at her?

Would anyone even know she is missing? Kendall would be the only one who would know what happened. She wouldn't be reported missing until forty-eight hours after someone couldn't find her anywhere. Then just an Amber Alert would go out. No one would really be looking for her because there was no sign of foul play. She didn't have time to fake a crime scene. Kendall convinced her to go to Carlos's dad about it who was a cop. If Kendall bled out from that stab wound and died, there was no hope for her. Hailie Jade wouldn't make it out of this alive and her chances of survival decreased.

If Hailie didn't survive, then what was the point of her surviving? She didn't deserve to survive if her unborn daughter died. She was supposed to protect her not let her die. If Hailie didn't survive, then Gabi had no point in surviving.

Justin wasn't in the room. He was nowhere in sight. That was a good thing. It gave her time to think about if there was anyway to get out of the handcuffs. She had never picked a lock before. She had never needed to pick a lock. Her wrist could not slide through the hole. It was too small. Nothing in her reach that could break the chain connecting the one cuff to the other cuff, which was wrapped around the pipe and locked in place.

Did that mean that she had no way of escaping? Well, she could always gnaw her hand off. But she wouldn't get out in time and it would be highly painful to gnaw your own hand off.

A few tears fall from her eyes and go down her bruised face. She was to stiff and soar to move a lot but she ignored the pain when she moved her free hand to wipe away her tears and she can feel some of the dried blood on her face and that only made her cry more. There was no way out of this. The only one who knew her whole story was Kendall. Well, her dad knew, but she hadn't heard from him in a month so, he definitely wasn't believing her story so Kendall was her only hope. He had to survive getting stabbed by Justin. He just had to. She could not let him die because of her. She did not want to be responsible for his death.

Every time she moved her hand on the cuffs it hurt. Her skin there was rubbed raw and she had giant welts from when she was yanking on it. There was no way her hand was going to get loose from the cuffs. She was stuck here with no way out unless someone came to rescue her.

Gabi rests her head against the wall and looks up.

"Dante, if you can hear me from wherever you are, please…" Gabi pauses for a moment as more tears fall. "Please help, please…please let me and Hailie Jade to get out of this alive, let Kendall be ok, you said…you said you would be watching over me, and that you would make sure that when my time came, that it would be after I lived a good long life, and I would really love if you kept that promise, let Hailie Jade survive this along with Kendall. I will do anything,"

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Please, Dante," Gabi says. "It would totally make up for you dying on me,"

Gabi pauses again and wipes away a few tears.

"What did I even do to deserve this? All my life I never really got in trouble, never did anything wrong, I was a nice person, the worst thing I did was that one time I almost stabbed you with a fork, and that was a total accident," Gabi continues to say. "So, Dante…if you can hear me, from where you are, please help me, and keep that promise, keep me alive long enough for Hailie Jade, then I don't care what happens to me,"

"Wow, Gab, that was really touching,"

Gabi looks away from the ceiling and looks ahead. She sees Justin walking towards her.

She quickly looks down not wanting to make eye contact with him and doesn't speak. The last thing he would feel for her is empathy, so what she just said obviously wasn't touching.

"Come on Gab, talk to me," Justin says as he makes his way closer to her.

"What do you want," Gabi says as she looks up.

She already knew the answer to that but she didn't know what else to say.

"You know that Gab," Justin tells her.

He starts to get closer to her and Gabi notices in the dim light of the room that he has something behind his back. That couldn't be good.

Justin notices her staring at it.

"Oh, wondering what I have here?" Justin says.

He moves his hand out from behind his back and Gabi notices what he is holding. An ax.

Her heart skips a beat in her chest as it speeds up. More tears pour out of her eyes. Out of all the ways she could die, she never really expected it would to be an ax murder.

Who killed people with axes these days anyway? It was the twenty first century, no one used axes anymore for murders, they used guns. They were easier and all you had to do was pull a trigger, you didn't have to use all your strength to swing something.

"Oh god," she says to herself.

Justin starts walking closer to her.

"Oh god, please," Gabi says.

She quickly goes back to yanking on the handcuff again.

"Oh god, please," she says in tears as she continues to yank on it. "Please, help,"

Justin just ignores her pleading as he walks closer to her.

"Justin, I will do whatever you want," Gabi says in more tears trying to plead with him. "Anything, just don't hurt me or Hailie, soon as she is born, I will let you kill me, it can be as long and as painful as you want, just wait for her to be born and let her be safe and go to someone who will care for her, then you can do whatever you want with me, and I wont fight back,"

Justin just ignores her and gets closer.

Gabi puts her free hand to the wrist of her non-free one and starts to yank even harder as she puts her feet against the pipe and pushing herself as far away from it as possible hoping that will help get her one hand free.

Justin gets a few feet away and swings the ax at her wrist that is in the handcuff. Gabi hears something break and falls back from all the yanking she was doing on the handcuff.

She feels no pain. That must have meant she is in shock. But when she puts her one hand back to her wrist she still feels her hand there. She quickly pushes her blonde hair out of the way and notices that Justin didn't swing the ax at her. It was at the chain for the handcuff that connected her to the pipe. She had the handcuff still around her wrist.

She quickly looks up to Justin in shock wondering why he used the ax on the handcuffs and not the key.

"I can't have any fun with you while you are chained to a wall," he answers her simply.

**A/N: not much to say...four reviews and i will update**


	79. Chapter 79

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 79

Kendall sits at the table in the interrogation room at the LAPD. He is tapping his fingers on the metal table waiting for one of the officers to walk into the room to start questioning him. After about another minute, the door opens and two men walk inside.

One of them was Detective Spencer. The man behind him was taller and older. He had longer brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am detective Mac Scorpio, you met my collogue earlier today, Detective Lucky Spencer," Detective Scorpio says.

"We understand you have information on missing teen Gabriella McCoy," Detective Spencer says as he sits down across from Kendall at the table.

Detective Scorpio just stands behind him with his arms crossed looking intimidating.

"Yeah," Kendall replies. "I do,"

"Ok, tell us everything you know," Detective Spencer says.

he pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"the guy who took her is Justin Wilson," Kendall says.

as Detective Spencer rights that down, Detective Scorpio steps forward.

"how do you know that?" he asks.

"he is the same guy who stabbed me," Kendall tells him.

"ok, what would he want with Ms. McCoy?" Detective Spencer asks him.

"he is her ex boyfriend," Kendall answers him.

"and why would he want to take her?" Detective Scorpio asks as he speaks up. "is this a stupid teenage love triangle, she dumped him for you?"

"no," Kendall says.

"then why would he take her?" Detective Scorpio asks him.

"because she's pregnant," Kendall tells him.

Detective Spencer looks at him for a moment and Detective Scorpio takes a seat next to him at the table.

"who's the father?" Detective Scorpio asks him. "you or this Justin guy,"

"Justin," Kendall answers him.

"and he doesn't want her to have the baby?" Detective Spencer says trying to figure this out.

"yeah," Kendall replies. "Gabi dated him back in her hometown,"

"which is?" Detective Scorpio asks him as he continues to look intimidating.

"Brinnon," Kendall answers him "it's a small town on the Washington Peninsula,"

"like that one place with the vampires?" Detective Spencer asks him.

"I guess," Kendall answers him.

"ok, so she dated him back in her hometown and she is pregnant," Detective Scorpio says. "what else,"

"I actually wouldn't call it dating," Kendall tells him. "he hit her all time and used her as a human punching bag,"

"so, she was in an abusive relationship with this Justin guy?" Detective Scorpio asks.

"yeah," Kendall says.

"ok," Detective Scorpio says. he points to a file that is on the table. "I have looked through her file we have, all he records of everything, there is no police reports or anything about domestic violence, except for one night almost six months ago, and it was filed that an intruder broke into her house and beat her up, she almost went into a coma, she had to be airlifted to a hospital over an hour away, if she was in an abusive relationship, it would say,"

"she didn't tell anyone," Kendall says. "she was to afraid, he told her if she told anyone he would kill her,"

"and her parents didn't notice anything?" Detective Scorpio asks. "that she was bruised a lot or always seemed to hurt herself,"

"they were never home," Kendall answers him. "they were always at work, it happened right after her older brother, Dante was deployed to Iraq, they were really close,"

"ok, so, she was in an abusive relationship and never reported it," Detective Spencer says. "how long did that go on?"

"a year, until she got discovered by Gustavo Rocque and moved to LA," Kendall says. "she was getting ready to leave one night, and he came and he beat her up to the point where she had to be airlifted to the hospital,"

"ok, so why did she lie and say someone broke in?" Detective Scorpio asks him.

"because she was scared of him," Kendall answers him. "he beat her up all time, used her as a human punching bag, that son of bitch raped her,"

"and that is how she got pregnant?" Detective Spencer asks.

"yeah," Kendall says.

"I'm sorry," Detective Scorpio interrupts him. "but none of this adds up, anyone with a brain would have reported that abuse,"

"Gabi was scared," Kendall says. "he said he would kill her, he put her in the hospital,"

"I still don't see it," Detective Scorpio says. "for all I know, you could be the one who hit her,"

"are you serious?" Kendall says getting mad. "I would never hurt Gabi, I care about her,"

"Mac, just let the kid talk," Detective Spencer says. "ok, I need to know everything you know about this, and right now if we are going to find Ms. McCoy,"

"Justin, he is obsessed with Gabi, today, he came into her apartment and told her if she didn't get an abortion and break up with me, he was going to kill me and beat her to the point that her pregnancy wouldn't be a problem," Kendall tells him.

"so, you and Gabriella McCoy, you are dating?" Detective Spencer asks.

"yeah," Kendall answers. "and she was really scared, so she was going to fake a crime scene and run away, I stopped her and convinced her to finally tell the police about this, so, my friend Carlos's dad is a cop, we were on our way to meet him when Justin showed up,"

"wait, go back, how was she trying to fake a crime scene?" Detective Spencer asks him.

"I came in to find her holding a knife over her wrist, she was going to make a cut and put blood on a t-shirt she had and make it look like there was a struggle," Kendall tells him.

"ok, so anyway, you were and you're way to meet up with your friend Carlos's dad," Detective Spencer says.

"and that's when he stabbed you?" Detective Scorpio asks him.

"yeah," Kendall says "but first we fought, he was gonna hurt her, so I was defending her, after a few minutes he pulled the knife, I got stabbed, and he grabbed her put something over her face and she went unconscious,"

"Cholorphorm," Detective Spencer says "we found the cloth at the scene,"

"ok, so now you know everything I know," Kendall says. "she is out there with this psychopath who only wants to beat her up,"

"ok, I need you to describe this Justin guy," Detective Spencer says. "we need to get his description out and possibly a police sketch to the press,"

"he is tall, about six feet, maybe a six foot one or six foot two, he had dark brown hair, about as long as yours, maybe a little longer. He had dark blue eyes, wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans," Kendall says.

"ok," Detective Spencer says "I am going to get that description out to dispatch, so they will be on the look out for him, a police sketch artist is going to come in here in a few minutes, you will be working on a sketch of him to get out to the press,"

"what are her chances?" Kendall asks him. "what are the chances she will make it out of this alive?"

"to be honest kid, her chances are slim," Detective Spencer says. "I wouldn't count on it,"


	80. Chapter 80

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 80

What did he mean by fun? Did that mean more of a beating? Did that mean what he did to her the night before she came to LA? Oh god, that could not happen again. She was only sixteen. She would not be able to handle it. She would go insane. She would have a nervous breakdown. She wouldn't want to be around anybody. A guy especially and that would suck because Kendall was the only one who cared about her. would she even be able to be around him without freaking out or having terrible flashbacks.

Then she would be all alone. She didn't have any friends besides him. she would be all alone and she would not be able to handle that.

Gabi glances up to Justin again after she glanced back down to her wrist that had a broken handcuff on it.

"why didn't you use a key?" Gabi asks him.

"this way was more fun," Justin answers her. "you honestly thought I was going to kill you with an ax, no one uses axes these days, its all about guns, with the pull of a trigger that chunk of mettle will get lodged will get lodged in someone and kill them, one single bullet travels two hundred feet per second, and I kind of lost the key,"

Gabi just takes a deep breath taking it all in. the ax was meant for the handcuffs. He had no intentions on using it to harm her. he preferred his fists for that. It was more fun for him.

Fun. What did he mean by fun? That was driving her crazy at the moment. Please let it not be what she thought it would be. Why couldn't he just let her go?

She wasn't chained to the wall anymore, did that mean she could make a break for it? But could she outrun Justin? Probably not, he was stronger then she was and she was in bad shape. She wouldn't be able to outrun in the shape she was in. bruised and beaten. She would collapse before she could even make it five feet. There was no point in trying to run, but she had to try anyway. Hailie Jade was counting on her right now to keep her safe. She was the only person who could protect her right now. It was up to her to get herself out of there and save her baby's life.

Gabi glances down to the ground trying to figure out a smart way of pulling this off. a way that would get her and Hailie Jade both out of this alive.

"I know what your thinking," Justin's voice says forcing Gabi to look up at him. "and its not going to work, you cant escape this, you cant escape your fate,"

what was it that Dante had told her before he left? It was something about writing your own fate or destiny. What was it?

'you got enemies? Good, that means you stood up for something in your life,'

no, that was Dante quoting Eminem three years ago.

'I cant change the way I think and I cant change the way I am, now if I offended you, good, because I still don't give a fuck,'

no, that was Dante quoting Eminem again.

'there is a fine line between coincidence and fate,'

no, that was from a movie.

'tears are words the heart can say,'

no that was Emma, and ironically, that is totally true.

God, what was it? It was driving her crazy. What was it that Dante told her right before he left? he said it was something that she would need to remember.

'you make your own fate, you write your own destiny, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, G,'

that was it! That's what Dante told her. you make your own fate and write your own destiny. Her fate wasn't up to Justin. It was up to her. now all she had to do was figure way out of this. Why couldn't Dante be here? She needed him so bad. He would totally have been able to help her out right now. He would beat Justin into a coma and he would be out of her way for the rest of her life. He would be gone. Why hadn't she told anyone in the first place? That's anyone with half a brain would have done. Did that make her weak?

Kendall told her she was a strong person. He believed that, now she had to.

**Beautiful~Mess~Beautiful~Mess**

"LAPD tip line," a female voice says as she answers her phone at her workplace, the LAPD Tip Line

"yes, I was watching the TV earlier, and it said that there was a girl that was missing, a Gabriella McCoy," a voice says from the other end of the line.

"yes, what about the missing girl?" the LAPD Tip Line worker says.

"is she the same Gabriella McCoy that is currently working at Rocque Records, has the song This Is Me released," the voice says.

the person working at the tip line types some stuff into her computer.

"yes, it is the same Gabriella McCoy, do you know anything about her whereabouts?"

"the guy who took her, what was his description?"

"about six feet, short brown hair, blue eyes, seventeen years old. Was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, do you know anything about Ms. McCoy's whereabouts?"

"I saw teenager matching that description up at the warehouse unit by the docks,"

"did you see the missing girl with him?"

"maybe, he has left the warehouse a few times, always going back to it,"

"is he there now?"

"I think so,"

**Beautiful~Mess~Beautiful~Mess**

Detective Lucky Spencer is walking down the hallway of the LAPD when his phone rings. He grabs it out of his pocket and flips it open.

"Detective Spencer," he says as he answers.

"we have a possible lead in the Gabriella McCoy case, an anonymous tip was called into the tip line," a voice says from the other end of the line. "a person has seen a guy matching Justin Wilson's description over in the warehouse unit on the docks,"

"ok, thanks." Detective Spencer says as he hangs up his phone.

He turns around and walks to the interrogation room Kendall in where he is talking with Detective Mac Scorpio and a police sketch artist.

"Mac, we have a lead," Detective Spencer says as he walks in. "someone called the tip line saying they saw a guy matching Justin's description at the warehouse unit at the docks, other officers are on the way there, we need to get going,"

**A/N: not much to say or rant on about. but i am happy because on my fav show Jason got released from Pentonville! YAY! GO JASON! he is the awesomest hit man out there... so anyway... four reviews and i will update**


	81. Chapter 81

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 81

Kendall quickly looks up to Detective Spencer and Detective Scorpio as soon as he hears those words leave Detective Spencer's mouth.

"are you serious?" Kendall asks. "you know where she is,"

"we have a lead," Detective Spencer says. "we might know where she is, its not positive,"

"Lucky, what do we have?" Detective Scorpio asks him as he stands up.

"like I said, a anonymous call to the tip line," Detective Spencer says. "someone has seen a guy matching our suspects description out on the docks in the warehouse unit, he has left a few times and he is possibly there right now, dispatch has already sent a bunch of cars there including SWAT, Mac, we need to get there,"

"ok, lets go," Detective Scorpio says.

he walks towards the door when Kendall stands up.

"kid, you need to stay here," Detective Spencer tells him. "we don't need anyone else at the scene, its going to be crowded enough with SWAT,"

"but I need to be there," Kendall says. "she doesn't have anyone else since Dante died,"

"Dante?" Detective Scorpio says confused.

"Ms. McCoy's older brother," Detective Spencer says. "and kid, you need to stay here, there is a possibility that Ms. McCoy isn't even there, this could be a set up so the suspect can flee the city with her,"

"not to mention, you recently got stabbed and were released from the hospital on strict orders to take it easy," Detective Scorpio says. "and showing up at our potential murder scene would not be good for your medical condition,"

"potential murder scene?" Kendall says nervous. "what do you mean by that?"

"kid, I don't have time to explain to you what is going on," Detective Scorpio says. "I need to get going,"

"just tell me what you meant by potential murder scene," Kendall says "its like you are expecting her to be dead,"

"kid, like I said…" Detective Scorpio starts.

"just tell me what is going on, are you expecting Gabi to be dead," Kendall says interrupting Detective Scorpio. "is there something you guys aren't telling me, because I need to know if she is going to make it or not, because if I could have fought back after I was stabbed, she would still be here and be safe,"

"kid…" Detective Scorpio starts again.

"stop calling me kid," Kendall interrupts again "I am sixteen, and just tell me what is going on,"

Detective Scorpio takes a deep breath.

"Lucky, I will meet you at the car," he says. "Lenny, let me talk to this kid…sorry teenager,"

Lucky hesitantly walks out of the room while the police sketch artist grabs his stuff and leaves too.

"now tell me, what is going on," Kendall says mad. "why are you calling it a potential murder scene,"

"ok, look, if what you have told us about what this guy has done to her in the past, and he is going to beat her up again, to a point where she loses her unborn baby," Detective Scorpio says "if that is all true, he has had her for a few hours now, and from what you have told me, she was beaten so bad to be airlifted to the hospital, it says in her file that she said that that beating only lasted eight minutes, it he has been alone with her for those last hours, honestly kid, what do you think her chances are, because they don't look good, abusers tend to get mad and lose control, that eight minute beating resulted in her almost going into a coma, a few hours, what do you honestly think,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*BEAUTIFUL~MESS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Justin pulls something out of his pocket. Looks like his cell phone. He flips it open checking the time before tossing it to the ground near her in the concrete prison he is keeping her in. Gabi just looks at it then up to him confused.

Why did he just put his cell phone on the ground for her to grab. Was this a test. See if she would grab it and call 911. if she did he would use the ax this time to kill her. did he actually want her to call someone?

Justin uses his foot and kicks the cell phone to her lightly.

"you have a call to make," he tells her.

Gabi feels her stomach tighten and some cramps coming on. That had to be a good thing, right? It meant Hailie Jade was alive at the moment.

"who do you want me to call?" Gabi asks him as she glares up at him.

"that boyfriend of yours," Justin tells her.

he then pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and drops it down to her.

"that's the information on where you are," he tells her. "give it to him, he will tell the police, and they will be racing here to save you,"

Gabi just looks up at him confused.

"so you are letting me go?" she asks him.

"not exactly," Justin says. "we will be seeing if they can get here fast enough to save you and that thing inside of you, now dial,"

Gabi quickly picks up his cell phone and flips it open before dialing Kendall's number. She quickly puts the phone up to her ear before grabbing a piece of paper and unfolding it.

"ok, whoever this is, I cant talk now…"

"Kendall, its me," Gabi interrupts him as a few tears fall.

"Gabi? What's going on? Where are you? Are you ok?" Kendall asks her quickly.

Gabi looks up at Justin who is just glaring down at her.

"at the moment, I am doing ok," she tells him. "but you need to get here quick or me and Hailie could be as good as dead,"

"ok, the police, are on there way to the warehouse unit at the docks, is that where you are?" Kendall asks her nervous.

"yeah, warehouse number five," Gabi tells him as she looks down at the paper Justin gave her. "please hurry, I don't know how much time I have left until he decides to…"

Justin leans down and grabs the phone from her hands.

"yeah, hurry up," Justin says. "she doesn't have long,"

he then flips the phone closed.

"you better hope that they show up within the next five minutes," Justin says. "because I will be having a lot of fun with you,"

Gabi knew she couldn't wait for the police to get there. They would be too late. She had to come up with something fast in order to save herself and Hailie Jade.

But what? How could she get out of this?

At that moment, Gabi moves one of her hands and feels something on the concrete next to her. Justin was too busy looking at something on his phone to notice her grab it and grip it in her hand a feels what it was. A screwdriver.

Why would Justin be stupid enough to leave this in here where she could reach it? Nothing he was doing was making any sense at all. Could you even stab someone with a screwdriver? Would it even break the skin?

It was worth a shot.

Gabi grips the handle of the screwdriver tight in her hand as she sits up a little waiting for Justin to make his move. He finally puts his phone back in his pocket and bends down to her.

"what do you think it will be like for your new boyfriend to find you dead?" Justin asks her as he looks at her coldly with his pale blue eyes.

"he wont," Gabi says through gritted teeth.

Justin looks at her confused before Gabi swiftly moves her hand up and slams the end of it into his shoulder. Justin falls back in shock and Gabi stumbles to her feet before she starts to take off running towards the door to the room where Justin was keeping her in.

Justin then yanks the screwdriver out of his shoulder and gets up quickly and starts to chase her. Gabi makes it close to the door when Justin tackles her to the ground. He then grabs her by her blonde hair and drags her over to where she was previously being held chained to the wall.

"not a good move Gab," he says through his gritted teeth. He ignores the blood gushing from his shoulder blade before shoving her down on the ground and she lands on her stomach. She quickly roles over on her back and trips Justin and he falls to the ground and Gabi jumps to her feet again, but before she can make it far, Justin grabs the ax off the ground and grips the blade and swings the handle as hard as he can hitting her on the back of the head. Gabi falls to the ground motionless.

Justin just looks at her for a moment wondering if he killed her. he swung the handle pretty hard and she wasn't moving either she was unconscious or dead.

Before he can react to what to do, he starts to hear sirens in the distance so he drops the ax to the ground and flees the warehouse he was keeping her in leaving her there to die.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! THE NEW MORGAN ON GENERAL HOSPITAL IS SUCH A PANSY! HE IS WORSE THEN THE NEW MICHAEL! anyway... yeah...i did just end the chapter that way...is she alive or dead? look at the bright side... if she is dead at least i didnt kill a real character, just a made up one for this story...yeah... four reviews and i will update...**


	82. Chapter 82

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 82

The human life is composed of us making choices. Simple ones like yes or no. black or white. Up or down. But there are also the harder choices we have to make. Like to love or to hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. But one choice we have matters the most out of all of them.

To live or to die.

_"am I dead?" _is all that ran through Gabi McCoy's mind. It just ricochets around like a bullet of metal and never fading or getting slower.

So to help answer her question, she tries to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. After a moment, Gabi tries again, but still nothing happens. After another minute of really concentrating and focusing, she is finally able to open them.

As her eyelids flutter open, her hazel eyes take in her surroundings.

She is lying on her back in what looks like to be a meadow full of flowers. It looked a lot like the place were Suzie Salmon was in, in The Lovely Bones. Where she was after she died but couldn't move on until her family found her killer.

Gabi then instantly sat up. she couldn't be dead. If she died, then so did Hailie Jade and that was the one thing she could never let happen. She was responsible for that little life inside of her. she was responsible for her unborn daughter and death was not an option for her. she knew that fact for a very long time. Hailie Jade was not going to die if she could help it.

But when she glances down at her stomach, she notices she isn't in her Wet Seal gray tie die tank top, she was wearing a tight one strap black tank top, blue skinny jeans and her favorite black high top converse.

The next thing she notices is that her baby bump is gone. She instantly puts her hand to her stomach but there was nothing there except for her normal stomach before her pregnancy. It just being flat and inside were just her internal organs.

Was Hailie Jade dead?

That thought made her want to burst into tears and sob. Just sob her eyes out. It was obvious that she wasn't pregnant anymore. And that could only mean one thing. That Hailie Jade was dead.

"I'm so sorry G,"

Gabi instantly looks up as she hears the voice she never thought she would ever hear again. Standing ten yards away from her was Dante. He wore baggy blue jeans and his black t-shirt with Eminem's signature backwards 'E' on the front.

Dante just looks at his little sister casually with sympathy filled eyes big brown eyes.

Before she can even think about how none of this makes the tiniest bit of sense because Dante was dead and when she did see him before, he told her that he wouldn't see her until her time came, Gabi just jumps up from the ground and runs to her big brother and throws her arms around him. Dante hugs his little sister back.

After a few moments they unhug and Gabi just looks up at him not knowing what to say or ask him.

He said he was sorry, what did he mean by he was sorry? Sorry that he died? Sorry that Justin had stabbed Kendall? Sorry that Justin kidnapped her again? Sorry that she was beaten again? Sorry that Hailie Jade was dead? Sorry that she was dead?

Was she even dead? If she was, it meant that everything was over, all the pain and torture Justin had put her through. All the beatings, being afraid, everything. It would all be over and done with. She didn't have to live in fear anymore. She was free. Finally free and she could get away and be safe. The thought of death sounded to beautiful right now. She could rest peacefully and get away from it all. Death had never sounded so beautiful as it did right now. Nothing seemed more beautiful and peaceful.

"am I dead?" Gabi finally asks Dante.

Dante looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"no, not exactly,"

yeah, like that made total sense.

"what do you mean by not exactly?" Gabi asks him.

Dante takes a deep breath and looks at his baby sister. No, he couldn't call her his baby sister anymore. She had really grown up emotionally in the past year.

"you're between places," Dante tells her.

"how did I get in-between places?" Gabi asks him. "the last thing I remember…"

"is that son of bitch beating you up again," Dante interrupts her. "you were beaten by him again. But you are in way worse shape then you were the first time you had to go to the hospital because of him,"

"what are you trying to tell me, Dante?" Gabi asks him nervous.

A few tears fall from Dante's dark brown eyes. That was the very first time Gabi had ever seen Dante cry in her entire sixteen years of existence. Dante never cried. He was tough and strong. He was Dante, her older brother, her hero, a U.S Marine that died fighting for his country. It was humanly impossible for him to cry, so that means that whatever he was about to tell her, it had to be terrible.

"Dante, tell me what happened to me, I have the right to know," Gabi says shakily near tears.

"you tried to escape him, you stabbed him with a screw driver, made a break for it, he stopped you, but you wouldn't give up like the fighter you are, so her hit you on the head with ax handle," Dante tells her. "you're in a coma, G,"

Gabi just looks at him taking in what he just told her. a coma. She was in a coma. Ironically what both Kendall and Dante wanted to beat Justin into. But Justin had managed to put her in one.

All this was just way to much for her to handle. She was in a coma! Justin had put her into a coma.

She wasn't dead yet. If she wasn't dead then maybe Hailie Jade still had a chance. All she could do was hope.

"Dante, how is my baby, how is Hailie Jade?" she asks him nervous.

Dante just looks at Gabi as more tears fall from his big brown eyes. That could only mean one thing.

"I am so sorry G,"

as soon as those words leave his mouth, Gabi breaks down. The tears come pouring out of her eyes and nothing could stop them.

Gabi just collapses to the grass and lets the tears flow out of her big hazel eyes. Hailie Jade, her unborn baby girl was dead.

**A/N: not much to say...well...except how i wish i was awesome with the computer and could actually make a trailer for this story using clips of the actors and stuff. that would be awesome...but sadly i am not aloud to download the clips and stuff becasue last time i downloaded something on my computer...it crashed...four times...ok, yeah, not much else to say...**


	83. Chapter 83

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 83

The tears would not stop raining down from her eyes and nothing at the moment would be able to stop them. Her baby was dead. Hailie Jade was dead. She was only three months along and Hailie was just the size of an apple.

Her head sat on her neck and had the whirl of her hair and her head was very large. It took up half the length of her body. Her eyes were moving closer together and her ears were forming. She even had a few taste buds. She had her finger nails and toe nails and her major organs were formed and working on being developed.

Hailie Jade was that small and Gabi already loved her and couldn't wait until she made her entrance into the world and she could hold her for the first time. She was her daughter. Hailie was a part of her, and now she was gone. Gabi would never hold her, meet her or see her.

Dante sits down next to Gabi on the grass and holds his little sister close to him as she cries. He understood her pain she didn't deserve this, and neither did Hailie Jade.

They were both innocent in this whole thing.

Ten minutes pass as Gabi uncontrollably sobs into Dante's shirt, after then, she is finally able to calm down a little and control her sobs. She looked up at her older brother who just looked down at her with sympathy filled eyes.

"I am so sorry G," Dante tells her. "I promised I would watch over you, make sure nothing bad happened to you and your time came after you lived a good long life,"

"So where am I now?" Gabi asks him as she wipes her eyes and hugs her knees to her chest.

"Like I said before, your in-between places," Dante tells her.

"No, I mean, where is my body," Gabi says. "Am I lying in a hole in the ground somewhere, left in that place he was keeping me…"

"right now, you are in the ICU at St. Sebastian Memorial Hospital in LA," Dante interrupts her. "you are lying in a hospital bed there,"

"how did this happen?" Gabi asks him getting mad. "you said that you would watch over me and make sure nothing like this even happened,"

"its hard to explain," Dante tells her in a calm voice.

"then try," Gabi says stubbornly as she wipes her eyes.

Dante takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I had no control over this," he says. "the universe has a way of self correcting itself, and it has your fate written out already…"

"you told me before you left that you make your own fate and write your own destiny," Gabi interrupts him. "you told me that,"

"that's how I thought it was," Dante tells her still calmly. "but its not how it really is, you see, your baby was never supposed to come into this world, and the universe was going to make sure of that,"

"if I was never supposed to have my baby, then why the hell did I get pregnant in the first place?" Gabi asks him getting mad. "if I wasn't supposed to have little Hailie Jade, then why did I get pregnant,"

Dante looks at her for a moment thinking about how he is going to answer that question.

"I…I don't know G," he finally says after a while of thinking. "I honestly don't know,"

"if its some stupid thing about making me a stronger person, I already got stronger by deciding to keep Hailie and raise her," Gabi says.

"it's not about making you a stronger person," Dante replies.

"then why the hell did I get pregnant?" Gabi asks him as tears fall from her hazel eyes. "was it to put me through this pain of being raped by him, then falling for my friend and then being beaten with an ax handle and going into freaking coma? Why did this happen to me?"

"like I said, I don't know," Dante tells her calmly. "I honestly have no clue,"

"you know everything," Gabi says getting mad again. "you're Dante,"

"well, I don't know why," he tells her. "I don't,"

Gabi wipes away more of her tears before speaking up again.

"the first time you I saw you, you told me that that was the last time I would see you until I was dead, and I am not dead, you said it yourself, I'm in-between places, so how come I can see here with me?"

"I am here to tell you that you have to make a choice," Dante tells her.

"what choice would that be?" Gabi asks him. "whether or not to tell anyone about seeing you, or better yet, whether or not to find Justin and snap his neck like a skinny twig as you used to say,"

"G, right now you are in a coma," Dante tells her. "it could go either ways, and you have the choice,"

"I get to choose whether I live or die?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah, and I am here to help you make that choice," Dante replies.

"I thought that the universe had a way of self correcting itself if it doesn't go the way it wants it fixes it," Gabi says "how come I get to choose?"

"you are one of the lucky ones," Dante answers her.

"how the hell am I lucky?" Gabi asks mad. "I am lying in a coma, I just lost my unborn daughter, the only person that cares about me right now got stabbed, anyone would say that that isn't lucky,"

"Gabi, I can't explain it," Dante says. "I am just hear to show you your options, life or death,"

Death. sweet blissful death. there was nothing wrong with her dying right now. Hailie Jade was already dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She could easily slip away without hurting her baby girl. Correction, dead baby girl.

"but I cant make it for you," Dante continues. "but I can explain your options and I need to do that before you choose."

"what's so complicated about living or dying?" Gabi asks him "I don't need those options to be explained to me,"

"yeah, you do," Dante tells her.

Gabi just looks down not wanting to make eye contact with her older brother and she waits for him to speak.

"you could choose death. right now you could end your life and you will be free, you can move on and rest in peace like you deserve, everything will be over and you don't have to be scared anymore,"

"that sounds so good right now," Gabi says as she looks up at her older brother.

"your other choice is life," Dante continues ignoring that comment. "and I am not going to lie to you, it's going to be hard. It will take some time for you to get over this, all of this, the abuse, your pregnancy, the coma, but you will eventually and it will make you a stronger person,"

Gabi stays quiet for a moment thinking. Did she deserve to live since she let Hailie did? She didn't do a good job protecting her unborn daughter. She died in her stomach.

What was she going to do?


	84. Chapter 84

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 84

In her heart, Gabi knew that she didn't deserve to live after Hailie died in her stomach. She was supposed to protect her unborn daughter, not let her die. Why did she deserve to live when Hailie Jade died? She didn't. that is what she knew.

Gabi is about ready to speak and tell Dante her choice, death, when he speaks again.

"but before you choose, I need to show you a few things,"

"what if I know now," Gabi says. "what if I know my choice now and want to act upon it so I can get it over with,"

"G, I can't just let you choose right away," Dante tells her "I need to show you some stuff that will help with the choice,"

"Dante, I choose right now that I want to die," Gabi says. "I don't deserve life, I let Hailie Jade die, and I don't deserve to live,"

"there was nothing you could do," Dante tells her. "that baby wasn't going to come into this world, and the universe wanted that,"

"stop sounding like some creepy fortune teller," Gabi says to him getting mad. "you sound like some creeper, you don't sound like yourself,"

"Gabi, I am just telling you the truth," Dante says.

"I don't want to hear the truth," Gabi says standing up off the ground. "just let me make my choice,"

Dante quickly stands up also.

"I cant," Dante says "you can't choose until I show you three things,"

"and what would those three things be?" Gabi asks him as she crosses her arms.

"I need to show you your past, your present and your future," Dante says.

"oh, what is this, that stupid book A Christmas Carol by that boring dude Charles Chickens," Gabi asks mad.

"Charles Dickens," Dante corrects her "no one is named Charles Chickens,"

"like it matters," Gabi says annoyed.

"weren't you supposed to read that book last year for your English class?" Dante asks her.

"It was Language Arts," Gabi replies stubbornly "and I didn't have a chance to read a lot last year, I was too busy, I was busy getting beat up by my boyfriend,"

"anyway…" Dante continues. "before you choose I need to show you stuff that will help you,"

"Dante, just let me choose, I want to die," Gabi tells him. "I just want to lie down and die and then rest in peace,"

"you can't do that yet," Dante tells her.

"why the hell not," Gabi nearly yells at her older brother.

"because choosing to die right now could be a mistake," Dante tells her. "you need to be sure its what you want, now, you know I love you, you are my little sister, and if I knew that dying right now would be the best choice for you, I would tell you, now, you have to trust me on this,"

"I thought you couldn't make the choice for me?" Gabi says stubbornly,

"I cant, but I can help you," Dante tells her still calmly. "and I want to make sure you know for sure before you choose death,"

"fine," Gabi says giving up "but I can guarantee you that I will still choose death after what you show me,"

"maybe not," Dante tells her.

"so, which is first, past, present or future?" Gabi asks him annoyed.

"wow, you really didn't read that book," Dante says before grabbing her wrist.

And just like that, they disappear out of the meadow and appear in what looks like a school auditorium filled with people in chairs looking at the stage.

"ok, the first thing you need to show me is Brinnon High's auditorium?" Gabi asks him. "wow, that is so helping my decision,"

Dante ignores her comment and points to the stage where Gabi sees a younger version of him next to the microphone.

"you better lose yourself in your music, the moment, you own, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo, you better lose yourself in your music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo, you better, lose yourself,"

"ok, I see a younger version of you rapping Eminem in a talent show from our school district that included the high school, middle and elementary school," Gabi says crossing her arms. "how is this effecting my decision,"

"just hold on," Dante tells her annoyed.

Gabi looks back up at the stage and sees a teacher she recognizes as Mrs. Jones from the middle school walk up on stage.

"thank you Dante, that was a very…interesting choice of music," she says into the microphone.

The older Dante laughs a little.

"she hated rap and all kinds of music," he says. "she only liked one person, and that was Elvis, if it wasn't him, it wasn't good music,"

Gabi ignores her older brother and starts to remember what event this was.

"now next, we have Gabriella Grace McCoy," Mrs. Jones says. "she will be singing solo,"

"Dante, why am I watching my second grade talent show?" Gabi asks him.

"just watch," Dante tells her.

Gabi rolls her eyes at her older brother and watches the second grade her walk out on stage and take the mic. Everyone in the audience goes quiet.

Then the instrumental version of Man In The Mirror starts to play.

_Oh, I'm gonna make a change  
__For once in my life  
__It's gonna feel real good  
__Gonna make a difference  
__Gonna make it right…_

_As I turn up the collar  
__On my favorite winter coat  
__This wind is blowing my mind  
__I see the kids in the street  
__With not enough to eat_

_Who am I  
__To be blind  
__Pretending not to see their needs  
__A summer's disregard  
__Broken bottle tops  
__And one mans soul  
__They follow each other on  
__The wind ya know  
__Cause they got nowhere to go  
__That's what I want to know_

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
__I am asking him to change his ways  
__And no message could have been  
__Any clearer  
__If you want to make the world a better place  
__Take a look at yourself and make that change_

As the younger Gabi goes into the second verse of the song, Dante speaks up.

"that was you in second grade," he says as he leans against the wall. "your first live performance that wasn't from our living room, mom and dad were so proud, you got up there and sang Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson, that song was difficult for anyone to sing, and you went up there as a second grader, as an eight year old and you sang it beautifully,"

"ok, in second grade I sang Man In The Mirror," Gabi says. "I covered a Michael Jackson song that apparently is hard for other people to sing, what does this prove?"

"that this is what you would be giving up if choose death" Dante tells her. "everything you worked for since then, every song you wrote, every time you practiced singing, every time I got annoyed because you kept singing Bad over and over again along with Thriller and Beat It,"

Gabi takes in his words. She would be giving up the one thing she loved. Music. If she died, she wouldn't be able to try and do something with her life that involved it.

"what's the next stop?" Gabi asks her older brother as she looks down.

"wait a second," Dante says. "I am still watching my sister sing,"

Gabi glances up at the stage again.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror _  
_I am asking him to change his ways _  
_No message could have been Any clearer _  
_If you want to make the world a better place _  
_Look at yourself and make that change _

The song ends and Gabi looks to Dante. "now where are we off to? Present of future?"

"wow…you have no idea how this works, do you?" Dante asks her with a laugh.

"like I said, I didn't read that book," Gabi says.

Dante grabs her wrist and again they disappear and reappear somewhere else.

And Gabi can't believe what she is seeing.

**A/N: not much to say...except i do have like a promo video made for this story, it will be up on my youtube later today along with a mvid of Gabi to the song Nobody's Home. the link to my youtube will be up later today on my profile, so check it out. 4 reviews+next update**


	85. Chapter 85

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 85

Gabi just stares in shock as she sees her present self. She is lying in a bed in the hospital. Her face is bruised up and her blonde hair is a mess. But what really scares her is that they have her breathing through a tube. There was this giant tube thing going into her mouth just so she could breathe.

"oh my god," Gabi says as she stares,

she and Dante are standing in what looks like a private hospital room. The walls were a nice shade of dull pink. There was a window that showed the view of the building next to it along with a palm tree.

The one thing that hit her the hardest was that Kendall was sitting in the chair next to her bed gripping her pale white, motionless hand in his. His eyes were red from crying.

He was crying over her?

She was stunned by that. Kendall, he was crying because she was in a coma. That just made everything more real to her. she was lying in a hospital bed breathing through a tube and hooked up to machines that were the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

"you were just moved from the ICU about twenty minutes ago, you weren't really a main priority," Dante tells her. "there was a shooting downtown…"

Gabi quickly turns around and faces Dante.

"can he…can he hear us?" she asks him nervous.

"no," Dante answers her. "Kendall cant hear us or see us, we are invisible to everyone else, kind of like those earth bound spirits Melinda Gordon can see on Ghost Whisperer,"

Gabi then crosses her and turns around to look at her unconscious body in the hospital bed.

"the ax handle, it hit your head hard, it fractured your skull a little, there was some bleeding but when the doctors got you into the ER, they saved you," Dante tells her. "but your heart did stop during the surgery,"

Gabi turns around and looks at him shocked.

"what?" she says in tears.

"G, your heart stopped during the surgery," Dante tells her. "you were gone for about three minutes, they finally got your heart beating again, luckily in that five minute period, if it went past five minutes, you would have been brain dead,"

"so, if…if I choose to live…what… will the damage be to me? Will I be able to talk, will I lose any ability I normally would have?" Gabi asks him nervous.

"you are really lucky," Dante tells her. "there is no brain damage, you will be able to talk, and do everything perfectly fine, but like I said before, emotionally will be hard for you, but you will eventually get over it, and be stronger,"

Gabi turns around again and just looks at her unconscious body in the hospital bed and a few tears fall down her cheeks. Kendall was really upset by this. He really cared. She already knew that, but seeing this made it so much more real to her.

"they said you might be able to hear me," Kendall says to her unconscious body. "and I am just really hoping you can, because I need you to know that I need you in my life, you need to pull through this, I really care about you Gabi,"

Gabi then turns to Dante again with more tears in her eyes.

"will I remember any of this?" she asks him. "will I remember seeing myself like this now, will I remember hearing him talk to my unconscious body, will I remember anything that happened after I was hit on the head with that ax handle?"

"that depends on which you choose," Dante tells her. "life or death, you choose to live, you will have no memory of this, you choose death, and you will remember everything,"

Gabi nods before she turns again and looks at her unconscious body in the hospital bed. She looked so damaged. Like nothing could fix her.

"what other injuries do I have?" she asks Dante without looking at him.

"you had minor internal bleeding, and you have two cracked ribs from the one beating he gave you, black eye, your lip was split but they gave you stitches," Dante tells her.

Gabi continues to look at her unconscious body in the hospital bed and Kendall right beside it.

"how long…how long has he been there?" she asks Dante.

"as soon as you got out of surgery, he went to your bedside and hasn't left it since," Dante tells her. "so, he's been there for about a few hours,"

"a few hours of him just staring at me unconscious?" Gabi asks him.

"he knows that every everyone second you are in that coma your chances of waking up decrease," Dante tells her. "well…that's what the doctors told him, your chances stay the same longer because you have the choice, he also knows how much he cares about you and how much he wants you in his life,"

"Gabs, please wake up," Kendall says to her unconscious body. "please do that for me, if you wake up, I will do whatever you want me to, I will leave you alone if you want me to, I will never leave your side if that's what you want, just please wake up and be ok,"

more tears fall from Gabi's eyes as she sees that. Kendall really cared about her a lot and she could see that right now. If she chose death, then this would be a lot harder then thought. Kendall would actually be affected of this. If she chose death, it would hurt him. he didn't deserve to be hurt, he was there for her when she needed him. he was great to her.

Gabi turns to Dante again.

"can we go please?" she asks him. "I don't…I don't think I can take another minute of this,"

Dante looks at Gabi for a moment with eyes full of sympathy. He hated seeing his little sister this way. It killed him inside.

"yeah," Dante tells her. "we can go,"

"the next stop is my future, right?" Gabi asks him.

"yeah," Dante answers her.

"how does that work, my future isn't set in stone yet, I haven't decided?"

"its your future if you choose life," Dante tells her.

"ok, lets go, because I don't think I can take another minute of this," Gabi tells him.

Dante nods and grabs her wrist and they disappear again.


	86. Chapter 86

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 86

After a few moments, Dante and Gabi reappear on a on a balcony thing overlooking a sandy beach. On there with them are rows and rows of seats with an aisle down the middle and a white alter with tropical flowers.

Dante then puts his hand on Gabi's back leading her over to the side away from everything.

"Ok, what are we doing at a wedding," Gabi asks him as she looks at all the people seated. "I thought this was supposed to be my future,"

"This is your future G," Dante tells her simply.

"Ok, so if I choose to live, I get to attend a wedding," Gabi says, "this is so convincing me that I want to live,"

"Gabi…" Dante starts.

"No, if this is the best you could come up with to convince me to live, just let me die now," Gabi says. "Let me lie down and die and be at peace, let me rest in peace and be able to be with my big brother again,"

"G…"

"Dante, seriously, if this is the best you can come up with, just give up now," Gabi tells him stubbornly "let me die and rest in peace, let everything finally be over,"

"Gabi," Dante nearly yells at her.

Gabi looks back at him shocked. Of course he was in the marines, but he never yelled at her or nearly yelled. That was something that was like impossible to him. Yelling at his little sister was not an option to him.

"Gabi," Dante says calmly. "Turn around and look,"

Gabi crosses her arms and turns around to look at the altar.

She sees Kendall standing there dressed in a tux.

She was at his wedding.

Gabi then turns to Dante again.

"Ok, I go to Kendall's wedding in the future," Gabi says. "that's great, I am happy for him, I knew that it wouldn't work out between us because of what happened to me and who I am, so I am happy that he gets to find happiness,"

"Gab…" Dante starts again.

"Dante please, ok, I get it, I know who will miss me, Kendall will, but since he gets married, he will get over it," Gabi tells Dante stubbornly.

"Gabi," Dante nearly yells again to get her attention.

Gabi stays quiet and just glares at her older brother.

"Gabi, I love you to death, you're my sister, just trust me on this," Dante tells her calmly. "do you trust me?"

"yeah, of course," Gabi says. "you're my brother, one of the only ones who has ever cared about me, mom and dad barely cared or else they would have known what was going on with Justin and me and that I was being beaten like a dog…"

"G, if you trust me, do me a favor," Dante tells her. "please, just turn around, look down the aisle and tell me who you see,"

"Dante…" Gabi says annoyed.

"G, please just do it for me," Dante tells her calmly.

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out before turning around and looking down the aisle.

"is that Hailie Scott?" Gabi asks shocked. "Eminem's… I mean Marshall's daughter?"

"yes, she is the maid of honor for the wedding," Dante tells her. "keep watching,"

after Hailie Scott gets a few steps down the aisle, Gabi sees a blonde haired hazel-eyed girl walk down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress.

Gabi's mouth drops open when she realizes who it was.

Her.

"holy cheese," Gabi says in shock.

"yeah," Dante tells her. "that is you,"

Gabi turns to him shocked.

"this really happens?" she asks him. "I really fall in love with Kendall and we get married?"

"fall in love, yes, actually very soon, but the marrying part, that isn't happening for five years if it was up to me, ten because you are my baby sister and seem way to young," Dante tells her.

Gabi then realizes that Marshall is walking next to her.

"Marshall gives me away?" Gabi asks him shocked. "and his daughter Hailie is my maid of honor?"

"Marshall and you grow close after you record Love The Way You Lie, dad bailed and you needed a father figure, Marshall and you become good friends, he looks at you like a daughter," Dante tells her. "you and Hailie become friends, she is only two years younger then you,"

"ironically, she has the same name my baby would have had," Gabi says to herself.

She then looks to Dante.

"what happens to Kendall if I die?" Gabi asks him. "how long does it take for him to get over me?"

Dante looks at Gabi for a moment. She really wanted to die and he could see that.

"Dante, please answer me," Gabi tells him. "please, just tell me,"

"it takes him a few years," Dante tells her. "when he met you, you really showed him that the world wasn't always a great place for some people, not everyone was able to as lucky as him and his friends being able to live their dream, let alone get beatings on a daily basis,"

"so, it takes him a few years to get over my death," Gabi says. "that's not too long compared to what it could have been,"

"no, G, actually, it takes him two years to finally accept that you died," Dante tells her.

"it takes him to two years to accept the fact that I am dead?" Gabi asks him. "what happens after that,"

"I don't think I should tell you," Dante says. "it will be hard on you,"

"Dante, I have the right to know what happens to him after he finally accepts that I am dead," Gabi says.

Dante looks at her for a moment before grabbing her by the wrist and they disappear and reappear in the meadow in the same spot she woke up earlier.

"Dante, tell me," Gabi says stubbornly "I have the right to know,"

"ok," Dante says, "but lets sit down,"

Dante sits down on the grass and Gabi sits next to him. she curls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them.

"I take it that it isn't good," Gabi says softly.

Dante looks at her for a second.

"after the two years it takes him to accept it, Justin escapes from prison, Kendall hunts him down, puts five bullets in him," Dante tells her.

Gabi looks back at him shocked.

"please tell me that you are laying," Gabi says as tears fall from her eyes.

"I wish I was G," Dante tells her. "but I'm not, it takes him five months after Justin's escape to find him, when he does, he confronts him, pulls again, says 'this is for taking her away from me' he then pulls the trigger, first bullet hits him in the heart, gets lodged in the aorta…"

"awhata?" Gabi says confused.

"aorta, it's the main artery at the heart that pumps all the blood to…" Dante says, but he stops when he realizes Gabi has no clue what he is talking about. During her beatings and the last past year, she never listened in class and wasn't doing to well in school. "its important to the heart,"

Gabi nods.

"Justin was dead by the time he hit the ground, but Kendall put five more bullets in him. the police found him. he confessed. Plead guilty and is now serving up a life sentence in Pentonville," Dante continues. "Gabi, he cared so much about you that he hunted down Justin and killed him to get justice for you, I don't blame him, I would have done the same thing if I was alive,"

Gabi looks down for a moment as more tears fall.

Was dying really worth all the pain she would cause Kendall? Of course it wasn't! But could she really go on with her life if she survived. The emotional trauma would literally kill her inside and make her go insane.

But she needed to choose because the human life is composed of making choices. Simple ones like yes or no, black or white, and up or down. There were also the hard ones like to love or hate, to be a hero or to be a coward, and the most important one of all, life or death.

Now Gabi had to choose. She had to make the most important choice of all. Life or death.

Gabi wipes her hazel eyes before looking up at Dante.

"I have made my choice,"

**A/N: ok, i finally got the promo video up on youtube! the link to it is on my profile! you should totally check it out and comment on the video. i worked hard on it getting the clips and everything. i also made a video for Gabi set to the song Nobody's Home. the links are on my profile. 4 reviews=Update**


	87. Chapter 87

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 87

Dante looks to Gabi.

"you sure on what your choosing?" he asks her.

"positive," Gabi answers him.

"ok, tell me," Dante says.

"as much as I want to lie down and die, I cant," Gabi tells him. "it would be so easy for me and it would all be over, but I cant do that to Kendall, I cant let him throw his life away like that, I cant do it, I cant ruin his life, that is too selfish,"

Dante looks at his sister for a moment before speaking.

"is that the only reason you are choosing to live?" he asks her.

Gabi nods.

"yeah," she says. "I don't deserve to live, I let my baby die,"

"Gabi, there was nothing you could have done," Dante tells her calmly. "you did your best,"

"I just cant help but think that if I did something different, she would still be alive, maybe if I hadn't stabbed Justin with the screwdriver," Gabi says.

"G, if you didn't stab Justin with that screwdriver, you would be dead right now," Dante tells her. "I am so happy you stabbed him, or else you would be dead and not be able to make the choice to survive,"

"Dante, I'm making the right choice, right?" Gabi asks him nervous.

"yeah," Dante answers her "you are making the right choice, and I am really proud of you,"

"you said earlier, you said that I wouldn't remember any of this if I chose to live," Gabi says. "is that really true,"

"yeah," Dante answers her. "you wont remember any of this,"

"so, I wont remember what you said my future would be?" Gabi asks him.

"no," Dante says. "and I honestly cant gaurentee exactly what you saw is how its going to happen,"

"wait, it isn't going to turn out the way you showed me?" Gabi asks him confused.

"Gabi, see, the future can change at any moment, by any decision we choose to make," Dante tells her. "see, for example, if you decided to get that abortion as soon as you found out you were pregnant, you wouldn't be in the coma right now and the past month wouldn't have happened, when Kendall wanted to get to know you better, you just pushed him away and kept everything bottled up inside, you were always depressed because of what happened. G, if you got that abortion, in two months, you would be dead from an overdose,"

Gabi looks at him shocked.

"what…I don't…I dont do drugs," Gabi says. "I am against all drugs, I always have been against them, I am not a pill popper, I took a vow to never even think about drugs when I was ten and Danny Martin decided to get high and drive that one night and he hit little Tara McIntyre and Danielle Stanford when they were just out riding their bikes, I don't even think about drugs,"

"that didn't matter, you were depressed, and the pills made the depression go away," Dante says. "but you didn't get the abortion, you chose to tell someone everything, and that saved your life…"

"Dante, just get to the point where my future comes in," Gabi interrupts him.

"nothing is set in stone, like my old math teacher used to tell me when I was in high school, the only things in life that are mandatory are paying taxes and dying," Dante says.

"paying taxes and dying?" Gabi asks him confused.

"yeah, I think we both no Ms. Grant wasn't mentally 'right'" Dante says. "anyway, the only thing set in stone for you is that you will die, everybody does, everything else is based off every decision you make, but, you have a rough outline on your future, which is promises on what will happen,"

"what are mine?" Gabi asks him.

"that you will fall in love with Kendall, that later on in your life, you two will get married," Dante tells her. "I can also tell you that Marshall will be the one to walk you down the aisle, you will meet his daughters, Whitney will look up to you like crazy, Hailie will think your awesome and become friends with you, and Lainey, you two meet but she goes off the college this year in New York, so you aren't that close, that is the rough outline of you life, what will happen, but what happens in between or when it happens, that will vary,"

"Hailie and I will be friends?" Gabi asks him. "she has the same name as my dead baby, its probably even spelled the same way, how will I be able to even hear that name without bursting into tears,"

"because you are a strong person," Dante tells her. "you will get over it, you will still love her and miss her, but you will get over it, you'll deal with it,"

"why did you even tell me that?" Gabi asks him. "I thought I would have no memory of this,"

"you wont," Dante says. "but, I just wanted to let you know now,"

"since I am going to live, when am I going to wake up?" Gabi says.

"in a few moments, but first, I need to tell you that I am so proud of you, you are not giving up, and not taking the easy way out," Dante tells her.

"I don't really have a choice," Gabi says. "I cant let Kendall do that with his life, he cant just throw it all away for some revenge thing if I died,"

"ok, but you are doing that for him, you are going to go through all the emotional pain and everything," Dante tells her. "and before you wake up, I would also like to tell you something,"

"what is it?" Gabi says.

"do not get pregnant again," Dante tells her. "you are way too young and I am to young to be an uncle, even if I'm dead,"

Gabi nods.

"don't worry Dante," she tells him. "that wont happen, I don't plan on having sex for a very long time,"

Dante smiles at his little sister.

"goodbye G," Dante tells her. "I'll miss you, but I will see you again one day when your time has come,"

**A/N: not much to say...four reviews and i will update...**


	88. Chapter 88

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 88

Gabi's eyelids flutter open slowly and then close again fast because of the sudden light. After a few moments, she opens them again flooding her mind with her surroundings just to see that she is staring at a white ceiling.

"Kendall, come on, you have been here for five hours," a voice says.

Gabi quickly recognizes it as James's.

"James, I can't just leave her like this," another voice says.

It was Kendall's. She could now see that they were talking by the door, Kendall had his back to her and James was facing Kendall.

"Did you hear what the doctor said, she is in a coma," James says. "Does she look like she is going to wake up anytime soon to you, because she doesn't. Think dude. She was hit on the head with an ax handle, that doctor said that she was hit hard and it even did something from a pre-existing injury she had from something that happened like a while ago, Kendall, she is out cold, she wont wake up anytime soon,"

"I am all she has," Kendall says next. "And I am not just going to leave her here in a coma, she doesn't deserve this,"

"I know she doesn't," James says "no one does, but seriously, you need to go home and get some rest and get something to eat, she is out cold, the doctors said she could either die or not wake up,"

"Don't talk like that," Kendall says. "You don't know that, after all the pain that that psychopath put her through, she has lived through it, a coma should be a piece of cake to her,"

"Kendall, dude, just face it, that girl is gone," James says. "She isn't going to wake up, just look at her, she is a mess, her face is bruised, her lip has stitches in it keeping the blood from pouring out, the doctor said something about cracked ribs or something, and he also said that there was something with her skull, like a fracture or a crack, and that when the ax handle hit her, it hit a pre existing injury,"

"James, just shut up," Kendall says mad. "You have no clue what is going to happen,"

James is about to reply when he looks past Kendall and sees Gabi awake in the hospital bed just looking at him. James just looks back in shock.

"James, what are you staring…" Kendall says as he turns around and notices that Gabi is awake.

He then quickly rushes over to her bedside.

"Oh my god," he says as he rushes over. "James, go get that doctor,"

"Which one, the hot brunette, the pretty strawberry blonde or the old dude in his thirties?" James asks him.

"Doesn't matter, just go get one," Kendall tells him.

"Ok, hot brunette it is," James says before he rushes out of the room,

he then looks down at Gabi who just looks back at him with her big hazel eyes. There wasn't much she could do, she was lying in a hospital bed still breathing through a tube. Was that even necessary anymore? She could breath on her own now. She was awake.

Dante was right, she has no memory of what happened during her time in the coma. No memory of everything he told her about her future or her making the choice to live instead of die. No memory that if she died, Kendall would murder Justin to get justice for her. she also had no memory of how she got there in the hospital and what Justin did to her after he abducted her and stabbed Kendall.

That meant she had no memory of being told little Hailie Jade was dead. And that was the one thing on her mind besides wondering why she was in the hospital.

If her baby was ok.

Kendall just looks down at her not knowing what to do or say. He lifts his hand up wanting to put it to the side of her face, but doesn't because of how much it would hurt her already bruised face. so he sits down in the chair next to her bedside and grabs her hand with his.

"thank god you're awake," he says to her.

Gabi just looks back up at him still not knowing what to say.

At that moment, James comes back in the room with a petite brown haired doctor in blue scrubs.

"see, she is awake," James says to her.

the brunette doctor then goes over to Gabi's bedside.

"Gabriella, can you hear me?" the doctor asks her.

Gabi nods.

"ok, you are awake now, so I am going to take you off the ventilator," the doctor tells her.

The doctor then grabs the tube that was going into her mouth and pumping air into her lungs and removes it from her mouth so she can talk.

"I am Dr. Robin Scorpio," The doctor tells her. "do you have any memory of how you got here?"

"all I remember is Kendall getting stabbed and Justin taking me, the rest is a blank," Gabi answers her. "how is my baby, is Hailie Jade ok?"

both Kendall and Dr. Scorpio look at her with sympathy filled eyes.

"Gabriella, you were admitted with a head trauma, my husband, Dr. Patrick Drake performed surgery, you were severely beaten and hit on the head with an ax handle really hard," Dr. Scorpio tells her. "it is uncertain when it happened, but all that trauma and stress it…it caused a miscarriage,"

"no," Gabi says in tears. "no please, please be lying,"

Dr. Scorpio just looks back at her not knowing what to say, causing more tears to pour out of Gabi's eyes, right after she lets out a few sobs, she puts her free hand to her rib cage in pain.

"Gabriella, you have a few two cracked ribs, you need to stay as still as possible, its going to hurt for a while," Dr. Scorpio tells her. "but other then that, you should be fine in about two weeks, I will be back in a few hours to check on you, I am so sorry for your loss"

Dr. Scorpio then walks out of the room.

"I am going to go get some coffee," James says before he walks out.

Gabi just lies there not knowing how to react, she just learned that her unborn baby girl, little Hailie Jade, was dead. Technically, it was the second time she had to learn that. This time, she had to hear it from some doctor she didn't even know instead of her own brother who actually was sorry for her loss.

"Gabs, I am so sorry," Kendall tells her.

more tears fall from her eyes.

"I couldn't protect her," Gabi says in tears. "I couldn't even protect my own daughter,"

"Gabs, there was nothing you could do," Kendall tells her. "Justin wouldn't have let her live, if its anyone's fault, its mine,"

"how is it your fault?" Gabi asks him. "you didn't do anything,"

"exactly," Kendall tells her. "if I didn't protect you even after I was stabbed by him,"

"you couldn't do anything," Gabi says. "you were stabbed,"

"but I could have still fought," Kendall tells her. "so if you are going to blame anyone, blame me,"

"I can't blame you because it isn't your fault," Gabi tells him.

"then don't blame yourself," Kendall tells her. "just be happy you are alive,"

Gabi takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"how can I be happy when my baby died," Gabi asks him.

"because you are a strong person," Kendall tells her. "it may take a while, but you will be strong and you will put it behind you,"

"how do you know that?" Gabi asks him. "how do you know that I will be able to get past this,"

"because I know you," Kendall tells her. "And you are a strong person, and you will get over this, and you will get past this, because you always do, and, I will be here for you and help you every step of the way,"

**A/N: to answer some questions, this is the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue next which will be up tomorrow along with an important authors note. do u want a sequel? if u guys do, i am not taking ideas on what should happen, **


	89. Epilogue

A Beautiful Mess

Epilogue

Six Months Later…

Gabi McCoy paces back and fourth backstage nervous. This was her first live performance since her miscarriage, but luckily, she got to do it with Marshall.

After three weeks in the hospital, she finally got released and as soon as she was, she wanted to go to work on recording with Marshall to help get her mind off of everything. Most of her bruises were healed, but it still hurt on the inside on what had happened to her. everything that happened starting over a year ago and ending with losing her little baby girl Hailie Jade. But she had Kendall there for her. he really did care about her. over the last six months, they grew even closer.

Dante was right when he told her that she and Kendall would fall in love and it would happen soon. Two months ago, when Kendall took her to the beach for a date, and as they watched the sunset, Kendall told her he loved her. that he had felt that way for over a month but was figuring out the perfect way to tell her. Gabi instantly said it back; she felt the exact same way.

And about the Justin problem, the police found him fleeing from the scene, he is currently in federal prison waiting his trial for several assaults, assault with deadly weapons, attempted murder and murder. She was finally getting justice for what he did to her, and justice for the fact that he murdered her innocent unborn baby.

Now, she was getting ready to perform Love The Way You Lie with Marshall on the Today show up in New York. He would go out there and perform Not Afraid first, then he would introduce her and she would come out and they would discuss the song and how it's about domestic violence and abusive relationships and how to get out as fast as you can if that ever happens. It isn't worth it, then they would perform the song, then, Marshall would walk off stage leaving Gabi there to perform her newest song she had written, I Learned From You.

Love The Way You Lie was released one week after Gabi had been released from the hospital. It was the first single off Marshall's new album, Recovery, (which was a LOT better then Relapse) She had a blast recording it with Marshall. Marshall was a really cool, fun loving guy. And by now, Gabi definitely did look up to him like a father, just like Dante told her. after they released the song, it went double platinum and was number one four eight weeks straight. That brought Gabi a lot of publicity and people were definitely knowing who she was now.

Then two weeks after they released the song, they started shooting a music video for it. That was amazing. Gabi's first music video. She was performing the chorus in front of a burning house while Marshall was rapping the rest in a secluded field and then at the end, he joined her in front of the burning house. Also while working on the music video, Gabi met Dominic Monoghan who played the abusive guy in the relationship opposite of Megan Fox. Back a few years ago, when Dante was alive and living at home, Gabi and him used to watch LOST where Dominic played British Rockstar Charlie Pace from the world famous band Drive Shaft. So it was really cool for her to meet him and for her first music video to be with Marshall as Eminem. That was amazing.

Gabi still paces backstage nervous. It was her second live performance on TV and she knew that she could not mess up. it would also be her first time performing the song Live with Marshall making her nervous and wondering if his fans would hate that he chose her to sing the song with him and think she is a stupid new teen celebrity just like Justin Bieber or Selena Gomez. What if she got booed off the stage. What if she even got bottled like Justin Bieber did? That wouldn't be fun, who would want to get a water bottle chucked at their head just like Bieber? Only pansy stupid stars got bottled. That explained why Justin Bieber did, but it would so not be cool if she got bottled. Being bottled was not fun.

"Gabs,"

Gabi's thoughts were interrupted by Kendall's voice.

She quickly turns around and sees him and cant help but smile.

"hey," she says.

Kendall smiles back at her forgetting why he was there and what he was supposed to tell her.

Gabi had come a long way in the past six months. After weekly therapy sessions suggested to her by Dr. Scorpio to help her get through the traumatic stress of everything she went through. She still missed Hailie Jade a lot but it has gotten better for her. everything worked out for the best. She was too young to have a baby, but she still wished it worked out differently for Hailie Jade. But she no longer blamed herself.

"you look nervous," Kendall tells her. "you don't need to be, you are performing two songs,"

"yeah, I am performing two songs, but one of them is with Marshall, who we all know is Eminem," Gabi says. "he is the number one rapper in the world, arguably the best since Tupac Shakur, I don't think a lot of people are going to be happy that he recorded the song with me, instead of someone like Rihanna, or Ke$ha, or even Beyonce, people could think I am a stupid new teen star…"

"ok, you are way over thinking this," Kendall tells her "this song has been out for months, its gotten no bad feedback, its been number one on iTunes, in Ireland, in Denmark, in Australia, and in a bunch more countries, you don't need to worry about that,"

"what if I get bottled like Bieber?" Gabi asks him nervous. "what if someone out there hates me enough to chuck a water bottle at me, I don't want to be bottled, being bottled isn't fun,"

"you aren't going to get bottled like Bieber," Kendall tells her. "don't worry about that,"

"you never know," Gabi says. "someone could be out there waiting to bottle me,"

"ok, who would come to a concert on the today show just to bottle you?" Kendall asks her.

"someone went to Bieber's concert just to bottle him," Gabi says. "you never know, someone could be palling to bottle me out there, and I do not want to get bottled,"

"Gabi, just calm down," Kendall tells her. "take a deep breath, you are not going to get bottled like Justin Bieber,"

Gabi takes a deep breath but before she can speak, Marshall walks over.

"I thought I asked you to find her for me?" Marshall says to Kendall "what's going on, why do you look like you're about to freak out,"

"she is afraid she is going to get bottled like Bieber," Kendall says.

"ok, you are not going to get bottled like Bieber," Marshall tells her. "don't even worry about that, and I am on stage in one minute opening with Not Afraid, as soon as I sing the last line, you are going to be ready by the stage, take the mic from Chuck, I will introduce you, you come on stage, we talk about the song for thirty seconds, then the music starts, and we perform it, then I walk off stage, then you will perform you new song which you wont tell anyone what it is because apparently, it's a surprise, that is all that is going to go down, notice how I didn't mention you getting bottled there,"

"Marshall, thirty seconds," a voice says.

"ok," Marshall says. "now, while you are waiting, there are two people who I want you to meet,"

Marshall then grabs Gabi by the wrist and walks backstage over to two blonde girls, one fourteen year old, the other nine years old.

"Gabi, meet my daughters Hailie and Whitney, Lainey couldn't be here today," Marshall tells her.

"Marshall, five seconds," someone yells to Marshall.

"ok, I will see you guys later," Marshall says.

he then runs towards the stage and goes on it before he starts to rap the first verse of one of his number one hits.

_You can try to read these lyrics of this paper before I lay em  
__But you wont take the sting out of these words before I say em  
__Cause ain't no way you can stop me from causing mayhem  
__When I say Imma do something I do it_

"hi, I'm Gabi," Gabi says to Hailie and Whitney.

"yeah, I know who you are, and you are awesome," Whitney says with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe I am meeting you,"

Gabi can't help but smile at the nine year old. It was so cool for one of Eminem's daughters to think she is awesome and looks up to her.

"well, I have heard a lot about you guys, and it is an honor to meet your fathers inspiration for why he raps for a living," Gabi says. "it feels like just yesterday I was listening to his music on the radio back in my hometown with my older brother, its nice to meet the inspirations behind When I'm Gone, Mockingbird, and Going Through Changes,"

"its nice to meet you too," Hailie says. "and as you can tell, Whitney is a huge fan, she loves This Is Me, it's like her favorite song in the world,"

"yeah, it is," Whitney says with a smile. "it has been for the past six months, and I just want to say, you and Kendall are super cute together, way cuter then Niley, Jemi or Zanessa,"

"and, Whitney always says what's on her mind," Hailie says.

"I can not wait to tell everyone at school that I met you," Whitney says smiling. "they are going to freak, everyone at my school loves you,"

"well, then tell everyone I say hi," Gabi says. "and I got to get ready, I will talk to you guys later,"

Gabi then walks over to the stage entrance and grabs her mic from Chuck, one of the guys who works backstage.

"palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, vomit on sweater already, moms spaghetti, nervous but on the surface looks calm and ready, to drop bombs, but keeps on forgetting, what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud, opens his mouth, the words wont come out, the clocks run out, times up, over bloah," Gabi says to her self. "you better lose yourself in your music, the moment, you own, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,"

_I'm not afraid  
__To take a stand  
__Everybody  
__Come take my hand  
__We'll walk the road together  
__Through the storm  
__Whatever weather  
__Cold or warm  
__Just letting you know  
__That you are not alone  
__Holler if you feel like you have been down the same road_

"thank you," she hears Marshall says. "now, I would like you all to welcome a very talented young singer who has an amazing voice, so please welcome, Miss Gabi McCoy,"

Gabi takes a deep breath before walking on stage and the crowd out there goes wild, helping her believe what Kendall and Marshall told her, that she wont get bottled like Bieber.

"now, Miss McCoy and I are going to perform our hit song, Love The Way You Lie," Marshall says. "but before we do, I would like to talk to you guys about the meaning, violence and abuse,"

"this song is in no way to glamorize abuse or violence in anyway," Gabi says into her microphone from where she stands next to Marshall. "Marshall and I both know from experience that abuse and violence are not something to glamorize in any way, whether its abuse from a parent or a partner in a relationship,"

"so, if in anyway, physical violence is affecting you, you need to speak up," Marshall says. "and with that said, lets get this party started,"

the music then starts out slow which is Gabi's cue to start singing

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

The music then starts to pick up some speed, which is Marshall's cue.

_I cant tell you what it really is  
__I can only tell you what it feels like  
__And right now  
__There's a steal knife in my windpipe  
__I cant breathe but I'll still fight while I can fight  
__As long as the wrong feels right its like I'm in flight  
__High off of love  
__Drunk from my hate  
__It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer  
__I suffocate  
__And right before I'm about to drown  
__She resuscitates me  
__She fucking hates me and I love  
__Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you  
__No you ain't come back were running right back  
__Here we go again  
__Its so insane cuz when it's going good its going great  
__I'm superman with the wind at his back  
__She's Lois Lane but when its bad its awful  
__I feel so ashamed I snapped  
__Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
__I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
__I guess I don't know my own strength_

Marshall then drops his microphone to his side as Gabi takes a deep breath.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

Marshall then picks up his microphone again.

_you ever loved someone so much you can barely breathe  
__when you're with em  
__you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
__got that warm fuzzy feeling  
__yeah, them chills used to get em  
__now you're getting fucking sick of looking at em  
__you swore you'd never hit him  
__never do nothing to hurt em  
__now your in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit em  
__you push pull each others hair  
__scratch claw hit em  
__throw em down and pin em  
__so lost in the moment when your in them  
__it's the rage that took over it controls you both  
__so they say you're best to go your separate ways  
__guess they don't know you cuz today that was yesterday  
__yesterday is over  
__it's a different day  
__sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
__next time you show restraint  
__you don't get another chance  
__life's no Nintendo game  
__but you lied again  
__now you get to watch her leave out the window  
__guess that's why they call it window pain_

Marshall then drops his microphone to his side again and takes a deep breath. He really made rapping look like the easiest thing in the world.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

Marshall picks up his mic again.

_Now I know we said things that we didn't mean  
__And we fall back into the same pattern  
__Same routine  
__But your temper is just as bad as mine is  
__You're the same as me  
__But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
__Baby, please come back  
__It wasn't you it was me  
__Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
__Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
__All I know is I love you too much to walk away now  
__Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
__Don't you hear the sincerity in my voice when I talk  
__I told you this is my fault  
__Look me in the eye ball  
__Next time I'm pist imma aim my fist at the drywall  
__Next time, there wont be no next time  
__I apologize even though I know its lies  
__I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
__I know I'm a liar  
__If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
__Imma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

Then Marshall and Gabi both come together for the next line, her singing it, him rap yelling it.

_Just gonna_

After that Marshall drops his mic to his side again while Gabi goes on singing the rest of the song.

_Stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

The music then stops and both Marshall and Gabi smile as the crowd goes wild, and during her performance, Gabi did not get bottled like Bieber did!

"thank you," Gabi says.

"yeah, thank you," Marshall says. "now, I'm gonna go, but Gabi has one last song for you guys,"

Marshall then makes his way off stage.

"ok, this song, I want to dedicate it to someone," Gabi says into her microphone as her heart races in her chest . "I want to dedicate it to the guy who was there for me when I needed him most, he saw my strength when I didn't, he saw past the hard stuff I was going through and saw the real me, so Kendall, this ones for you,"

as she says the last part of that, she looks to the entrance to the stage where Kendall is watching her smiling and she smiles back.

The music then starts

_Sometimes I couldn't hear what  
__You tried to tell me  
__Thought that I knew all I need to know  
__I didn't understand that  
__The doors you would open  
__Could take me somewhere I needed to go_

_I can be strong for you now  
__You taught me how_

_I learned from you  
__That I will not crumble  
__I learned that strength  
__Is something you choose  
__All of the reasons  
__I keep on believing  
__That's a lesson  
__I learned from you_

_You know where to find all  
__My hiding places  
__There are no secrets  
__From you I can keep  
__You let me know how you feel  
__Pulling no punches  
__I never knew that kind of honesty_

_I'm grateful for all the times  
__You opened my eyes_

_I learned from you  
__That I will not crumble  
__I learned that strength  
__Is something you choose  
__All of the reasons  
__I keep on believing  
__That's a lesson  
__I learned from you_

_You helped me  
__stand on my own  
__and I thank you for that  
__you saved me  
__you made me  
__and now that I'm looking back  
__I can say  
__Whoa, whoa, yeah_

_I learned from you  
__That I do not crumble  
__I learned that strength  
__Is something you choose  
__All of the reasons  
__I keep on believing  
__That's a lesson  
__I learned from you_

_I learned from you  
__That I do not crumble  
__I learned that strength  
__Is something you choose  
__All of the reasons  
__I keep on believing  
__That's a lesson  
__I learned from you_

**The End**

**Please read next chapter authors note for details on a sequel and stuff!**


	90. SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Ok, um…wow! When I first started to write this story back in late feburary, early March, I had no idea it would be this popular. I figured maybe five people would read, seven tops but you guys have really proved that I was wrong on that. I figured that there is like usually one Original Character story out there that gets read and loved by the readers and the rest only a few would read and like, I had no idea that mine would be the one that a lot of people read and loved. You guys have really boosted my self confidence in writing which is my outlet when things get bad. So, I would love to thank you all for that.

Yeah, I am going to thank you all who reviewed nice things. Hopefully I wont miss anyone, ok, here I go

Thank you; BTRchick, Big Time cRush, Kendall's Wannabe Lover, Big Time cRush34, Black Cat Angel, Danie568, DownToEarth, Zoooooe, Wow, FallForAnything25, MisWordNerd, Alien, Pheonix Phlame Here, HeartBreakerGinny, JBforever (I hope that doesn't stand for Justin Bieber, because if it did, I probably offended you like twenty times in the story over that), Ms. Watagatpitusberry, Marissa, FrenchVanilla207, ChristianGirl56, Angelica, BTRGirl (by the way, love your profile pic, Pretty Little Liars is awesome) Ember Darla, HockeyChick19, iCandyApple, R, Autumn, BigTimeRushMegaFan, HBDRJJD, Mirgan, Jeni56790 (LOVE YOUR MONOLOGUES), BlueberryKisses, LollipopPirate, , Toogud4u, Qwerty, DarkShadowsOfTheStars, Jocy, Blahhhh I don't feel like bed, Jojo, Update, ThatsMyName, J, Ahhh, Caitlyn, Meghan, GirlCanSing95, Rachel, XOXO3, BooYap, WooHoo, CookieMonsterGirl, Tessla, Kaitlyn, SparklingDemi, BigTimeFan, IloveKendallSchmidt, Love It, Royal Blue Eyes, Fang Lover23, Gabrielle, BTRgirl77, Love4Kendizzle, IdlexCares, Maddie, pepepepe, yayayayay, thecutestsatogirl, WMHSCheerioBrittany, BigTimeRushLover, MusicalGirl392, BigTimeFanGirl32, anykindagirl, Keytapper, Morgan, LaylaJonas, ChristianMcB, Kendall'sGirl, MidnightKnightress, ThePhantomOfThePalmWoods, Summer, Christine, Big-Time-Rush-Witha-Hinta-Blue, Hipster819, VikHav, IloveBTR, Smiles1Fun, lalalexi, BigTimeDisney, Xx78 secret conversexX,

Wow, that took up a lot of space, now here, I have a few people who I would like to thank specifically.

My best friend in the entire world Amber! I love you and thank you so much for the help getting past my writers block. And don't worry, you can have Logan, you know I love Kendall.

My friend Taylor or TaylorTyper, she helped me a lot when I had writers block also.

Jeni56790, I abosolutly love reading your monologues, they never got boring, to be honest, I got sad sometimes if you reviewed without a monologue, they are amazing and funny, thank you for also helping me with my writers block.

FrenchVanilla207, you are a AMAZING songwriter! Thank you so much for submitting your songs Right Here and Skies You Knew Before, they are AMAZING!

And last, but not least, Ember Darla, my General Hospital and One Life To Live watching, Drew Garrett (Nelson) loving, Chad DULL hating, Old Morgan loving (Aaron Refvem), new Morgan hating (Aaron Sanders), reviewer. You are awesome! Its nice to know there are other loyal Drew Garrett fans out there. I even made a video for him on YouTube to the song Not Afraid. You should check it out.

Ok, now, here is where I am going to list all the characters that aren't really on Big Time Rush but were in the story, and who I own and who I don't.

First off, yes, I do own Gabi McCoy, I also do own Justin Wilson, Jim McCoy, Nicole McCoy, Justin Wilson and any other random person like the taxi drivers or the guy who told Gabi that Dante had died.

Notice how I didn't say I owned Dante McCoy, I partially own him, he is loosly based off one of my favorite General Hospital characters, Dante Falconeri, I kept him with the same name because I love the name Dante and kept the same actor, Dominic Zamprogna.

Now, Dr. Patrick Drake, Dr. Robin Scorpio, Dr. Kelly Lee, Detective Lucas Lorenzo 'Lucky' Spencer, Detective Mac Scorpio, all belong to Robert Guza Jr. the head writer of General Hospital (who I honestly hate right now because of firing Drew Garrett.

Dr. Jack Shepard belongs to Damon Lindloff, the creator of LOST.

Ok, also, I need to let you know every song used in this story, because if you haven't heard them, you should, they are awesome.

This Is Me-Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

How Do You Like Me So Far- Clique Girlz (not to bad)

Losing Grip- Avril Lavigne

Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne

My World –Avril Lavigne (you can tell I am a fan)

Just Watch Me- Jordan McCoy

You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift

Stand in The Rain- Superchick

Fighting For My Life- Savannah Outen

Take Me Away- Avril Lavigne

Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne

Right Here- Katie (AKA FrenchVanilla207)

Papa Doc Vs. B. Rabbit Rap Battle- Eminem

He Wasn't- Avril Lavigne

Love The Way You Lie- Eminem feat. Rihanna

I Learned From You- Miley Cyrus

Ok, I am pretty sure I just bored you all to death, but the last thing I need to talk about is a sequel. Who wants one? If you do want a sequel, what do you want to happen? Tell me everything so I can get a storyline based around it. Message me or leave it in the review on what you want to see happen.

Again, thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my story.

-Kristen


End file.
